Por Partida Doble
by Lizbeth Potter
Summary: Bella lleva meses soñando con dos hombres. Dos que no se dedican precisamente a hablar en sus sueños. Se han convertido en su fantasía soñada, algo que, para ella, intuye que se quedará ahí. Edward y Emmett son príncipes del planeta Rochel y la mujer a la que ambos están predestinados no es de su planeta sino de la Tierra. ¿Qué deben hacer entonces? Ir a la Tierra a buscarla.
1. Prólogo

**AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ****Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las ásperas manos acariciándole los brazos hicieron que Bella se estremeciera y gimiera por el contacto; la incendiaban por cada roce en su piel cuando la tocaban.

Se removió en la cama esperando con ello aliviar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su sexo cuando otras manos le impidieron cerrar las piernas, abriéndola con amplitud, y sintiendo una lengua frotarse por encima de sus bragas.

Bella se arqueó echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación que experimentaba. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a dos hombres en su cama completamente desnudos que la miraban como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Y, por una vez, se sintió deseada.

El que estaba con ella era de anchos hombros y torso, con unos músculos que se le tensaban conforme se iba moviendo alrededor desabrochándole los botones del camisón que llevaba. Tenía una cicatriz que lo atravesaba desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo y tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo alguien había podido marcarle de forma tan cruel.

Las caderas eran estrechas y daban paso a unas piernas largas y bien ejercitadas. En su entrepierna, guardada entre una maraña de pelo cobrizo, igual color que su cabello, un pene erecto mostraba la excitación de éste. Era amplio y grueso como nunca antes había pensado ver uno. Se le marcaban las venas, seguramente necesitado de una liberación, pero no parecía prestarle atención, centrado como estaba en destaparle los senos a ella.

Los jadeos continuaron y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse. Cuando los abrió, había acabado con los botones y extendía su prenda dejando al descubierto sus pechos ya sensibles. Un solo roce de sus manos sobre los pezones le hizo saltar de la cama y gritar.

El que estaba entre sus piernas se las agarró para evitar que se escapara mientras profundizaba con la lengua y mezclaba su saliva con los flujos que salían de su canal cada vez que la torturaba con las lamidas.

Estaba a punto de correrse y aún quería más. Movió un brazo para acariciar el tórax del que estaba a su lado y obtuvo con ello una sonrisa. No podía verle la cara completa pero el pelo largo le caía sobre los hombros. Se inclinó sobre ella capturando con los dientes uno de los pezones, apretándolo, hasta que Bella siseó por el dolor.

Sólo entonces lo soltó y acarició con cuidado, succionándolo después.

Con la mano cogió el otro y tiró de su pezon haciendo círculos e iniciando un juego estimulante.

Sintió cómo, quien estaba entre sus piernas, le quitaba las bragas, empapadas por su pasión, y notó pasar los dedos a través de su raja. Gimió por ello y fue recompensada con la entrada de uno de ellos en su canal. No la penetró, sólo lo dejó en la abertura, lo suficientemente dentro para notarlo pero no como para darle placer.

Meneó las caderas intentando profundizarlo sin resultado. La otra mano siguió el mismo camino a través de sus labios mayores acariciándole el clítoris, inflamado y duro, y continuando hasta la entrada de su trasero. Un dedo empujó hacia dentro y, de nuevo, se quedó en el inicio.

––No... ––lloró Bella.

––Por favor...

Una risa que no sabía si provenía del hombre que estaba abajo o del que se deleitaba con sus pechos, reverberó en la habitación y lo siguiente que supo fue que se arqueó en cuanto índice y corazón entraron a la vez en su cuerpo.

Gritó y jadeó al mismo tiempo por esa doble intrusión. No lograba recuperar el aliento con los embistes en ambos canales y sus pechos siendo succionados a intervalos iguales. Trató de alcanzarlos con los brazos para pararlos y que fueran más despacio pero el que estaba en sus senos la inmovilizó para que no pudiera hacerlo y les dejara el control. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, nunca antes de eso podía pensar en hacer algo así y ahí estaba ella, disfrutando de una doble penetración y una restricción de movimientos.

Tras varios minutos entrando y saliendo, los dedos la abandonaron y pudo recuperar algo de su respiración normal. También fue abandonada en la zona superior y el hombre comenzó a lamerle el vientre, a pasar la lengua por el ombligo introduciéndose en él haciendo que Bella se contrajera.

Miró al otro que se había levantado. También tenia músculos mas que el enfocó hacia su miembro, descubrió que tenía un buen grosor y, desde luego, era mucho más largo. No sabía si alguna mujer podría albergarlo entero.

Le colocó las manos en sus muslos internos y los separó más hasta dejarla abierta para él. Puso el glande en la entrada, empujó lentamente y Bella se preparó para ser catapultada al cielo con semejante elemento entre sus piernas.

Podía sentirlo estirando su canal, forzándola a aceptar mientras su compañero le masajeaba el clítoris e introducía un dedo junto al pene.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Un relampagueo de luz, a pesar de tener cerrados los ojos, le hizo ponerse en alerta. Los abrió y...


	2. Capítulo Uno

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Uno**

El sonido del despertador se le clavaba en los oídos. Trató de apagarlo antes de que su humor fuera a peor. Otra vez esos sueños...

Llevaba meses fantaseando con esos dos tipos y ni una sola vez podía verles la cara. Al menos sabía que uno tenía el pelo cobrizo. Algo era...

Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y miró. Tenía una pierna enrollada en la sábana y, en la otra, la colcha. El camisón estaba levantado hasta la cintura y los botones desabrochados pero cubría su cuerpo.

Intentó moverse y cayó en la cama. Estaba caliente y necesitada. Siempre que soñaba con ellos se despertaba antes de poder llegar al clímax y después la dejaban anhelante de deseo. Con sus manos se ayudó a deshacer el enredo de la ropa y salió tambaleante hacia la ducha. El agua fría siempre la aliviaba en esos momentos, eso u ocuparse de su cuerpo.

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

Emmett maldijo y estrelló el puño en la pared que tenía a su derecha.

–Te lo juro, Edward. Cuando la tenga entre mis brazos no pienso dejar que se escape tan fácilmente –le dijo a su hermano.

– Ya podía sentirla...

–Cálmate, Emmett. Estamos más cerca.

Él se acerco en cuanto oyó esas palabras deseoso porque fueran ciertas.

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Conseguimos las coordenadas?

–No tanto... Pero acotamos el lugar. Se encuentra en algún planeta de la Espiral solar 354.

–¿La Vía Láctea? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

–Has estado estudiando... ––murmuró Edward, asombrado por ese conocimiento pero sin levantar la vista sobre el monitor que tenía delante.

–Padre dejó en nuestra habitación algunos archivos sobre la zona en la que buscábamos. Hay grabaciones enviadas de un planeta donde detallan el nombre que le dan a lo que les rodea.

–Una noche más, y sabremos dónde está –declaró mirándolo.

–Será nuestra.

–Sí...–convino.

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

Bella salió de la ducha más relajada. Envuelta en el albornoz, entró en su habitación para prepararse. Tenía clases hasta las doce de la mañana y después podría ir a la librería y abrir unas horas por la mañana para ver si la gente entraba.

Suspiró ante el pensamiento de su vida. Estudiante de filología hispánica, por las tardes trabajaba en el negocio que sus padres le habían dejado antes de despedirse de ella y desaparecer. Vale, no estaban muertos, pero aún no comprendía cómo podían dejar a su única hija y marcharse para una luna de miel interminable por el mundo.

Las últimas noticias que tenía de ellos es que estaban en Miami... Y mientras ella teniendo que hacer malabares para llegar a fin de mes sin hacer gastos excesivos.

Al menos sabía que, si necesitaba ayuda, sólo tenía que llamar al teléfono de emergencia que su padre le había dado antes de irse; si es que se acordaba de encenderlo y estaba operativo, claro.

Se quitó el batín y abrió la puerta del armario. El espejo que tenía la puerta le ofreció una vista de su cuerpo desnudo, algo que esquivó lo más rápido que pudo. No es que no le gustara, era el mirarse lo que no soportaba porque su peso no era el ideal de una mujer.

Estaba soltera y a punto de terminar la carrera. La tienda vendía bastante ya que, al ser antigua, los clientes eran fieles y siempre tenía pedidos de los que ocuparse. Era una rutina monótona donde no ocurría nada. Por eso las fantasías con esos dos se habían vuelto lo más emocionante que le pasaba.

Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey negro y cerró la puerta del armario. Cogió un par de mechones de cada lado de su cabeza y los recogió con una pinza detrás. Se había cortado el pelo, castaño y ondulado, hacía unos meses y ahora le llegaba por encima de los hombros pero le molestaba que se le metiera en los ojos, color chocolate.

Su rostro era afilado, con pómulos pronunciados, una nariz fina pero coqueta y labios carnosos.

Metió los pies en sus zapatos favoritos y cogió su bolso y las llaves. Echó un vistazo a la casa antes de partir hacia la universidad. Se dijo a sí misma que, ese día, después de volver de la tienda, tendría que limpiar.

–¡Bella! –gritaron antes de echarse encima de ella.

No esperaba que su amigo saltara de esa manera y menos a la espalda. Se le colgó, literalmente, de los hombros y se dejó caer.

–Por Dios Jasper, compórtate. Todo el mundo mira.

–Que mire, tengo un buen trasero –respondió haciendo que Bella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Jasper era el mejor amigo que tenía en la universidad, el que la hacía reír cuando estaba deprimida y que estaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Un golpe seco hizo que saltara y se apartara de Bella. Echó las manos al culete y se lo frotó.

–¡Eso ha dolido!

–No acapares a Bella. Es mía –replicó una chica que se aferró al brazo de Bella.

–Chicos... De verdad que me gustan los dos... Pero estamos dando un buen espectáculo.

–Bah, están acostumbrados, ¿verdad? –preguntó Alice a los que había por allí. En segundos, todo quedó desierto.

–¿Ves? No hay nada como lanzarte a ellos. Huyen como cobardes.

Alice y Jasper eran compañeros de universidad de Bella. Desde el primer año habían estado juntos y su amistad era sólida. Lo hacían todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, aunque en ese trío sobraba alguien.

Ellos dos estaban saliendo desde hacia dos años y Bella solía dejarlos solos a menudo para que pudieran disfrutar de su relación. Sin embargo, ninguno le permitía ausentarse mucho de sus fiestas o citas, y mucho menos alejarse.

Alice era bastante delgada, con el cabello corto negro y unos ojos verdes.

Jasper su cuerpo estaba ejercitado por sesiones de ejercicio físico pero, ahí donde parecía ser un matón con esa figura, era un trocito de pan que sólo querías achuchar como un osito de peluche.

Su amiga le había comentado a Bella algunas de las "sesiones" de sexo que llevaban a cabo y todavía no podía entender la mayoría de los juegos que hacían.

Claro que tampoco entendía las fantasías que ella tenía con esos dos chicos con los que soñaba.

–¿Alguna de utedes ha hecho la redacción que pidieron ayer?

–¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú no lo hayas hecho?

–Quizá tenga que recordarte lo que me hiciste anoche.

Alice se echó a reír.

–¿Qué te hizo?

–¡Me ató a la cama! –chilló.

– ¡Es una sádica! No comprendo cómo puedo estar con ella.

Alice se acercó a él y lo besó; un beso húmedo y sonoro que sacó los colores a Bella y le hizo apartar la mirada de ellos.

–¿Quizá por esto?

–Definitivamente sí... –contestó embobado.

–Deberíais iros a casa... –intervino Bella mirándolos de reojo.

–¿Y tú qué? ¿Algún tío a la vista?

–¿Desde ayer? No... Nadie.

–Creo que has puesto el listón demasiado alto,Bella –comentó Alice.

–¿Listón? Pero si ni siquiera tengo de eso.

–¿Y esos dos chicos con los que sueñas?

Su enrojecimiento volvió provocando que toda ella se calentara. Recordarlos, aun de día, le subía la temperatura.

–Esos... Esos son sólo fantasías, ni que fueran a existir.

–Dijiste que uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en el pecho.

–Sí.

–Jasper y yo hemos pensado una cosa. Para descubrir si alguno de los chicos que hay por aquí se le parece o tiene una cicatriz podemos hacer que Jasper les dé una paliza y después les examinamos.

–¿¡Estás loca!?

–Sí, pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? –contestó con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo.

Bella se echó a reír y Jasper les pasó a ambas el brazo por los hombros y entraron en la universidad.

–De todas formas, aún no nos has dicho qué pasa en tus sueños con esos chicos. ¿Sólo los ves delante de ti? –le comentó Jasper.

–Sí... La mayoría de las veces... –dijo apartando la mirada para que no supieran que estaba mintiendo. Se concentró en un cartel que acababan de colgar y se dedicó a memorizarlo.

–No sé por qué pero creo que Bella nos está mintiendo –murmuró Alice con ironía.

–¿¡No!? ¿En serio? Sabe lo que le espera si descubrimos que miente –añadió Jasper.

–Suéltalo, muñeca. ¿Qué cosas te hacen esos tíos? Porque si en algún momento algo de lo que hacen no te gusta, aunque sea en sueños, los hago desaparecer.

Bella se echó a reír. Tenía los mejores amigos que podía esperar. Locos, pero buenos amigos.


	3. Capítulo Dos

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Dos**

Después de limpiar, recoger, y fregar toda la casa, Bella estaba agotada. Derrumbada en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Y todavía le quedaba hacer la práctica que le habían pedido en la universidad y pedir los libros que un cliente le encargó ese día.

Había aseado la casa a conciencia después de darse cuenta, por la mañana, que no podía dejar pasar un día más. No es que fuera desordenada o descuidada, pero a veces el orden la ayudaba a relajarse y a cambiar un poco su rutina.

Dos veces la habían llamado Jasper y Alice para convencerla que se fuera con ellos de marcha y en ambas se negó. Tampoco era lo mejor dejar su hogar patas arriba y, cuando comenzaba algo, tenía que acabarlo. Y ahora no podía ni con su alma.

Cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse antes de ocuparse de lo que quedaba. El roce de una mano hizo que se le escapara un jadeo, asustada, y los abrió de golpe. Ya no estaba en su hogar, ni en el suelo, sino atada a la cama. Sus muñecas, por encima de ella, tenían las cuerdas atravesando unas barras mientras que las piernas estaban abiertas y sujetas a cada esquina. A ambos lados de ella estaba uno de sus hombres, el moreno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Ahora podía ver que tenia el cabello corto negro y rizado pero sus rostros aún eran un misterio.

Ambos se acercaron y se subieron a la cama. Sus movimientos parecían coordinados porque los dos llevaron sus brazos hacia la muñeca de Bella y bajaron acariciándola hasta el cuello. Allí ascendieron un poco y le rozaron el mentón con un solo dedo.

Ella alzó la cabeza y, mientras el moreno le tocaba el cuello con su índice, el cobrizo se inclinó y le mordió los labios, primero el superior, después el inferior, justo antes de sacar su lengua e instarle con ella a que abriera la boca y lo dejara entrar. Cuando lo hizo, el fuego que crearon arrasó el control que estaba teniendo y empujó con fuerza para devorarla.

La recorrió por toda la cavidad y jugueteó con su músculo sin permitirle nunca que la suya saliera, negándole el placer de disfrutar de él.

Bella gruñó varias veces y, conforme lo hacía, su cuerpo se retorcía de ansiedad. Si era así con un único beso, llegar más allá la iba a catapultar hasta el cielo sin necesidad de nave espacial.

Se separó de un tirón dejándola con ganas de más, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues el moreno dejó las caricias del cuello y le hizo girar la cara para cubrir sus labios con los de él.

Era diferente del otro, más salvaje y duro, pero también travieso y juguetón. Más de una vez le mordió cuando quería salir de en busca de su interior. Era como probar primero el azúcar y después la sal...

Una combinación explosiva.

Mientras la besaba, el hombre de pelo cobrizo atendió la zona del cuello con su dedo igual que el otro había hecho antes.

Se sintió perforada en la boca metiéndole la lengua hasta casi el final de la garganta, obligándola a levantar más la cabeza y a gemir contra él quejándose por esa intrusión tan salvaje. Pero tampoco le permitió pasar a la suya propia a pesar de los esfuerzos. Cada vez que movía una parte para salir, la otra embestía y rodeaba impidiéndole avanzar y haciéndole desistir.

Tras abandonarla, los sentidos de Bella estaban obnubilados ante tal demostración de habilidades.

Siguieron bajando, cada uno a un lado, hasta llegar a los pechos y ambos acunaron uno en sus manos. Tenía la ropa puesta y notaba el sujetador pero la presión sobre los senos le hicieron gemir y arquearse ante su toque. Sus pezones se pusieron erectos y dolorosos buscando lo único que los aliviaría.

Intentó moverse para hacerles entender que necesitaba que siguieran, que apagaran el fuego, pero se quedaron quietos, sólo unidos en los pechos de Bella.

La miraron y sonrieron. Agarraron la camiseta y la rasgaron por completo de una sola vez dejando al descubierto el cuerpo.

Bella soltó un chillido al sentir el tirón y el desgarro seguido del frío al tener esas zonas al aire. Se quedaron observándola con ojos lobunos antes de volver a atrapar sus protuberancias y apretarlas para que sobresalieran más.

Ella sollozó ante la presión que ejercían y jadeó al sentirlos al mismo tiempo succionando sus pezones. Todo lo que pudo pensar antes de que las sensaciones experimentadas le nublaran la mente fue que eran iguales, hacían lo mismo uno y otro.

Mientras ellos la lamían, mordían y succionaban no podía hacer nada. Por más que intentaba no lograba soltarse y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo en esos momentos. Pero si no se daban prisa, acabaría llegando al clímax con esa dedicación que le estaban dando. Ni siquiera podía aliviarse frotándose porque las piernas estaban lo suficientemente separadas como para impedirlo.

Se lamentó y sollozó por estar incapacitada y notar cómo se acercaba a su éxtasis. Los hombres rieron teniendo en sus bocas los pechos metidos lo cual hizo que la vibración reverberara sobre ellos y terminara con el poco control que le quedaba a Bella. Gritó con fuerza mientras se corría delante de ellos y quedaba exhausta después.

La primera vez que había conseguido llegar sin que nada la interrumpiera o se despertara de repente.

Los dos la soltaron y se incorporaron mientras Bella recuperaba el aliento después de llegar al éxtasis y explotar. Nunca habría sospechado que podría ser de ese pequeño tanto por ciento que eran capaces de llegar con sólo una estimulación de los senos.

Ellos estaban satisfechos con la reacción que lograban de ella pero querían más. Sus miembros luchaban por deshacerse de los pantalones que los aprisionaban.

Se miraron y asintieron procediendo a seguir con su tarea.

Le acariciaron el vientre y, el contacto, hizo que saltara de sorpresa.

–Espera, espera... Por Dios, no podéis estar hablando en serio...

¿Queréis que me corra otra vez?

No podía ver la cara completa de ellos pero la sonrisa pícara del moreno le dijo que era exactamente lo que buscaban.

–No podré...

Los dos depositaron un beso en su vientre y Bella jadeó. Iban en serio.

Un sonido estridente comenzó a oírse en el lugar y se desconcentró.

Comenzó a nublarse la vista de sus hombres y por un momento le pareció que eran como brumas.

–¡No! –vociferó el moreno con una voz profunda y varonil que le puso el vello de punta.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente buscando encenderla de una manera extrema. Bella se dejó llevar pero un relámpago atravesó su mente y el dolor comenzó a ser palpable. Notaba que tiraban de dos sitios a la vez y estaban desgarrándola.

Gimió en la boca del otro pero éste no le hacía caso y aumentaba el fervor del beso. El dolor iba a más y no sabía lo que pasaría. Comenzaba a asustarse.

–Emmett, estás haciéndole daño –pronunció el cobrizo con voz fuerte.

–Déjala marchar...

El moreno, Emmett, ese parecía que era su nombre, dejó lo que hacía y se separó. Parecía dolido según su lenguaje corporal y sintió lástima por él; quería abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada, volver a recuperar la felicidad, la chispa que sabía que tenía. Y, sin embargo, de nuevo comenzaron a desvanecerse sin que entendiera lo que pasaba.

Antes de que todo desapareciera, las últimas palabras de éste llegaron a sus oídos:

–Lo siento.


	4. Capítulo Tres

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Tres**

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en su apartamento.

Estaba en el suelo y el ruido que oía era la música del teléfono móvil.

Iba a tener que encontrar otra melodía para que la despertara con más delicadeza.

Lo que más le intrigaba era ese sueño. Cuando el ruido comenzó a oírse, todo su fantasía empezó a desvanecerse pero Emmett fue capaz de mantenerla en él. ¿Cómo? Se suponía que era un alucinación, algo creado por ella, no debían poder hacer eso. Además, el dolor había sido real, aún le recorría el cuerpo. Era como si una parte de ella se dividiera para quedarse en el ensueño mientras la otra trataba desesperadamente de despertar. Si no hubiera sido por el hombre cobrizo, podría haber pasado algo. Pero unas simples palabras acerca de su malestar y el otro se detuvo. Todavía escuchaba sus palabras. Volvió a centrarse en el sonido del móvil y gateó hasta la mesa baja donde lo había dejado.

¿Sí?

–¿Cómo que sí? Es la tercera vez que llamo, ¿dónde estabas?

–Durmiendo.

–¿A las nueve de la noche?

–Me quedé dormida, estaba agotada entre las clases, la tienda y la limpieza. ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

–Suenas rara... ¿Ha pasado algo?

–No... Bueno, he tenido un sueño raro.

–¿Raro cómo?

–Raro como que me dolía mucho al despertarme.

–Vale, Jasper y yo vamos para allá.

–¿Por una tontería?

–No. Por una amiga. No es normal que estés a las nueve durmiendo, que nos hayas rechazado dos planes buenísimos y que apenas te veamos el pelo. Se supone que, cuando te dijimos que saldríamos juntos, era para que no te sintieras cohibida con nosotros, para que no te extrañaras. Pero tú misma te has alejado para darnos intimidad.

–Si tú no vienes a nosotros, –dijo Jasper al teléfono. Al parecer le había quitado el móvil a Alice– nosotros vamos a ti. Así que prepárate para una noche de juerga en tu casa.

Jasper colgó sin esperar que Bella le contestara. Cuando tenía que ver con Alice o ella, él era el primero que se colocaba en la línea de fuego para dar y recibir. Dar más que recibir.

Veinte minutos después, ya los tenía en la puerta con comida y bebida. Montaron una pequeña fiesta con música y película para hacerle olvidar todo y darle un poco de ruptura a la rutina que tenía.

–Bella, ¿qué era lo que Alice me dijo de un sueño? ¿Ha pasado algo?

–Le preguntó Jasper.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Alice había salido a encontrar un supermercado abierto para comprar el antojo de la noche: helado.

Mientras, Bella y él se habían quedado para descansar. Jasper estaba sentado mientras que Bella estaba tumbada y apoyaba su cabeza sobre los muslos de él. Jamás podría tener un comportamiento así con otra persona que no fueran sus dos mejores amigos. La amistad era tan fuerte y especial que no importaban las posturas en las que encontraras a alguno de ellos, nunca había malentendidos.

–No te preocupes. Es sólo que me he asustado.

–¿Qué tal si me la cuentas? A lo mejor ayuda.

–Volví a fantasear con esos hombres, Jasper. Es como si los conociera. Desde la primera vez que soñé con ellos...

–¿Cuando te los tirastes?

–¿Alice te lo dijo? –preguntó sonrojada.

Él asintió.

–Dios... Sí, los vi parados delante mía, parecían sorprendidos de verme allí. Acababa de romper con el último tío y digamos que no estaba muy cuerda. Sabía que era un sueño y necesitaba desquitarme así que...

–Así que te abalanzaste como una loba y los follaste a ambos.

–Sí... –susurró.

–Pero a raíz de eso, los sueños siempre son de lo mismo.

–¿No me digas que te los cepillas todas las noches?

–Más bien al contrario. Pero no llegamos... Siempre me suelo despertar cuando...

–¿Cuando la acción va a subir?

–¡Jasper, para ya! ¿Sabes lo complicado que es hablar de esto?

–Con Alice no lo haces... Pensé que conmigo podrías abrirte algo más.

Bella lo miró sin poder decir nada.

–Te preguntas por qué conmigo sí lo has soltado, ¿verdad? Y eso que soy un tío.

–Ella asintió.

–Supongo que es porque tienes confianza. Y porque soy hombre. Soy quien mejor conoce a los machos varones de este grupo.

–Puede que tengas razón.

–¿Qué pasó en el sueño?

–Es algo muy extraño. Estábamos... –enrojeció y el calor le hizo soltar un jadeo– ...en ello. Pero después un ruido empezó a oírse y se suponía que estaban desapareciendo, como si despertaras poco a poco y fuera difuminándose.

–Sí. Es lo normal, salvo que lo hagas de golpe.

–Pero casi cuando ya no los veía, uno de ellos me besó e hizo que fueran más sólidos, que recuperara todo el lugar, que volviera a entrar en el sueño.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Que me dolió. Empecé a sentir algo en todo el cuerpo, notaba tirar de dos lados de mí y a punto de romperme.

Jasper entrecerró el ceño.

–Después el otro hombre le dijo que parase y lo hizo. Me pidió perdón antes de desaparecer por completo.

–Y ahora tienes miedo de que vuelva a pasar.

–Yo... Sí... ––afirmó al final.

– Mira, no sé qué está pasando pero llevo meses soñando con ellos. Y cada vez lo ansío más. Me estoy volviendo loca; como si pudiera enamorarme de ellos sólo porque me toman todas las noches.

–Normalmente para un tío eso es razón más que suficiente para mantener a una mujer a su lado.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

–Pero en el caso de las mujeres, no –se defendió.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te estás enamorando?

–No lo sé. Algo dentro de mí los reconoce, somos piezas de un puzle que encajan.

–¿Los tres?

–Sí... Los tres. No dos. Percibo que estoy completa cuando estamos los tres. Es una tontería, ni siquiera he logrado verles del todo la cara, no sé cómo son.

–Cariño, creo que sabes bien cómo son de cuello para abajo.

–¡Jasper! –gritó tapándose la cara roja con las manos. Se levantó del regazo mientras él se echaba a reír.

–¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó Alice.

Ambos la miraron plantada de pie, sin aliento, con la bolsa del supermercado e inquiriéndoles con seriedad. No pudieron evitar carcajearse de ella.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

Edward soltó a su hermano y se dirigió hacia el panel con el que controlaban los encuentros con la mujer. Desde la primera vez que se habían visto vinculados en los sueños y encontrado, sus reuniones se habían sucedido cuando dormían.

Ambos sabían que era su pareja, la única que los consumaba como uno.

Por eso era tan importante encontrarla. A pesar de que tenían donde elegir, ninguna les provocaba las reacciones que ella había logrado desde el primer momento.

La primera. Aún sonreían como bobos recordándola. La vez en la que había tomado las riendas y montado como ella quiso. La vez en la que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos por conocer a su pareja y compartir el vínculo que se dejaron llevar.

–Lo siento, Edward –se disculpó Emmett.

–No te preocupes. Ya te has disculpado con ella que es lo que importa, hermano.

–Pero le he hecho daño. No me extrañaría que estuviera asustada.

–Tendremos que tomarlo con calma. Sabemos que lo que hacemos por ella es algo que le gusta, algo que desea en su interior.

–Se detuvo un momento releyendo la información del panel.

–Pero quizá deberíamos empezar a darnos a conocer. Tenemos sus coordenadas.

Emmett lo miró esperanzado. Por fin iban a poder ir a por ella y ya no tendrían que aguardar a los sueños para poseerla en un plano que no satisfacía sus cuerpos.

–¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

–Si Padre nos presta una de las naves, un par de semanas.

Tiempo justo para prepararla.

–Edward... ¿Y si nos rechaza?

Esquivó la mirada. Era algo que podía ocurrir. Jamás en su planeta se había dado el caso de que una pareja fuera del exterior, siempre se hacían en el mismo lugar, nunca con otras razas. Ellos eran los primeros y, tal y como conocían las relaciones con otros, podía darse el caso. Pero no sabían cómo reaccionarían cuando eso ocurriera.

–Lo trataremos a su debido tiempo –contestó acercándose a él.

–Primero hay que intentarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró un hombre. Llevaba un traje que lo identificaba como sirviente.

–Príncipes. Vuestro Padre solicita su presencia.

–¿Dónde está? –quiso saber Edward.

–En el salón del trono.

–Enseguida vamos.

Tras una reverencia salió con el mismo sigilo que tomó al entrar.

–¿Crees que ya sabe que la hemos encontrado?

–Es lo más seguro. Madre debe habérselo dicho –contestó Edward ampliando su sonrisa.

–Seguro –convino Emmett.

Los dos se echaron a reír y salieron para reunirse con su padre.

–¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor?

–Nuestros hijos necesitan a su pareja, sea de donde sea...

–No será fácil, cariño. Traer a alguien de fuera para que ocupe en un futuro el trono...

–Confío en ellos.

–Y yo. Pero...

Las puertas del salón se abrieron para dejar pasar a sus dos hijos, ambos más felices de lo que últimamente estaban.

Edward era el mayor. Tenía casi doscientos años y su madurez era evidente en su comportamiento. Estaban orgullosos de su primogénito y de las guerras a las que se había enfrentado por proteger su planeta de ser conquistado, la última casi costándole la vida, de la que conservaba un recuerdo en el cuerpo para que fuera consciente de ello.

Alto, casi equiparable a su padre, tenía el pelo cobrizo como su madre, y largo, por debajo de sus hombros. Solía llevarlo suelto pero, en los entrenamientos con los soldados, se lo trenzaba para evitar distracciones. Con un rostro perfectamente cincelado, de rasgos definidos y suaves, sus ojos, en conjunto con su piel blanca, destacaban con un dorado pálido brillante que encandilaba a todas las mujeres que lo miraban.

Emmett entró detrás. Un poco más alto que él y más musculoso, aún era joven para su edad. Tenía sólo ciento treinta años y le faltaba algo de asentamiento en su carácter. Era muy extravertido y le gustaba divertirse demasiado aunque se tomaba sus responsabilidades muy en serio y cumplía con ellas de forma eficiente. Tenía la piel más clara y ninguna cicatriz de batallas a pesar de haber participado en la última y salvarle la vida a su hermano.

Sus ojos naranjas brillantes escondían el fuego que era su propio ser, la salvaje pasión con la que se dejaba llevar.

–Padre –saludaron ambos con una inclinación.

–Supongo que ya sabéis por qué los he llamado.

–Apostamos a que es porque Madre ya sabe que la hemos encontrado –respondió Emmett con alegría.

–Así es, hijos. Sus sentimientos aún me llegan y los he notado felices. ¿Ya saben dónde se encuentra?

–Es uno de los planetas de la que llaman Vía Láctea –contestó Edward.

–Padre, Madre... Nos gustaría ir...

El padre de ambos se puso serio por un momento.

–¿Habéis pensado en las consecuencias? Es cierto que nuestro planeta está abierto a otras razas, que diariamente recibimos visitantes de todo el confín del espacio. Pero vas a traer a una persona que, en el futuro, será la reina. ¿Lo aceptarán?

–Padre... Ellos nos han visto crecer y aplicar justicia siempre con objetividad. No les vamos a pedir que la acepten como tal.

Sabemos que para nosotros es la elegida.

–¿Qué haréis si ella no lo es para el pueblo? –inquirió su madre.

Emmett avanzó un paso por delante de su hermano.

–Abdicaremos en el trono –contestó con decisión.

–Si ella nos acepta pero no el pueblo, no gobernaremos.

–¿Y si es ella quien los rechaza? –preguntó entonces su padre.

Los dos se miraron. Era la misma pregunta de hacía unos minutos.

Respiraron profundamente y lo enfrentaron. Su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

–No le daremos la oportunidad de hacerlo –contestaron a la vez con las mismas palabras y sonrisas pícaras.

* * *

**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NORMALMENTE ACTUALIZO LUNES,MIERCOLES Y VIERNES**

Nadiia16

helenagonzalez26-athos

ori-cullen-swan

kirtash96

kariana18

jekaurucullen

nikyta


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Cuatro**

Bella logró deshacerse de sus amigos casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Al día siguiente planeaba abrir la tienda por el día, ya que era sábado, y quedaron en reunirse con ella para salir a comer y después ir a ver alguna película.

Cuando se metió en la cama, siseó de placer por poder relajarse unos minutos. La siesta que había tomado antes no le parecía demasiado reconfortante después de experimentar el dolor. Tenía miedo de dormirse pero el cansancio pudo más y finalmente cayó en un sueño en pocos minutos. Salvo que, en éste, no encontró a ninguno de los hombres.

Despertó con el sonido del despertador y, nada más hacerlo, se sintió defraudada. A pesar de sus temores, ansiaba encontrárselos otra vez.

Quería volver a oírles hablar. Había sido la primera vez que lo hacían y sus voces le resultaron muy acordes a su aspecto.

Se levantó de la cama, vistió, desayunó y salió de casa hacia la tienda. Pensar en algo que no controlaba no era habitual en ella, así que decidió olvidarse. Si había soñado durante meses con ellos, porque una vez no lo hiciera no era el fin del mundo.

Pero a media mañana, Bella no podía dejar de recordarlos.

Se recriminó a sí misma por tener en mente a unos personajes que no eran reales y trató de centrarse en el trabajo por... ya no tenía ni idea de cuántas veces llevaba tratando de concentrarse o de las que había tropezado mientras su mente cavilaba por sí sola.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Edward daba vueltas en su habitación. Le había prohibido a Emmett contactar de nuevo con ella y lo mismo hacía él, pero permanecer lejos de esa mujer le estaba consumiendo. Y seguramente su hermano estaría igual que él.

–Eso no lo dudes... –Hablaron en su mente.

–Emmett... Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi cabeza.

–No seas así, hermano. Estamos conectados en emociones y pensamientos. ¿Acaso querías que obviara tu intranquilidad? Además, tú también la sientes.

–Sí. Está confundida y anhela encontrarnos. Pero teníamos que dejarla tranquila después de lo que pasó.

–Tiene miedo de nosotros, Edward.

–Lo sé. Lo noto. Y también quiere estar a nuestro lado.

–¿Qué hacemos?

–Iremos... Para hablar.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Bella bostezó mientras contemplaba a través del cristal del escaparate. Le quedaban unos minutos para que Jasper y Alice vinieran a buscarla y la tienda ya estaba cerrada para los clientes pero seguía sentada al lado de la caja registradora tratando de revisar los pedidos que le acababan de llegar con libros.

Tendría que meterlos en el ordenador y buscarles un sitio para que tuvieran salida ya que algunos eran novedades y la gente preguntaba por ellos casi a diario. De hecho, había ya una lista de reservas debajo de su mesa. Les mandaría un sms a todos ellos para que supieran que ya podían recogerlo.

A pesar de haber dormido bien, el trabajo le aburría, si no se ponía a leer ella misma los libros, y acababa teniendo sueño. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y éstas en la mesa cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca en otra espiración.

De la oscuridad, el cuerpo tan conocido del hombre cobrizo se le apareció y quedó fascinada por su capacidad de evocar el recuerdo de él como si realmente estuviera delante. En este caso lo había vestido de una forma un tanto rara. Con unos pantalones de cuero negro y unas botas a juego, su pecho quedaba cubierto con una fina camisa blanca y ancha que le dejaba uno de los hombros descubiertos mientras ésta caía con gracia sobre sus músculos.

Extendió el brazo hacia ella y Bella avanzó. Cuanto más se acercaba más consciente era de su presencia y de su espacio. Sentía, al estar tan próxima, un escudo a su alrededor. Trató de mirarle a la cara pero ésta seguía oculta para ella.

Levantó su brazo para tocarle y sus labios dejaron escapar su voz.

–¿Por qué? –susurró.

–No quiero asustarte... –contestó con la misma voz grave y potente que recordaba de la última vez.

–No me asustas... –replicó acariciando la parte donde estaban sus ojos.

–Quiero verte.

Como si sus deseos fueran órdenes, la oscuridad que cubría el rostro de él se dispersó y pudo verlo todo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero podía apreciar sus facciones suaves y duras. Su nariz algo puntiaguda y sus cejas espesas del mismo color que el cabello. Un mechón corto asomaba a uno de los lados.

–Eres guapo... –murmuró casi sin contener el aliento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y Bella jadeó. Su color... Un dorado brillante ocupaba el iris de sus ojos y hacia que todo su rostro se iluminara con esa tonalidad.

Era lo más maravilloso que había visto nunca y, en él, parecía lo más natural.

–Tu nombre... –pidió él.

–Bella.

–Bella... –repitió con su voz haciendo que su vientre se contrajera por el sonido. Pronunciarlo era igual que si él estuviera dentro de ella.

–Bella...

Despertó de golpe y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Miró alrededor para ver qué podía haberla sacado de su sueño pero no había nada. Tampoco en la calle se veía demasiado tráfico. Se maldijo entonces por ser tan estúpida y alejarse de ese hombre en ese momento.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

–¿Edward? –preguntó Emmett.

–¿Estás bien?

Edward apoyó la mano sobre la pared para recuperarse, su hermano al lado, pendiente de cualquier necesidad.

–¿Llamo al médico?

–No... No es nada. Ella me llamó...

–¿Ella? ¿Nuestra mujer?

Edward asintió. Sonrió al recordar la forma en cómo la llamaban.

La consideraban suya a pesar de no haberla visto todavía en el plano real.

–Su nombre es Bella. Es lo único que pude hablar con ella antes de despertarse.

–¿Cómo ha podido hacer que vayas? Se supone que aún no puede.

–La atracción que sentimos es tan fuerte que nos hace acudir indirectamente. ¿Tú no lo sentiste?

–Fue como un tirón, pero no sabía de dónde venía y al poco tiempo empecé a sentir tranquilidad y alegría. Estabas con ella –terminó al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

–Sí... Me mostré entero para ella.

Emmett esperó que le dijera más.

–No se asustó –añadió con una sonrisa que su hermano copió.

* * *

**CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

jekaurucullen

cintygise

helenagonzalez26-athos

ValeWhitlockGrey

glow0718

ori-cullen-swan 


	6. Capítulo Cinco

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Cinco**

Bella no estaba prestando demasiada atención a su profesor sobre lo que explicaba. Tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre la mano y trataba de parecer que estaba pendiente cuando la verdad era lo contrario.

–Bella –susurró Alice a su lado–, ¿estás bien?

– Sí...

–Cualquiera diría lo contrario. ¿Esos tíos de tu sueño han vuelto a darte la lata?

–Creo que sería mejor si estuvieran callados.

–¿Y eso? ¿Dicen demasiadas cochinadas?

–No... No dejan de preguntarme cómo me ha ido el día. Cuando hay algo que no entienden me piden que se los explique. Es como si no supieran nada de este mundo.

–Bueno, coincido con Jasper que sus nombres son viejos y teniendo en cuenta que son fantasías tuyas... –opinó ella.

–Sí, exacto, fantasías sexuales. No hombres con los que tenga que hablar de lo que es una clase de filosofía o qué se hace cuando la caja registradora, que por cierto no sabían lo que era, se estropea y tienes que cobrar a un cliente.

Alice se echó a reír e intentó parar cuando el profesor carraspeó.

Se hundió en su asiento hasta que se calmó.

–Míralo por el lado bueno, a lo mejor son cosas que quieren usar para tus sesiones de sexo salvaje. Quién lo diría, chica; nosotros aquí tratando de encontrarte un buen partido, uno con el que no te dé miedo pasar a la siguiente fase, y tú jodiendo con dos salvajes.

–¿Eso crees? Llevo casi dos semanas sin que me den más que algunas caricias o besos. Como sigan así va a pasar lo mismo que la primera vez que los vi.

–Te lanzarás como una loba hambrienta...

Bella asintió y suspiró derrotada. No tenía ni idea de lo que habría cambiado en sus sueños pero teniendo que estar con ellos, viendo los cuerpos y cómo éstos se tensaban, moldeaban y adaptaban a sus movimientos, estaba matándola. Era peor eso que despertar en el momento justo.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

–Unos días más –contestó Edward vigilando los tableros de la nave.

– Parece que la última lluvia de asteroides no alteró demasiado el panel y aguantará hasta que regresemos.

–¿Es que no hay una forma de que este cacharro funcione solo?

–Si con ello quieres que nos lleve dónde le dé la gana, sí, hay un botón por alguna parte. Pero si es directos a Bella, entonces no.

–¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Estoy desesperado!

–¿Y crees que yo no? ¿Crees que no quiero arrancarle la ropa que lleva y tirarla al suelo para hacerle saber que es nuestra una y otra y otra vez?

–¿Por qué tuviste que coger esta nave? Padre te dijo que habría que pilotarla.

–Sí. Pero también dijo que era la más rápida de todas. No quiero perder tiempo.

–Y a cambio de eso nuestros momentos con ella no pueden durar demasiado por si le pasa algo.

–Te dije que podías quedarte en los sueños, o ir cuando ella nos llame.

–No voy a disfrutar de ella si tú no lo haces también. Te estás reprimiendo.

–Me estoy reservando.

–¿Por qué?

Edward sonrió.

–Porque en cuanto la tenga en carne y hueso voy a meterla en la cama y no saldrá hasta una semana después.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Edward mientras éste le acariciaba los pechos sobre la camiseta. Emmett la besaba juguetonamente apartándose cuando le exigía más. Estaba harta de que no le hicieran lo mismo que noches atrás. Quería esas fantasías, aunque sólo fueran sueños; en ese momento eran lo más cerca de ser cumplidas.

–¿Qué pasa? Tu cuerpo se ha tensado –preguntó Edward apartando su boca de los pechos de Bella.

Emmett también se detuvo y la miró. Sus intensos ojos naranja ya no la ponían tan nerviosa como al principio llegando a verlos como dos hermosas luces que se apagaban un poco cuando estaba excitado. Como ahora.

–Quiero volver a lo de antes –contestó Bella soltando el aire al mismo tiempo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Emmett.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para no verlos.

–Yo... quiero estar en la cama... con ustedes.

Esperó una respuesta pero, cuando ésta no se dio, se armó de valor y levantó los ojos para encontrarlos mirándola sonrientes.

Edward fue el primero en acercarla a él para besarla. Cuando se apartó, Emmett tomó su lugar.

–Dentro de dos días nos tendrás a ambos –le susurró Edward al oído.

Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja e introdujo la punta de su lengua provocándole un estremecimiento. Gimió dentro de la boca de Emmett y éste la levantó del regazo de Edward.

Sentía el calor emanando del cuerpo de Emmett y su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al mismo con más. Edward se pegó a su espalda y le mordisqueó el hombro.

Trató de moverse pero supo que ellos la tenían inmovilizada. Podía sentir sus penes duros como rocas presionándole, uno en su vientre y otro a su espalda.

Eran mucho más altos que ella y, esa postura, requería que fueran ellos la parte activa.

–Pero tendrás que esperar... –murmuró entonces Emmett.

–Lo harás, ¿verdad?

–¿Esperar el qué?

–Nuestra llegada... –respondieron al unísono.

Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su cama completamente sola. Eso había sido una pesadilla, seguro. ¿Ahora pensaba que esos dos inventos de su imaginación iban a cobrar vida? Se echó a reír en plena oscuridad.

–Como si un tipo con ojos dorados y otro naranjas fueran a aparecerse por arte de magia –dijo en voz alta.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¿Y después?

–Después nada, Alice. Me desperté y ya. Ayer no soñé con ellos.

–Entonces hoy es el día –puntualizó Jasper.

Bella asintió. Los tres estaban en la cafetería frente a la universidad, en la misma plaza. Pasaban el tiempo allí cuando no tenían nada que hacer y, ese día, la única clase a la que asistían juntos, se había suspendido por enfermedad del profesor.

–Sólo puedes esperar. A lo mejor es que tu subconsciente te ha dicho que va a pasar algo grande hoy –comentó Alice.

–No lo creo, no soy de esas que tienen sexto sentido –declinó Bella.

–Doy fe de ello –convino Jasper.

–Aún recuerdo la vez que te metiste de lleno donde no debías.

–¿Y yo qué iba a saber que al abrir la puerta me iba a encontrar tres tíos desnudos posando?

–Esa no me la habías contado...

–Fue en primero de carrera. Se suponía que tenía que encontrar el despacho de un profesor y me perdí.

–La pobre acabó en la sala de arte en plena "exhibición" –continuó Jasper.

–Tampoco ayudaste mucho...

–Te saqué de allí. Ya es más de lo que otros hicieron.

–¿También diste arte? ¿Me vas a decir al final a qué carrera le das prioridad?

–Me gusta probar varias cosas. Y las universidades están juntas así que es cuestión de compenetrarlas.

–Ya... Y tu carrera es...

–Historia y arqueología.

Alice levantó una ceja y lo miró.

–¿Y el arte?

–Me gusta el arte.

–¿No será que te gusta ver tías desnudas?

–De eso también hubo.

–Vale, masoquista. Esta noche pienso darte un buen castigo por lo que acabas de decir.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–No quiero interrumpir... –murmuró Bella.

–Pero va siendo hora de volver a clase.

Los tres se levantaron dejando las bebidas en ella. Bella se fijó en cómo temblaban los líquidos y frunció el ceño extrañada pero lo achacó al ajetreo que ellos acababan de producir.

Alice se cogió del brazo de Bella y caminaron juntas.

–Tú tranquila, Bella. Seguro que en el mundo hay alguien esperándote.

–Pues yo que él me daba prisa... –replicó ella.

– Porque...

El suelo comenzó a temblar tragándose las palabras que iba a pronunciar. Miró a su alrededor sin saber bien qué estaba pasando. Jasper estaba junto a ellas abrazándolas con su cuerpo y mirando hacia arriba, igual que otros, los que no gritaban encolerizados o huían hacia sitios seguros.

Cuando las dos siguieron su mirada se quedaron con la boca abierta. Una especie de edificio plateado estaba descendiendo delante de ellos. Parecía una nave pues tenía cohetes que estabilizaban el aterrizaje y el material no lo había visto antes en la Tierra.

Tras posarse en el suelo con una onda que envió a los más cercanos al suelo, pudieron contemplarla. De aspecto sólido, el color plateado era como el vidrio pero sin llegar a vislumbrarse nada del interior de la misma. Su diseño era parecido a un faro al que se le añadían unos paneles en varias partes de los niveles que subían hasta lo alto.

Sonidos de sirenas comenzaron a oírse y Bella supo que la policía, el Gobierno y el ejército tendrían que estar de camino. Fuera real o una broma, ellos tomarían parte en el asunto.

Al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la nave empezó a abrirse y a deslizarse una plataforma, los soldados del ejército acordonaron la zona echando hacia atrás a la gente para tomar posiciones, armas en mano.

Jasper movió a Bella y Alice para que los hombres no las tocaran y estuvo atento en todo momento para sacarlas de allí.

Dos cuerpos emergieron de la nave y Bella sólo pudo articular tres palabras al reconocerlos:

–Oh, Dios mío...


	7. Capítulo Seis

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Bella miró directamente a los dos hombres sin poder apartarles la vista. Los reconocería en cualquier sitio. Alice volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

–Bella, no me digas...

–¿Esos son los de tu sueño? –se adelantó Jasper.

Asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Estaban delante de ella. Edward, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que brillaba como si tuviera vida propia. La llevaba desabotonada dejando al descubierto su torso y parte de la cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

Su pelo cobrizo estaba recogido en una coleta aunque algunos mechones se escapaban y ondeaban alrededor de su rostro, con sus intensos ojos dorados mirando a todos lados.

Por su parte, Emmett llevaba unos jeans de igual color pero la camisa era del mismo tono oscuro con la misma intensidad que la de Edward, como si compitieran para captar la atención.

Sus ojos naranjas estudiaban con recelo a los soldados que los apuntaban y su semblante era serio. Estaba alerta.

Ambos llevaban al cuello un colgante que parecía una caracola entre azul y plateada. Eso era algo nuevo en ellos, acostumbrada como estaba a verlos con poca o ninguna ropa.

Edward dio un paso adelante y Bella oyó el sonido de las armas al ser amartilladas. Empezó a respirar con dificultad aterrada por lo que podían hacerles.

Tenía que advertirles.

Se deshizo del agarre de Jasper y echó a correr hacia ellos.

–¡Bella! –gritaron ambos amigos al verla avanzar.

–¡No les disparen! –exclamó acercándose a uno de los soldados y empujando el cañón del arma.

–¡Apártese! –bramó éste apartándola con fuerza hacia atrás.

Bella gritó al sentir la fuerza del empuje y chocó con algo. Vio que algunos militares se daban la vuelta para apuntarla a ella directamente y notó unas manos fuertes sobre sus hombros.

Se volvió y alzó la vista. Edward estaba a su lado sonriéndole.

No parecía importarle que hubiera una docena de hombres amenazándole u otros tantos sacando a la gente de allí y acordonando la zona.

–Edward... –murmuró ella apenas con un hilo de voz.

El colgante al cuello empezó a brillar tenuemente para después apagarse.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con la misma grave y potente voz de sus sueños. Esa que le hacía derretirse en donde estuviera.

Asintió en lugar de responderle.

–¡Suelte a la mujer y levante las manos! –gritó uno de los policías.

Edward los miró entrecerrando los ojos y pasó su mirada alrededor de los demás soldados, agentes y civiles que estaban mirando.

–¿Es la primera vez que ven llegar a alguien de otro planeta? – inquirió a Bella.

–Sí. En la Tierra nunca...

–Emmett... –llamó él.

–Sí, sí, ya me ocupo... –respondió dando un paso al frente mientras los oficiales apuntaban con intención de disparar.

–Lo arreglaremos –le murmuró cerca de su oído al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus manos y empujaba contra él perdiendo la visibilidad.

Unos golpes empezaron a oírse en toda la zona y Bella se asustó por ellos pero Edward no dejó que se apartara de él. Se aferró entonces a la camisa y rezó porque todo estuviera bien, sobre todo sus amigos.

Una palma sobre su espalda le hizo jadear de la sorpresa y apretarse contra Edward quien la abrazó con más fuerza antes de liberarla.

Ella miró llena de incertidumbre por lo que podía haber pasado y se fijó en los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

–¿Los habéis...?

–Están dormidos –informó Emmett antes de terminar ella.

– Despertarán en unas horas sin recordar nada de lo que han visto.

No sabíamos que en la Tierra nadie había entrado en contacto con ustedes; nuestros datos...

–¿Sus datos? –preguntó ella y, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba retrocedió poniendo distancia. Observó el gesto de dolor que había atravesado a Edward y se sintió mal por ello sin poder evitarlo.

–Hemos venido por ti, Bella –le dijo Edward.

–Estamos aquí por ti –repitió con sus palabras Emmett.

–No... –susurró negando con la cabeza.

–Esto no puede estar pasando. Me he tenido que volver a quedar dormida en algún sitio y estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

Un pellizco en su brazo hizo que respingara y gimiera por el dolor.

–¿Te parece lo bastante real o te doy otro? –le preguntó Alice.

–¡Alice! –exclamó.

– ¡Jasper! –añadió al verle al lado de su novia.

– ¿Cómo...?

–Vi lo que él hacía, cómo te tapaba los ojos con su cuerpo e hice lo mismo con Alice y cerré los míos. Hasta que los sentí hablar.

–Pero... Pero... ¡Son extraterrestres! –soltó tratando con ello de encontrarle sentido.

–Mira, de eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta –puntualizó Alice.

– Sea como sea, lo primero es sacarlos de aquí. Si alguien pasa y ve todo esto seguirán estando en un buen lío. Hay que esconderlos.

–Bella, tu casa es la más cercana. Tenemos que llevarlos hasta allí.

–Pero...

Vio a Edward alejarse de su hermano e ir hacia la nave. Puso la mano sobre ella y ésta se encogió de tal modo que, en un momento, tenía una figurita en la palma con el mismo diseño de la original. Se la metió en el bolsillo y la miró.

–Nos esconderemos. No queremos causarte problemas.

–¿Cómo van a sobrevivir en la Tierra? No saben nada de ella.

–Sabemos lo que Bella nos ha contado –replicó Emmett entonces acercándose a Edward.

Bella cayó en la cuenta. Por eso habían estado esas semanas pidiéndole tanta información y hablando en sus sueños en lugar de hacer otras cosas.

–¡Espera! –gritó ella.

Los dos se volvieron con la esperanza en sus rostros.

–Podemos hablar en mi casa. Así al menos podré sentarme y dejarme llevar por el pánico.

Ambos se miraron antes de asentir y regresar con ellos.

–Hay que taparles esos ojos. No es por nada, chicos, pero el color dorado o naranja no suele verse en la Tierra.

Alice fue hacia Jasper y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos yendo hacia su trasero y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. Ese acto no pasó por alto para ellos dos quienes miraron a Bella.

–Oh no, ni se os ocurra tocarme hasta que no aclaremos esto – advirtió apuntándolos con un dedo a la par que retrocedía un par de pasos.

–Esto bastará para uno. Bella, tus gafas estaban en el bolso, déjaselas a... al otro.

Una vez colocadas, los dos extraterrestres parecían algo más normales, si no se tenía en cuenta la estatura, el físico de vértigo y el aura de puro sexo y salvajismo que los rodeaba.

–Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. No quiero que vengan más policías y nos detengan por ser culpables de esto.

Bella miró a lo lejos, todo lleno de personas en el suelo durmiendo.

–¿Hasta dónde han dormido a la gente?

–No estoy muy seguro. Mi alcance de poder es limitado, pero creo que en este planeta las cosas son diferentes.

–¿Cómo de diferentes?

–Nunca antes habíamos tenido que dormir a tanta gente. No sabemos el alcance exacto pues es nuestro poder quien determina hasta dónde nos hemos expuesto.

–De todas formas –intervino Jasper–, lo sabremos cuando salgamos de aquí. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Todos asintieron y echaron a correr, Edward y Emmett siguiéndoles a ellos. Bella miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para verlos. No podía creerlo. ¡Eran reales! Más que eso, ¡eran extraterrestres!

¿Cómo podía haber hecho lo que hacía en sueños con ellos? ¿Y si querían llevársela de allí? Había tantos interrogantes que no era capaz de apartar de su mente uno cuando media docena irrumpía en sus pensamientos.

La gente a su paso estaba en el suelo y no fue hasta que recorrieron varios metros cuando la vida parecía estar corriendo de manera normal. Bella se detuvo y miró, primero hacia atrás, donde las personas seguían dormidas, y luego hacia delante, viéndolas andar, hablar, conducir...

–¿No se dan cuenta?

–Hay una ilusión. Para ellos más allá es algo que no deben atravesar –le contestó Edward.

–Mira –le señaló Emmett.

Un hombre se aproximaba a la zona donde estaban y, de repente, daba media vuelta como si se hubiera olvidado algo.

–Mientras estén dormidos nadie entrará en esa parte. Así nos aseguramos de protegernos el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer.

–¿Y no puedes haber pensado en eso antes de irrumpir de esa manera?

–Ya se lo hemos dicho. Nosotros tenemos visitas de otros lugares a diario. Estamos acostumbrados a ver seres de distintos planetas andando libremente; y los datos que teníamos de la Tierra no decían nada de su escaso intercambio con las variadas razas.

–¿Cómo conseguistes los datos? –preguntó Jasper.

–Gente que viene de visita a la Tierra –respondió Edward.

–Me está empezando a doler la cabeza –soltó Bella poniéndose la mano en la sien y apretando para deshacerse del malestar.

Emmett y Edward la miraron preocupados pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

–Vamos, chicos. No le pasa nada. Sólo la han dejado sorprendida.

¿No pensaron que podía asustarse?

–Por eso nos ocultábamos en los sueños. Pero cuando ella nos vio y no se amedrentó... –se defendió Edward.

–¡Pensaba que era un sueño! –gritó Bella.

–Estamos conectados –informó Emmett.

– Nuestro vínculo atravesó galaxias para unirnos. A los tres.

–Eso se le llama suerte, Bella –murmuró ella.

–Sí, ya veo...

–Quizá sería mejor que te diéramos tiempo, Bella –sugirió Edward.

Emmett lo miró extrañado.

–Es obvio que estamos asustándote y es lo que menos queremos. La nave necesita una semana para recargarse, pasado ese tiempo volveremos a nuestro planeta. Sólo espero que nos concedas algo de tu tiempo para explicarnos.

Ella lo miró agradecida. Se daba cuenta de lo abrumada que estaba y alejarse era, seguramente, lo menos que ellos querrían pero le estaba diciendo que lo harían.

–¡Edward! –exclamó Emmett.

–No, hermano. Hay que hacer las cosas bien. No podemos agobiarla de este modo; no ahora que sabemos algo nuevo.

–Que nunca han tenido contactos con extraterrestres –gruñó él.

–Al menos que sepamos –puntualizó Alice.

Bella se volvió hacia ella.

–Reconócelo, Bella, no sabemos si ha habido contactos porque nunca se han dicho. El Gobierno actúa bien en esos casos y si han venido extraterrestres y se han cruzado con las "fuerzas de la ley" lo más seguro es que estén enjaulados o muertos. Y tampoco podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que puede haber relaciones ocultas entre extraterrestres y humanos.

–¿Tú de qué lado estás? –le espetó ella.

Alice miró a Edward y Emmett y después a Bella. Una sonrisa en su rostro la iluminó de forma pícara.

–¿Tú qué crees?

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo.

–¿Qué son esas cosas? –preguntó Emmett.

–¡No! –chilló Jasper.

Bella se volvió cuando Emmett salía de la acera para ponerse encima de la calzada. Uno de los coches que se acercaba a él empezó a pitar y derrapar al intentar frenar.

–¡Emmett! –gritó Bella.


	8. Capítulo Siete

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Siete**

Todos miraban impotentes hacia el lugar donde estaba Emmett, esperando que algo le salvara. Jasper corría hacia él pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. El coche se acercaba demasiado rápido.

De pronto fue como si todo se detuviera unos segundos, valiosos, en los que Jasper tiró del brazo de Emmett y lo echó sobre la acera. Cuando retomó el lapso, el coche terminó de frenar justo en el lugar donde había estado antes él.

–¡Desgraciado! ¿¡Intentabas matarte!? –le espetó el conductor.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó Jasper a su lado.

– Se despistó un momento y no le vio.

–¿Acaso es de otro planeta? Jodidos extranjeros, se creen que todo el mundo es para ellos –insultó retomando la conducción.

Bella vio ponerse en pie a Emmett y Alice, Jasper y Edward lo revisaron. Hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no de hacía unos minutos. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón se había roto en el momento en que Emmett estaba en peligro. No podía explicarlo, pero su alma entera gritaba de dolor por el susto. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle sin darse cuenta y pronto tuvo las mejillas humedecidas.

Los dos miraron hacia ella con preocupación y se acercaron con temor. Sabía que su cara y ojos estarían rojos; su aspecto nada agradable, pero sólo podía fijarse en él.

–Estoy bien, pequeña –le dijo con dulzura.

Se le escapó un sollozo y bajó la cabeza. Había sentido que algo importante fuera a desaparecer.

–Bella... –susurró él.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a golpearle con los puños en el pecho una y otra vez.

–¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! –abroncaba mientras le asestaba.

Emmett aguantó los impactos sin defenderse, sólo abrazándola hasta que dejó de moverse y se presionó con fuerza contra él dejando que su llanto saliera y la tranquilizara. Estaba vivo, lo estaba tocando y no tenía ningún rasguño. Era la mujer más afortunada.

–Tranquilízate Bella. Lo detuve a tiempo –le dijo Edward. Le acarició el pelo y ella lo miró aún aferrada a Emmett.

–No permitiré que le pase nada malo ni a mi hermano ni a ti.

–Lo siento, Bella –se disculpó Emmett.

– No pensé que pasaría nada, todo esto es muy nuevo para nosotros.

La apartó un poco de su lado y le secó las lágrimas de los ojos con sus pulgares. Se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

–No volveré a hacerte pasar por esto de nuevo. Te lo juro.

Ella asintió reprimiendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Volvió a acercarla a él y Bella se agarró a la cintura. No quería perderlos de vista a ninguno de los dos, no hasta que supieran sobrevivir en el planeta.

–Vamos a casa –susurró.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Alice abrió la puerta del apartamento de Bella con las llaves que había cogido de su bolso y los dejó pasar a todos. Cuando entró la dueña de la casa, le acarició el brazo reconfortándola.

–Haré un poco de manzanilla, ¿te apetece, Bella?

Asintió sonriéndole y dejó que Emmett la llevara hasta el sillón y la sentara allí. Tanto Edward como él se arrodillaron a su lado, uno en cada extremo. Le cogieron las manos dándole el contacto que necesitaba.

–Lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado –explicó Bella.

– Fue como si... como si...

–Fueras a perder algo importante –terminó Edward.

–Sí... Sentí desgarrarse mi corazón. ¿Por qué?

–Ya te lo hemos dicho –contestó Emmett.

–Estás unida a nosotros. Eres nuestra mujer, la única que nos complementa.

–Pero yo no... Eran sólo un sueño.

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que soñaste con nosotros?

El recuerdo hizo que Bella se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza.

Asintió con energía.

–A nosotros también nos sorprendió, no por lo que hiciste o lo que hicimos; sino porque conectamos los tres en un plano más allá del físico. En nuestro planeta esa vinculación corresponde a la ceremonia de unión de dos personas. Sólo que en nuestro caso somos tres.

–Y tú no eres de nuestro planeta –agregó Emmett.

–¿De dónde son? ¿Cómo dieron conmigo? ¿Por qué hablan nuestro idioma? ¿Qué es lo que...?

Edward le apretó la mano para impedirle que siguiera formulando preguntas y la miró con ternura. Le acarició la mejilla y ella buscó profundizar en esas sensaciones que le producía.

–Son demasiadas cuestiones para contestarlas –intervino Jasper de pie junto a la ventana.

– Pero quizá podrian responderme una antes de seguir hablando con Bella. ¿Qué demonios quieren de ella?

–¿Tú quién eres para ella? –inquirió a su vez Emmett, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Es mi amigo... –contestó ella.

– Mi mejor amigo.

–Queremos a Bella. Hemos atravesado el universo para estar con ella. Pero no vamos a obligarla a nada. Estamos aquí para convencerla – contestó Edward.

–¿Convencerla para qué?

–Para que venga con nosotros. Para que sea nuestra reina.

–¿Re-Reina? –Los ojos de Bella se dilataron y trató de levantarse del sillón sin resultado.

– ¿Cómo que reina?

–Soy el primogénito del Rey Carlisle, soberano del Planeta Rochel en la galaxia de Mehiel. Heredaré el trono a la muerte de mis padres junto a la persona que sea elegida como esposa.

–Creo que me estoy mareando... –avisó Bella echando la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón.

Jasper fue a su lado y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le rozó la frente empapada en sudor frío y le dio unos golpecitos en la cara.

–¡Alice! ¡Trae algo fuerte! –exclamó.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó asomándose por la puerta.

–Date prisa.

–Como si Bella tuviera aquí algo ordenado... –masculló ella.

–Está ordenado... –replicó–. A mi modo...

–Sigue hablando, preciosa –animó Jasper.

–¿Qué le pasa? –se preocupó Emmett.

–Que se presentan sin avisar, salen de una nave espacial como si fuera la cosa más normal, sin obviar el hecho de ser extraterrestres, y encima le das un susto tremendo al lanzarte delante de un coche.

Ahora sueltan que son príncipes... ¿Me olvido de algo?

–Avisamos... Le dijimos que nos encontraríamos este día.

–¡Joder, pensaba que era un sueño! ¿Alguna vez le dijieron que eran reales?

–Temíamos que nos rechazara.

–Claro, entonces mejor presentarse y ver qué reacción tiene, ¿¡no!? – vociferó Jasper encarándose con ellos.

– A mi modo de ver las cosas, lo han hecho mal desde el principio.

Bella no se merece esto.

Alice entró en el salón con un vaso de té bien cargado que le pasó a su novio. Éste le dio de beber un poco a Bella mientras Edward y Emmett los observaban.

–Creo que te has pasado un poco, Jasper.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tú tan tranquila? Tenemos delante nuestra dos alienígenas que han sido capaces de dejar fuera de combate al ejército, policía y demás personas además de parar el tiempo y estás como si nada.

–Soy de mente abierta. –Jasper levantó una ceja.

– Mira, sé que debería estar subiéndome por las paredes pero tú y yo sabemos lo que significan ellos para Bella, ¿o no?

–Sí –reconoció a regañadientes.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Prefieres que siga con relaciones que no la llevan a nada?

–¿Estás diciendo que la entregarías a ellos?

–¡No! Pero creo que estos dos han llegado a conocerla mucho mejor que cualquier otro.

–No puedo creer que no te importe el hecho de que sean extraterrestres.

–Lo que yo veo es que tienen un cuerpo de escándalo como el humano. ¿Tienen algo que sea muy diferente de nosotros? –les preguntó dirigiéndose a ellos.

–No –contestó Edward.

– Físicamente somos parecidos a los humanos. Sólo que más desarrollados.

–Eso se ve.

–¡Alice!

–¿Qué? Ya me conoces...

–¡Dios! Esto es demasiado increíble para ser cierto... –masculló.

–Lo siento mucho, chicos. –Todos miraron a Bella.

– Siento haberos metido en esto. Si no les hubiera dicho nada, ahora...

–Bella no... Estabas feliz con ellos; te encantaba lo que te hacían en esos sueños, y te veías tan resplandeciente... La culpa no es tuya. Es de estos dos... ¡seres!

–Alice siempre ha pensado que algún día los marcianos vendrían.

–Sí –aseguró ella–. Por eso me preparé. Mientras no se parecieran a algún ser medio deforme que tratara de arrancarme la piel a tiras o comerme algo del cuerpo, en el mal sentido, quería darles la bienvenida.

–¿Insinuándote?

–Ese era el plan... Antes de conocerte. –Se acercó a él y lo besó.

– Ahora estoy más que satisfecha.

–¿Eso se puede hacer cuando se quiera? –preguntó Edward.

–¿El qué? –intervino Bella, algo más recuperada.

–Lo que han hecho ellos, besarse sin importar quién haya delante.

Alice, Jasper y Bella se miraron sin saber cómo responder la pregunta.

–¿En su planeta no lo hacen? –preguntó Alice.

–Sí. Incluso más que simples besos. Pero aquí no hemos visto ese comportamiento. ¿Se puede hacer?

–Depende de la otra persona –contestó Jasper.

– Y de si puedes responder antes de que lo haga. A mí Alice me ha pillado desprevenido pero...

–Pero suelen hacer esas cosas en público –terminó Bella dejando la taza sobre la mesa–. Y no... Por ahora no puden hacer lo mismo, al menos no conmigo.

Ambos la miraron con desilusión pero no insistieron.

–Alice, Jasper, sientense. Me gustaría que nos lo explicaran todo.

–Trataremos de hacerlo –aseguró Edward.

–¿Qué...? No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar...

–Mi nombre es Edward príncipe del planeta Rochel. Mi hermano menor es Emmett, también príncipe de Rochel. Se suponía que debíamos desposarnos con mujeres de nuestro planeta pero el vínculo no se creó con ellas, sino contigo. Un nexo que nos afecta a los tres y que es muy diferente al que se ha tenido entre nuestra raza.

–¿Y eso es normal?

–No. Nada normal, ni el hecho de ser de otro planeta ni el de unir a tres seres –contestó Emmett.

– Por eso al principio nos sorprendió. Y al hablar con nuestros padres y ancianos supimos que era una conexión.

–¿Ese vínculo se puede cortar? –preguntó Bella.

Los dos la observaron sorprendidos por la pregunta y un poco tristes.

–Podría cortarse... A costa de un sacrificio –aclaró Emmett.

–¿Qué clase de sacrificio?

–Perderíamos la capacidad de amar a otra persona –respondió, en este caso, Edward.

Bella los miró a los dos cabizbajos como estaban. Si ella los rechazaba no volverían a amar a nadie más. Pero... ¿Acaso albergaban ese sentimiento hacia ella o sólo estaban allí por esa relación, sin profesarle ningún otro motivo más profundo? ¿Los sueños sólo habían servido para predisponerla a ellos?

–Esa cabeza tuya está pensando demasiado, Bella –habló Alice.

–Apuesto que piensas que ellos no sienten nada por ti y están aquí sólo por el vínculo –añadió Jasper.

Edward lo miró primero a él y luego a ella esperando su respuesta.

–Sí.

–¡No es así! –exclamó levantándose del suelo–. ¡Te amamos!

–¿A mí? No soy de se planeta, apenas me conocen y encima estoy... –apartó la mirada mordiéndose los labios para no soltar la palabra con la que todos la insultaban en la calle: gorda.

–Bella... ¿No quedamos en que dejarías de insultarte a ti misma?

–¡Míralos, Alice! Son dos hombres increíbles que podrían tener a cualquier mujer que quisieran y, ¿van a fijarse en alguien como yo?

–El amor no entiende de razones, Bella.

–¡Ya lo sé! Pero soy realista. ¿Cuántas veces he salido con un tío y me ha dejado porque estaba demasiado "blanda"? Ellos eran feos comparados con Edward o con Emmett. ¿Y ahora yo puedo aspirar a eso? En cuanto conozcan a mujeres realmente hermosas se arrepentirán porque ese estúpido nexo los ate a mí.

–No nos arrepentimos –replicó Edward tomándola de la mano y levantándola del sillón.

–Ni nos vamos a retractar después –agregó Emmett de pie a su espalda.

–¡Basta! Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. –Fue hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas–. ¡Mira! Ahí hay gente guapa, personas que serían mejor pareja para ustedes. Yo no...

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y Alice se puso en pie inmediatamente. La abrazó con fuerza y la condujo hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta.

–Lo siento... Bella tuvo una mala relación hace poco y aún no la ha superado –comentó Jasper.

–¿Ella no es hermosa en la Tierra? –preguntó Emmett.

–No... Aquí se rigen demasiado por el físico y eso ha hecho que sea demasiado insegura y tenga poca estima en sí misma. Con nosotros está a gusto, pero cada vez que trata de tener una relación con alguien...

–¿Qué ocurrió la última vez?

–Ese cabrón... –gruñó apretando las manos.

– La invitó a su casa para cenar y cuando llegó estaban todos sus amigos. Querían que diera un poco de espectáculo y cuando se negó empezaron a insultarla. Su novio trató de obligarla a desnudarse para poder ver su cuerpo y no quieras que te repita las palabras que le dijeron porque no sería capaz de hacerlo.

»Bella estuvo deprimida bastante tiempo hasta que los encontró en sus sueños y... Bueno, fueron ustedes quienes la animaron. Se sentía amada y deseada cuando ustedes le hacían lo que quiera que hicieran.

–¿Y ese humano? –masculló Emmett.

–No hemos vuelto a saber de él. A veces lo vemos en la universidad pero procuramos que no se acerque a Bella. Le advertí lo que le pasaría si lo hacía.

–Gracias por proteger a nuestra mujer –agradeció Edward.

–¿Ustedes la aman? ¿La encontraron hermosa? ¿Son así sus mujeres?

–Que la amamos y la encontramos hermosa es algo por lo que jamás podrás dudar de nosotros. Pero no, nuestras féminas no son así.

Sus figuras están moldeadas para ser fuertes y soportar batallas.

–¿Son un planeta guerrero?

–Hasta hace varios cientos de años, sí. Ahora estamos asentados y nuestro padre gobierna con sabiduría.

–Si no es indiscreción... ¿cuántos años tienen?

–Emmett tiene ciento treinta años... –contestó con suavidad. Al ver que Jasper se cogía al brazo del sofá dejó de hablar.

–¿Y tú?

–Ciento noventa y siete...

–¡Joder! ¿¡Cuántos años viven!?

–Nuestro padre tiene cerca de seiscientos años, y aún está en su juventud. La edad de los ancianos difiere bastante pero el más viejo de ellos ronda los tres mil años.

–Creo que necesito algo fuerte. –Jasper se levantó del sillón y fue tambaleándose hasta la cocina.

Edward y Emmett se miraron sin comprender el problema en sus edades. Habían estudiado la equivalencia humana pero no le dieron importancia a ese detalle, centrados como estaban en Bella.

Cuando regresó, llevaba en sus manos una botella de vino y un vaso. Lo llenó y vació de un sólo trago antes de ponerlo en la mesa y rellenarlo.

–¿Saben cuánto puede vivir de media un humano?

–No.

–Noventa años. Para nosotros serian muertos vivientes, y desde luego no tendrian ese aspecto. –Los señaló con la botella.

–¿Pretenden llevarse a Bella y que ella muera en poco tiempo mientras ustedes permanecen jóvenes?

–Ella no morirá mientras nosotros no lo hagamos. El vínculo afectaría a su capacidad de evolución.

–¿Quieres decir que viviría lo mismo que ustedes?

–Así es –contestó Emmett–. Tanto como nosotros lo hiciéramos.

–Aún no puedo creerme esto... ¿Vienen de otro planeta?

Ambos asintieron.

–¿Y a por Bella?

De nuevo afirmaron.

–Les soy sincero, me alegra que ella tenga alguien que la ame pero...

–¿Pero?

–Somos humanos. Jamás hemos sabido de contactos con extraterrestres. Las personas que han visto, las que les apuntaban, esos son del Gobierno. Si ha habido encuentros, ellos se han encargado de mantenerlo en silencio y de desaparecer cualquier prueba que pudiera haber.

¿Estan poniéndonos en peligro?

–Cogimos la nave y borramos la memoria de todos. No recordarán nada.

–Pero, ¿qué hay de los que registraron su aterrizaje?

Seguramente habrá grabaciones en otros lugares, anotaciones de actividad.

–No nos encontrarán si es lo que temes.

–Lo único que temo es que pongan en peligro a Bella o a Alice – puntualizó él.

–Ese es mi cromañón –soltó Alice cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de Bella.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntaron los tres.

–Le he dado algo para dormir. Creo que lo va a necesitar para asimilar todo esto. Lo cierto es que ninguno pensábamos que los hombres de su sueño fueran... reales. Nunca le ha pasado eso a una humana, que sepamos.

–¿Deberíamos irnos?

–No. Lo mejor ahora es que se queden. No queremos darle al gobierno más pistas para que os cojan. Dios sabe qué les harían...

–¿Dios?

–Vale... ¿Cómo le explicas a un alienígena miles de años de historia? –dijo desesperado.

–La televisión –contestó Alice.

–Eso les hará tener más dudas.

–Pero los mantendrá entretenidos mientras Bella se despierta. Y nosotros iremos a echar una ojeada a ver qué ha pasado y compraremos comida.

–¿Vas a dejarlos solos con ella?

–Aún no le han hecho nada malo. Así que sí. Y ahora sé un niño bueno y mueve ese trasero de mi pertenencia hasta mí para que pueda agarrarlo e irnos.

Edward y Emmett levantaron las cejas ante el tono de voz de Alice mientras Jasper se sonrojaba pero hacía lo que le había ordenado.

–¿Las mujeres...? –empezó Emmett.

–Depende de cada una –cortó Jasper antes de que siguiera–. No todos los hombres en la Tierra son dominantes, al menos en la cama.

–Bella está dormida. Es mejor que no la molesten o le dara dolor de cabeza. Volveremos en un par de horas. Intenten no hacer explotar nada –dijo dándoles el mando de la televisión que acababa de encender, despidiéndose y saliendo del apartamento.

–¿Crees que hacemos bien? –le preguntó Jasper fuera.

–Bella necesita alguien que la ame por ser quien es. No me importa si es humano o no. Mientras la quiera con locura y ella a él... o ellos, me vale –contestó decidida en su respuesta.

Jasper se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que la acercaba más a él.

–Puede que tengas razón.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS VOY A ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO DOS CAPITULOS YA QUE ESTAN MUY CORTOS ESPERO LES GUSTE**

suzi

oliveronica cullen massen

cintygise

Nadiia16

ori-cullen-swan

yomii20

glow0718

jekaurucullen 


	9. Capítulo Ocho

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Ocho **

Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su propia cama. Estaba sola en la habitación pero podía oír ruido fuera y esperaba que, quien fuera, no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Se incorporó con lentitud aún con los músculos de su cuerpo adormecidos y probó a levantarse. Una vez segura de no caerse, avanzó hacia la puerta y abrió lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo sin ser vista. Miró el salón en busca de Alice o Jasper pero sólo se encontró con dos personas, si podía llamárseles así.

Emmett estaba viendo absorto la televisión mientras que Edward, sentado a su lado, hojeaba un libro aunque no parecía que estuviera leyéndolo. Fue él quien levantó la cabeza y la miró a pesar de lo poco que había abierto.

Ella exhaló y cerró con rapidez echándose sobre ella.

–Bella, no vamos a hacerte daño –le dijo Edward desde el otro lado.

–¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

–Salieron a ver cómo estaban las cosas y a comprar comida.

Deben estar al llegar.

–¿Cuánto hacen que se fueron?

–No lo sé, no entiendo el tiempo en tu planeta. Pero Emmett ha visto tres cosas diferentes en la televisión.

Bella se paró a pensar... Tres cosas diferentes quería decir tres programas o series, ¿podían estar fuera desde hacía más de una hora? Ella tampoco había mirado el reloj antes de quedarse dormida y no esperaba que fueran a dejarla sola con ellos.

–Bella, dime al menos que te encuentras bien.

–Estoy bien –contestó.

–Gracias... –susurró él.

A pesar de la puerta, lo sentía, era una sensación extraña, su mente le decía que Edward tenía apoyada su mano derecha sobre la madera así como la frente.

Su voz contenía desesperación y miedo pero también deseo y amor.

Se encontró a sí misma abriendo y parándose delante de un Edward sorprendido. Emmett la miraba también confuso, dejando a un lado la televisión y centrándose en ella.

–¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

–Por supuesto.

Edward le ofreció la mano esperando que la cogiera y ella, aunque titubeó, alargó la suya para posarla sobre la de él y dejar que cerrara sus dedos albergándola. Se veía tan pequeña comparada con la de Edward, grande y varonil, que se maravilló por el hecho. El único que la hacía sentir así era Jasper; ningún otro.

La instó a avanzar y la sentó en el sofá, en medio de ellos dos.

Emmett se echó a un lado para darle más espacio y Edward se sentó alejado de ellos. Cogió de nuevo el libro y lo abrió por una página al azar.

–¿Es su idioma?

–Sí... Estás hablando mi idioma y, sin embargo, ¿no lo entiendes en el libro?

–Entiendo tu idioma gracias a esto –le aclaró tocándose la caracola al cuello–. Es un dispositivo que reconoce la lengua del planeta y filtra nuestras palabras para que puedas entendernos.

–¿Entonces hablan nuestro dialecto pero eso lo traduce para mí?

Él asintió.

–¿Pero no las palabras?

–Se ven hermosas escritas.

–Pero eso es a ordenador... A mano... –Se detuvo al ver que no la estaba entendiendo–. Espera –dijo levantándose y yendo hacia una cómoda. Sacó un papel y un bolígrafo y se arrodilló en la mesa delante del televisor.

–¿Qué haces?

–Escribir tu nombre –contestó

Edward se acercó a ella y vio cómo trazaba unas líneas rectas y curvas formando la composición más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Bella terminó y se lo mostró.

–Ahí pone Edward. Al menos como me suena a mí.

–Es mucho más hermoso que en los libros.

–Cada persona tiene una forma de escribir así que es difícil encontrar dos letras iguales.

–Letras...

–Sí, así es como las llamamos.

Emmett cogió el papel y miró el nombre que acababa de escribir.

Sonrió maravillado y se lo tendió a Bella.

–¿Podrías hacer el mío?

Ella asintió y lo agarró. Anotó su nombre con la misma dedicación que tuvo con el de Edward y se lo mostró a Emmett. Éste ensanchó su sonrisa al verlo y quiso recorrer las líneas con sus dedos.

–Gracias, Bella.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza. Empezaba a sentir mucho calor rodeada como estaba de esos dos... hombres. A decir verdad, salvo sus ojos, no había nada diferente a un varón de la Tierra. Los volvió a mirar y constató que seguían con las gafas de sol puestas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Levantó las manos hacia los lados del rostro de Edward y le rozó las gafas. Las fue quitando lentamente y cuando las tuvo en sus manos vio que él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Las dejó a un lado y se acercó más para acariciarle con sus dedos el rostro siguiendo su contorno y marcando a fuego en su mente las facciones de éste. Podía sentir bajo sus yemas la tensión de Edward por quedarse quieto dejando que fuera ella quien explorara lo que quisiera, sin apresurarla.

–Abre los ojos... –murmuró Bella.

–No quiero asustarte.

–Por favor...

Edward cumplió lo que le pedía y fue abriendo los párpados poco a poco centrándose en la imagen de Bella delante de él.

No podía comprender cómo en la Tierra ella no era hermosa porque, para Emmett y para él, era como un regalo caído de las estrellas. No, no era como sus mujeres, pero eso no les importaba. Para ellos, era bella.

Notó su temblor al mirarla con sus ojos dorados pero los suyos mostraron la valentía que tenía dentro al seguir en contacto con él.

Bella acercó sus dedos hasta los labios y los rozó varias veces consciente de que, con cada una, el aliento de Edward se intensificaba.

Quiso estar más cerca a pesar de no saber por qué y apartó su mano para rozar los labios con los suyos, temerosa por si ocurría algo. Pero Edward estaba quieto, no quería apartarse o romper el momento.

Ambos se observaban llenos de deseo contenido.

–Bella... –susurraron a su lado.

Emmett estaba allí también arrodillado a su lado, su mano en el brazo de ella. Se apartó de Edward y lo miró procediendo enseguida a quitarle las gafas para verle esos intensos ojos naranjas que tenía. Él trató de avanzar hacia ella para besarla pero su hermano lo detuvo posando la mano sobre el hombro.

–Despacio, hermano –le avisó.

Sin embargo, fue Bella quien los agarró de la camisa a ambos para que se volvieran hacia ella y la vieran negar con la cabeza. Quería eso, saber si eran los hombres de su sueño o nada más que una pesadilla.

Emmett le acunó la mejilla y la hizo moverse hacia él. Se acercaba con rapidez hacia ella, ansiando el momento en que conectaran, como si no pudiera contenerse más. Y fue como un estallido en su boca cuando sus labios se rozaron.

Gimió al sentirle explorar con su lengua indicándole que abriera para dejarle entrar. No pudo detener el fuego que se formaba y, cuando lo hizo lo suficiente para permitirle la entrada, la embistió con fuerza sujetándole la nuca para evitar que ella retrocediera.

Gruñó dentro por la brusquedad aunque sabía que Emmett era más salvaje que su hermano y se dejaba llevar más por sus pasiones.

Trató de luchar contra la lengua de él pero era una batalla perdida desde el principio. Al final comenzó a seguirla, de dejar que él la rozara y la apartara cuando quería explorar otras zonas. Intentó entrar en su boca para probar su sabor desde más adentro pero Emmett no la dejó, siempre haciéndola retroceder.

Se apartó de ella en el último intento que hizo dejándola decepcionada por haber perdido ese dulce.

–Mi turno –le indicó Edward moviéndola hacia él y apropiándose de sus labios a pesar de que segundos antes habían estado presionados contra los de su hermano.

La forma de besar de Edward era más tranquila pero la pasión y fuerza con la que guiaba eran mayores y pronto se encontró teniendo dificultades para mantener el sentido. Sus lenguas se unían rodeándose la una a la otra, siguiendo un baile cuya música sólo conocían ellos dos.

Cuando él se retiró de su boca ella lo siguió con la lengua trazando el contorno y presionando para entrar en su lugar.

–Bella... –masculló él.

–¿Por qué me lo niegas? –gimió ella.

–Hay algo...

–¡Madre del amor hermoso! –exclamó Alice al ver a los tres en el suelo, Bella en el centro y Emmett y Edward a cada lado.

El ruido de las bolsas al caerse de las manos de Jasper hizo que Alice se volviera y le golpeara en el hombro.

–¡Idiota! Las cosas se pueden romper.

Jasper era incapaz de hablar después de ver cómo su mejor amiga estaba en el piso sentada con esos dos seres. No es que lo viera mal, pero el calor de esa habitación y la pasión con la que trataban a Bella había hecho que él mismo se encendiera en tan sólo unos segundos.

–Yo... ¡Tengo que ir al baño! –lanzó echando a correr hacia ese lugar.

Necesitaba agua fría; eso o aliviarse él mismo después de semejante espectáculo.

Bella se levantó del suelo como pudo y ayudó a Alice a recoger las compras que acababan de llevar. Fueron hacia la cocina y allí se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Estaba muy roja y apenas podía mirar a la cara a su amiga.

–Venga, mujer. Tampoco es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

–Los he besado... –murmuró.

–Ya, eso lo hemos visto. La cuestión es si hubieras seguido de no haber llegado nosotros...

–Creo que sí... Alice, no sé qué me pasa con ellos... Yo... Ellos...

–Tranquila... –calmó sentándose en el otro taburete al lado de ella–. Las cosas se hacen con calma, ¿verdad? Sólo hace unas horas que han llegado y, por ahora, no han hecho nada malo, ¿no?

–No... Si exceptuamos que Emmett estuvo a punto de ser atropellado.

–Sí, eso mejor lo olvidamos. Pero mira, no han destrozado la casa.

Al menos sabemos que son pacíficos y que acatan órdenes. Se han estado quietecitos todo este tiempo. ¿No crees que podrías darles una oportunidad?

–Aún pienso que cuando conozcan a mujeres guapas se marcharán... Si no existiera ese vínculo...

–¿Y por qué no los pruebas? –cortó Alice.

–¿Probar?

–Dices que si ven bellezas ellos se alejarán de ti... Ponlos a prueba. Salgamos con ellos a la calle esta noche y a ver qué pasa.

–¿Quieres que salgamos con dos extraterrestres que no conocen nada de este planeta?

–Algo conocen... Podemos enseñarles lo justo para que se comporten. Y de paso asegurarnos de sus sentimientos por ti.

–O de que prefieren sentir amor con alguien como yo a no sentirlo por nadie –masculló ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Alice le dio un coscorrón a Bella y ésta chilló por ello. Tanto Edward como Emmett se asomaron a la puerta y ella los miró atónita porque acudieran al mínimo sonido.

–Tranquilos... Sólo estaba regañándole por decir cosas feas sobre sí misma.

–Te agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo –contestó Edward retándola seriamente, demasiado para la situación que estaban. Hasta la misma Alice se quedó boquiabierta de tal reacción tan protectora.

–No me ha hecho daño –intervino Bella–. Además, tenía razón, me lo merecía.

Se levantó y fue hacia ellos para calmar los ánimos. En cuanto su mano rozó el pecho de Edward éste la atrajo hacia él rodeándola con su brazo, atrapándola en un abrazo. Besó la coronilla de Bella y se calmó al instante.

–Lo siento –se disculpó soltándola. Se marchó al salón sin decir nada dejando a Alice y Bella asombradas por esa demostración.

Emmett se acercó a Bella y la besó en la mejilla lo cual hizo que respingara con el contacto y lo mirara sorprendida.

–A Edward no le gusta que nadie te haga daño... Y a mí tampoco.

Pero no creo que tus amigos lo hagan con maldad.

–No lo hacen...

–Edward es muy posesivo con sus cosas. Y si eso eres tú, más aún – informó antes de ir junto a su hermano.

Bella los contempló a los dos viendo la televisión y algo en su corazón se calentó un poco más. ¿Podrían llegar a quererla a ella?

–Creo que lo de esta noche será muy interesante –murmuró Alice a su lado.

Entre las dos se pusieron a preparar la comida y cuando Jasper se les unió, casi veinte minutos después, estaba casi todo listo para sentarse en la mesa a comer.

Edward y Emmett miraban de reojo a los chicos mientras iban sacando cosas de la cocina y poniéndolas en la mesa. El olor de la comida les llegaba a su olfato y algunas cosas tenían una pinta que los incitaba a acercarse y probar.

–Chicos, vamos a comer –dijo Alice cuando los tres salieron de la cocina con los últimos platos.

Los dos se levantaron del sofá y aproximaron sin saber bien dónde sentarse. La mesa, bastante grande, era para diez comensales con tres sillas a cada lado y dos en los costados. Bella nunca había logrado tener tantos conocidos para algo asi pero la usaba como lugar donde poner libros y Jasper se había encargado de limpiarla antes de empezar a llevar la comida.

–Tú aquí –le dijo a Bella llevándola hasta una silla e instándola a sentarse–. Y ustedes... –se dirigió entonces a Emmett y Edward.

–Tú aquí y tú aquí.

Los dos se sentaron uno a cada lado de Bella quien se sonrojó al estar entre ellos y agachó la cabeza.

–Nosotros al otro lado –dijo Jasper sentándose enfrente de Bella para darle ánimos. Ella se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y ahora a comer...

Bella cogió los cubiertos y se sirvió un poco de ensalada en su plato y después un par de lonchas de pavo que habían hecho a la plancha.

Se fijó entonces en los otros que no cogían nada pero miraban hambrientos la comida.

–¿No les gusta? –le preguntó a Edward.

–No lo sabemos. Es una comida algo diferente a la nuestra.

–¿Esto qué es? –preguntó curioso Emmett señalando un tomate cherry de la ensalada de Bella.

Ella lo cogió entre sus manos y se lo mostró a él. Lo hizo girar entre sus dedos para que Emmett lo viera.

–Es un tomate. Se les dice tomate cherry porque son pequeños como las cerezas. Y están muy dulces.

–¿En serio? ¿Puedo probar?

–Claro...

Pero cuando Bella iba a soltar el tomate para coger algo de ensalada y servirle a Emmett éste le agarró la muñeca y se la llevó hacia su boca abriéndola para que pudiera introducirle la hortaliza en ella y, con picardía, rozar con sus labios y lengua.

Ella se quedó parada viendo lo que hacía y el calor volvió a fluir por su cuerpo con la misma intensidad con la que había brotado con sus besos. Esos hombres hacían que su ser reaccionara a ellos en cualquier situación.

–Emmett... –reprendió Edward. Ambos se volvieron hacia él.

– Contente.

Mostró una sonrisa traviesa antes de coger los cubiertos y servirse más tomates y lechuga en su plato. Lo miraba todo mucho antes de metérselo en la boca y saborearlo.

Edward cogió el vaso de cristal y miró con curiosidad el líquido que contenía.

–Es agua –indicó Bella.

–¿No tiene color?

–No... Es transparente. ¿Ustedes tienen agua?

Él asintió.

–Tiene color –añadió antes de beber.

Era más moderado y comió en silencio sin quejarse o deleitarse de ninguna comida en concreto. Bella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando pensando en la frialdad con la que actuaba, contraria a la pasión que sabía que llevaba en su interior. ¿Era así en la vida real? No sabía por qué pero la atraían. El uno callado, serio y conocedor del saber estar; y el otro divertido y simpático, salvaje incluso.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron unas miradas entre ellos al ver cómo los tres que tenían delante, aun sin palabras, se comunicaban e interactuaban con la comida. Varias veces Bella les servía alguno de los platos que todavía no habían probado y esperaba su reacción con expectación.

Terminados de comer y recogida la mesa por todos, volvieron a sentarse en los sofás, Bella entre ellos dos de nuevo.

–No han dicho cómo estaba la calle.

–Todo bien –inició Alice–. Cuando llegamos la gente estaba despierta, aunque desorientada. Los del ejército no sabían qué estaban haciendo allí y parecía que hablaban con sus superiores porque se oían muchas órdenes.

–Creen que ha sido un ataque de hackers –comentó Jasper.

– Alguien que se haya colado en los ordenadores para gastarles una broma.

–¿No creen que de verdad hayan venido... alienígenas de otro planeta? –preguntó mirándolos a ellos.

–Al parecer no. Supongo que abrirán una investigación pero hasta que logren desvelarlo todo pasará tiempo, y estaremos a salvo.

–¿Y las cámaras que haya podido haber? ¿No nos habrán captado y estará grabado?

–Parece que no, Bella–comentó Jasper–. Me acerqué cuando unos tenían esa conversación y resulta que en un establecimiento con cámara sólo la conectan por la noche y, en el otro, no se ha grabado nada, no nos acercamos lo suficiente para que nos vieran ahí.

Bella respiró aliviada y miró el reloj del salón. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y debía abrir la librería. Tenía los encargos preparados y había llamado a los clientes para que pasaran a recogerlos ese día pero, con ellos dos allí...

–Tengo que irme... –dijo levantándose.

–¿Y lo de esta noche? –preguntó Alice.

–¿Qué pasa esta noche? –inquirió Jasper, ajeno.

–Bella ha pensado en que salgamos con Edward y Emmett a dar un paseo. Para que conozcan el mundo, ya sabes.

–¿Y será adecuado? Destacan por sus ojos, por si no se han dado cuenta.

–Gafas de sol, tonto... –le dijo golpeándole en la cabeza.

–¿Al anochecer? No verán nada –contraatacó.

–¿Hay algo más que deberíamos cambiar de nuestro aspecto? – intervino Edward en un tono de voz inalterado.

Bella lo miró de arriba a abajo.

–No... Sólo el color de sus ojos. Nosotros nunca los podriamos tener así.

Ante los ojos de ella los dorado brillante de Edward fueron apagándose asemejándose a los de la propia Bella, un color chocolate algo más claro que el suyo.

–Eso es... ––susurró ella. Miró entonces a Emmett y vio que también él había cambiado el color por uno miel suave–. ¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes?

–Queríamos que nos vieras tal y como somos desde el principio – respondió lleno de pesar.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

–Me gustan tus ojos... Los de antes... –murmuró.

–¿Vas a ir a la librería? –preguntó Jasper carraspeando para que Bella reaccionara.

–Sí... –contestó apartándose de Edward como si saliera de un trance. Tenía que alejarse de ellos para pensar porque cada vez que su piel entraba con su contacto perdía la razón–. Tengo que ocuparme de algunos encargos. ¿Se podrian quedar?

–¡Claro! Déjalos con nosotros, los pondremos al corriente para la salida–contestó, animada, Alice.

Bella miró a Jasper pidiéndole ayuda en silencio.

–Yo me ocupo de que Alice no haga de las suyas, Bella, tranquila.

–¡Eh! –se quejó ella.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Nueve **

Bella se quedó sorprendida cuando vio aparecer a sus amigos seguidos por Edward y Emmett curioseando por todos lados. Los habían cambiado de ropa y si ya eran dos tentaciones andantes, tal y como estaban en ese momento, eran imanes de cualquier mujer que posara sus ojos en ellos.

Boquiabierta como estaba, tuvo problemas para bajarse del taburete desde donde vigilaba la tienda y al final optó por cogerse al escritorio y deslizarse hacia abajo rogando porque sus piernas la sostuvieran en cuando tocaran el suelo.

Miró primero a Edward empezando desde abajo, una botas negras de puntera puntiaguda que incitaban a levantarle los pantalones marrones oscuros ceñidos a sus piernas y a su paquete para ver hasta donde llegaban. Siguió hacia arriba y vio que su jersey era de color negro pero, en la parte de los hombros, estaba rasgado dejando al descubierto algo de su piel. Lo mismo sucedía en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, rasgado en dos tiras.

Su cabello estaba suelto y le caía sobre el jersey fusionándose con el mismo de una manera sensual.

Por su parte, Emmett impresionaba nada más mirarle. Con una camiseta naranja chillona que hacía juego con el nuevo color de sus ojos, su cabello negro era como si brillase con intensidad y aun cuando estuviera a oscuras, sería claramente visible, como si resplandeciera con luz propia.

Los pantalones blancos que llevaba también se ceñían a sus largas piernas y a su miembro el cual Bella sabía que era difícil de ocultar, sobre todo una vez que éste estuviera "emocionado".

–¿De dónde habéis sacado esa ropa? –logró articular después de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces.

–¿A que les sienta genial? En la tienda creo que les hemos dado un infarto a las que estaban... Si hasta han cerrado para encontrar las prendas adecuadas para ellos.

–Pero... Pero... ¡Jasper! –gritó mirándolo a él, incapaz de hablar en ese momento con Alice.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Intenté impedirlo! –se excusó levantando las manos y alejándose de ella.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó Emmett, preocupado por la reacción de ella.

–Estáis guapísimos... –confesó sonrojada–. Demasiado...

Ambos se miraron sin entender y se acercaron a ella. La tocaron al mismo tiempo y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlos.

–También tú lo estás.

–Vamos, no digas tonterías, Edward. Yo no pego con ustedes... Son como modelos de portada.

–¿Qué son modelos de portada? ––inquirió Emmett.

–Olvídalo...

Se fijó entonces en Alice que llevaba una gran bolsa en su mano.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Tu traje.

–Oh, ni hablar... Conmigo no vas a poder... –avisó ella.

–Lo han escogido ellos –replicó, sonriente.

Bella volvió a mirarlos a ellos sin saber qué decir... ¿Ellos le habían escogido ropa? ¿Sin saber su talla? No, espera, eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que encontraran algo en lo que pudiera entrar ella.

–¿No tienes curiosidad por ver lo que han elegido?

–Sinceramente, creo que me estará pequeña...

–Ellos dicen que no –apostilló Jasper al lado de Alice que movía esa golosina que llevaba dentro algo escogido por dos seres de otro mundo de un lado a otro.

–Oh, demonios. Acabemos con esto de una vez –lanzó cogiéndola y encerrándose en el baño para cambiarse.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

No podía apartar la mirada del espejo y eso que no se veía de cuerpo entero... Se había puesto la ropa que encontró en el interior de la caja, un vestido rosa pálido de gasa hasta media rodilla que parecía flotar cada vez que se movía lo más mínimo. Los cortes estaban tan bien definidos que le estilizaba toda la figura.

Para sus hombros y brazos tenía un fular largo blanco que hacía juego con el tocado que llevaba ahora en su cabeza recogiendo unos mechones de su cabello corto. Ni siquiera estaba maquillada pero ese traje le daba una luz nueva.

–¿Bella? –hablaron desde el otro lado–. ¿Estás bien?

–Bien... –murmuró ella viendo como su reflejo movía los labios mientras hablaba.

–Si no sales van a abrir la puerta... –dejó caer Alice.

–Voy...

Revisó de nuevo hasta encontrar unos zapatos blancos no demasiado altos pero de su mismo número. ¿Desde cuando la conocían tan bien? Se los puso y los notó cómodos a pesar de ser tacones.

Echó otro vistazo al espejo sin dejar de pensar que era una ilusión y se dio la vuelta. Respiró varias veces antes de abrir y enfrentarse a las miradas de ellos.

Seguramente los decepcionaría. Ese pensamiento le hizo agachar la mirada, temerosa de sus reacciones.

Jasper no pudo evitar que el libro que estaba mirando se cayera al suelo y Emmett y Edward dieron un paso atrás para apoyarse sobre las estanterías. Alice se tapó la boca con la mano asombrada por el cambio de Bella.

Ella miró un poco de reojo a cada uno y sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas. Lo sabía, estaba horrible. Era mejor volverse y cambiarse de ropa antes que salir con esas pintas.

Quiso darse la vuelta y meterse de nuevo en el baño pero una única palabra la retuvo:

–Hermosa...

Se giró haciendo que el vestido entero ondeara sobre ella y los miró, embelesados por completo con ella. Hasta Alice y Jasper estaban sorprendidos. Parecía que sus chicos estuvieran devorándola, sus ojos tocándole cada fibra de su cuerpo produciéndole un cosquilleo por todo él. La reacción fue inmediata: se sintió húmeda como nunca antes había experimentado.

–No sé lo que has hecho con ellos en tus sueños, Bella. Pero si no están enamorados de ti, no sé lo que puede ser... –murmuró Alice a su lado.

–¿Tan bien me queda?

–Pareces una persona nueva.

–¿Dónde lo encontraron?

–Fue Edward. Se detuvo de repente en la tienda y entró sin esperarnos. Nos iba a dar algo cuando lo vimos hacerlo. El problema es que Emmett lo siguió dentro y entre los dos empezaron a rebuscar por toda la tienda hasta dar con tu vestuario.

–Aún no me lo creo.

–Ahora me das envidia... Tenía que haberme puesto algo mejor.

Bella miró a Alice, con una minifalda en color rojo y un top negro de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su vientre. Una camisa claramente de hombre en color blanco la protegía de ir demasiado desnuda. Entonces miró a Jasper, iba con unos pantalones negros de cuero y una camiseta roja de cuello alto que se ajustaba a los músculos que tenía. No dudaba que la camisa de Alice sería de él.

–¿Nos vamos?

–¿Habéis hablado con ellos?

––Sí, tranquila, les hemos dado una clase rápida del planeta Tierra – contestó Alice.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de asentir y caminar hacia ellos. Apagó las luces de la librería y Jasper echó el cierre para evitar que ella se manchara.

Mientras, se dio cuenta que muchos de los que paseaban por allí se quedaban mirando a Edward y Emmett pero, también, a ella. Sólo esperaba que su mirada no fuera porque pensaran que eran demasiado como para que alguien así estuviera a su lado.

Emmett le pasó el brazo por la espalda asentándolo sobre una de sus caderas y tiró de ella hacia él. Edward le cogió la mano contraria y Bella los miró a ambos. No pudo evitarles sonreír al ver sus ojos clavados en los de ella, henchidos ambos por tenerla a su lado. Acabó contagiándose de esa emoción y se olvidó de lo demás. Por una vez se sentía hermosa, al menos disfrutaría un poco antes de darse cuenta de la realidad; porque, algo que no olvidaba ella, era que un vestido no podía cambiar el aspecto físico de alguien, sólo alterarlo.

Quizás eso era lo que pretendían al hacerlo... Ese pensamiento le cruzó su mente y trastabilló. De no ser por Emmett y su fuerte agarre podría haber caído al suelo pero él la sostuvo como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí... Yo... Me estaba preguntando por qué lo habéis comprado... ¿Y quién les ha dado el dinero?

–Alice pagó con papel –contestó Edward.

–¿Papel? ¡Dinero! –exclamó al caer en la cuenta. Miró hacia atrás donde Jasper y ella caminaban y Alice asintió.

–Lo compramos porque sabíamos que te sentaría bien –intervino Emmett–. Y es verdad. Estás hermosa.

Esa palabra hizo que se estremeciera.

–¿Por qué? –susurró bajito.

Edward se detuvo y tiró de ella. La cogió del cuello para levantarle la cara hacia él.

–Sólo queríamos verte sonreír, Bella. No que te sintieras triste...

¿Qué estás pensando?

–¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste?

–Lo siento... –se llevó la mano al corazón–. Aquí.

Bella miró esa parte que abarcaba su pecho y después a él. A lo mejor era verdad y ellos no se avergonzaban de ella. Quizás el vestido era un simple regalo, algo que ellos hacían de corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las reprimió con fuerza.

Cuando volvió a abrir esbozó una sonrisa que se vio copiada con la de Edward y, aunque no lo veía, también Emmett sonreía.

Siguieron andando hasta la discoteca de moda ese mes y cuando ambos oyeron la música se quedaron clavados en el suelo frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Edward.

–Una discoteca –contestó Bella–. Hay música, bebidas, y gente.

–¿Eso es música? –dijo irritado Emmett–. Parece como un grupo de squarcels apareándose.

La risa de Alice hizo que los tres se volvieran hacia ella.

–Perdón, perdón. Es que me imaginaba la música y a unos seres que no sé ni como son apareándose al ritmo.

Jasper y Bella tuvieron que mirar a otro lado para tratar de reprimir la risa y no avergonzar a los otros pero no pudieron evitar soltar unas carcajadas que se unieron a la de su amiga.

Varias personas que esperaban su turno para entrar se volvieron hacia ellos intrigados por tal jolgorio y empezó a oírse un rumor cada vez mayor. En cuestión de segundos, Edward y Emmett quedaron rodeados por un grupo numeroso de chicas.

Bella trató de dar un paso hacia ellos pero era imposible atravesar a las mujeres que estaban allí y suspiró resignada. Eso era lo que pretendía desde el primer momento, que conocieran a otras mujeres y se dieran cuenta de que ella no podía ser su estilo.

Iba a voltearse para ir con Jasper y Alice cuando dos manos le agarraron las suyas. No tuvo que girar para saber que eran ellos, sus manos cálidas y grandes guardando las suyas como un tesoro.

–Bella...

–Quédate con nosotros...


	11. Capítulo Diez

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Diez **

Ambos la rodearon para impedir que las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor pudieran hacerle el mínimo daño mientras ella contemplaba atónita la reacción que habían tenido. Observó de pasada a algunas y pensó si no se daban cuenta de que eran más guapas que ella.

Pero estaba delante. Ninguno las miraba, sólo a ella.

–¿Hay que hacer cola? –le preguntó Emmett.

–Sí...

–No –intervino Alice.

– El portero nos está haciendo señas para que entremos, creo que se creen que son famosos.

–¿Qué son famosos? –inquirió Edward.

–Son... personas conocidas por mucha gente.

–¿Como reyes o príncipes?

Bella miró a Alice. Técnicamente ellos eran príncipes pero...

–Digamos que son personas con las que cualquier hombre, mujer o niño fantasea, y no siempre para cosas buenas.

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacerles porque no volvieron a insistir. Atravesaron las puertas de la discoteca y la claridad de fuera se evaporó con las luces oscuras del lugar. Por instinto, Bella se pegó más a Edward que era quien le rodeaba la cintura ahora y éste la apretó más.

La sala estaba a rebosar tanto en la planta baja como en la que ellos se encontraban. La música sonaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto, además una que no solía gustarle. Miró a los otros y vio que Emmett tenía los oídos tapados mientras que Edward fruncía el ceño en señal de disgusto.

–No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo –les dijo al verlos incómodos.

– Sólo es para que vean a otras personas.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber Edward.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que quería saber si ellos se sentían atraídos por otras mujeres mejores que ella?

–Para que sepan cómo es la vida en la Tierra –contestó Alice por ella.

La miró agradecida y ella le guiñó el ojo.

–Lo mejor es buscar un lugar donde sentarnos –sugirió Jasper.

–Aquí somos demasiado visibles y lo más seguro es que causemos un tumulto – añadió al ver que varias chicas acababan de fijarse en ellos.

Entraron más adentro y recorrieron la zona buscando algún sitio donde sentarse. Bella andaba con ellos a su lado, uno a cada extremo, y, a pesar de las miradas que les daban, ellos no parecían hacer caso.

Siguieron andando hasta que la mano de Emmett cogió la de Bella y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

–¿Qué hacen? –preguntó señalando hacia un lado.

Bella miró hacia donde le señalaba y vio a una mujer tumbada sobre la mesa con varios vasos de alcohol en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo que iban quitándole varios hombres con la boca, bebiéndose el contenido, y dándoselo en la boca a ella.

–Es... Es una diversión...

–¿Eso lo podemos hacer contigo?

–En público no.

–¿Y en privado?

–Ya veremos –respondió tirando hacia delante para así poder calmarse por lo que presenciado.

Pensar que Emmett y Edward podían hacerle lo mismo pero sabiendo que sería de una forma mucho más sensual, hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar de anticipación.

¡Tenía que entender que eran extraterrestres!

Aunque cuando los miraba se le hacía más y más difícil.

Tras alcanzar a los otros encontraron una mesa. Se sentaron un momento para contemplar la discoteca, muchas de las personas mirándolos a ellos.

–¿Qué tal si van a por unas bebidas? –propuso Alice.

– Jasper, llévatelos.

–Espera, ¿pueden tomar alcohol? –dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.

–¿Alcohol?

–¿En su planeta no hay? –preguntó Alice.

–Vino, champagne... –citó Bella. La cara de ambos se iluminó.

–Sí, eso lo conocemos. Para nosotros es habitual tomarlo.

–¿No se emborrachan?

–¿Emborra... –Emmett fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra completa.

–Se refiere a que, si tomas demasiado vino, les duela la cabeza y se marean –explicó Bella.

–No, nunca pasa eso –respondió Edward.

–Vale... Jasper, llévales a elegir algo y traenos a nosotras anda.

–¿Estás segura? Nos van a abordar, lo sabes. Y a ustedes igual...

–Pues ya puedes tardar poco –replicó.

Jasper les hizo una seña a los otros para que lo siguieran y se alejaron de ellas aunque los dos volvía la cabeza hacia atrás de cuando en cuando buscando la mirada de Bella.

–Bueno, ¿satisfecha con la prueba?

–Aún no puedo entenderlo, Alice. Han encontrado este vestido, han pasado de las mujeres que había fuera y aquí ni han mirado a una sola...

¿Por qué yo?

–Ya estamos... ¿Qué más te da el porqué? Se han enamorado de ti, Bella, eso es lo que importa.

–Pero, ¿y si es por la conexión? A lo mejor ellos están aquí sólo por eso.

–A ver, piénsalo un poco. Si fuera por el vínculo, ¿no crees que si uno te besara el otro se daría por aliviado al no tener que hacerlo? Y en cambio los dos lo quieren. Cuando has salido de la tienda ibas cogida por Emmett pero en la disco era Edward quien te llevaba. ¿No crees que si hubiera algo se turnarían uno cada día? Quieren estar contigo Bella, no le des más vueltas.

Lo entendía. Todo lo que acababa de decirle era cierto y eso era lo que más miedo le daba. Si estuvieran obligados, si uno actuaba como parte activa el otro no tendría que participar y, sin embargo, ansiaba su momento con ganas y la devoraba cuando llegaba.

–Oye, nena, ¿estás sola?

Bella giró la cabeza para ver apoyado sobre el sofá donde estaban a un par de chicos. Les sonreían como dos lobos en busca de Caperucita y vio que Alice ponía los ojos en blanco. Se les notaba que llevaban una buena borrachera y no paraban de moverse tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

–No. Mi novio ha ido a buscar las bebidas.

–¿Y por qué no pasas de él y te vienes con nosotros?

–Porque tengo compañía, ¿no la ves?

–Tía, para no ver a alguien como ella. –La contestación del chico las pilló por sorpresa.

–Mejor se pierden por ahí. Prueben suerte con otras que tengan el listón en el suelo. Seguro que ahí encontran su lugar.

–Nosotros sólo te queremos a ti, no a ella.

–Qué lástima. Ella siempre viene en mi lote.

–Alice, quizá deberíamos irnos –comentó Bella, incómoda por la situación.

Normalmente, si Jasper estaba con ellas, las dejaban en paz pero si no, las cosas, con Alice de por medio, se ponían muy feas. Ella solía ocuparse de darles una lección a cualquiera que se propasara, aunque nunca se había enfrentado a dos.

–¿Por qué? Son ellos los que deberían coger sus pollas y salir por patas. Ya les hemos dicho que no queremos nada de ellos.

–Venga, no seas así... –Uno de ellos le cogió el brazo a Alice y trató de tirar de ella por encima del sofá para sacarla de su sitio. Alice chilló y trató de golpearle pero el otro chico le sujetó el otro brazo.

–¡Sueltenla! –exclamó Bella poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose a los dos.

–¡Tú apartate! –bramó uno de ellos dándole un empujón.

Bella trastabilló hasta que las fuertes manos de Edward la agarraron y detuvieron su caída. Lo miró agradecida pero, al fijarse en su semblante endurecido, supo que estaba furioso.

–Edward...

–Vale, tíos. ¿Puedo saber lo que le hacen a mi novia?

–intervino Jasper dejando las bebidas en la mesa y situándose entre Alice y ellos.

–Tranquilo... Solos nos divertíamos con ella y la foca...

Bella apartó la mirada ante el insulto por lo que no vio que Emmett se lanzaba sobre el chico y lo tiraba al suelo de un sólo puñetazo.

–¡Ay Dios! –exclamó Alice.

– ¡Bella!

Ella miró y sin palabras al ver a Emmett golpeando al chico en el suelo. El otro trataba de separarlos pero, cada vez que se acercaba, Emmett lo pateaba para seguir ocupándose del primero. Los más cercanos en la discoteca miraban y chillaban ante el espectáculo, algunos animando y otros tratando de avisar a alguien para que parara la pelea.

–¡Emmett, basta!

–¡Te ha insultado!

–¡No importa! ¡Siempre lo hacen!

–¡No! ¡No delante de nosotros!

Se volvió hacia Edward.

–Por favor... –le suplicó.

– Te meteras en un lío, los pueden detener...

–¿Detener?

–Si lo hacen los meterán en una celda y no podran salir de allí.

–¿Y tú?

–¡No estaré! ¡Estaran solos! –gritó.

–Emmett. Detente. –La voz autoritaria de su hermano lo detuvo a escasos milímetros de la cara que iba a golpear en ese momento.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Quiero estar con Bella, ¿y tú?

–También.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –lanzó Jasper–. Cuanto antes.

Todos asintieron y se cogieron de las manos para salir corriendo sin que nadie los parara.

Sólo cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial dejaron que sus cuerpos recuperaran el aliento.

–Espero que no lo hayas matado... –comentó Jasper.

–Era lo que se merecía –siseó él–. Bella estaba triste.

Ella se sonrojó ante ese comentario. Ambos la miraban esperando algo por su parte pero no podía enfadarse, ni reprenderlos. Se sentía feliz porque la protegieran de los insultos. Le sonrieron y supo que era porque notaban su felicidad. Tendría que enseñarles que en la Tierra no todo se arreglaba con los puños, al menos una parte de las cosas.

–¿Y ahora? Me niego a ir a otra disco; son capaces de montar otra escena.

–Necesitamos algún sitio donde haya gente. Y comida... Tengo hambre –dijo Alice.

–¿Qué tal el paseo nocturno? Hay restaurantes y cosas variadas, pueden ver otro tipo de diversiones.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo sin preguntarles pues tampoco sabían qué esperar de dos marcianos... ¿tendrían algún tipo de preferencia?

Caminaron por las calles de igual manera que cuando iban hacia la discoteca. Emmett la rodeó por la cintura mientras Edward mantenía el contacto de ella en su mano y Bella parecía verlos contentos.

Empezaba a pensar que quizá sí pudiera haber algo entre ellos.

El paseo nocturno, un largo y amplio pasillo con tiendas de diversos tipos abiertas ofreciendo diferentes entretenimientos a los jóvenes, pareció ser una mejor idea porque se divirtieron mucho más.

Tras comer en un restaurante japonés, cosa que les gustó bastante a ambos por la forma de atiborrarse que tuvieron, Jasper los condujo a la tienda de videojuegos donde les enseñó a jugar, o al menos lo intentó.

Alice y Bella se reían cada vez que uno de ellos trataba de encestar una pelota virtual en la cesta y ésta no llegaba ni a la mitad del espacio.

O cuando lucharon un combate y sus personajes se movían de forma extraña cuando los manejaban ellos.

Emmett se echaba a reír cada dos por tres pero Edward sólo sonreía, parecía costarle mucho reírse y eso le llamó la atención a Bella.

Si eran hermanos, ¿por qué esa diferencia?

–Bella... Jasper me ha contado algo, así que espero no te asustes ni te eches para atrás.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Qué edad crees que tienen? –señaló con la cabeza a los dos.

–¿Cuántos años tienen, Alice? –pronunció, temerosa de la respuesta.

–Más de los que aparentan. Pero Jasper dice que, si te unes, su nexo te mantendrá joven y con vida tanto tiempo como ellos.

Los miró para ver que hacían lo mismo. Tenía que controlar sus sentimientos si quería que algo quedara para ella sola. Emmett dio un paso hacia ella pero Edward lo retuvo murmurándole algo. Pareció surtir efecto pues sólo la saludó y se dio la vuelta para seguir jugando.

–¿Has pensado algo?

–Me resulta difícil verlos como extraterrestres... Eso es verdad. El que los dos me quieran... Me cuesta asimilarlo, pero me lo han demostrado.

–Si no lo han hecho, creo que ahora te lo dejarán bien claro.

Acaban de acercársele unas chicas –avisó Alice mirando con descaro hacia ellos.

Las dos vieron cómo las jóvenes trataban de engatusarlos y los acariciaban tentándolos a irse con ellas. Sin embargo, ellos la señalaron con sendas sonrisas y les dijeron algo. La miraron como si esperaran otra cosa y murmuraron entre sí. Se rieron y volvieron a hablarles haciendo que entrecerraran el ceño.

–Bella, ¿dónde vas?

No lo sabía, pero no podía estarse quieta. Caminó hasta ellos y les cogió a cada uno una mano.

–Lo siento. Son míos –lanzó a las chicas.

Ambas la miraron sin poder articular palabra. Pero lo peor fue cuando ellos se inclinaron y besaron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo. Sintió por primera vez una explosión de sentimientos en su cuerpo: los de Edward, Emmett y los de ella misma.

–Tuyos... –le susurraron al oído retumbando sus palabras en la mente.


	12. Capítulo Once

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Once **

–¿Y recuerdas las caras de las chicas? –preguntó Alice.

Las risas de Emmett, Bella y Jasper resonaron en el parque donde habían acabado tras salir del pasillo nocturno.

–Aún no me creo que fueras capaz de eso, Bella.

Ni ella se lo creía. Jamás hubiera pensado que se levantaría e iría directamente a enfrentarse a dos mujeres mucho más delgadas y guapas que ella para dejar claro que ese territorio correspondiente a Edward y Emmett era sólo suyos.

Y encima lo remataron besándola a la vez.

–Sí, pero ella también tuvo su parte... –replicó divertido Jasper.

Ahora fue el turno para Bella de sonrojarse.

Tras salir de los videojuegos y hacer cola para ver una película en el cine nocturno, un hombre se le acercó cuando estaba sola esperando que los otros volvieran del baño. Era mono y parecía un poco tímido pero le había agradado... Claro que, en cuanto Edward y Emmett lo vieron, quisieron dejar clara la propiedad de Bella y lo hicieron más que bien, besándola directamente en la boca, por parte de Edward, y en el cuello, por Emmett.

El hombre se disculpó y marchó más deprisa de lo que hubiera pensado poder hacerlo.

–No me lo recuerdes –contestó avergonzada. Se giró para esconder la cara en el pecho de Edward, quien la llevaba en esos momentos.

Los otros volvieron a reírse y no pudo más que contagiarse de la risa. Hasta Edward se notaba más ligero, como si estuviera relajado.

–Lo mejor fue lo que dijeron estos dos –siguió Jasper.

–"La próxima vez uno de nosotros se queda contigo." –pronunció Alice intentando imitar la voz profunda y grave de Edward.

–Y "ahora que te tenemos, no vamos a compartirte con nadie más" – añadió Jasper poniendo la voz de Emmett.

Bella se echó a reír junto a los otros mientras los chicos borraban las sonrisas que llevaban aunque eso sólo hizo que se rieran más.

–¿Nos sentamos? –Jasper señaló unos bancos en el camino y las chicas asintieron.

Alice se puso encima de Jasper en uno de los bancos para sorpresa de Bella que se quedó mirando a Edward y Emmett. ¿Esperaban que hiciera lo mismo?

Edward fue el primero en sentarse en una esquina mientras que Emmett escogió la otra dejando el centro para ella. La miraron con dulzura esperando haberse comportado como se esperaba.

–¿Estás más tranquila? –le preguntó Edward cuando ella se sentó.

–Sí. Gracias.

–No pretendíamos asustarte, Bella. Pensábamos que las cosas serían diferentes.

–No tiene que preocuparos, me ha quedado claro. Pero...

–¿Pero?

–Quieren que vaya a su planeta... Que sea su... Reina...

–Sí –afirmaron los dos vueltos hacia ella.

Bella permanecía con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo y a sus zapatos nuevos.

–Yo... No sé si sería la más adecuada para serlo.

–Lo serás. Nosotros te ayudaremos –respondió Edward.

–¿Tengo que decidirlo ya?

–No... La nave necesita una semana para recuperar energía. Sólo te pedimos una cosa.

–¿El qué?

–Déjanos compartir esos días contigo. Conócenos.

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Edward. Conocerlos... Para ella no eran desconocidos sino los hombres más maravillosos que existían; los que le habían dado todo en sus sueños y habían atravesado galaxias por ella.

Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él, áspera ya por el nacimiento de su barba, pero estimulante bajo su piel. Se alzó un poco del banco para llegar hasta sus labios y lo besó, primero con suavidad, pero, cuando él respondió, un desenfreno se apoderó de ella y quiso más: le abrió los labios con su lengua, saboreando en ellos el sabor del helado que acababan de tomarse e introdujo su lengua en la boca de él por primera vez.

Edward gruñó y su cuerpo se tensó pero las manos de Emmett sobre los hombros de éste la impidieron moverse y fue cuando Bella los notó: colmillos.

Se separó de sus labios con rapidez tapándose la boca con la mano y mirándolos alucinada por ese nuevo hallazgo.

–Colmillos... –susurró ella.

–Bella... ––llamó Edward.

–¿Tienes que beber sangre?

–¡No! Nosotros no hacemos eso –contestó Emmett–. Los colmillos son parte de nuestra raza. Sirven para realizar el vínculo.

Pero para nada más, salvo que luches con ellos.

–No me han dicho nada de esa unión.

–No queríamos asustarte –murmuró esta vez Edward. Tras una breve pausa prosiguió–. El lazo une a dos seres compartiendo la vida de ambos. Para ello han de morderse y beber cada uno algo de sangre del otro, sólo esa vez, no para alimentarnos –quiso dejar claro.

–Pero yo no tengo colmillos.

–Lo sabemos. Nosotros lo haríamos de otra forma.

Normalmente cuando dos personas conectan no se comparten sentimientos hasta que se realiza el ritual, pero en nuestro caso no es así. No sabemos el motivo pero, a veces, podemos ser capaces de experimentar por lo que pasas.

–¿Hay algo más... algo diferente? –preguntó tratando de asimilarlo todo. Ya después se detendría a analizarlo.

–No, Bella, sólo eso y nuestros ojos nos diferencian –explicó Emmett.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a Edward y le acarició el contorno de los ojos.

Sus pupilas respondieron brillando un poco, asemejándose a su color natural.

–Quiero los verdaderos... –masculló Bella y al momento la mirada de Edward cambió a su dorado habitual–. Sí... –susurró mientras volvía a besarlo con más ganas que antes, teniendo cuidado, esta vez sí, de los colmillos.

Cuando se separó de él para recuperar el aliento que le había faltado la miraba asustado.

–¿Bella?

–Puedo con ello... –comentó echándose a reír–. No sé por qué pero no importa si tienen colmillos, orejas puntiagudas o un tercer ojo.

–¿Y si te dijéramos que tenemos dos penes? –soltó Emmett.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y fue sin remedio a la entrepierna de él. Volvió a reírse y se cogió a Edward.

–No te creo... los conozco de mis sueños, me mostraste todo el cuerpo salvo la cabeza. Si había algo diferente era ahí, ¿verdad?

–Ellos emitieron una pausa–. ¿Verdad? –repitió esta vez, algo más alertada.

–Sí... –contestaron reprimiendo la risa.

Edward la abrazó y ella dejó que el calor de su cuerpo la aliviara. ¿Colmillos? No importaba. No iban a condenarla a una vida de bebedora de sangre así que, ¿qué más daba que dos dientes fueran puntiagudos? Ese era un problema mínimo si se tenía en cuenta que eran de otro planeta, y además príncipes, eso sin olvidar que estaban con alguien como ella. Podía olvidarse de esa nimiedad igual que ellos se olvidaban de su peso.

–¿También tendría colmillos? –preguntó aferrada a Edward.

–No. Seguirías siendo igual que ahora. Sólo que vivirías tanto como nosotros. Y quizá desarrollarías algún poder.

–¿Poder? –Se separó de Edward y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Sí. Como los nuestros. Ha ocurrido algunas veces que mujeres y hombres de nuestro planeta desarrollaban un nuevo poder tras unirse.

–¿Qué poderes tienen ustedes?

–Emmett puede alterar las mentes de los demás y es capaz de convocar cualquier cosa en la que piense, siempre que haya visto cómo es.

–¿Y tú?

–Puedo detener el tiempo unos segundos y mover con mi mente objetos, animales o seres.

–¿Todos en su planeta...?

–Sí.

Bella apartó la mirada y se fijó en que Jasper y Alice los miraban en silencio. Así que los habían escuchado y visto.

–¿Qué pensarían de alguien que no tiene poderes ni es de se planeta como reina? ¿Están de acuerdo? –Ambos apartaron la mirada reacios a contestar la pregunta–. No lo están, ¿no? –Su voz ocultaba decepción ante ese conocimiento.

–Nuestra gente aún no sabe de tu existencia. Piensan que salimos en un viaje de placer pero no el destino. Queremos darles la oportunidad de que te conozcan.

–¿Y si no me quieren?

–Entonces dejaremos nuestro título como príncipes. Si tú nos aceptas, no querremos nada más.

No podía responderles a esas palabras. ¿Serían capaces de darlo todo por ella? ¿Hasta su propio reino?

Notó el roce de la mano de Emmett al cogerle una lágrima perdida por su mejilla.

–¿Por qué estás triste?

–Porque... Porque no quiero que dejen algo que es suyo...

–Si tú nos aceptas seremos tuyos, de nadie más. No nos importa lo que tenemos ahora, sino lo que tendremos a tu lado.

Le pasó la mano por la nuca obligándola a levantarse del banco.

–Ya quería que fuera mi turno –susurró antes de sellarle los labios con los suyos en un beso posesivo.

Tras ser interrumpidos por Jasper para impedir que las cosas se calentaran aún más de lo que ya estaban, se encaminaron hacia el apartamento de Bella.

–Es hora de irnos, Bella –le dijo Alice.

Ella miró hacia atrás para verla abrazada a Jasper.

–Es tarde y mañana Jasper tiene clase a primera hora; además, tengo ganas de jugar un rato con él después del espectáculo que has montado antes con ellos.

–¡Alice!

–¿Qué? Es verdad... Me has puesto cachonda...

–Pero... Pero, ¿y ellos?

–Seguro que se te ocurre un lugar donde meterlos –le guiñó el ojo y tiró de su novio hacia la calle por donde habían subido para irse a casa.

–¡Traidora! –gritó Bella viéndolos marchar.

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –le preguntó Edward. Emmett, a su lado, parecía confundido.

–No... No.

–Si estás incómoda al estar a solas con nosotros...

–No pasa nada. No vas a hacerme daño, eso lo sé. Olvidadlo, por favor.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y entraron en él. Encendió las luces y dejó las llaves y el pequeño bolso que llevaba al lado. No pudo evitar bostezar de sueño tapándose la boca con la mano.

Realmente estaba cansada.

–Deberías dormir –comentó Edward.

–¿Ustedes duermen?

–Sí.

–El sofá se convierte en cama aunque no sé si será lo bastante grande para los dos.

–¿No podemos dormir contigo? –preguntó Emmett, inocente.

–Yo... Creo que mejor no –contestó sonrojada.

–No te preocupes. Dormiremos donde tú nos digas.

Emmett agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Tras ayudarles con el mueble, ya que era la primera vez que veían algo así, y les ofrecía sábanas y mantas para que se taparan, Bella fue a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta despacio viéndolos mirarla mientras algo en su interior sentía tristeza. ¿Podía sentir los sentimientos de ellos? ¿Y qué le impedía disfrutar de ellos? Sí, había algo importante, pero...

Bella cerró la puerta antes de seguir pensando y se sacudió la cabeza.

Acababan de llegar, tendría tiempo para divertirse con ellos si quería. Aunque hacía dos semanas que no la habían tocado en los sueños... Se apartó de la puerta ante la tentación y se desnudó para ponerse el camisón.

Entró al baño donde se aseó un poco y volvió al cuarto para apagar la luz y dormir unas horas. Si es que podía.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¡Es una tortura, Edward! –exclamó Emmett saliendo de la cama.

–Baja la voz, Emmett. Está durmiendo.

–Sabes tan bien como yo que no. Está intranquila y excitada. Ycaliente.

–Emmett, no sigas.

–¿Por qué? Tú estás igual y yo... –se miró la entrepierna.

Ambos llevaban sólo los pantalones con los que habían llegado a la Tierra–. Necesito tomarla, Edward, está tan cerca nuestra y no...

–Emmett deja de repetirlo. Sé cómo estoy y cómo estan ustedes pero ella no quiere. Déjalo estar y trata de dormir.

–¿Con esto? –alzó la voz señalándose el paquete.

–Piensa en otra cosa.

–No me sirve pensar en el hielo kirst como tú –contestó enojado sabiendo que su hermano estaba tan fogoso como él, incluso más.

–Pues busca algo –siseó Edward.

Éste se sentó de pronto en la cama y Emmett se dio la vuelta. La puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió y apareció con un camisón de gasa color crema de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Su respiración era entrecortada y parecía tener mucho calor en el cuerpo.

–Yo... No aguanto más... –gimió.

Los dos acudieron a su llamada sin tener que repetírselo dos veces.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Nadiia16

kirtash96

suzi

yanisaku9

helenagonzalez26-athos

yomii20

PrincesLynx

lucianamartinez275

cintygise

AleCullenn

jekaurucullen 


	13. Capítulo Doce

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Doce **

Emmett llegó primero a ella y entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello empujándola hacia arriba para encontrar los labios con los suyos.

Su lengua embistió con fuerza obligando a separar el superior e inferior rápidamente para dejarla pasar y jadeó al sentirla en su boca, adueñándose de esa parte, tratando de parar su avance con la suya.

Le echó los brazos sintiendo la presión que su cuerpo medio desnudo hacía sobre el torso carente de ropa y percibió que la levantaba del suelo y caminaba con ella hacia el interior de la habitación. Notó el filo del colchón en la parte posterior de las piernas y cómo Emmett la bajaba.

Edward, subido en el colchón, le puso las manos sobre los hombros para indicarle que estaba bien y la empujó hacia atrás, tendida para ellos.

–Tan dulce... –murmuró Emmett al dejar de besarla.

–Yo también quiero –replicó Edward girando el rostro de Bella para poder besarlo.

En esta ocasión sus besos fueron más tranquilos, le daba libertad para entrar en su boca y recorrer con la lengua los dientes, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarse con los colmillos. Para ella era una muestra de confianza que aún Emmett no le había dado y su corazón se hinchó más de felicidad.

El otro recorrió con sus manos la figura de ella por encima del camisón. Le apretó los pechos destacando los pezones sobre el mismo y, cuando Bella se arqueó y gimió en el interior de Edward, tapó uno de ellos con la boca empapándolo con su saliva, frotándolo con su lengua.

Edward gruñó ante las emociones de los tres juntos y presionó más a Bella para beber de ella. Sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de cada uno y se daban un tiempo para degustarse, pero quería más.

–Bella... –murmuró entre sus labios.

Giró su cara para tener el cuello a su disposición y comenzó a besarlo. Eso hizo que ella se tensara.

–No te voy a morder... Te lo juro –susurró dándole más besos a lo largo.

Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse y poder seguir sintiendo lo que esos hombres le hacían. Movió uno de sus brazos hasta la cabeza de Edward y metió sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo que tenía, tan suave y sedoso como lo recordaba de sus sueños. La otra buscó el lugar donde Emmett se encontraba, deleitado con sus pechos. Le tocó el hombro desnudo y acarició el brazo siguiendo el contorno de sus músculos flexionados. Estaba tan duro ahí que le hizo recordar lo firme que estaría en una parte más inferior.

Volvió a arquearse ante ellos y jadeó incapaz de detenerse.

Fue entonces cuando Emmett le levantó un poco el camisón, lo bastante para dejarle el vientre al descubierto. La respiración de ella se hizo más apresurada y trató de moverse.

–Quieta... –siseó éste con autoridad. Olvidaba que eran dominantes.

–Pero...

–Quiero probarte por todos lados, Bella. Eres nuestra.

–Nuestra –repitió Edward tomando el lugar de Emmett entre sus pechos y creando círculos sobre los pezones.

El cosquilleo que le producían los dedos de Edward en esa zona hizo que se le escapara un gemido y éste levantó la cabeza. La miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–¿Te gusta?

–Sí...

Volvió a acariciarle del mismo modo, esta vez haciendo círculos más pequeños y presionando hacia dentro su pezón, inflamado por la pasión y duro por las atenciones de Emmett. Volvió a gemir más fuerte y se agarró a las sábanas de la cama.

–Eso también le gusta –masculló Emmett mirando de reojo a su hermano mientras la besaba por las caderas. Siguió el sendero dejándole besos hasta que llegó a su Monte de Venus, cubierto aún por las bragas.

Saltó de la cama y se puso entre sus piernas aferrándose a la cinturilla de éstas y tirando para quitárselas. Bella le ayudó poniendo los pies sobre la cama para elevarse y que salieran de su trasero y después Emmett las hizo recorrer sus muslos y piernas a gran velocidad hasta que las lanzó hacia atrás sin molestarse en ver dónde caían.

Presionó sus manos sobre las rodillas y la abrió para él. Se quedó parado observando ese lugar que tanto había añorado durante esas semanas en la nave. Ahora estaba allí, en carne y hueso, con la mujer que le correspondía a su hermano y a él.

Pasó la mano sobre su sexo y lo notó húmedo. Estaba más que preparada para ellos a pesar de no haberla probado en ese sitio. Y él ardía por saborearla con su boca y su pene.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cama y acercó a ella.

Sopló y Bella se arqueó y chilló.

Edward dejó los pechos para mirarle sorprendido por la reacción que acababa de tener ella.

–Es muy sensible aquí abajo –le dijo su hermano.

–También aquí.

–Me estan avergonzando –saltó ella tapándose la cara con las manos.

Emmett se echó a reír mientras Edward se acercaba a ella y se las apartaba.

–No tienes que sentirte mal. Queremos saber lo que te gusta.

–Pero esas cosas no se dicen...

–¿No se dicen en la Tierra?

–No... Quiero decir, sí... Algunas veces. Edward a mí nunca me lo han dicho y yo...

–Tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que podríamos desear jamás – cortó dejándola sin palabras.

Edward se acercó más mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos, hipnotizándola con su mirada. En el momento en que la besó, los labios de Emmett se cernieron sobre su sexo.

Acababan de besarla al mismo tiempo en dos zonas diferentes y no pudo evitar gritar en la boca de Edward y arquear las caderas ante la lengua de Emmett. Aun así, ninguno de los dos le permitió recuperar el aliento, ambos atormentando cada lugar que les correspondía.

Sus jugos salían de su canal y eran lamidos por Emmett dedicado a mortificarla con su lengua. Los dedos de éste jugaban con el clítoris estimulándolo para que se endureciera y se llenara de la sangre que la conduciría a un orgasmo, el primero que tendría de verdad con ellos, no en los sueños.

Trató de decir algo a Edward, ocupado con su boca, pero éste no la dejaba y sus manos comenzaron a acunarle los pechos, a pellizcarle los pezones y retorcérselos con la presión justa para no ser doloroso.

Sólo cuando comenzaba a faltarle el aire, Edward se separó de ella y miró a Emmett. Los vio asentir y Edward bajó de la cama.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extasiada.

–Quiero probarte –contestó Edward yendo hasta el lugar donde antes estuvo Emmett.

–Y yo besarte –le dijo Emmett subiéndose y presionando su boca con la de ella.

De nuevo ese salvajismo la inundó y tuvo que reaccionar rápido para evitar que la consumiera. Trató de entrar en su interior y, aunque al principio se lo impidió, acabó por dejarla y gimió al sentir la lengua de ella entrando y rozándole los colmillos. Su pene saltó en ese momento desesperado por los pantalones que llevaba puestos y más cuando la mano de Bella lo rozó presionándole sobre su polla.

Protestó en la boca de ella y se apartó. Contempló el gesto juguetón de Bella y oyó cómo Edward se reía ante la reacción de él.

–Un poco lanzada, ¿no?

–La quiero... –siseó ella.

–Oh, pequeña, la vas a tener. –Se acercó a su oreja y la mordió antes de recorrerla con la lengua y puntear su oído–. Clavada en lo más profundo de tu coño.

Bella jadeó ante esas palabras y se volvió hacia él quien volvió a besarla con ese hambre que le caracterizaba. Sintió las manos de Edward en su sexo abriéndole los pliegues y lamiendo los fluidos de su excitación como si fueran el más preciado líquido que bebía en años.

Cogió con sus labios el clítoris y presionó tirando de él hasta que se arqueó y gritó apartándose de Emmett mientras su orgasmo la llevaba hacia no sabía dónde.

–Creo que está lista –le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa a su hermano.

–Sí –siseó éste.

Edward se puso de pie y se deshizo de sus pantalones tirándolos del mismo modo que Emmett con las bragas. Su pene, ya erecto y preparado, estaba bañado con el presemen y le aportaba un brillo que encandiló a Bella. Emmett se alejó echándose mano a los pantalones mientras Edward se acercaba y dejaba que la mano de Bella se cerrara sobre su miembro. Podía notar el calor y el latido en ella con claridad y su piel era suave e incitante. Le acarició el glande con el pulgar manteniendo su mano sobre el pene manchándose del presemen que salía.

Él silbó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No se apartó de ella quien siguió torturándole en el glande y apretando de vez en cuando. Empezó a mover su mano a lo largo de su longitud cubriéndolo con su presemen.

–Condones... –susurró ella.

Edward la miró extrañado.

–¿Qué son condones?

–Son... Son para protegerse... Para que no haya bebés... –contestó ella perdiendo un poco de excitación al recordar que estaba en la cama con dos que no sabían mucho de la Tierra.

–¿No quieres hijos?

–Sí... Pero no ahora. Hay una caja en el cajón de la mesita. Alice los metió hace unos meses.

Emmett, que acababa de quitarse los pantalones, se acercó al lugar y abrió el cajón. Sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió dejando caer el contenido en su mano.

–¿Cómo se usa esto? –preguntó cogiendo uno y observándolo con mala cara.

Bella se echó a reír y se dio la vuelta para gatear hasta donde estaba y cogerle uno. Abrió el envoltorio y sacó el preservativo. Se giró entonces hacia Edward, de rodillas sobre la cama, y lo miró.

–Así...

Cogió el pene de Edward y lo lamió en el glande provocando que él se estremeciera. Volvió a relamer y se lo metió en la boca. Primero lo rodeó con la lengua acariciándolo todo a su alrededor y después introduciéndose más el miembro para lubricarlo con su saliva.

Cuando lo sacó de su boca Edward apenas respiraba. Situó la funda en la punta y tiró con la otra mano para que se abriera y encerrara el pene.

Al terminar, le dio un beso en la punta.

Él miró hacia abajo, su miembro cubierto por ese tejido caliente y extraño. Estaba incómodo pero Bella lo quería así y, por ahora, le haría caso.

Miró a su hermano que jugueteaba con uno de esos "condones" y le avisó mentalmente. Emmett lo miró inmediatamente y dejó todo a un lado para volver junto a Bella, quitarle por completo el camisón para dejarla desnuda como ellos y posicionarla de la misma forma que estaba antes sólo que más arriba en la cama.

–Después me tocará a mí –le avisó mientras le acariciaba los pechos y bajaba hasta el vientre–. Serás mía después.

Edward se situó de rodillas en la cama entre las piernas de ella y le rozó con su mano su raja presionando los dedos sobre la misma e introduciendo un par de ellos dentro. Las caderas de Bella reaccionaron siguiendo la entrada, profundizándola. Pero no pudo hacer nada más que sollozar al perder el contacto y quedar huérfana de ellos.

–Ya, Bella. Te voy a llenar –le dijo Edward.

Emmett empezó a besarle el cuello dejándole las marcas de sus besos al succionarla con fuerza y notó cómo Edward situaba su pene en la entrada. Le agarró las caderas y empezó a empujarse hacia ella mientras su miembro entraba poco a poco, haciéndose un espacio que sabía era demasiado estrecho aún para semejante anchura, molesta por esa amplitud que le exigía.

Y entonces llegó: el dolor.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Se agarró a las sábanas y arqueó la espalda y caderas. Gritó un poco pero el sufrimiento cesó de inmediato al retirarse de su canal.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Emmett, asustado por la reacción de ella.

–Es extraño. Hay algo... Le duele cuando presiono.

Los dos observaron a Bella que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

–¿Bella?

Miró a Edward, su mirada llena del tormento por haberla lastimado.

–Soy... Yo soy virgen... –anunció.

–¿Qué es virgen? –preguntó Emmett.


	14. Capítulo Trece

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Trece **

Bella miró a Emmett como si hubiera preguntado la cosa más terrible del mundo. Estaba de broma, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo, su mirada inocente, igual que la de Edward, le confirmaba que no era así.

–¿No saben lo que es ser virgen? –preguntó irguiéndose y encendiendo la luz de la lámpara que había en la mesita. Se quedó sentada en la cama entre ellos.

–No –contestaron al unísono.

–¿En nuestro planeta...? La primera vez, las mujeres... ¿no les duele?

–No, ellas siempre están preparadas para nosotros –respondió Emmett.

Bella se sintió un poco molesta por esa información. ¿Era porque no podía pensar en ellos dándole placer a otra chica o en el hecho de que ellas no tuvieran que pasar por una situación dolorosa para experimentar el amor?

–¿Qué es ser virgen, Bella? ¿Por qué te duele cuando entro? – inquirió Edward.

–En los sueños no era así, nunca había nada que nos impidiera penetrarte –replicó Emmett.

–Eran sueños –murmuró Edward–. No todo se crea en ellos, y ella no quiso eso, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo les explico esto?

–Estaba sonrojada por tener que aclararle a unos hombres hechos y derechos lo que era la virginidad y cómo tenían que quitársela...–. A ver, las mujeres en la Tierra, cuando no han tenido relaciones, tienen... Una especie de piel que hay que romper para poder realizar la penetración. ¡Un regalo!

–¿Un regalo? –Edward arqueó una ceja.

–Sí, una mujer que no ha mantenido nunca relaciones es como un regalo, tienes que desenvolverla antes de disfrutarla... –¿De dónde se había sacado esa comparación?.

–Veran, mi cuerpo está como nuevo. Para tenerlo hay que desenvolverlo y eso es la piel que encuentras dentro.

Tienes que romperla para entrar...

–Pero te hago daño cuando empujo.

–Sí... Es que ha de hacerse así la primera vez.

–¿¡Causándote dolor!? –Edward elevó la voz asustando a Bella.

–Lo siento –se calmó.

–¿No se puede romper de alguna manera? A lo mejor con una daga...

–sugirió Emmett.

Bella cerró instintivamente las piernas y se volvió hacia él.

–¡Ni se te ocurra meterme nada raro dentro! –exclamó temerosa de lo que pudieran hacerle.

Ambos se miraron entablando una conversación interna entre ellos y Bella se quedó esperando. Cuando se volvieron, esperaba que le dijeran que no querían estar con ella.

Agachó la cabeza aguardando las palabras de rechazo, pero las que oyó en su lugar le llegaron al fondo de su alma.

–¿Me permites hacerte daño sólo por esta vez?

Alzó la mirada para ver a Edward esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. A su lado, Emmett tenía en las comisuras una leve sonrisa también pendiente de la contestación.

–Sí... –salió casi en un susurro de sus labios pero fue suficiente para que Edward recortara el espacio que los separaba y la besara con desesperación volviendo a encenderla al mismo estado en que estaba antes de la conversación.

–Túmbate, Bella. Tendrás que guiarnos para no causarte demasiado dolor –le indicó Emmett acariciándola ya y dejándole espacio para que pudiera tenderse sobre la cama.

Bella se movió y colocó en posición mientras Edward se ponía de nuevo entre sus piernas, algo más titubeante que antes. Alzó su mano para cogerle la de él y le dio un apretón para que la mirara.

–No pasa nada, Edward. Sólo esta vez. Sólo hoy dolerá.

–¿Seguro?

–Bueno... Puede que mañana esté un poco dolorida, pero no sentiré tanta molestia, eso seguro. Y, otra cosa... Sangraré...

–¿Cómo que sangrarás? –preguntó Emmett, serio de repente.

–Cuando la piel se rompa mancharé un poco, se los digo para que no se asusten.

–Bella, ¿estás segura? ¿No puede hacerse de otra forma?

–Edward trató de separarse de ella pero ésta le agarró la mano con más fuerza.

–Por favor, en los humanos es así. Siempre ha sido así. Dolor antes del placer; es lo que se dice.

–Pero no queremos hacerte daño –protestó Emmett.

–Lo sé, pero no es malo... Al menos no el tipo de sufrimiento que pueden traer las heridas o la guerra. Y se pasará, seguro que en unos segundos ya no me duele.

No demasiado satisfechos con la respuesta, y tensos por saber que Bella sangraría por lo que iban a hacerle, volvieron a retomar las caricias y besos, Emmett en su cuello y pechos, y Edward entre sus muslos y sexo. De nuevo el calor inundó la habitación y Bella echó para atrás la cabeza tratando de controlar la excitación de su ser. Eran demasiado rápidos para ella y en cuestión de minutos volvieron a dejarla deseosa del pene de Edward.

Miró la lámpara encendida y extendió el brazo tratando de apagarla. No se había percatado de la luz y prefería que no la vieran.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Emmett cuando se estiró un poco.

–Quiero apagarla –contestó.

–¿Por qué?

–No me gusta que me miren. Quiero que esté a oscuras.

–Yo quiero la luz. Quiero mirarte mientras mi hermano te penetra y te corres, ver tu piel cubierta de sudor y tus ojos perdidos en ese orgasmo que sabemos aguarda por nosotros. Y cuando eso pase con Edward, entonces yo te cogeré y te llevaré más allá, te haré sentirme en cada fibra de tu ser y rogarás por mí.

Bella no reaccionaba. Su brazo estaba extendido hacia el cable de la lámpara pero no podía moverlo. La sinceridad de Emmett, las palabras que acababa de usar, la dejaron sin posibilidad de respirar. Eran las que cualquier mujer querría escuchar de un hombre, o en este caso de dos, y ahí estaba diciéndoselas a ella.

En lugar de llegar a su destino, cambió de rumbo y lo buscó.

Quería besarlo, lo ansiaba. Y él lo supo. Se acercó a ella y acogió los labios entre los suyos, presionándolos y abriéndolos para él, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca.

Gimió en ellos al notar a Edward presionándola abajo, pellizcando el clítoris y frotando sus dedos sobre su raja sin llegar a introducirlos. Las caderas de Bella se movieron sin poder evitarlo, creando una invitación para que siguiera.

Notó que éste se movía y se posicionaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, la cabeza de su pene punteando en la misma entrada.

–Bella... –murmuró Edward.

Emmett dejó de besarla y se apartó un poco sin perder el contacto con ella, una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

–Por favor, perdóname.

–No tengo que perdonar nada –correspondió llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas–. Es el mayor regalo que ustedes me pueden dar a mí.

–¿Hacerte daño? –preguntó con ironía.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

–Ser suya , por completo.

El pecho de Edward se hinchó de orgullo ante esas palabras y empujó un poco hacia dentro mientras Bella arqueaba las caderas para aceptar esa intrusión.

–¿Bella?

–Estoy bien. Eso no duele, es sólo la sorpresa –tranquilizó.

Volvió a empujar otro poco y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no jadear. Empezaba a dolerle pero no quería que lo supieran, aún no.

Unos nuevos centímetros introducidos le dijeron que el pene de Edward estaba allí, en el himen, rozándolo levemente pero, tras la entrada anterior, provocándole dolor.

–Sigue... –susurró ella sin poder decir más.

–Estás tensa, Bella, te estoy haciendo daño.

–No... sigue... –suplicó.

Buscó con la mano a Emmett y éste se acercó más a ella besándole en el cuello y acariciándole los pechos.

–¿Esto ayuda? –le preguntó mientras seguía dedicándose a ello.

La tensión comenzó a desaparecer al sentir los labios sobre ella, sus dedos pellizcando los pezones y frotándolos con algo más de brusquedad. Notó descender más humedad en sus partes y que ésta empapaba el miembro de Edward ofreciéndole un poco de movimiento en su estrechez.

–Parece que sí, está más deslizable –afirmó.

–Sí... me ayuda... –añadió Bella poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Emmett.

Edward volvió a empujar y Bella se arqueó y gritó. Le dolía, mucho.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo porque los asustaría, pero no podía evitarlo, no si Edward seguía avanzando demasiado lento. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y sorbió tratando de calmarse.

–Bella, dejémoslo. No puedo verte así –le dijo Edward saliendo un poco de ella.

–¡No! –lloró–. ¡Por favor, no!

–Te duele... Puede haber otra forma.

–Tienes que hacerlo más rápido.

–¿Más rápido?

–De una vez, empuja de una sola vez.

Edward abrió los ojos ante lo que le pedía y negó.

–Te dolerá aún más. Si voy con cuidado te duele, si lo hago como me pides... No, no podría perdonármelo.

–Así dolerá menos.

Emmett le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo.

–¿Estás segura, Bella? ¿De verdad será menos? –asintió mientras se enfocaba en esos ojos naranjas que tenía. Sufriría, pero sería menor a si lo atravesaran con la lentitud de Edward. Emmett asintió y miró a Edward.

–Hazlo.

–Pero...

–Ella dice que es así. No entendemos mucho de humanos, ni quiero hacerlo a no ser que sea algo sobre Bella. Si ella lo soporta si lo haces rápido, hazlo. O lo haré yo.

–No... Yo lo haré –replicó él, su posesividad encubierta en esas palabras.

–Que lo haga quien quiera, pero por favor... –intervino Bella.

Emmett se movió esa vez para tocarle el clítoris y estimularla para que padeciera lo menos posible. Sólo cuando la vio arquearse buscando más placer le pidió a su hermano mentalmente que empujara.

Bella se arqueó y gritó con fuerza al sentir avanzar con rapidez el pene de Edward y atravesar de una sola vez el himen desgarrándoselo limpiamente. No podía coger aire a los pulmones debido a la impresión que acababa de causarle. El dolor, aunque intenso, remitía poco a poco. Las lágrimas se le escapaban sin poder evitarlo.

–¡Bella! –exclamaron los dos.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella con cuidado de no moverse y Emmett también se acercó.

–Bella, pequeña... ¿Te duele?

Ella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Los ojos cerrados y apretados no le conferían mucha veracidad a su negativa pero era lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Fue respirando con lentitud dejando que el sentimiento fuera desapareciendo.

–Bella, perdóname... –Edward estaba destrozado por lo que acababa de hacer. Sentía sus emociones como sabía que Emmett lo hacía.

La habían lastimado mucho y entendería que los rechazara en ese momento.

Trató de moverse para sacar lentamente su miembro del canal cuando ella gimió.

–Por favor... Quieto... –susurró ella.

–No me moveré. Si es lo que quieres, me estaré quieto.

–Bella, dinos, ¿qué hacemos para que te sientas mejor? –se interesó Emmett, deseoso de cualquier cosa que calmara el cuerpo ahora angustiado.

Abrió los ojos empañados en lágrimas mirándolos, los dos aterrados ante la visión de ella lastimada por su culpa. Extendió sus manos hacia ellos y cada uno le cogió una.

–Lo siento... –esbozó una sonrisa para ellos.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque los he asustado. No les gustaría ver sus caras ahora.

–Se echó a reír a pesar de que aún lloraba y Emmett se aproximó para abrazarla. También Edward quería hacerlo pero se mantuvo inmóvil a fin de no provocarle más sensaciones negativas de las que le habían dado ya.

Notó la contracción de Bella al apretarle en su interior y la miró desconcertado.

–¿Bella?

De nuevo volvió a hacer presión a la par que movía las caderas sacando un poco de su pene hacia fuera para volver a introducirlo.

Edward le cogió las caderas para detenerla y trató de entender algo.

–Ya... puedes moverte.

–¿No te hace daño?

–El dolor se va si te mueves... –contestó.

No estaba muy convencido de ello pero, presto a probarlo, se expulsó unos centímetros hacia fuera y volvió a entrar en ella. Bella gimió pero sus sentimientos ya no llevaban pesar y desaparecían siendo sustituido por el placer.

–¿Rápido? –le preguntó Edward.

–No... Ahora lento...

Siguiendo sus órdenes, Edward empezó a deslizarse con lentitud, entrando y saliendo. Se mordió la lengua al ver que la sangre de ella salía de su cuerpo a través del condón manchando las sábanas de la cama. No quería volver a vivir esa experiencia de nuevo, no con ella. Sintió compasión por todas las mujeres humanas que tenían que pasar por un dolor de ese calibre para experimentar el amor y dio gracias por poder consolar a Bella.

Emmett la estaba besando en esos momentos, tranquilizando su alma y volviendo a encenderla para ellos. Iba reaccionando a las caricias y sus caderas lo guiaban para aumentar los embistes.

Estaba aún muy estrecha para su pene y se sentía apretado cada vez que entraba. Pero también notaba sus contracciones y sabía que estaba llegando, que un clímax se aproximaba y se dijo que no se correría hasta que ella no lo hiciera.

–Edward... Edward... –murmuró ella jadeante cuando fue consciente de la llegada del orgasmo.

–Déjate llevar –siseó él.

–Dánoslo, Bella. Es nuestro –agregó Emmett.

Bella gritó de nuevo, esta vez llena de placer, y se vació por completo mientras el pene de Edward seguía atormentándola sin detenerse. No le importó que el canal se estrechara, seguía entrando y saliendo aun cuando ella se corría y trataba de respirar y no desmayarse ante la sensación que le provocaba.

Finalmente, Edward se liberó también en el condón, un pequeño calor inundándole y fusionándose con el de su orgasmo. Cayó a su lado jadeante mientras salía por completo con lentitud.

Se volvió hacia él para sonreírle mientras Edward le acariciaba la mejilla.

–Lo siento.

–No. Gracias... Por quererme... –se volvió hacia Emmett–. A los dos... Gracias.

Se le cerraron los párpados antes de poder decir nada más y el agotamiento la sumió en el sueño en unos segundos.

Edward y Emmett se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y besarla.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Vanesa

oliveronica cullen massen

Sakura93

suzi

kirtash96!

Nadiia16

yomii20

PrincesLynx

ori-cullen-swan

jekaurucullen

helenagonzalez26-athos

Tanya Masen Cullen

AleCullenn lucianamartinez275 glow0718 


	15. Capítulo Catorce

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Catorce **

–¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó Emmett al ver que su hermano se levantaba.

–Necesito lavarme –contestó deslizando el condón fuera de su miembro.

–Y también debemos ocuparnos de ella. Ha sangrado mucho.

–Yo me ocupo, si quieres.

–No. Tú aún estás excitado, Emmett. Debe ser una tortura estar a su lado y no poder hacer nada. Además, he sido yo quien le ha causado dolor.

–Edward... –agachó la cabeza apenado por su hermano–. Está bien, déjame convocarte lo necesario.

–Gracias.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Apoyó en ella la espalda y echó la cabeza sobre ella. Todavía podía recordar el dolor de Bella en su propio cuerpo y eso lo aterraba. Jamás volvería a pasarle algo así a su lado; no le permitiría a nadie hacerle daño, ni aunque fuera para darle placer.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua fría calmara su espíritu.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Emmett contempló a Bella dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios y, por contagio, el también sonrió. Volvió a abrazarla y besó la sien.

–Nuestra... –usurró.

Tenían que convencerla. Ahora ya no había otro objetivo; Bella era para ellos, sólo para ellos, y harían lo que fuera por tenerla a su lado toda la vida.

Ella se removió hacia él y le pasó el brazo por la cintura rozando con su vientre el pene que seguía erecto. Siseó ante el contacto y respiró hondo pero eso no ayudó a relajarse pues el olor de la mujer lo estimuló más.

–Mierda... –masculló.

–Edward...

–¿Qué pasa? –La voz llegó a su mente tan rápido como pronunció el nombre de su hermano.

–¿Te queda mucho?

–¿Por?

–Bella me ha abrazado.

–Bien por ti... –ironizó él.

–Déjate de tonterías Edward. Sabes lo que me está pasando.

–¿En serio? No sé qué podría ser... –contestó divertido con los sentimientos que le llegaban de su hermano.

–¡Trae aquí tu culo ahora mismo! –gritó mientras la sonrisa de Edward inundaba su mente.

Abrió la puerta del baño y contempló a Bella abrazada con Emmett. Se los veía bien si no fuera porque éste trataba de poner más distancia para que no lo rozara en cierta parte.

–La próxima vez yo voy primero.

–Si hubiera sabido lo que ha pasado desde el principio quizá te hubiera dejado los honores.

–Edward, no tienes que sentirte mal. No lo sabíamos, los informes no hablaban de eso.

–Hacerle daño a la mujer amada es mayor tortura que cualquier guerra en la que hemos participado.

–Yo también lo sentí... Tanto tus sentimientos como los de ella. No estuvo mal...

–Lo sé... Sé que ella trató de explicárnoslo pero...

–¿Te sentirías mejor si yo también le hiciera daño?

Edward miró con asombro a su hermano.

–Porque como no me ayudes a apartarla de mi lado ahora te juro que la tomo en este momento.

Negó con la cabeza emitiendo algunas risitas y fue hasta Bella. La miró y su cuerpo comenzó a separarse de Emmett y a elevarse unos centímetros de la cama.

–¿Me haces el favor y quitas las sábanas?

–No sabemos dónde tiene otras –replicó él.

–Convoca unas. Y algo para lavarla.

Emmett lo hizo. Convocó unas sábanas de satén en rosa pálido así como un cuenco de cristal con agua limpia y unos paños.

Edward colocó las antiguas que habían retirado sobre el colchón mientras bajaba el cuerpo de Bella, aún dormida.

–Yo me encargo. Vete a atender éso.

–No tardo.

Oyó el gruñido de su hermano y entró en el baño. Necesitaba ocuparse de él mismo y ya no aguantaba más estar en esa habitación sin poder acercarse a Bella para satisfacer su deseo.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward miró a Bella y le acarició un lado de su cara. Iba a compensarla por ese dolor; aprendería todo lo que ella quisiera para estar a su lado, ya fuera en Rochel o en la Tierra.

Ahora que la conocía, que podía tocarla y sentirla con más profundidad no iba a dejarla, no podía pensar en eso... Ya no era cosa del vínculo; era ella. No existía vida sin Bella. Y sabía que a Edward le pasaba lo mismo.

Limpió con mucho cuidado la zona sensible hasta que los restos de sangre desaparecieron. Rebuscó en su mesita por unas bragas y, cuando encontró las que le gustaban, se las colocó con cuidado de no despertarla.

Emmett salía del baño cuando acabó de arroparla con las sábanas. Estaba más tranquilo por haberse liberado de su presión.

–¿Podremos acostarnos con ella?

–No lo sé... Ella no dijo nada. No sé si le gustará.

–Después de lo pasado no creo que diga mucho, ¿no?

–La cama es demasiado pequeña para los tres. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

–No... Será mejor entonces que la dejemos descansar. Además, no sé si aguantaría estar a su lado y no poder tocarla como quiero.

Apagaron la luz de la lámpara y salieron del cuarto entornando la puerta para escucharla dormir desde fuera.

–¿Crees que acabaremos convenciéndola?

–Creo que hemos dado un gran paso. Pero aún no está nada decidido–contestó su hermano.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella se movió en la cama al oír demasiado ruido. Le molestaba para seguir durmiendo y se quejó tratando de callarlo. ¿Se había dejado la tele puesta? ¿O era el móvil? No... Se oían voces de personas...

Abrió los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana y parpadeó varias veces. Se sentía extasiada y recordó la noche tan maravillosa que había tenido con sus chicos. Su primera vez, ahora podía decir que había probado el sexo aunque esperaba las siguientes menos dolorosas.

Una pequeña explosión hizo que chillara del susto y saltara de la cama corriendo hacia el salón y de allí siguiendo el humo que salía hasta la cocina.

Emmett trataba de apagar el fuego que se había generado en el tostador mientras Edward abría la ventana para que la nube negra que habían provocado saliera.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en el marco de la puerta.

–Lo siento. Te hemos despertado –dijo Emmett apartando la mirada del fuego, quemándose por no estar pendiente.

–Emmett, primero el fuego, después la tentación –le recordó su hermano llevando un vaso de agua hacia el tostador–. ¿Estás bien?

Bella salió corriendo hacia él antes de que tirara el contenido sobre el aparato. Todavía estaba enchufado y podía provocar cualquier otra cosa.

–Vale, yo me ocupo ustedes... –Se afanó por extinguir el fuego y miró alrededor de la cocina–. ¿Qué han hecho?

Todo estaba patas arriba. La mayoría de los muebles abiertos con algunos alimentos volcados mientras otros estaban sobre la encimera. Una masa sospechosa le hizo arrugar la nariz mientras observaba el tostador que acababa de pasar a mejor vida.

–Tuvimos que probar la comida antes de saber si a ti te gustaría.

Desenchufó el tostador con cuidado y miró la masa.

–¿Macarrones para desayunar?

–¿Qué son macarrones?

Bella se echó a reír sin remedio. Iba a tener que enseñarles muchas cosas, como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

–Creo que de la comida me encargo yo. No me gustaría salir volando por dejarlos cocinar.

–Lo sentimos –se disculpó Edward–. Sólo queríamos hacerte un desayuno. Pero tus alimentos son muy diferentes a los nuestros.

–Es un gesto precioso, Edward. Pero pueden salir lastimados.

–Yo me quemé... –recordó Emmett enseñándole el dedo a Bella.

Ella lo cogió y lo besó antes de metérselo en la boca y lamerlo con su lengua. La respiración de Emmett se hizo más rápida y sus ojos se dilataron.

–¿Ahora puedo yo? –preguntó él, su voz más oscura que antes.

–S... No... Tengo que prepararme para ir a la universidad. Seguramente Alice llegará en cualquier momento.

–Universidad... ¿Donde llegamos ayer?

–Sí, es el edificio en el que las personas estudian para trabajar en algo.

¿Ustedes estudiaron?

–Leyes, escritura, política... Lo necesario para dirigir el planeta una vez que nuestros padres no estén –respondió Edward.

–Aquí las cosas no van a tanto, al menos no con la gente normal.

–Nos gustaría saber más de tu planeta.

–Me encantará enseñarles. Pero primero hay que recoger todo esto. Y tengo que ir a la universidad... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y ustedes? ¿Se quedaran aquí?

–¿Quedarnos? –preguntó Emmettmetiendo el dedo en la masa y llevándoselo a la boca.

Bella cogió el cuenco y lo tiró a la basura a pesar de las protestas de Emmett. A saber lo que habían echado en él.

–Sí. ¿Qué van a hacer mientras voy a clase?

–¿No podemos ir contigo?

–¿A la universidad?

–¿No quieres? –inquirió Edward.

–No es eso. Pero estaré horas ocupada y no podré hacer nada. En las clases hay que estar en silencio y...

–¿Y?

–Se supone que hay que prestar atención. Con ustedes a mi lado mi interés se centra sólo en ustedes –se sinceró. Enrojeció y agachó la mirada.

Edward se puso a su lado y le cogió con sus dedos la barbilla levantándosela hasta que lo miró.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

–Oh, no. Estoy bien. Te dije que sólo era esa vez. Las mujeres pasamos por eso casi siempre cuando es la primera relación.

–Me toca a mí –saltó Emmett situándose en la espalda de ella y rodeándole la cintura.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró.

–¿Quieres...? Me refiero, ayer ya...

–Siempre querremos estar contigo Bella. Mañana, tarde y noche – contestó Edward.

–Yo...

El sonido del timbre le evitó responder lo que pensaba y se apartó de ellos.

–¿¡Eh!? –se quejó Emmett.

Tanto Edward como Bella soltaron unas risitas. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Alice estaba allí preparada para las clases mientras ella aún se encontraba en camisón.

–Vaya, veo que fue una noche subida de tono.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque tienes todo el cuello lleno de chupetones.

Bella salió corriendo hacia un espejo y se contempló esa zona y parte de los hombros marcados con los besos que la habían deleitado la noche anterior.

–¿Quién fue? –preguntó.

–¿El qué?

–Las marcas... ¿No podríais haberlo hecho sin ellas?

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Emmett–. ¿Es malo?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Alice–. Sólo tendrá que buscar un jersey de cuello alto. No les hagas esto más difícil, Bella.

–¿¡Yo!? ¡Casi prenden la cocina!

–¿En serio? Venga, va, tú a cambiarte y yo me ocupo de estos dos...

–Te lo advierto, Alice. No vayas a pervertirlos más de lo que ya son.

Alice se echó mano al corazón y compuso el gesto más triste que pudo.

–Pero si soy una santa...

–Sí, una santa en el infierno... –masculló Bella cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

Alice se volvió automáticamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Hora de aprender, hombretones.


	16. Capítulo Quince

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Quince **

–Suéltalo, Alice –se plantó Bella. Estaban en el pasillo esperando que Jasper terminara la clase para ir a la siguiente juntos.

–No sé a lo que te refieres –contestó mirando alrededor.

–Lo sabes muy bien. Les has dicho algo, por eso estaban tan tranquilos y no han protestado nada.

–Oye, para empezar no son niños para patalear porque salgas unas horas de casa y no te tengan en la cama...

Bella enrojeció al momento que recordó eso.

–¿Te han dicho...?

–¿...si esta noche has disfrutado? No ha hecho falta, ya se te notaba a ti en todo el cuerpo... Y a ellos, ya que estamos.

–Por Dios, Alice... –replicó tapándose la cara.

–¡Oye! Que no es nada malo... ¿Cómo se portaron? ¿Fueron buenos?

–Les di un susto de muerte... En su planeta no hay mujeres vírgenes...

–Joder, qué suerte tienen algunas –soltó.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Fueron bruscos?

–¿Bromeas? Trataron de ir lo más despacio posible. Edward estuvo a punto de dejarlo incluso.

–Uhm... Así que fue él quien lo hizo... Ya decía yo que lo veía algo más serio. No dejaba de mirarte mientras desayunabas.

–Supongo que sigue preocupado.

–¿Dolió?

Bella asintió.

–Tendrás que resarcirlos de alguna forma.

–¿Resarcirlos?

–¡Mira, ahí viene Jasper! –gritó echando a correr hacia él.

–¡Alice! –llamó Bella. ¿Qué les habría dicho a ellos?

Bella fue detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y vio cómo su amigo la cogía de la cintura y la alzaba para besarla, aun estando delante de sus compañeros de clase y de que su profesor salía de la clase en ese momento.

Miró de reojo la cara del maestro antes de darle una patada a Jasper para que soltara a Alice. El gemido que dio hizo que se separaran y la miraran.

–Tu profe... –susurró.

Jasper observó al catedrático todavía parado frente a ellos.

–Sí, me olvidaba. Tenía que hablar con él después de clase. Es que ha sido saber que Alice estaba fuera que... –Trató de excusarse soltándola y entrando en la clase–. Sólo será un momento, chicas.

–¿Qué le has hecho esta vez? –le preguntó Bella.

–Nada... –contestó mientras se pasaba un dedo por sus labios y se relamía–. Sólo es cariñoso.

–¿Cariñoso? Ese beso no tiene nada de ese adjetivo. Si no fuera porque los conozco, cualquiera diría que se podrian dar el lote en el pasillo con toda la gente mirando.

–No sería mala idea...

–¡Ah! Yo abandono... Nadie puede contigo... –desistió Bella alzando los brazos al aire. Alice se echó a reír–. Oye, dime qué les has dicho a Edward y Emmett.

–Nada, ya te lo he dicho.

–No te creo. Estaban muy contentos cuando minutos antes iban a llevarme a la cama de nuevo.

–¿De verdad? Mierda, no tenía que haber ido a recogerte.

–Sí, tú anímalos.

Alice esbozó una gran sonrisa enigmática.

–Por favor, Alice... ¿Qué les has dicho?

–Nada... Nada malo desde luego... Necesitan aprender cosas, ¿no?

–Sí, pero no las tuyas precisamente... –masculló.

Jasper salió de la clase con unos papeles en su mano y fue hacia ellas.

–¿Están listas mis chicas?

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Alice cogiéndole los papeles.

–Es que mi profe quería darme la información sobre un par de asignaturas...

–¿Griego y biotecnología?

–¿No suenan interesantes?

Bella se echó a reír sin remedio. Jasper no acababa de encontrar la carrera que quería y estaba probándolas todas...

–A este paso nos graduamos nosotras y tú te quedas sin terminar el primer año de alguna.

–¿Qué más da? Tengo trabajo, ¿verdad Bella? Cuando ella termine la carrera me contratará para ayudarla en la tienda, ¿a que sí?

–Ni lo sueñes...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no quiero que la librería se convierta en su lugar de "fantasías prohibidas" –contestó muy seria.

Los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro y se echaron a reír. Jasper le pasó el brazo a Bella por el hombro y la acercó a él.

–¿Todavía no nos vas a perdonar?

–¿Perdonar por encontrarte en bolas en mi despacho y a Alice con un látigo en la mano acariciándote tu...? No, creo todavía no.

–Ahora tienes a dos que pueden hacerte eso y mucho más, Bella – recordó Alice.

–Sí... Y no veo la hora de volver a casa para ver qué les has dicho...

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta por si encontraba algo tras ella.

Después de pasarse casi todas las clases preguntándole a Alice en voz baja, rogándole incluso, sobre lo que había hablado con Edward y Emmett, ahora no se atrevía a abrir su propia casa.

La televisión estaba encendida y demasiado alta para su gusto. No oía ningún otro ruido. Suspiró resignada y entró. Miró a su alrededor esperando que hubiera algún desastre pero todo estaba en su sitio.

Bueno, algunos libros no encontraban en la estantería sino en el suelo, pero eso podía pasarlo. Seguramente Edward habría estado hojeándolos.

–¿Hola? –preguntó, temerosa.

Caminó hasta la televisión para bajar el volumen cuando los vio.

Los dos tumbados en el suelo, dormidos. Eran como dos adonis relajados por completo, sus pechos subiendo y bajando de forma regular, sus labios entreabiertos.

Se agachó junto a ellos y le rozó la mejilla a Emmett provocando que se moviera para más caricias. Se fijó entonces en Edward al otro lado de ella, sus labios llamándola poderosamente.

Le rozó con su mano los labios sintiendo cómo sus dedos podían entrar en la boca, rozar su lengua. Era estimulante para ella misma.

–Edward... Emmett... –susurró llamándolos.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y los centraron en ella mientras Bella se olvidaba de respirar y se saltaba un par de latidos.

–¿Han comido? –los dos negaron.

–No había lo que queríamos –contestó Edward.

–¿El qué?

–A ti –respondió Emmett incorporándose y cogiéndole la barbilla para acercarla a él–. Y tenemos hambre, Bella... Mucha hambre...

Desplazó su mano desde la barbilla a la nuca y juntó los labios con los suyos. Tuvo que ser rápida amoldándose a sus embistes e introducciones de su lengua para poder seguirle el paso y no ahogarse en las sensaciones que le dejaba vivir junto a él.

–Espera –detuvo Edward. Emmett se alejó de ella a regañadientes.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele?

Bella tardó un poco en entender lo que le preguntaba y, cuando lo hizo, su boca se abrió hasta formar una O de asombro mientras su rostro enrojecía.

–Sí... Sí, estoy bien. No me duele.

–¿Ves? Podemos jugar con ella.

–¿Jugar? –les preguntó.

Dos sonrisas fueron lo único que recibió por respuesta antes de ser alzada por Edward sin ninguna queja por el peso y, en brazos, llevada hasta su habitación.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Dieciséis **

Edward la dejó en la cama con cuidado. Miró hacia atrás buscando a su hermano quien entraba por la puerta cargando con una bolsa.

Bella, que se había levantado al ver la indecisión de Edward, se quedó perpleja al reconocerla.

–¿De dónde...? ¿Cómo la han encontrado?

–Alice nos la dio esta mañana.

–La mato... –masculló apartando la mirada de ella.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y gateó hacia Emmett para arrebatársela pero no contaba con que ellos la atraparan tan fácilmente y le dieran la vuelta quedando tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama, Emmett sujetándole los brazos y Edward con sus manos sobre la cintura.

–¡Hey!–se quejó ella.

–La bolsa es mía.

–Alice nos dijo que dirías algo así –replicó Emmett–. Comentó que, si lo decías, te respondiéramos que, como no los has usado nunca, los juguetes son de quien te los regala y ella nos los cede a nosotros.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–Sí, así es –corroboró Edward–. Ahora son nuestros. Y tú eres nuestro sujeto de juego.

–¿Sujeto de juego?

–Bueno, ella dijo algo de conejillo de indias pero no sabemos lo que es –puntualizó Emmett.

Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír por lo poco que sabían de la Tierra y de las palabras o frases que podían significar muchas cosas.

–Sí, bueno, pero esas cosas no son para ustedes. Estan los dos así que no nos hacen falta esos juguetes.

Los dos negaron a la vez.

–Queremos aprender a usarlos. Alice dijo que te gustarían mucho.

–Eso es cosa de ella. En serio, yo nunca los he usado así que mejor...

–Los probaremos –cortaron los dos–. Tu cuerpo nos dirá si te gustan o no.

–¡Venga chicos! Dejenlo... –trató de soltarse pero ninguno cedió un milímetro.

–Necesitamos una cuerda –comentó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Bella se olvidó de respirar en ese momento. ¿Iban a atarla? ¿Como en el sueño? A pesar del miedo que tenía porque ellos tuvieran todo el control, su cuerpo empezaba a excitarse por lo que iba a ocurrir.

La sonrisa de Edward le dijo que también él se había dado cuenta de la reacción.

–En la bolsa no hay... ¿Qué podemos usar? –dijo Emmett mirando alrededor de la habitación.

–El cinturón del albornoz... –susurró Bella muy bajito esperando que no la oyeran.

Ambos voltearon a ella antes de fijarse el uno en el otro otro y sonreír. Se agacharon para darle un beso en cada mejilla y susurrarle al mismo tiempo un "gracias" en sus oídos que le puso el vello de punta.

Esos dos lograban que ella hiciera cosas que jamás había pensado.

Emmett entró en el baño buscando el albornoz para sacarle el cinturón mientras Emmett rebuscaba lo que más le llamaba la atención. Bella, por su parte, se quedó tumbada en la cama con las manos tapándose la cara, enrojecida por el atrevimiento que acababa de tener. ¿De verdad iba a dejarlos experimentar con ella?

–¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emmett sentado a su lado.

Ella apartó un poco las manos para verlo, su rostro preocupado y entristecido. Alargó la mano hacia él y le rozó la mejilla.

–Bien... Estoy mejor que bien. Pero esto es muy vergonzoso para mí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque nunca... Ustedes son tan experimentados y yo... Me da vergüenza.

–A nosotros nos gustas cómo eres. Nos gusta cómo reaccionas cuando te tocamos, cuando te tenemos junto a nosotros. Hoy quiero sentirte apretarte contra mí, Bella. ¿me dejarás? ¿Dejarás que te haga mía hoy?

Bella ensanchó su sonrisa y le dijo con sus ojos que se acercara a él, como así hizo.

–Sí –susurró muy cerca de sus labios antes de ser ella la que salvara la distancia y lo besara como si le fuera su vida en ello.

Pasó sus manos por el pelo de él recreándose en la sensación que le producía entrelazar sus dedos sobre el cabello cuando dos pares de manos le agarraron las suyas y el cinturón las unió impidiendo su uso.

Las llevaron por encima de su cabeza y miraron alrededor.

–¿Qué buscas?

–Algo donde atarlas para que no te muevas –contestó Emmett.

–¿Crees que voy a intentar usarlas?

–Si Alice dijo la verdad, las sensaciones que te daremos con esos juguetes te harán gritar de placer durante varias horas.

Bella se atragantó con el aire que inspiraba y tuvo que toser antes de poder volver a centrarse en Edward después de decir eso. ¿Qué demonios les había dicho Alice para que los dos estuvieran ansiosos por llevarla a un estado de orgasmo continuo?

Oyó mover un objeto pesado y giró la cabeza para ver a Emmett empujando la cómoda como si no fuera algo pesado para él.

Edward llamó su atención al sentir sus manos jugueteando con el jersey que llevaba puesto, tirando de él para sacarlo por la cabeza. Se quedó entre sus brazos.

–Quizá deberias desatarme para quitármelo.

–No. Así está bien. Y tú tendrás más difícil soltarte con la prenda de por medio –contestó Emmett atando los extremos a uno de los cajones del mueble.

Comprobó que estaba bien sujeta y que ella no podía tirar lo bastante fuerte como para que el cajón se abriera y le hiciera daño antes de volver a la cama donde Edward ya había empezado a besarla por los hombros acariciándole el vientre.

Su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez que sentía los labios de Edward sobre su piel, el aliento de él quemándola cada vez que la rozaba. Se arqueaba ante él por sus caricias e imploraba en silencio por más.

Cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos tras el ardor de su cuerpo por los labios de Edward y sus manos bailando por todo su torso. Sollozó y tiró de las muñecas. Quería tocarle a él, poder sentir los estremecimientos que tenía cuando ella lo rozaba con sus dedos.

La risa sofocada de Edward le dijo que esperaba ese intento por su parte y eso le hizo enfadarse. Estaba claro que la habían atado por esa razón; la conocían mucho mejor que ella misma.

Edward metió las palmas por debajo de su cuerpo hacia el cierre del sujetador y ella se arqueó para ayudarle. Cuando se soltó y el sujetador quedó suelto el sólo tiró del mismo y lo pasó por encima de sus brazos al mismo lugar donde estaba el jersey.

–¿Y si me desatas y sueltas la ropa? –sugirió.

–No... Ahí está bien. No estorba.

–¡Pero a mí sí! –prorrumpió ella con descaro. Era cierto, al estar cerca de donde tenía el cinturón, hacía que no pudiera llegar con facilidad al mismo y, por ende, desatarse. O al menos intentarlo.

–Para lo que nosotros queremos está bien ahí –replicó él dejándole claro que sabía el motivo por el que quería quitársela.

Otras manos sobre su cintura le dijeron que Emmett acababa de llegar. Se sorprendió por su toque y jadeó algo asustada. Edward se acercó a ella y besó el cuello tirándole un poco de la piel para que se relajara.

Emmett desabrochó los pantalones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo para quitárselos, junto con los zapatos que llevaba. Todo fue desechado al suelo sin cuidado antes de coger la cinturilla de las bragas y recorrerla varias veces con sus dedos. La estaba torturando a propósito y lo sabía. Pero no podía decir nada, su cuerpo sólo tenía la función de tratar de respirar ante los besos y caricias de Edward y los juegos que se traía Emmett.

Éste le abrió las piernas lo suficiente como para alojarse entre ellas y enterró su boca en los muslos internos haciendo que gritara y se arqueara.

¡Su boca vibraba! Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y él sonrió abriendo y mostrándole un estimulador de lengua. ¿Cuándo se lo había puesto?

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó tratando de hacerse entender. Cuando no le respondió volvió a besarla, esta vez más cerca de su centro, lo que hizo que se dejara caer en la cama de golpe y se arqueara ante la sensación.

–Creo que sí –respondió Edward por ella–. Sigue con eso.

–Y-yo no... ¡Ay Dios, Emmett! –chilló al sentirle más cerca de su interior presionando durante más tiempo con el vibrador sobre sus muslos provocando que los flujos empezaran a desbordarse.

–Te estás mojando, Bella –le advirtió.

–Es tu culpa... Eso es demasiado... Ah... –trató de terminar la frase pero era imposible cuando la boca de Emmett estaba sobre sus bragas, la lengua arremetiéndose y luego alejándose de ella.

Otra vibración captó su atención cuando Edward colocó una bola vibradora encima de su pezón. Bella soltó el aire demasiado rápido y tosió tratando de apartarse de los dos juguetes para recuperar un poco de las funciones básicas de su cuerpo.

–¿Bella? –llamó Edward colocándose a su lado.

–Es... Es... Guau...

–¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta? –preguntó aguantando una sonrisa.

–Sí...

Volvió a atormentarla con la bola sobre sus salientes alternando uno y otro cada vez que ella se combaba. Por su parte, Emmett seguía lamiendo por encima de sus bragas, empapadas ya con la saliva de él y los jugos de ella. Bella se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que las vibraciones del estimulador la catapultaban un poco más cerca de un orgasmo.

Edward se movió entonces en la cama colocándose a horcajadas sin depositar todo su cuerpo. Acunó entre sus manos los pechos y Bella jadeó.

Lo miró conteniendo las contracciones de su vientre por las vibraciones que sentía entre las manos de él y sus pechos.

–Edward... –susurró.

–Déjate llevar, Bella. Permítenos conducirte donde queremos.

–¡Oh, Dios! –gritó apretando sus manos y levantando lo que podía sus caderas sintiendo el primero de los orgasmos.

Emmett decidió en ese momento empujar su lengua con el vibrador más adentro de ella.

–¡Emmett! –chilló al sentirlo y se rompió en un clímax que la mantuvo gritando hasta que pasó.

Se desplomó en la cama sin poder moverse, sin sentir ninguna terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo cuando sabía que Edward seguía con las bolas sobre sus pechos y que Emmett la relajaba lamiéndole con rápidas pasadas.

–Ha sido estupendo... –murmuró ella cuando por fin recuperó su voz, con la garganta algo más irritada y su tono carrasposo.

–Todavía no hemos acabado, Bella –avisó Edward.

Puso una de las bolas sobre el pezón de su pecho y lo fijó con una cinta adhesiva sobre él de modo que quedaba adherida a su piel. Hizo lo mismo con la otra que tenía y, terminado el trabajo, la miró lleno de misterio.

Emmett tiró de sus bragas y se las sacó con rapidez antes de volver a dejarla abierta para él. Le acarició su raja mojándose con los fluidos que tenía y sintió que le introducía algo redondo en su canal.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Bella.

–Esto –respondieron.

Bella volvió a gritar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho cuando fue consciente que los vibradores de los pechos se accionaban produciéndole sensaciones inigualables. A su vez, el vibrador alojado en su interior, chocaba entre las paredes moviéndose sin rumbo definido.

Trató de moverse para cerrar las piernas y comprimir con ello su canal en un intento por evitar que la bolita en su interior jugara libremente pero Emmett la detuvo antes de intentarlo.

–Todavía no, Bella.

–Por favor, por favor, paralos... Es demasiado –dijo entre jadeos.

–Por favor...

–Eres tan hermosa cuando llegas al punto culmen. Llega por nosotros, Bella.

–Yo no soy her... ¡Dios! –gritó dejándose llevar por una nueva sensación que la liberaba aún más que la vez anterior.

Las vibraciones se detuvieron y le permitieron descansar unos minutos antes de sentir el glande de Emmett presionando frente a su canal.

Sin poder articular palabra, Bella movió las caderas incitándole con ello a penetrarla, mensaje que captó a la perfección pues empezó a introducirse lentamente, como si esperara hacerle daño.

–Más... –susurró ella–. No duele.

La afirmación hizo que Emmett empujara con más decisión hasta que estuvo dentro del todo. Bella se arqueó ante la intrusión. Era tan largo que llegaba hasta el final de su canal, podía rozarla allí donde otros no llegaban. Afortunadamente, no era el caso de él, y Edward compensaba esa habilidad con su grosor.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Emmett.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Estás tan caliente y mojada, Bella. Tan apetitosa ahí dentro...

Quiero entrar una y otra y otra. Quedarme dentro tuya para marcarte de nuestra propiedad y que no nos olvides...

Empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, después cogiendo velocidad en sus embistes mientras las respiraciones de ambos se superponían la una a la otra.

Buscó con la mirada a Edward y lo encontró con su polla en la mano dándose placer. Gimió para captar su atención y él se acercó a ella.

–Te deseo... –murmuró ella levantando la cabeza para rozar con sus labios el pene. Éste siseó por el contacto y su entrepierna saltó de entusiasmo.

–Fóllame con tu boca, Bella –le lanzó inclinándose para liberarla del mueble donde estaba atada.

Bella se movió lo suficiente como para introducirse el pene de Edward y lamerle el glande, ya humedecido con su líquido seminal. Era tan delicioso que volvió a buscar por más.

Alzó la cabeza para meterlo dentro cuando el propio Edward cambió de postura para ser accesible y que su miembro entrara con mayor facilidad en ella.

Gimió ante la sensación de tenerlos a los dos dentro de su cuerpo, piel contra piel.

Podía sentir a Emmett entrando y saliendo de su centro, las paredes albergándolo en toda su longitud. Sentía los estremecimientos de Edward cada vez que su falo se perdía dentro de la boca.

Las vibraciones en sus pechos comenzaron de nuevo, esta vez con una potencia superior, y Bella gimió y sollozó conteniendo las ganas de morder pero sólo cerrando y ofreciendo una presión a esa parte íntima de Edward quien reaccionó engrosándose y embistiendo con mayor rapidez.

Emmett le agarró las caderas a Bella y las empujó hacia arriba manteniéndolas fijas con sus manos. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo pasaba. El pene de Emmett entraba y salia con rapidez pero los temblores...

¡Las vibraciones! ¡Todavía tenía la bola en su canal y, al chocar contra el pene, ésta proporcionaba placer tanto a uno como a otro.

–¡Ah! ¡Chicos!

–Sí, Bella, estamos contigo. Juntos –respondió Emmett.

–Siéntenos Bella. Mira lo que nos haces cada vez que estás excitada –añadió Edward.

Las sensaciones por estar estimulada a tal nivel se multiplicaron por diez y estalló sin poder evitarlo gritando alrededor del pene de Edward. Éste gruñó ante esa sacudida y se descargó en la boca, su semen cayendo por la garganta, llenándola por completo y teniendo que tragar con rapidez.

Emmett aumentó su ritmo hasta gruñir y balancearse hacia atrás mientras empujaba una última vez con más fuerza de la que antes había ejercido y dejarse vaciar.

Edward se apartó de ella para evitar echarle el peso encima y Emmett salió lentamente. Se quitó el condón que se había puesto antes de penetrarla y apartó cediendo el lugar a su hermano.

Bella, que aún trataba de respirar de forma normal, los siguió con la mirada. Edward no iba a... Se acababa de correr, no podía... La dureza entre sus piernas le decía lo equivocada que estaba por ello. Empujó de una sola vez clavándose en ella ensanchándola más de lo que Emmett había logrado y sólo pudo levantar las caderas y cimbrarse ante ese despliegue de virilidad entre sus piernas.

Se movió con estocadas rápidas y directas que chocaban en las paredes y hacían que se comprimieran sus paredes como si con ello frenara su entrada. De nuevo los vibradores, apagados unos minutos antes, volvieron a la vida, y Bella gritó desesperada.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Emmett acercándose a ella, su pene ya erecto de nuevo y movió las manos, aún atadas pero libres del mueble, hasta llegar a él.

–Tus manos son tan suaves, Bella... –susurró él mientras enterraba su falo y empezaba a frotarse–. Toda tú se siente perfecta para nosotros.

Bella jadeó ante las sensaciones que le producían. La amaban, ya no podía dudar eso. Abrió más las piernas para que Edward pudiera llegar más allá de donde lo hacía y apretó el pene de Emmett entre sus manos.

Ambos sisearon por el placer que les daba y aumentaron el ritmo hasta que estallaron en su propia explosión.

Se quedaron en la cama incapacitados como estaban de moverse a otro sitio. Edward se colocó a un lado de la cama saliendo de Bella y sacando también la bola vibradora. Se apartó el condón y la movió para que quedara de costado hacia él. Sintió a Emmett en su espalda rodeándole el brazo por los pechos para liberarla de los vibradores de sus pezones aferrándose a ella con la misma fuerza que Edward ejercía en su cintura.

–¿Te gustó? –le susurró Emmett.

–Fue increíble.

–¿Quieres repetir?

–No podría... Han acabado conmigo. ¿Ustedes aún...?

–Ahora tenemos hambre de otra cosa –cortó Edward besándola en la sien y acurrucándola sobre su pecho. A pesar de estar desnuda, el calor que le proporcionaban sus dos hombres era suficiente para sentirse arropada.

Y el sueño acabó por vencerlos a los tres.


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Diecisiete **

Un zarandeo la movía de un lado a otro en la cama. No era demasiado fuerte, pero estaba empezando a molestarle. Se quejó y giró para que la dejaran en paz.

–Bella, despierta de una vez –protestó Alice.

Ella se volvió y abrió los ojos intentando enfocarla.

–¿Alice?

–Sí. Y ahora será mejor que espabiles, son casi las seis de la tarde.

–¿¡Las seis!? –exclamó levantándose de golpe. Eso hizo que todos sus músculos se quejaran y tuviera que abrazarse a sí misma para aguantar el dolor provocado.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí... Sólo es la impresión.

–Yo diría que es más que la impresión. Tienes que echarte crema o seguirás teniéndolos molestos –le indicó señalándole los pezones.

Bella se tapó con la sábana y enrojeció.

–¿Dónde están Edward y Emmett?

–Con Jasper. Creo que lo están acribillando con preguntas.

–¿De qué tipo?

–Tranquila. Parece que es de cosas que han visto por la televisión.

No es nada sexual.

–Hablando de eso, yo tenía que matarte –replicó ella.

Alice se echó a reír.

–¿No me digas que no ha sido bueno? No sé lo que te habrán hecho pero llevamos aquí una hora y desde que llegué he intentado levantarte.

Ellos han devorado la comida que les ha hecho Jasper y tú no había forma de sacarte de la cama.

–¿Llevas una hora intentando levantarme?

Alice asintió.

–¿Vas a abrir la librería?

–¡Mierda! –gritó saltando de la cama con sábana incluida y yendo al baño–. ¡Me olvidé!

–Eso es bueno, Bella. Es la primera vez que te logras olvidar de la tienda –contestó Alice hablando más fuerte para que la oyera.

Un gruñido salió del baño dándole a entender que no era algo que ella viera como bueno.

Los tres días siguientes, la vida de Bella parecía otra. La facultad le parecía aburrida; estar varias horas en la librería la desesperaba y lo único que quería era estar en su casa con Edward y Emmett o salir con ellos por las tardes para mostrarles las distintas culturas y cosas que se podían hacer en su mundo.

La mayoría de las veces paseaban con Alice y Jasper pero también se habían acostumbrado a salir solos y ellos se habían adaptado bien a la vida terrestre en poco tiempo. El domingo, Jasper planeó un viaje a la playa para mostrarles el mar y quedaron maravillados por ello. Les contaron que ellos tenían lagos pero nada tan hermoso como eso que parecía no tener fin.

El agua no estaba demasiado fría y finalmente sucumbieron a la tentación de bañarse aunque pronto Edward y Emmett llevaron a un rincón escondido a Bella y no pudieron resistirse a probar cómo sería tener sexo en el lugar. Afortunadamente tenía a dos donde apoyarse después porque las fuerzas por satisfacer a ambos acabaron disipándose y tuvo que ser Edward quien la sacara agotada como estaba de la sesión que habían tenido.

Alice sólo sonrió pero Jasper se sonrojó al verla aparecer en ese estado. Después no pudo más que copiar a su novia en la sonrisa. Ambos estaban felices por su amiga.

El tiempo con ellos era maravilloso y quería que siguiera así pero era consciente de la decisión que debía tomar. Sólo faltaban tres días para que se marcharan y, aunque sabía que los amaba, le estaban pidiendo dejar todo para irse a un planeta que no conocía, donde ni siquiera sabría si la gente de su pueblo la aceptaría.

Ellos le habían contado que lo dejarían todo si ella los aceptaba y completaban el vínculo pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Qué tendrían que sacrificar por quedarse con ella?

–Bella... Oye... –Emmett le cogió el mentón y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara.

–¿Mmm?

–¿Cómo que "mmm"? ¿No te gusta lo que hago?

Arqueó las cejas pensando en lo que estaba haciendo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Estaban sentados en el suelo, Edward leía un libro, aunque ahora la miraba preocupado y Emmett estaba a su espalda. Ella tenía la camisa desabrochada y los hombros descubiertos.

Sentía calor en la nuca y en el cuello...

–¡Lo siento, Emmett! –exclamó al darse cuenta que la había estado besando–. Estaba pensando en una cosa y no me di cuenta.

–Pero respondías a lo que te hacía.

–Sí, me gustaba. Perdona.

–¿Qué estabas pensando? –preguntó Edward acercándose a ellos.

–Yo... En ustedes.

–Eso está bien –replicó Emmett subiéndole la camisa y depositando un beso en la nuca antes de moverse para ponerse al otro lado de ella, apoyado sobre la mesa.

–Sí, claro que está bien. Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Y lo que me ofrecen... Tengo miedo de que pierdan a su gente; ¿y si no me aceptan?

–Ya te dijimos lo que haríamos –comentó Edward cogiéndole la mano–. Si tú nos aceptas, no nos importa nada más.

–¡Pero es su gente! Ellos son como ustedes, tienen poderes y yo...

–Tú eres lo que más queremos en cualquier mundo. No seremos felices en ninguna parte si tú no estás con nosotros –habló antes de que ella terminara–. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Ojalá pudiera ser digna para su gente –murmuró ella apesadumbrada.

–¿Y si lo intentas? –sugirió Emmett.

Ambos lo miraron.

–Bueno, podemos probar y ver si te aceptan como su futura reina.

Si no es así, Edward puede abdicar al trono y lo mismo yo.

–Pero, ¿cómo pruebo que soy digna?

Ven con nosotros... Dos meses. Danos dos meses de tu vida y visita nuestro mundo. Conoce a la gente, habla con ellos. Quizás así puedas dar una mejor respuesta.

–Emmett tiene razón. La única forma de saber lo que sería vivir con nosotros es yendo allí a verlo –afirmó Edward.

–Tengo que pensarlo... –respondió. Le acarició a ambos las mejillas sonriéndoles–. Sé que los amo... Pero temo que ustedes pierdan más de lo que pueden ganar.

–Si el premio eres tú, para nosotros es lo único que podríamos desear –susurró Edward al oído de ella.

–Por cierto –interrumpió Emmett–, ¿no hay forma de que durmamos los tres juntos?

Bella y Edward se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

–Anoche estuviste tú con ella. Hoy me toca a mí –señaló Edward.

–¡Ya lo sé, hermano! Pero es que nos quedan pocos días y quiero pasarlos con ella todo el tiempo.

Ella agachó la cabeza. Entendía a Emmett; tampoco ella lo pasaba bien recordando que les quedaba poco de estar juntos a no ser que se decidiera a ir con ellos. Una luz se iluminó en su cabeza y se levantó de golpe.

–¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó corriendo a su habitación.

–¿Bella? –llamaron.

–¡Ayudadme con esto! –gritó y los dos se asomaron al cuarto. Bella tenía el colchón levantado y lo empujaba hacia afuera.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Si juntamos éste con el del sofá podremos caber los tres juntos.

No sé por qué no se me ha ocurrido antes.

Edward le quitó el peso de las manos y lo llevó hasta el salón donde Emmett y ella apartaron la mesa y dispusieron todo para que los dos colchones cupieran en el suelo sin problemas. Uno de ellos era más delgado que el otro pero los colocaron de forma que los pies fueran los que quedaran elevados mientras que la cabeza descansaba en el más fino.

–¿Contentos? –preguntó Bella cuando terminó de poner las sábanas.

–Más que eso –respondió Emmett–. ¡Ansiosos! –exclamó cogiéndola en brazos de repente y tirándola al suelo donde Edward ya los esperaba.

Iba a ser otra noche de poco sueño.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Dieciocho **

–Eso es que los trabajos deben entregarlos la semana que viene sin falta y que contarán para la nota de la asignatura mucho más que el propio examen.

El tumulto cada vez que terminaba la clase hacía que el profesor tuviera que alzar la voz si quería ser escuchado. Los alumnos no tenían ganas de aguantar un segundo más dentro, sobre todo en la de literatura antigua donde el profesor solía llamar a uno o dos justo en el momento que salían para hablar con ellos. Casi todos habían pasado ya por esa rutina del docente aunque intentaban escabullirse, no fuera que repitiera sus nombres.

–¿Jasper tiene algo ahora?

–No que yo sepa. Pero no tengo ni idea del nuevo programa que se ha cogido.

–¿Más?

–Sí... No me preguntes. Ya le dije lo que pensaba de cogerse más.

–¿Se lo dijiste o se lo mostraste?

Alice la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Ya, eso me parecía.

Estaban a punto de pasar el dintel hacia el pasillo cuando la estridente voz del profesor las detuvo.

–Alice, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

Ella cerró los ojos y los apretó como si gritara en silencio por haber sido señalada. Bella la miró compadeciéndose de ella y las dos se dieron la vuelta.

–¿Qué pasa, profe? Tengo un poquito de prisa.

–No te entretendré mucho, pero me gustaría comentarte algunos aspectos que pueden ser interesantes en base al currículo de asignaturas que estás llevando.

–Claro... –sucumbió arrastrando los pies hacia la mesa del catedrático.

Bella salió fuera donde Jasper ya estaba esperándolas.

–Hola preciosa. ¿Y Alice?

–Cazada.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua sin poder evitarlo.

–Eso quiere decir que no saldrá hasta dentro de media hora como mucho...

–Sí... ¿Te importa esperarla?

–¿Dónde vas? ¿Al baño?

Bella le golpeó el hombro por esa pregunta descarada.

–¿Qué? Todo el mundo va al baño. Ni que fuera la primera vez que pregunto o que te acompaño.

–Voy fuera. Edward y Emmett iban a venir.

–¿Los dejas venir solos? Yo creí que eran tus esclavos sexuales y no salían sin permiso de tu cama.

De nuevo lo golpeó, esta vez más fuerte, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

–Han aprendido bastante bien las costumbres de la Tierra, así que ahora pueden andar libres donde quieran.

–Ya, y por eso vienen a buscarte a ti.

–¿Te arreo otra vez?

–No gracias, ya tengo bastante con Alice para eso. –La agarró y acercó hasta besarla en la mejilla–. Ve a por ellos, no vaya a ser que los arresten.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque como los vean las féminas de la universidad creo que van a provocar una estampida.

Bella se echó a reír y le devolvió el beso a Jasper. Tenía razón, ellos dos ahí fuera hacían que cualquiera volviera la cabeza para mirarlos una segunda vez. Y una tercera. Pero en ningún momento mostraban atención a nadie que no fuera ella. Eso le había dado bastante seguridad en sí misma para pensar que ellos sólo la querían a ella.

–Nos quedaremos en la cafetería de siempre a esperaros.

–De acuerdo. Trataré de apurar a Alice mandándole un mensaje. Seguro que es capaz de librarse de ese en quince minutos.

–Vale.

Echó a andar hacia la salida expectante por ver de nuevo a sus hombres. Quería que la estrecharan entre sus brazos, volver a sentirlos en su piel como la noche que habían pasado.

Salió de la universidad y anduvo por la plaza sin prestar demasiada atención cuando se chocó con otra persona y a ambos se les cayeron los libros que llevaban en las manos. Retrocedió un paso y se dijo lo tonta que era por estar en las nubes.

–Lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía. –Se agachó para recoger los libros del suelo.

–No pasa nada –respondieron y Bella alzó la mirada. Su ex estaba mirándola por encima sorprendido como ella por haberse encontrado.

–Jacob... –susurró ella.

–Hola, Bella –saludó agachándose también él.

Recogieron en silencio los libros y se levantaron. Ninguno de los dos miraba a los ojos al otro.

–¿Qué tal te va? –preguntó él.

–Bien. ¿Y a ti?

–Bien. Tengo novia –saltó como si le hubiera preguntado eso.

–¿Sí? Me alegro. Tengo que irme. –Quiso darse la vuelta pero lo siguiente que salió de la boca de su ex la dejó paralizada.

–Mis amigos te mandan saludos.

Lo miró sin saber qué decirle. Ese capullo había arruinado su vida dejándola como si no fuera nada y ahora osaba decir algo así.

–Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabes?

–Quise darte la oportunidad de disfrutar de un buen polvo. Pensé que quedarías satisfecha, teniendo en cuenta lo que uno tiene que satisfacer – insinuó, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Estaba burlándose de ella de nuevo.

–Al menos me alegro de haberte dejado. Espero que no le hagas eso a tu novia.

–Créeme, yo le basto y le sobro para dejarla saciada.

–Pues qué bien –cortó pasando por su lado para irse.

–Dime, Bella, ¿todavía eres virgen? ¿Quieres que te haga el favor?

Se volvió para encararse con él y decirle lo que realmente pensaba de su ofrecimiento cuando unas manos se asentaron en su cintura y sintió la barbilla apoyarse en su hombro.

–Ella no necesita el favor de nadie. Y, para tu información, no es virgen –informó Emmett. Ella movió la cabeza y él le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Perdona pequeña, llegamos tarde.

Llevaba los pantalones con los que habían llegado a la Tierra y la camiseta era color ocre brillante que iba acorde con los ojos que escondían los verdaderos tonos naranjas.

–Emmett... –susurró aliviada de tenerlo a su lado.

–Deja algo para mí... –añadió Edward cogiéndole el mentón y girando la cabeza de Bella para morderle los labios antes de besarla de forma posesiva. Se frotó junto a ella dejándola sentir en su cadera la protuberancia que tenía y que ella sabía podía ser mucho más dura y ancha. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba le marcaban el trasero bastante bien y la camiseta negra le daba un aire salvaje y peligroso.

A pesar de ser de otro mundo, parecían adaptarse más que bien a la ropa de la Tierra y entre la que Alice les había comprado o cogido a Jasper y la elegida por Bella tenían mucho para lucir.

Ella cerró los ojos por lo que no vio la mirada asesina que Emmett le dirigía a su ex plantado delante de ellos sin moverse; lo peor de todo era que esa exhibición lo acababa de dejar muy muy caliente. Cuando Edward la liberó, clavó la mirada en él.

–¿Un amigo? –le preguntó.

–Mi ex.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de él.

–¿El que te hizo daño? –gruñó cerrando las manos en puños.

–Edward déjalo, no merece la pena.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí –sonrió dándose cuenta de que, cuando ellos estaban a su lado, no le importaba que la miraran o dijeran algo.

Reticente a dejarlo pasar después de lo que sabía de él y los sentimientos que ahora tenía Bella, se dio la vuelta y la cogió de la mano para llevársela cuanto más lejos mejor. Emmett entrecerró los ojos pero también se giró con Bella entre sus brazos.

–Por supuesto, necesitas a dos para poder abarcar tanto cuerpo – expulsó Jacob en el momento que ellos estaban a unos pasos de él.

–No iba mal encaminado al invitar a mis amigos. ¿Qué pasó, Bella?

¿Ellos te gustaron más que mis amigos?

Las palabras de él pronunciadas en voz alta hicieron que muchos se detuvieran para observar el espectáculo. Los cuchicheos empezaron y Jacob se creció con ellos.

–Venga, dime Bella. ¿Necesitas a dos para quedar contenta?

Es normal, tal y como estás lo más seguro es que uno no pueda con todo.

Lo siguiente que Bella pudo ver ocurrió demasiado rápido para poder hacer algo. Edward le soltó la mano y se abalanzó. Lo agarró por la camiseta levantándolo del suelo con una sola mano, agarrándole el pelo con la otra para agacharle la cabeza y que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

–Atrévete a decir algo más de mi mujer y no te quedará un sólo hueso sano en tu cuerpo –masculló dando una potencia sobrehumana a su voz que hizo que todos dieran un paso atrás salvo Bella y Emmett.

–Edwa...

Emmett le apretó la mano pidiéndole silencio y se separó de ella yendo hace los otros.

–Yo que tú me iba olvidando de volver a plantarme delante de ella. Es nuestra y la próxima vez que tu boca se llene con algún insulto no vas a salir muy bien parado.

Los dos estaban delante de Bella amenazando abiertamente a su ex. Por una chica que no era como la sociedad esperaba que fueran todas las mujeres. A pesar de saber que estaba mal, la felicidad que le embargó al verlos protegerla de ese modo no hizo más que afianzar la confianza que ya les tenía.

Sintió una corriente extraña y miró a su alrededor. Todos parecían estar demasiado quietos y en silencio.

–¿Edward?

–No pasa nada, Bella. Unos segundos más...

–¿Unos segundos para qué?

Todo volvió a la vida de nuevo como si nunca se hubiera ido y observó que la gente no parecía notar nada raro.

Edward soltó a Jacob quien se tambaleó hasta caer al suelo. Su rostro parecía desencajado y retrocedía con pies y manos mirando a todo su alrededor. Bella trató de acercarse a él pero el chillido como si de una mujer se tratara hizo que se detuviera. Él se levantó como pudo y echó a correr alejándose de cualquiera que se le aproximaba demasiado.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–Oye Bella, ¿qué es un osito de peluche? –le preguntó Emmett.

–¿Eh? Pues un juguete, un muñeco blandito con la forma de un osito de verdad. ¿Por qué?

–Porque a tu ex le dan miedo y es lo que está viendo ahora mismo cada vez que mira a un humano.

La boca se le abrió sin poder evitarlo mientras miraba a Jacob correr espantado cada vez que miraba a alguien. ¿Le tenía miedo a los osos de peluche? ¿Él?

Se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo y los abrazó a los dos quienes correspondieron con placer.

–¿Se le pasará? –preguntó bajito.

–Sí, dentro de unas cuantas horas. Creo que eso le hará pensarse si volver a acercarse a ti.

–Son muy peligrosos.

–Sí –contestó Emmett–. Sobre todo para quien quiera hacer daño a nuestra mujer.

–Sólo nuestra –agregó Edward.

–Sí –convino ella–. Sólo suya.

Salieron de allí entre risas sin poder evitar pensar en lo que acababan de hacer. Para Bella, era mucho más. En ese momento había tomado la decisión, una que, estaba segura, sería la adecuada.


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Diecinueve **

Bella contempló a través del cristal de la ventana las calles desiertas de su barrio. Sentada en el alféizar con la camisa blanca de Edward a medio abotonar, la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio sintiendo el frescor de éste.

Estaba en su habitación, ahora extraña al no estar el colchón.

Edward y Emmett dormían profundamente en el salón después de una de sus sesiones pasionales. Aún le dolían los músculos por soportar los juegos que se traían con los juguetes sexuales. Los había tratado de esconder pero acababan encontrándolos y aunque intentaba huir de ellos, al final sucumbía a sus deseos, los suyos en el fondo.

Sonrió hacia ellos mientras daba vueltas al móvil que tenía en sus manos. Tras lo de esa mañana con Jacob, cuando se lo contaron a Alice y Jasper al volver, el día había sido hermoso. Podía sentirlos cuidando de ella más que otro día, preocupados porque las palabras de él la hubieran herido.

Giró la cabeza y pulsó un número. Acercó el móvil a su oreja y esperó que los tonos trajeran la voz familiar que hacía meses no escuchaba.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa hija?

–Hola papá... –saludó, dichosa de escucharla.

–Hola cariño. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algún problema?

–No, no es nada malo.

–Menos mal, nos habías asustado. Normalmente somos nosotros los que acabamos llamándote.

–¿Dónde estan ahora?

–En la Isla Skye... Deberías visitarla, es muy hermosa. Escocia es una tierra mágica de verdad, tu madre dice que nos vamos a quedar más tiempo por aquí.

–Eso es genial, papá.

–¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algo nuevo desde la última vez que hablamos?

Bella miró a Edward y Emmett.

–Sí... Hay alguien en mi vida –reconoció, sonriendo.

–¡Cariño, eso es fantástico! Dime, ¿es el de verdad?

–Sí... Creo que sí.

–¡Si! –exclamó sorprendiéndola.

Se echó a reír contagiada por la risa y exclamaciones de su padre y su madre que escuchaba por el teléfono.

–Papá... –lo llamó.

–Perdona, hija. Es que es la primera vez; tus otras relaciones...

Bueno, mejor las olvidas ya.

–Hay un problema. No es de aquí... –Prefería hablar en singular antes que contarles que de quien estaba enamorada era de dos hombres.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vive en el extranjero?

–Sí, algo así.

–¿Y? Eso no te importa, ¿no, Bella?

–No podría verlos...

–Cariño, ¿acaso nos ves ahora? Estamos a miles de kilómetros de ti y nos llamamos muy de vez en cuando. ¿Qué diferencia habría de estar donde estás o donde él te quiera llevar?

¿Diferencia? Teniendo en cuenta que iba a ir a otra galaxia, había mucha.

–¿Y la librería?

–¡Véndela! Ya te dijimos que hicieras lo que quisieras con ella. Si ese hombre merece la pena, Bella, no te escudes en nimiedades sin sentido.

La vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla.

–También podría dejársela a Alice y Jasper.

–Lo que tú prefieras. Sabemos que harás lo mejor. Pero dime, ¿cómo es?

–Es... Es atento y divertido. Me hace reír pero también se preocupa muchísimo por mí. Hace que haga cosas que jamás hubiera pensado hacer y a veces él mismo me sorprende. Me siento completa a su lado, como si compensara lo que a mí me estaba faltando.

–Cariño –habló su madre–, por lo que más quieras, no lo dejes escapar. Uno de esos es una raya en el agua.

Bella volvió a reír por el comentario de su madre y trataba de escucharla pero no podía. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos inevitablemente y se asustó al sentir las manos de Edward recogiéndolas de su rostro.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

–Edward... –susurró ella sin prestar atención al interlocutor, sus ojos fijos en los rosados de él.

–¿Estás con él? ¡Cariño, deja que se ponga! –gritaron despertándola de la ensoñación.

–Mamá... –Edward colocó la mano sobre su hombro y le pidió el aparato con la otra–. Vale.

–Señora –saludó.

No podía oír lo que le decían pero sí la respuesta que él le daba:

–La amo con locura, más de lo que puedo querer a mi propia vida. Ella se ha convertido en el centro de mi propia existencia.

Tras varios minutos le pasó el receptor de nuevo y ella se lo colocó en la oreja.

–¿Sí?

–¿Cuándo se casan? –le preguntó su madre haciendo que se atragantara ella misma al respirar.

–¿Qué?

–Hija, uno de esos hay que cogerlo por los huevos y no soltarle ni una sola vez. Tienes nuestra bendición, tu padre está por ahí llorando como una magdalena porque acaba de perder a su hija así que ya puedes ir a un juzgado, una iglesia o lo que prefieras y casarte con él. No nos esperes, tardaríamos demasiado en llegar y no puedes permitírtelo. Tú procura mantener a las lagartas fuera de él.

No sabía si estaba sorprendida o en estado de shock escuchando lo que le decía su madre.

–¡Bella! Tú te lo mereces. –De nuevo la voz de su padre.

– Sabíamos... sabíamos que algún día llegaría la persona que te mereciera... Si pudiera cogía el primer vuelo e iba a verte pero me temo que no va a poder ser. Tu madre aún no ha visto esto...

–No pasa nada, papá. De hecho les llamaba porque voy a irme unos meses con él y no sé dónde estaré.

–¿También viaja de aquí para allá?

–Sí, más o menos. Digamos que nos vamos bastante lejos.

–¿Dónde?

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Edward¿Les contaba la verdad?

–A...

–No, cariño. No me lo digas. Sólo quiero que seas feliz donde estés y te acuerdes de nosotros, aunque nosotros no nos acordemos demasiado de ti.

–Claro, papá. Trataré de llamar lo más a menudo que pueda.

–Te queremos, cariño. No lo olvides. Aunque te hayamos dejado sola para que vivas tu propia vida nos tienes para lo que quieras.

–Siempre que avise con tiempo –terminó ella con una sonrisa.

–Sí, hija. Ya nos conoces. Una vez nos asentamos en una cosa, no nos mueve nadie.

–Sí... Los quiero.

–Y nosotros a ti.

Finalizó la llamada y dejó escapar el móvil de sus manos hacia el suelo. Estaba hecho. Había decidido.

–Bella...

–Estoy bien –lo miró a los ojos–. Me voy con ustedes. Quiero intentarlo.

–Pequeña... –suspiró cogiéndole la cabeza y besándola en la frente para, después, devorarla en un beso demostrándole su amor.

–Los amo a los dos.

–Como nosotros lo hacemos.

Bella lo empujó hacia la pared y comenzó a besarle con fiereza abandonando los labios de él, descendiendo por su cuello.

–Bella, ¿qué haces?

–Ustedes conocen mi cuerpo pero no me han dejado explorar el suyo –contestó entre caricias por el cuello y los hombros.

–Entonces disfrútame, princesa –alentó él dejando caer sus brazos a los lados.

Bella lo enfocó. Estaba dándole el control e iba a procurar no defraudarlo. Se centró en el pecho musculoso y pasó sus manos por encima de él sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel, el cosquilleo que le producía al acariciarlo, la respiración entrecortada. Rozó su cicatriz y retiró la mano, asustada, por si le hacía daño.

Edward se la cogió con suavidad y llevó de nuevo al mismo sitio presionando el lugar.

–¿Te resulta repulsiva?

–¡No! Tenía miedo de hacerte daño.

–Ocurrió hace muchos años; ya no me duele.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Fue en una guerra. Uno de los enemigos arrinconó a Emmett y trató de matarle. Yo me interpuse antes de que el arma cayera sobre él.

–Debió doler mucho... –comentó besando la marca a todo lo largo.

Edward jadeó tratando de encontrar la voz para responderle.

–Estuve varios... meses... intentando... luchar... por mi vida...

Esbozó una sonrisa ante su reacción. Sólo estaba besándole la cicatriz pero parecía que esa zona era muy sensible a sus atenciones.

Levantó la mano y acarició su torso, apartando el colgante para que no la molestara en su inspección, y los abdominales siguiendo las líneas con sus dedos, marcando a fuego en su mente la figura.

Sacó la lengua y la pasó por un camino descendente mientras se ponía de rodillas hasta llegar al vello que debía proteger su polla sólo que ésta estaba alzada y expectante por acción.

–¿Ya?

–Eres tú, Bella. Con un sólo roce me pones a cien.

–Entonces tendré que ocuparme de ello –comentó al tiempo que acariciaba los rizos y seguía por la longitud de su pene.

Lo recorrió por completo, tanto por arriba como por abajo perfilando el contorno del mismo.

–Tan duro...

–Bella, pequeña... –suplicó.

Acercó su boca a la punta y lo besó haciendo que respingara.

Golpeó con la cabeza lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que ella se asustara y lo mirara.

–No te pares –siseó con los ojos cerrados.

Lamió alrededor del glande antes de introducirlo en la boca calentándolo más con su aliento.

–Busxhaelz!

–¿Uhm? –Esa palabra, aun cuando no sabía lo que significaba, era un lenguaje diferente. Por una vez le oía hablar en su idioma. El sonido de éste hizo que la atravesara una descarga de excitación. ¿Le había hecho perder la concentración?

–El traductor no funciona bien si la persona no se concentra.

–Le dejó claro.

Bella introducía y sacaba el pene de Edward a un ritmo normal mientras usaba las manos para estimularlo en su escroto y en el propio miembro.

–Bella... Bella...

Las manos de él se cerraron sobre su cabeza y comenzó a balancearse con mayor rapidez metiendo más su pene en la boca hasta que la hizo gemir por esa rudeza. Disminuyó los embistes pero siguió follándole la boca.

Ella tuvo que colocar las manos sobre sus muslos para sostenerse.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y sólo se escuchaban éstas en la habitación, inundada por el olor a sexo que salía de sus propios cuerpos creando un aroma más excitante.

–Me corro... –avisó antes de que la explosión con el semen de Edward tuviera lugar y la llenara por completo amenazándola con derramarse.

Empezó a tragar con premura para vaciarse, remisa a desperdiciar una sola gota de su semilla. Sólo entonces fue sacando su miembro para liberarse de tal envergadura.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

–Sí... Ha sido genial ––contestó sonriente.

–Más que genial, princesa.

Miró a Emmett que dormía plácidamente en la cama. ¿No se había enterado de nada?

–Emmett tiene un sueño muy profundo cuando está satisfecho.

–Debería habernos oído...

–Sí, y sentido nuestras emociones. Pero es un dormilón.

Una sonrisa pícara atravesó el rostro de Bella y se mordió el labio inferior

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Nadiia16

Don't trust your eyes

helenagonzalez26-athos

cintygise

suzi

oliveronica cullen massen

AleCullenn

lucianamartinez275 


	21. Capítulo Veinte

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veinte **

Caminó hacia el salón y se puso a cuatro patas en el colchón apartando la sábana con la que se tapaba Emmett. El cuerpo desnudo apareció ante ella como si fuera un presente que se le ofrecía.

Se puso entre sus piernas y siguió, mitad con sus labios, mitad con la lengua, la longitud de ellas hasta llegar a su centro mismo. Lamió su pene que empezaba a endurecerse ante tal caricia y se lo metió en la boca abarcando todo lo que podía.

Notó a Edward en su espalda, las manos en sus nalgas abriéndoselas. Gritó cuando la boca de él se posó sobre su vagina y empezó a lamerla y a estimularle el clítoris con la punta.

Trató de concentrarse en hacer despertar a Emmett pero hasta ahora no había conseguido nada más que ponerle duro el miembro.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Emmett... Emmett despierta... ¡Idiota despiértate! –gritó su hermano.

–No me llames idiota en mi mente, Edward... –murmuró él.

–¿Quieres hacer el favor de despertarte?

–¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño, he acabado rendido...

–Te lo advierto...

–¿El qué?

Bella bufó enfadada por no conseguir que se espabilara. Rodeó con la mano el miembro y situó su boca en la punta del mismo... Y mordió.

–Busxhaelz!

Como un resorte, Emmett se sentó en la cama apartándose de ellos.

No había apretado tan fuerte como para hacerle daño pero el susto por hacerlo había jugado a su favor para desadormecerlo.

Miró a ambos con cara de incertidumbre, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

–Te lo advertí –le dijo su hermano asomándose desde detrás de ella.

Su rostro se compuso y una sed de venganza se apoderó de él.

Bella iba a pagar caro esa demostración de amor.

–¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

–Bella quiere conocer nuestros cuerpos. Ahora le toca al tuyo.

–¿Así que al mío?

Ella asintió a cuatro patas como estaba. Emmett se fijó entonces en su hermano, enterrado en el centro de ella bebiendo sus jugos y jugueteando con el clítoris y sus lugares más íntimos.

Sintió la mano cerrándose sobre su miembro mirándolo con verdadera lujuria. Lo quería... Se acercó de nuevo dejándose caer por el colchón para ponerse debajo a la altura en que su boca quedara alineada con su pene.

En el momento en que lo estuvo, Bella se lo metió provocando que suspirara de placer. Se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza mientras la otra la asentaba en la de ella guiándola en sus acometidas, sosteniéndola cuando era él quien movía las caderas para introducirse.

–Despertarse para algo así sí que es una delicia.

–Espera a probarla aquí abajo... –comentó Edward– Es mucho más dulce que antes.

Bella se quejó por la conversación y Emmett observó que estaba sonrojada. Le acarició la mejilla y se vio recompensado con una mirada suya.

–¿Nos dejarás a los dos entrar en ti a la vez, Bella?

La pregunta la dejó descolocada por un momento pero sus sentimientos pudieron más y se vio finalmente aceptando esa petición. Los dos, en ella. El solo pensamiento de ello hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera de anticipación.

Edward refunfuñó entre sus piernas y aumentó la succión que, hasta ahora, había sido soportable. En ese instante no podía con ella, las sensaciones que le provocaba hacían que las caderas se le movieran solas queriendo alejarse de él pero éste la atrapó con sus manos fijándola sin darle tregua.

Los gemidos y sollozos de Bella espolearon a Emmett quien empezó a mecer con mayor rapidez las caderas entrando y saliendo con más fuerza y longitud.

Casi llegaba al fondo de su garganta y eso que aún quedaba un poco por meter. Cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre en la cabeza de ella para que no se moviera.

Era una sensación ardiente, llena de pasión y con las vibraciones de ella cada vez que hacía algún sonido, fueron catapultándolo a un orgasmo que acabó soltando en la boca de ella.

Al igual que hizo con el semen de Edward, Bella se bebió toda la simiente de Emmett dejándolo seco en unos minutos. Soltó e intentó subir hacia su pecho y la boca de él para besarlo pero Edward no la dejaba. Sintió entrar uno de sus dedos y su cuerpo se convulsionó ante lo que venía. Un orgasmo tremendo comenzaba a dispararse en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gritar cuando su mente se puso en blanco y estalló en miles de puntitos hacia no sabía dónde.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, estaba encima de Emmett quien le acariciaba el pelo con sumo cuidado.

–La próxima vez iremos juntos –le susurró arrastrándola hacia arriba para poder besarla.

Bella sintió el beso hasta en los dedos de los pies. Era como si la perforara, un contacto atrayente que sacaba de su cuerpo todo el ardor de ella.

Emmett se separó y otras manos la levantaron y asentaron en el cuerpo de Edward, tumbado de espaldas en el colchón. Su pene le punteaba en las nalgas y se giró para ver que la tenía dura de nuevo y preparada para otra sesión.

Volvió a elevarla de nuevo sin ningún esfuerzo y situó su lanza en el canal atravesándola de una sola estocada y obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para inspirar profundamente por la entrada tan directa que había tenido. No dejó que se moviera hasta notar los músculos de ella comprimiendo su pene y entonces empezó a subirla y bajarla a un ritmo que se adecuó a sus respiraciones.

Cuando estaba a punto para otro orgasmo, Edward se detuvo en seco. Bella lo miró y apoyó sus manos en el pecho para moverse ella pero él la retuvo.

–Espera.

–¿El qué?

–A Emmett.

En ese instante, una mano la empujó a ella hacia delante y cayó en el pecho de Edward quien la aferró con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en las caderas para evitar que se moviera.

–Edward... ¿Y el condón? –inquirió Emmett al ver que su hermano no llevaba puesto nada.

–No lo necesitamos.

–Pero ella dijo...

–Da igual, Emmett... –contestó Bella como si esas palabras fueran lo único que debía decirle.

Un beso en su espalda le dijo que lo estaba entendiendo aunque supuso que Edward le habría dicho algo mentalmente.

–Oye, Bella, ¿por aquí también eres virgen? –preguntó acariciándole con el pulgar su agujero trasero y provocando que una sensación electrizante la recorriera.

–Sí...

–¿Sangrarás?

–No creo... No es como por delante, no vas a encontrar nada que se interponga en tu camino salvo la estrechez.

–Eso no será problema. Pienso metértela entera y adueñarme de esa parte de ti por primera vez –respondió dejándola sin palabras y a punto de que el corazón le dejara de latir.

Sintió entrar el dedo presionando con fuerza sobre su entrada y expandiéndola poco a poco. Se estremeció indefectible ante su empuje, su cuerpo tenso por ello.

–Shhh... Tranquila –susurró Edward–. Es nuevo para ti, pero te gustará.

–Lo sé... No puedo evitarlo. Ese lugar es...

–Precioso –terminó Emmett agachándose para lamerlo y lubricar con su saliva el lugar.

–Quizá deberíais usar lubricante...

–¿Qué es lubricante?

–Vi un bote en la bolsa de los juguetes... Ayudará a entrar con más facilidad.

Emmett saltó de la cama con rapidez y rebuscó en el lugar hasta que le mostró el que era a Bella y ésta asintió. Volcó una gran cantidad de crema en su mano y se frotó su falo y la entrada tal y como le instruyó.

Ella jadeó y su canal se contrajo apretando a Edward quien siseó. Después rió y le dijo algo a Emmett en su mente pues él también se echó a reír.

–Yo también quiero saber lo que hablan entre ustedes –se quejó ella.

–Cuando el vínculo esté formado podrás hacerlo –le informó Edward–. Sólo cuando estés preparada –añadió al notar que se tensaba.

La punta de el pene de Emmett hizo que se centrara de nuevo en ellos. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza tumbándola más sobre él mismo hasta que sus pechos quedaron presionados sobre el torso.

Emmett empujó un poco y salvó la primera entrada al meter el glande de una sola vez. La sensación de tener algo alojado en ese agujero era muy fuerte y los músculos de la vagina y del trasero comenzaron a comprimirse sin poder evitarlo.

–Bella, me estas apretando demasiado.

–No puedo detenerlo... Es una sensación rara...

Pronto Emmett se encontró ayudándose de esas compresiones para introducirse cada vez más a pesar de los jadeos, sollozos y gritos de Bella, consolada por Edward. Sabía que Emmett era más impulsivo pero no se detenía hiciera lo que hiciera, seguramente porque sentía que, bajo el dolor, el placer estaba despertando.

–Ya... –soltó aliviado cuando toda su verga estuvo alojada en el trasero de Bella. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba cubierto con una fina capa de sudor, al igual que Edward y ella.

–No te muevas... –murmuró Bella.

–¿Estás de broma? Esto será lo mejor –replicó Emmett saliendo de golpe casi hasta el final para volver a entrar de igual modo.

Bella se arqueó ante esa embestida a pesar del agarre de Edward y notó cómo éste se contenía por no decir nada.

–Emmett... –protestó él.

–Perdón, pero es tan estrecha aquí y se siente tan bien...

–Sí, pero recuerda que también me rozas a mí –recordó él.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo lentamente hasta que Bella se acostumbró a ser encendida en ese lugar. En el momento en que se relajó, Edward emprendió la marcha casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano, abriéndola por los dos agujeros a la vez y forzándola a expandirse con rapidez para alojarlos a ambos en sus canales.

–Dios... –soltó al aire mientras jadeaba– Es... Es...

–Eres increíble, Bella–le dijo Emmett.

–Si por nosotros fuera, estaríamos siempre así, unidos –añadió Edward cogiéndola de la cintura para profundizar más.

Volvió a retorcerse y fue cuando Emmett la levantó para quedar vertical sobre Edward mientras él se deslizaba un poco para seguir penetrándola por el trasero.

Edward le cogió los pechos y empezó a masajearlos presionando los pezones y pellizcándolos buscando que se excitara más. Ella empezó a moverse arriba y abajo ayudándoles mientras sus caderas los incitaban con celeridad.

–¿Te gusta, dulzura?

–¡Dios, sí! ¡Sí!

Emmett le acarició con la mano la cintura hasta llegar al clítoris y lo empezó a torturar presionando, frotando y tirando de él.

Los sonidos de los dos entrando en Bella y sus respiraciones era todo lo que se oía en el apartamento mientras el calor los calentaba a los tres y los llevaba a otra dimensión.

–Oh, joder, me corro... –soltó antes de gritar con fuerza seguida de dos liberaciones más. Un calor sofocante se alojó entre sus piernas, ambos canales llenos de la pasión de ellos, saliendo a pesar de sus miembros.

El ardor hizo que volviera a tener otro orgasmo y comenzó a temblar. No podía sostener su cuerpo y Edward la agarró tirando hacia él para que descansara sobre su pecho mientras Emmett caía en el colchón en el lado contrario. Aún estaban unidos pero no podían moverse todavía, los tres viajando por la estela de sus explosiones, conectando sus respiraciones en una sola.

Amándose a un nivel superior al físico.


	22. Capítulo Veintiuno

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veintiuno **

Bella estaba sentada detrás de la mesa desde donde vigilaba la librería. Trataba de cuadrar todo y de hacerse cargo de los pedidos que tenía pendientes. Se iba... Dos días y se encontraría en otro planeta con Edward y Emmett.

Aún no se lo creía pero era así. Tenía que hacer las maletas, a pesar de que Edward le había dicho que dispondría de todo en su hogar.

–¿Cómo que te vas? –le preguntó Jasper haciéndole perder el hilo de lo que apuntaba en el ordenador. Acababa de entrar en la tienda y aún sostenía la puerta para que entrara Alice.

–¿Qué?

–Alice dice que te vas.

Bella miró a su amiga y vio cómo esta se inclinaba pidiéndole perdón.

–Se suponía que iba a decírtelo esta noche en la cena –replicó Bella.

–Sí, pues alguien se te adelantó. ¿En serio te vas?

–Sí... Quiero intentarlo.

Jasper dio la vuelta a la mesa, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. Alice lo hizo encima de la mesa y los miró a ambos.

–Creo que haces bien, Bella. Ellos te adoran.

–Y yo a ellos.

–Entonces te vas... –murmuró Jasper, impactado por la noticia.

–Lo siento... No sabía que te lo tomarías así.

–No es eso. ¿Qué harás allí?

–Edward y Emmett dicen que he de darme a conocer a su pueblo para saber si me aceptan como futura reina o no.

–Aceptarte... Espera un momento, ¿qué pasa si no lo hacen?

Bella torció la cabeza para no mirarlos.

–¿Bella?

–¿Te has vinculado ya a ellos? –preguntó Jasper. Odiaba cuando tenía ese sexto sentido.

–No...

–Entonces es eso... ¿Cuánto tiempo has conseguido?

–¿A qué te refieres, Jasper? –inquirió Alice que todavía no se había percatado de nada.

–Bella no se va para siempre. Sólo temporalmente, ¿verdad? –El silencio de ella les sirvió como respuesta–. ¿Cuánto?

–Dos meses. En dos meses el pueblo decidirá si me acepta o no.

–¿Si no te acepta volveras aquí? –dijo con esperanza Alice. Bella se mordió el labio inferior evitando mirarlos–. ¿Bella?

–Los dejaras... –contestó Jasper.

Se estremeció ante esas palabras.

–¡No! ¡Bella no puedes hacerles eso!

–Alice, entiéndelo... Son príncipes, no puedo hacer que decidan entre su pueblo y su vida, y yo.

–¡Pero ellos te aman!

–¡Y yo a ellos, Alice! ¡Por eso... por eso no puedo hacer que pierdan lo que han conocido durante toda su vida!

–¿Ellos lo saben?

–No... Me esforzaré al máximo para lograr que me acepten pero, si no, les pediré que me lleven de nuevo a la Tierra... sola.

–¿¡Eres tonta o qué!? ¿¡Qué hay de ellos y su vínculo!? ¡No sentirán nada por otra persona! Los están condenando a una vida sin amor.

Bella miró a los ojos de Alice. Estaba muy enfadada con ella y no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Se giró hacia Jasper y vio la tranquilidad que emanaba. Estaba cruzado de brazos y la observaba en silencio.

–Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Jasper?

Descruzó los brazos y se echó hacia delante.

–Entiendo que no quieres privarles de su propia existencia. Pero lo que pretendes es condenaros a los tres. Ahora no es cosa de ellos, Bella, es cosa tuya.

Ellos ya te han demostrado que son dignos de ti, ahora es tu turno y eso es lo que te asusta.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras de su amigo.

–Te escudas en el pueblo cuando lo que más te preocupa es no ser lo suficiente para ellos. Temes que te rechacen si los otros lo hacen y proteges tu corazón pensando en que la separación será mejor si es por su planeta y no por ti.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de caer.

–¿Cómo...?

–Bella, te conozco demasiado como para no saber lo que pasa por esa cabeza que tienes. Es normal que estés asustada pero los tienes a ellos; sabes que puedes contarles lo que quieras.

–¡Por Dios, Bella, no te comportes así! –soltó Alice bajando del escritorio y arrodillándose junto a ella–. Te aman y están dispuestos a perder su reino por ti, ¿de verdad crees que podrían rechazarte si su mundo lo hace?

–Pienso que, dentro de unos años, pueden ver en mí lo que perdieron. No podría soportar saber que se arrepienten.

–Por eso aún no te has conectado –comentó Alice.

Bella asintió.

–Quiero ver su planeta antes. Y si no resulta, ellos podrán volverse a enamorar de alguien pasados unos años. Como humana no vivo tanto como ellos.

–¡Bella! –reprendió Alice. No pudo volver a respirar al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga. La abrazó con fuerza dejando que se desahogara en sus brazos mientras Jasper las miraba.

–Lo siento... De verdad. Y más por lo que va a pasar. –Bella se echó a reír a pesar de que lloraba.

–¿Lo que va a pasar?

–En cualquier momento van a llegar sabiendo lo triste que estoy.

Estarán como locos... –contestó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

–¿Quienes?

La puerta de la calle se abrió de un portazo y Emmett entró en la tienda jadeante. Miró a ambos lados hasta que localizó a Bella. Saltó por encima de la mesa y se arrodilló a su lado temeroso de tocarla.

–¿Qué te pasa? –susurró.

Bella trató de sonreírle pero finalmente acabó echándole los brazos al cuello y dejando que él la consolara.

Edward cerró la puerta de la librería con cuidado, asustando a los amigos que no lo habían oído entrar. Se acercó entonces a su amada y a su hermano y posó la mano sobre la cabeza de ella mientras se agachaba.

–No vuelvas a darnos este susto, Bella. Otra vez no –murmuró mientras la cogía y acercaba abrazándola con fuerza.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella se pasó el resto de los días preparando el viaje. Dejó de ir a la universidad y se encargó de cumplir con todo en la librería.

Finalmente, puso las escrituras a nombre de sus amigos para que pudieran conservarla si así lo querían. Aunque ella volviera, Jasper y Alice se merecían ese regalo por lo que hacían por ella.

Todavía no les había dicho nada, posponiéndolo para el día de la partida, un día que sería doloroso para ella. Se iba a un planeta desconocido y no podría comunicarse con ellos durante ese tiempo...

Hacía años que no se separaban los tres.

Edward y Emmett la ayudaban en lo que necesitaba y estaban siempre a su lado. Notaban los nervios y la tristeza en ella atribuyéndola al viaje y a lo desconocido que era su planeta. Por las noches, Bella solía aferrarse a ellos para dormir para tranquilizarse.

Y por fin llegó el día de la partida. Con ayuda de Jasper, habían logrado encontrar un lugar apartado de la ciudad donde no llamarían demasiado la atención al agrandar la nave y prepararla para el viaje. Debían apresurarse para evitar que alguien de la Nasa detectara las emisiones del vehículo y por ello decidieron emprender el viaje a las dos de la mañana, cuando todo estaría más tranquilo aunque estaban preparados por si necesitaban crear una ilusión antes de que llegara quien no debía y ocultar así su presencia.

Bella llegó con ellos una hora antes para preparar el despegue. En el momento en que el taxi se marchó dejándolos en un descampado, a pesar de la cara que puso el taxista por el lugar escogido, Edward sacó la nave y ésta recuperó su tamaño normal.

Sin duda era impresionante y no se parecía en nada a algo construido en la Tierra. Temía entrar dentro de ella porque significaba comenzar su nueva vida. Decidió entonces esperar a sus amigos fuera mientras Edward y Emmett se ocupaban de ponerla a punto.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Bella... ¿Falta mucho para la hora? –le preguntó Edward acercándose a ella y arropándola con una manta.

Ella miró el reloj y rió con tristeza.

–En realidad ya ha pasado más de media hora. Supongo que también para ellos es difícil despedirse.

–Podemos esperar más si quieres.

–Nos han estado evitando estos días, Edward Creo que en cierto modo se han enfadado porque me voy.

–No lo creo, Bella. Son tus mejores amigos, no van a dejarte ahora así.

–¡Eso mismo! –gritaron desde la oscuridad.

Bella se puso de pie y trató de enfocar algo.

–¿Alice?

–¿Quieres darte prisa con eso, Jasper? –lanzó de pronto–. ¡Nos van a matar por llegar tan tarde!

–Si tú no llevaras tanto equipaje a lo mejor hubiéramos llegado mucho antes –replicó Jasper.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Emmett saliendo de la nave.

Ante ellos vieron emerger a Alice y Jasper cargados de maletas.

Ambos iban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

–¿Dónde van? –preguntó Bella.

–¿Tú qué crees? Nos vamos contigo –contestó Alice.

Edward tuvo que agarrar a Bella cuando las piernas cedieron y no la sostuvieron. Delante de ellos estaban dos auténticos locos que eran capaces de dejar sus vidas por acompañar a su amiga hasta un planeta lejano.


	23. Capítulo Veintidós

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veintidós **

–Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos van a ayudar con las maletas o tenemos que cargarlas y ubicarlas nosotros solos? –preguntó Alice cruzándose de brazos al soltar el bulto que llevaba.

–Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal –estuvo de acuerdo Jasper.

–Pero... Pero ¿cómo que se van con nosotros? –Bella se acercó a sus amigos después de recuperar algo de sentido tras el shock.

–Pues eso, que nos vamos. Son dos meses, ¿no? Ya nos hemos ocupado de todo así que nos los tomamos como vacaciones.

–Yo les iba a dejar la librería, iba a pedirte que revisaras mi apartamento, y que...

–Oye, oye, que no soy tu criada. La librería se agradece pero, ¿a que dejaste todo hecho?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Ves? Puede estar cerrada. Además, le dije a Jasper que pusiera un papelito en la puerta avisando que estaríamos de vacaciones y le pedimos a los del barrio que vigilaran la tienda y tu casa. Es decir, que está todo atado.

–¿Cuándo hiciste eso? –preguntó Edward llegando donde estaban.

–Bueno, después de la conversación que tuvimos con Bella... – intervino Jasper mirando primero a su amiga y después a Edward–, decidimos que nos podía necesitar para no ser tan testaruda y cerrarse puertas innecesarias.

–¿Cerrarse puertas?

–Ella nos entiende, ¿verdad Bella?

Bella los miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos. ¡Pero si a ella le había costado mucho decidirse a irse con ellos! ¿Cómo podían poner toda su vida patas arriba? No se iban de viaje a alguna parte, ¡iban a otro planeta! Agachó la cabeza incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y pronto sintió los brazos de Edward y Emmett confortándola.

–Si quieres puedo dormirlos y que se queden aquí –sugirió Emmett.

–¡Oye! Atrévete a usar tus poderes en nosotros y verás lo que voy a dejar de tu virilidad –amenazó Alice.

Tanto Emmett como ella se miraron seriamente como si realmente estuvieran barajando sus posibilidades. Bella rió por ese comentario y miró a sus amigos.

–¿Estan seguros de esto?

–De lo que estamos seguros es de que tú te vas, y no te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente –contestó Jasper tirando de ella para sacarla de los brazos de los otros, encerrándola en los suyos–. Y no pensamos dejar que cometas un error –le susurró más bajito.

Ambos gruñeron al ver a Bella arropada por los brazos de otro hombre. Aun cuando sabían que era su mejor amigo y que no tenían nada que temer de sus intenciones, lo cierto era que no estaban cómodos.

–Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos; no tengo ganas de alertar a nadie y que envíen a detenerlos –propuso Alice––. ¿Ayudan o tenemos que hacer el trabajo nosotros?

–Creo que estamos tentados a dejarlos a ustedes–masculló Edward mirando todas las maletas que llevaban–. Ni siquiera Bella ha traído tantas.

–Nosotros somos dos –justificó Alice.

–¡Oye! Que mía sólo es una maleta y una mochila. El resto ha sido cosa tuya –se quejó Jasper.

–¿Prefieres que deje ésta aquí? –Alice balanceó la que llevaba en su mano y Jasper palideció.

–No, esa no...

–¿Qué hay dentro? –preguntó, curiosa, Bella.

–Juguetitos... –respondió Alice con picardía.

Bella enrojeció y deseó no haber preguntado.

–¿Tienes nuevos? –inquirió Emmett acercándose a ella con tanta solemnidad que parecía rendirle pleitesía. Definitivamente no debía haber abierto la boca.

Edward le acarició la espalda antes de acercarse a Jasper para echarle una mano con las maletas. Entraron todos en la nave pero los tres humanos se quedaron en la misma puerta. Estaba cubierta de paredes oscuras y metalizadas con amplias ventanas hacia el exterior aunque desde fuera el diseño no se correspondía con lo que veían en el interior. Había una sala principal y después unas escaleras que parecían subir a otro nivel. En la sala varios sofás, sillas, mesas y productos relacionados con el ocio se desperdigaban por varios lugares. Parecían estar fijos al suelo para impedir que se movieran.

Los tres contemplaban todo como si no dieran crédito a lo que veían. Era como una casa normal sólo que estaban dentro de la nave y, obviamente, en el centro, había un gran panel u ordenador con muchas luces y sonidos que les dejaba claro que no era un salón habitual.

La puerta exterior se cerró detrás de ellos provocando que saltaran por la impresión. Edward y Emmett los miraron con una sonrisa, sobre todo a Bella.

–Será mejor que se sienten –sugirió Emmett.

–Colocaremos el equipaje donde no estorbe y pondremos rumbo a casa. El viaje es de dos semanas pero tenemos lo necesario aunque... ¿Bella, qué hacemos con la comida?

Era cierto. Después de decirle el tiempo que llevaría el viaje, ella había comprado alimentos suficientes para todos, aparte de que Edward le aseguró que la nave también contenía provisiones de su planeta.

–No podemos comprar más en ningún sitio. Pero traje mucha así que quizá si racionamos...

–También nosotros pensamos en eso, Bella –comentó Jasper.

–Trajimos una maleta cargada.

–Sí, y otra con algo especial –añadió Alice.

–¿Especial?

–Ya lo sabrás cuando lo necesites.

Una vez organizados las maletas, separada la comida del resto y ubicados en el lugar correspondiente, Bella se sentó en el sofá junto a Jasper y Alice, uno a cada lado.

–¿Listos? –preguntó Edward.

–Todo lo listos que podríamos estar –contestó Bella quebrándosele la voz por los nervios.

–No pasará nada, Bella, ya lo verás –tranquilizó Emmett.

Sus amigos le cogieron las manos estrechándoselas con las suyas, sonriéndole. Trataban de infundirle ánimos y todavía no habían despegado.

Edward y Emmett estaban delante del panel tecleando y revisando las pantallas que había delante. La nave empezó a escucharse, era como si notaran que ésta se movía aunque nada de lo de dentro parecía tambalearse. Tampoco notaba la presión que, en los aviones, había al despegar de la pista y sólo la vista por el cristal de la ventana le decía que se estaban elevando en el espacio.

Bella miró a Jasper y a Alice para ver las reacciones de ambos.

Ellos miraban hacia la apertura sin apartar la mirada pero ella no podía, era demasiado saber que estaba emprendiendo un camino que no sabía dónde la llevaba pero, al mismo tiempo, ver a sus dos amores delante llevándola a "casa" como habían dicho, le hacía sentir que era de verdad así.

Edward levantó la vista de los paneles y la miró. Había preocupación en su cara y Emmett se puso a su lado antes de dejar ese lugar él y acercarse a Bella.

Posó una rodilla en el suelo.

–¿Estás segura, Bella? Aún no es demasiado tarde.

Se maldijo por dejar que las dudas la volvieran a asaltar. No quería preocuparlos a ese nivel.

–Tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar. Eso es todo. Yo... Lo más lejos que he estado de mi casa fue cuando fui a visitar a mis padres; y ahora estoy saliendo de la Tierra.

–No –replicó Emmett–. Ya hemos salido. Puedes verla por el cristal.

Tanto Jasper como Alice se levantaron y corrieron hasta la ventana para mirar la Tierra como pocos mortales la habían visto. Sin embargo, Bella se quedó sentada mirando a Edward. Éste le acarició la mejilla dejándose llevar por el suave tacto bajo sus manos.

–¿Me ayudarás a encajar?

–En todo lo que pueda y más –contestó–. No te dejaremos sola.

Sonrió y Edward la ayudó a levantarse y caminar hacia donde podía ver la Tierra. Si todo marchaba bien, sería la última vez que la vería... Si no, se convertiría en un doloroso recuerdo. No pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se derramara por su mejilla al ver su planeta en todo su esplendor, era tan hermoso...

–¿Quién me da un tour por esta nave? –solicitó Alice de pronto–. Supongo que habrá habitaciones donde dormir y... jugar, ¿no?

Todos se echaron a reír y con ello eliminaron algo de la tensión acumulada.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido para ellos, emocionados como estaban cada vez que pasaban cerca de algún planeta, agujero negro, galaxia u otro tipo de astro que les llamaba la atención y con el que se pasaban las horas mirando por los cristales. Se habían aficionado a esa distracción frente a cualquier otra y, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo Edward o Emmett tenían que estar vigilando los controles de la nave, hacía que no se movieran mucho por otras zonas salvo para comer o para dormir.

Bella era la que menos salía de esa sala. Siempre estaba por allí escuchando las explicaciones de los dos sobre su planeta, mirando a través de los cristales las maravillas que escondía el espacio y que los humanos ni siquiera se acercaban a conocer, o durmiendo en el sofá donde caía rendida después de un día de emociones.

Sólo una vez pasaron un buen susto con una lluvia de meteoritos que hizo, por primera vez, tambalear toda la nave mientras los dos expertos maniobraban para esquivar las enormes piedras que pasaban. Alice y Jasper estaban, se suponía, durmiendo, pero aparecieron unos minutos después con el pelo alborotado y medio desnudos mirando a todos lados para encontrar una explicación sobre lo que pasaba.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Edward... –llamó Bella acercándose a él en los controles y observando los símbolos tan extraños que no podía entender. Él levantó la mirada de la pantalla al igual que hizo Emmett, tumbado en el sofá.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No, no es nada pero... Me había olvidado de algo. ¿En su planeta hay... oxígeno? Ustedes llegaron a la Tierra y parece que no tuvieron problema pero no sé si nosotros...

–Puedes estar tranquila, Bella. En el nuestro hay oxígeno sólo que es más puro que de ustedes. Digamos que está al 95% mientras que ustedes apenas llegabais al 75%.

–Sí, eso es por la contaminación.

–Te puedes sentir un poco más mareada por el aumento pero Edward y yo fuimos regulando el de la nave para que te adaptaras y apenas te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? –intervino Emmett levantándose del sofá hacia ellos.

–¿Han...? No, no me he dado cuenta.

–Lo hacíamos cuando estaban dormidos para que fuera más fácil el cambio. Queríamos que las cosas no te fueran tan difíciles en nuestro planeta.

–Gracias –agachó la cabeza turbada por esos cuidados tan sutiles que los dos tenían con ella.

Notó las manos de cada uno en sus hombros y los cuerpos acercándose fundiendo a los tres en un abrazo. Dos semanas sin poder dormir juntos había sido un cambio después de estar varios días haciéndolo y por eso prefería quedarse allí con ellos que irse a dormir con uno, al menos así les daba la misma atención a ambos.

Aunque al despertar siempre lo hacía en una cama en brazos de alguno, nunca el mismo, como si ellos se turnaran para estar con ella.

–Será mejor que avises a Alice y Jasper. Llegamos en veinte minutos –comentó Emmett revisando las pantallas–. Y por ahí abajo ya lo saben, acaban de mandar una comunicación.

Sintió crecer la presión en su cuerpo y se tensó en los brazos de Edward. Llevaba tiempo preparándose pero ahora todo lo que sentía era demasiado desconcertante y las dudas empezaron a asaltarla. ¿Y si no la recibían bien? ¿Y si a ellos los desterraban? ¿Y si...?

–Bella... Tranquila. –Edward le besó la sien mientras acariciaba sus brazos en un intento por calmarla–. Todo va a ir bien. Puedes tomártelo al principio como una visita de turismo, nuestro planeta recibe muchas de otros lugares; de hecho encontrarás distintas razas cuando salgas con nosotros a pasear.

–¿Pasear?

–Claro –contestó Emmett–. Te llevaremos a nuestros sitios favoritos y te enseñaremos todo nuestro planeta. Igual que tú has hecho con la Tierra.

–¿No tienen que... trabajar? Supongo que llevar más de un mes fuera hace que las cosas se acumulen.

–Nuestros padres se habrán encargado. Pero aun si tuviéramos trabajo sacaremos tiempo para estar contigo –informó Edward.

Los dos estaban preocupados por ella y lo sentía. A veces los pillaba mirándola a escondidas cuando pensaban que no se daba cuenta y, aunque no podía intuir igual de bien sus sentimientos, sí que conocía los gestos de ellos. En ocasiones la habían abrazado mientras ella contemplaba a través del cristal la inmensidad del espacio y se sentía tan pequeña y perdida.

–Iré a avisar a los otros y recogeremos nuestras cosas –murmuró separándose de ellos y perdiéndose en la nave.

Media hora después, la nave empezaba a descender en un planeta que se parecía mucho a la Tierra. Desde el espacio pudieron ver que lo principal era tierra y sólo algunos huecos dejaban entrever lagunas o lagos.

Por eso decían que no habían visto el mar. La vegetación también se hacía presente con un color verdoso fuerte.

El planeta era algo más pequeño que el suyo y a su alrededor había otras naves. Edward les explicó que eran de otras razas que iban de visita, muchas veces para comerciar allí, o para buscar los servicios de algún poder que ellos tenían.

Cuando la nave tomó tierra, Bella, al lado de sus amigos, no podía evitar los nervios que tenía. Si por ella hubiera sido, se habría encerrado en cualquier habitación de la nave para no salir de allí nunca.

Emmett tiró de ella apartándola de Alice y Jasper y la abrazó con fuerza transmitiéndole algo de paz. Notaba el corazón de él latiendo con normalidad mientras que al suyo le habían dado cuerda por lo desbocado que iba.

–Necesitaran esto –le dijo pasándole por la cabeza el colgante que, hasta ahora, habían llevado ellos. Cuando lo oyó hablar, el colgante brilló y empezó a entenderlo todo de nuevo.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Ahora son ustedes quienes debéis conocer el idioma –contestó Edward al lado de Alice y Jasper quienes portaban iguales caracolas.

Se puso a su lado y le cogió la mano libre a Bella para avanzar con ella hacia el exterior. El sol la deslumbró por un momento y cerró los ojos apartándose del brillo para habituarse. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó boquiabierta ante el despliegue allí formado.

* * *

**MUCGAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO LES GUSTE.**


	24. Capítulo Veintitrés

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veintitrés **

Bella estaba impresionada ante lo que veía. A ambos lados de la nave se extendían en fila varios hombres, soldados si se guiaba por su intuición, saludando con sus espadas la llegada de los príncipes.

Una fría brisa trajo consigo una tenue lluvia de pétalos rosas que bailaron alrededor de ellos de una forma tan hermosa que siguió el camino de los mismos hasta que se perdieron. Pudo ver algunos árboles con hojas alargadas terminando en una espiral en color verde pero los troncos no eran marrones como los de la Tierra sino en tonalidades que iban desde el azul, violeta, rosa, naranja... No había dos iguales en un mismo lugar. Tampoco la hierba parecía ser el patrón normal de su mundo; empezando con que no era verde, sino una tonalidad azul clarito, casi blanco, y terminando con el diseño, en caracolas.

Volvió a centrarse en los hombres que hacían el pasillo hacia el castillo. Eran altos y bajos, todos en igual forma que Edward y Emmett, pero los colores de sus ojos diferían mucho, aparte de tenerlos apagados, no con el brillo de ellos dos. Llevaban una chaqueta negra con remates en blanco y un pantalón azul oscuro también rematado en la misma gama. Sus botas eran marrones y el cinturón azul con la vaina de la espada en blanco y plateado.

Más allá de donde se extendía el pasillo, había dos personas de pie aguardándolos y otros tantos en la periferia. Algo le decía que esos eran los reyes del planeta, los padres de Edward y Emmett.

Sintió el peso de algo cálido encima de sus hombros y miró hacia atrás. Edward estaba poniéndole una chaqueta.

–Tienes frío... –dijo para explicarle el motivo–. Lo siento, no nos dimos cuenta que podian notar el cambio en el clima.

Miró hacia Alice y Jasper que también llevaban puestas chaquetas.

–Estabas temblando pero tan absorta con lo que veías que no quisimos molestarte –añadió Emmett a su lado–. Necesitarás ropa de abrigo hasta que te adaptes al clima.

–¿Cómo no les afectó a ustedes?

–Estamos acostumbrados a los cambios de temperatura. La de ustedes era agradable en comparación con otros planetas que hemos visitado.

–Además –comentó Edward tomando su lugar al lado de Bella–, aquí también varía cada poco tiempo, ahora son los meses de más frío.

Pero cuando estés habituada verás que no necesitas tanta ropa.

Hasta podrás bañarte en los lagos.

Bella se estremeció al pensar en lo helada que podría sentirse metiéndose en ellos y los dos se rieron. Apretaron sus manos y dieron los primeros pasos hacia su nuevo hogar. Tragó con dificultad mientras avanzaba dentro del pasillo de espadas revisando a cada uno de los soldados que había allí. Ninguno se fijaba en ella directamente pero notaba las pesadas miradas de todos como, seguramente, también en sus amigos. Miró hacia atrás buscándolos y éstos la saludaron y animaron a seguir adelante.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera por la que se accedía a las puertas del palacio, ambos se arrodillaron. Bella se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer igual que sus amigos y, cuando iba a arrodillarse con ellos, los gritos de una mujer y la figura de ésta descendiendo las escaleras como si volara la dejó pasmada.

Edward se levantó con rapidez y abrazó a la mujer con cariño mientras ésta reía sobre su hombro y murmuraba algo. Emmett se acercó a ella rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura.

–Es nuestra madre... A veces hace ese tipo de cosas.

–¿Tu madre? –preguntó sorprendida por el comportamiento de ella. No, por su belleza también.

Parecía tan joven como Edward, de piel pálida y un pelo color caramelo liso y largo hasta el final de la espalda. Su rostro era tan suave e iluminado como el de una mujer en su pleno apogeo y eso que debía tener muchísimos años. Llevaba un vestido largo de gasa casi transparente blanco con vetas en rosa clara.

La parte de los pechos estaba ceñida por abajo mientras que salía de forma vaporosa en el resto del cuerpo. Las mangas eran largas y amplias y a su espalda ondeaba una fina capa que brillaba conforme ella se movía.

–Emmett... –llamó su madre extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Emmett besó a Bella en la mejilla antes de acercarse a su madre y abrazarla de igual forma que Edward. Los dos eran mucho más altos que ella pero la trataban con una delicadeza y amor que la impresionó.

Los ojos de la reina se centraron entonces en ella, dos óvalos violetas brillantes que hicieron que jadeara de sorpresa por el color tan hermoso que desprendía. Se acercaba y no pudo evitar tensarse ante la presencia de una persona que correspondía a la realeza.

Bajó la cabeza esperando hacerlo bien pero la risa de ella hizo que se mordiera el labio. Quizá debía hacer otra cosa. Una mano le levantó el mentón y vio a la reina a su lado con una sonrisa.

–No tienes que bajar la mirada por mí. Que sea la reina no significa que me debas ningún tratamiento.

–Lo siento, no pretendía...

–Creo que estos dos no te han explicado mucho estas cosas, ¿verdad?

–Pensábamos que se portaría como con otros de su raza –contestó Emmett poniéndose a un lado de Bella.

–Nunca le preguntamos cómo actuaban ellos ante reyes y a nosotros no nos ha tratado como príncipes –añadió Edward.

–¿Tenía que haberlo hecho? –preguntó alarmada mirando a Edward.

Éste la miró antes de esbozar una sonrisa y robarle un beso, a pesar del susto que le dio por ello.

–No.

Bella miró a la reina, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer Edward, pero ella parecía mucho más feliz que antes.

–Mi nombre es...

–No podías esperar, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz poderosa y grave detrás de la mujer que le hizo darse la vuelta.

Todos miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver a un hombre con una aura claramente dominante bajando las escaleras. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con vetas blancas mientras que su chaqueta, también negra y blanca, era de estilo militar. Una capa se extendía por detrás fijada por los hombros.

–¡Ya sabes que no, querido! Llevan más de un mes fuera y quería conocer a su futura esposa... Fuiste tú quien insistió en montar todo esto.

El hombre se colocó detrás de la reina y la cogió por los hombros.

Él sí era tan alto como Edward y Emmett, tiene su pelo rubio espeso cayendo sobre su nuca. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la barbilla y una barba de menos de cinco días, rota en la zona de la marca.

–Padre –saludaron inclinándose hacia él.

–Bienvenidos a casa, hijos.

Miró hacia Bella y pudo observar sus ojos de un azul brillante penetrándola. Se inclinó más para impedir cruzarse con él. Notaba que la estaba evaluando y eso le hacía sentir incómoda. Un quejido hizo que se levantara y vio a la madre de ellos golpeando en el pecho al rey.

–Perdónale... ¿Ves? Nos interrumpiste cuando iba a presentarse –se quejó dirigiéndose a su esposo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Bella –comentó Edward.

Su madre le sonrió, desaparecido todo enfado.

–Perdónale, Bella. Como rey del planeta tiende a amedrentar a todos con esa mirada que parece va a decretar tu muerte en cualquier momento. Puedes levantarte, él tampoco exige ese tratamiento.

Bella se incorporó y miró primero a la reina y después al rey que también sonreía.

–Siento haberte puesto en un aprieto. Mi esposa, a pesar de su edad, sigue siendo tan impredecible como cuando éramos jóvenes.

En eso se parece a Emmett. Mi nombre es Carlisle, soberano del planeta Rochel y ella es mi esposa Esme. Nos complace tenerte aquí.

–Soy afortunada por poder estar aquí... Majestades –respondió ella–. Mi nombre es Bella y provengo del planeta Tierra. Ellos son... – Edward la soltó y Emmett y ella se apartaron para dejar a la vista a los demás– Alice y Jasper. Son mis mejores amigos y quisieron acompañarme en el viaje.

–No sabíamos que tendríamos invitados –comentó Esme.

– Pensamos que ustedes tres vendrian para celebrar el vínculo en nuestro planeta.

–Madre –llamó Edward–. Bella ha venido a conocer nuestro planeta.

Madre e hijo se quedaron mirando sin apartar sus ojos del otro y algo le dijo a Bella que parecían estar comunicándose entre ellos.

–Prepararé las habitaciones –soltó de pronto Esme–. No te preocupes, te daré una bonita habitación.

–Eso no es necesario, madre –intervino Emmett–. Queremos usar la habitación real.

–Lo siento, Emmett. Pero hasta que la unión no esté formada, esa habitación no puede ser ocupada.

Algo en el tono de voz le dijo a Bella que no estaba feliz por tenerla allí sin haber realizado, o al menos decidido, realizar la conexión con ellos. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de las consecuencias antes para prepararse y ahora se sentía culpable por la decisión tomada, aun cuando fuera para ella la correcta.

–Bella, tranquila –susurró Jasper a su lado–. Ya verás como no pasa nada por no hacerlo todavía.

Ella asintió y apretó más la mano de Emmett. Éste se movió deprisa apresándola en un abrazo delante de los soldados y de sus propios padres y fue incapaz de soltarse.

–No me importa dónde te ponga mi madre... Hoy no pienso dormir solo en mi cama –murmuró a su oído–. Y Emmett dice lo mismo.

Eso hizo que se le saltaran los colores y enrojeció. Al ver que los dos la miraban enterró su cara en el pecho de Emmett y sintió la caricia de Edward en su espalda.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Después de ser presentada a todos los consejeros del reino, Esme llamó a varias doncellas para que se ocuparan de las habitaciones de los invitados y fueran conducidos a las mismas. Emmett y Edward estuvieron a su lado cuando tuvieron que seguir a las mujeres y les mostraron los aposentos a Alice y Jasper aunque ellos decidieron tener sólo una para los dos pues preferían estar juntos. Bella por su parte tenía un cuarto cerca del de sus amigos pero, según le dijo Emmett, no estaban próximas a las suyas, en otra ala del palacio.

Entró en la estancia y se quedó maravillada por el espacio tan grande que había. Una cama con dosel era el centro de la misma pero había espacio para una mesa redonda con varios sillones a su alrededor, una librería con montones de libros, una chimenea con alfombra y un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón desde el que se podía ver el pueblo de Rochel. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió para observar el balcón.

–¿Te gusta?–le preguntó Edward.

–Es preciosa.

–Puedes cambiar lo que quieras, o incluso pedir que te traigan lo que sea. Los soldados se ocuparán de las maletas y comida de la nave así que si hay algo que quieras de comer estará en la cocina. Podemos mostrarte el camino.

–No pasa nada, ahora mismo no tengo hambre. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para eso. Ni siquiera me he fijado en el castillo y estas vistas – abarcó con su mano lo que veía en el balcón– me dejan sin habla. No pensaba que sería todo tan hermoso. Es como un sueño.

Emmett se abalanzó hacia ella en el balcón donde estaba y la sujetó por la nuca mientras le mordía el labio inferior antes de besarla provocándole un gemido.

Eso incentivó más la respuesta de él y la empujó con fuerza hacia la baranda para tenerla arrinconada mientras entraba en su boca con fuerza embistiendo la lengua y ganando la batalla en un tiempo récord.

Bella levantó los brazos para aferrarse a él y empujarlo más cerca de ella. Los echaba de menos y sus cuerpos se llamaban desesperados por volver a tener el mismo contacto de siempre.

Edward cogió una de sus manos y le lamió la muñeca provocándole más sonidos que eran tragados por la boca de Emmett.

Siguió un camino por la palma y empezó a lamerle cada uno de sus dedos, a meterlos en su boca y juguetear con la lengua alrededor del mismo.

–¿Te parece un sueño? –preguntó Emmett al separarse.

–No... Es real...

Emmett se apartó para que Edward la cogiera entre sus brazos pero, antes de besarla, su cuerpo se tensó y giró hacia el interior de la habitación. Dos mujeres estaban paradas en el centro, incómodas por haber entrado en ese momento.

–Lo sentimos príncipes, no sabíamos que... Tocamos a la puerta pero no pensábamos que...

–Da igual. Bella necesita relajarse un poco. ¿Las maletas ya están aquí?

–Sí, Príncipe Edward. Se han distribuido como indicó.

Se volvió a su amada y la besó de una manera más suave sin profundizar demasiado. Apartándose de ella, caminó hacia las doncellas.

–¿Algo más?

–El Rey y la Reina desean verlos en la sala del trono junto a su hermano –contestó bajando la mirada.

Edward miró a Emmett, quizá comunicándose entre ellos, y finalmente éste caminó hacia él.

–Bella, puedes esperarnos aquí si quieres, vendremos a buscarte.

–O puedes ir a ver a Alice y Jasper, seguro que con ellos no te sentirás tan nerviosa –sugirió Edward.

–Vale –sonrió para ellos y los siguió hasta que cerraron la puerta.

Suspiró tratando de controlarse. Habían estado a unos segundos de empezar algo que no terminarían hasta varios minutos después.

–Lady...

Bella pegó un chillido y se volvió hacia las mujeres. Se había olvidado de ellas.

–Lo siento –se disculparon.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Hemos sido asignadas a su persona para ayudarla en lo que necesite.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¿También les han asignado sirvientes? –le preguntó Bella a Jasper y Alice.

Estaba sentada en la cama de ellos con las piernas cruzadas y un cojín encima. Había desecho sus maletas y colocado la ropa en el armario y cajones después de asegurarle a las muchachas que estaba bien haciendo las cosas por sí misma.

–Sí. Vinieron hace un rato para ayudarnos pero les dijimos que no necesitábamos nada. ¿Y tú?

–Tengo dos. Y en la puerta cuando he salido había dos soldados, igual que en la de ustedes.

–Parece que se toman en serio las cosas. ¿Qué te han parecido tus suegros?

–¡Alice! –chilló ella tirándole el cojín donde estaba sentada, al otro lado del colchón.

–¿Qué? Es la verdad. Son dos personas guapísimas y realmente parecen de otro planeta, al menos para nosotros. Aunque su padre es muy... dominante para tu gusto.

–Sí, tu prefieres uno como yo –replicó Jasper cogiéndola de los hombros y tirando hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre su pecho.

–Exacto. –Echó los brazos hacia atrás para entrelazar sus manos detrás del cuello y empujarle hacia delante para besarlo.

–Se ven buenas personas pero, como dice Alice, el padre es más autoritario. Supongo que para ser rey tienes que ser fuerte de carácter.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde están Edward y Emmett?

–Sus padres los llamaron para hablar. Creo que no les sentó bien eso del vínculo.

–Has de entender lo que pasaría si tú no quieres unirte a ellos, Bella –comentó Jasper–. Son sus padres, buscan la felicidad de sus hijos.

–Hubiéramos estado felices en la misma habitación... –masculló Bella.

Alice y Jasper se echaron a reír.


	25. Capítulo Veinticuatro

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veinticuatro **

Edward y Emmett caminaban hacia el salón del trono después de pasar por sus habitaciones para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Ambos estaban intranquilos y notaban sus cuerpos algo más tensos de lo normal.

–¿Crees que no les ha caído bien?

–Creo que hasta que se ha mencionado el vínculo íbamos bien.

–Pero aceptará, ¿verdad? Las últimas veces no quiso que usáramos esas cosas –defendió haciendo referencia a los preservativos que no habían vuelto a utilizar desde la llamada a sus padres–, y ha estado más receptiva.

–No lo sé, Emmett. Está esforzándose por nosotros pero temo el rechazo que el pueblo pueda darle.

–¿Por qué nuestra madre nos habrá separado? Se supone que sabe de nuestras intenciones para seducirla, si nos impide estar con ella...

–Hablaremos de eso con ellos. Pero prepárate, no será una buena charla.

Ambos abrieron la puerta que tenían delante entrando en el salón del trono donde sus padres, sentados cada uno en un sillón, los contemplaban con gesto adusto. Avanzaron hacia ellos postrando una de sus rodillas en el lugar correspondiente.

–Padre... Madre... –saludaron.

–Creo que tenemos que hablar –sentenció su padre–. ¿Pueden explicarme por qué han traído a dos humanos que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros?

–Nunca nos prohibiste traer a nadie más, Padre –replicó Emmett.

–No, es cierto. Pero si ya es difícil la entrada de una humana en la línea real, ¿Se imaginan qué pueden pensar al ver a dos humanos más paseando por nuestro mundo?

–Padre, Rochel está abierto a otros, no es como si no vieran a otras razas caminando –puntualizó Edward–. Ellos sólo vinieron acompañando a Bella, es su amiga.

–¿Tan débil es ella que necesita de otros para apoyarse?

Edward se enervó por ese comentario y a punto estuvo de levantarse para enfrentar a su padre. Pero la voz de Emmett en su cabeza pidiéndole calma lo frenó. No iba a poner las cosas más difíciles para ella.

–Sólo pedimos una oportunidad, Padre. Bella es realmente la mujer a la que amamos y ella nos ama a nosotros–declaró Emmett.

–La cuestión es si ella es digna de la posición que se le ofrece. Y si nuestro pueblo la verá como la verdadera pareja para ustedes. No es sólo el hecho de que hayan sido vinculados a la misma mujer, sino el que ella sea extranjera de un planeta que casi nadie conoce.

–Ya dijimos lo que ocurriría si ella nos acepta pero no el pueblo – recordó Edward. Levantó la cabeza dejando que el pelo le cayera hacia delante sin apartarlo.

Miró a su padre con decisión–. Abdicaré en el trono. Para mí no tiene sentido nada si no es con Bella.

–Y lo mismo para mí.

–Hijos... –murmuró Esme.

–No, Madre. Lo único que esperábamos era su apoyo. Las cosas para Bella en su mundo no han sido fáciles. Alguien como ella no es respetada, pero no pensábamos que aquí también la tratarias de ese modo.

–¡Edward! –exclamó su madre levantándose del trono–. No hemos dicho nada que pueda molestarla, ¿o acaso les ha comentado lo contrario?

–Ella no ha dicho nada, Madre –respondió Emmett–. Pero si con nuestros padres no se siente aceptada, ¿piensas que querrá enfrentarse al pueblo?

–Ustedes mismos han dicho que viene para conocer el reino. No se han vinculado todavía. ¿Qué conclusiones hemos de sacar?

–Bella está preocupada por nosotros. Trata de conocerla antes de formaros una opinión de ella.

Esme miró a su esposo. Ambos estaban intranquilos por el futuro de sus hijos y por el del propio pueblo.

–Contadnos cómo es esa Tierra y sobre los nuevos invitados que tendremos durante un tiempo –instó su padre.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella entró en la habitación de nuevo después de dejar a Alice y Jasper. Sus doncellas habían llamado a la puerta para avisarles que el almuerzo tendría lugar en una hora y quería ducharse antes. Les preguntó a ellas lo que sería más adecuado para vestir y se ofrecieron a buscarle algo apropiado. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado llamativo.

Se aproximó a la cama donde las cortinas estaban corridas y contempló el vestido azul pálido que habían dejado sobre la misma.

Se veía tan hermoso que pensaba que perdería ese adjetivo una vez se lo pusiera. Cerró los ojos al acariciar la tela del mismo y recordó la vez que ellos le compraron la ropa, ¿podía ser que tuviera esa misma sensación?

Cogió la lencería y fue hasta el baño. Primero un aseo, ya después se ocuparía de lo restante. Cerró la puerta y volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

Lo había visto antes de irse, como todas las partes restantes de sus aposentos, pero seguía impresionándole la amplitud del cuarto y la ducha, el hecho de que también hubiera una bañera y una encimera larga donde se asentaba un lavabo. Abrió la mampara y sonrió. Cuando Emmett o Edward usaban su baño siempre se quejaban de ser demasiado pequeño y estrecho, ahora los entendía.

Accionó el grifo del agua y gritó al verla salir. ¡No era transparente!

El líquido caída en sus manos en colores diferentes ofreciéndose como si de un arco iris se tratara. Estaba tan absorta en ello que no se percató de la sombra que había detrás de ella hasta que unos brazos le rodearon la cintura asentando una dureza entre sus nalgas y espalda.

Chilló asustada por esa presencia tratando de escapar. Se oyó ruido fuera del baño y los dos guardias entraron en él.

–¡Bella! –gritó Emmett sujetándola para que dejara de moverse.

–¡Bella, soy yo!

Se quedó quieta mientras procesaba esa información y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Emmett?

–Sí.

Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó echándole los brazos al cuello.

–Me has asustado... –murmuró enterrando la cara en su pecho.

–Lo siento. Te he visto tan hermosa mirando el líquido que no he querido molestarte –tranquilizó acariciándole la espalda. Se fijó entonces en los guardias.

–Pueden retirarse.

–Príncipe.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron raudos de allí cerrando la puerta del baño.

–Debo haberme comportado como una idiota...

–No... Además, ellos no dirán nada. ¿Ibas a tomar un baño?

Recordó entonces que no había cerrado el grifo y se volvió hacia la ducha. Seguía saliendo igual pero el vaho que se formaba le indicaba una temperatura más elevada.

–Ese color... ¿En su planeta es así?

–Ya te comentamos que el agua era diferente a la de tu planeta.

Aquí siempre es así. Deberías ver los lagos.

La sola mención de un lago formado un elemento capaz de ofrecer varios colores a la vez la inundó de unas ganas locas por ir a verlos enseguida. Pero tenía que ducharse para ir al almuerzo.

–¿También estaran en el almuerzo?

–Por supuesto, no te vamos a dejar sola.

–¿Qué querían sus padres? ¿Los han regañado porque Jasper y Alice estén aquí? ¿O por mí? –Los ojos entristecidos y los sentimientos que recibía de ella le hicieron acunar su mejilla. Se veía tan frágil en ese momento.

–Nos han regañado un poco por ellos, no se esperaban que trajieramos a otros humanos, pero no has de alarmarte, serán hospitalarios.

Y tú no te preocupes por ti, no te unirás con ellos, sino con nosotros –contestó suavizando la conversación ocurrida con sus padres.

–Ya sabía que lo tendría difícil, es normal. Al menos haré todo lo que pueda –replicó ella sonriéndole–. En principio tengo que darme una ducha y las doncellas dejaron un vestido para la comida. Espero causar mejor impresión.

–Lo harás.

La soltó de sus brazos y se retiró un poco mientras observaba a Bella volver a tocar el agua y tratar de retenerla en sus manos.

–Emmett, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Edward en su mente.

– ¿Por qué está Bella triste?

–Se preocupa por nuestros padres. Cree que no les gusta.

–¿Estás con ella?

–Sí.

–¡Pues haz algo! No quiero que esté mal.

–¿Dónde estás?

–Padre me pidió revisar unos documentos antes de la comida.

Estoy terminando pero no me dará tiempo más que a llegar al salón.

–Yo me encargo de escoltar a Bella.

–De acuerdo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y observó el aura ausente de Emmett.

Aunque la miraba, sabía que estaba más pendiente de la conversación con su hermano que de ella. Se acercó hasta él cuando la cogió por la cintura estrechándola con su cuerpo.

–Creí que hablabas con Edward.

–Y hablo. Dice que no podrá verte hasta la comida, Padre le ha asignado unos documentos.

–Dile que tengo ganas de verlo –comentó sonriendo.

–Él también tiene muchas ganas de verte. –Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de morderlo ligeramente–. Así que ocupémonos de tu baño. –Cogió el dobladillo de la camiseta y la levantó hacia arriba sacándosela por la cabeza.

–Emmett... Deberías ir a tu habitación a prepararte –dijo retrocediendo un poco y tapándose con sus brazos el pecho.

–No lo necesito, puedo llevar esta ropa. –Avanzó hacia ella agarrándole la cinturilla de los pantalones y tirando de ellos para acercarla más a él–. Edward está ocupado... –le mordió el labio inferior. Pero seguro que si estuviera en mi lugar te ayudaría igual.

–Esto no es ayuda, me estás provocando.

La miró a los ojos, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

–¿Provocando? ¿Cómo? –El botón de sus pantalones se abrió y oyó el sonido de la cremallera haciendo eco en el baño como si fuera el único sonido existente.

Bella se humedeció los labios con su lengua de forma que los ojos de Emmett se oscurecieron y se acercó más lamiéndolos para probar su sabor. En el momento que los rozaba, Bella acercó la punta de su lengua y Emmett la encontró sin saberlo. De su boca salió un gemido que le hizo lanzarse sobre la de ella tratando de atrapar ese músculo juguetón que intentaba escaparse de él.

Notó cómo las manos de él se movían sobre su cintura y caderas tirando de los pantalones y las bragas hacia abajo con rapidez mientras la obligaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, más cerca de la ducha. Las ropas cayeron hasta las rodillas pero no avanzaron más y Emmett gruñó ante ese hecho. Se separó a regañadientes de la boca de Bella, los labios hinchados y sonrojados. Miró hacia abajo el enredo entre las piernas tratando de sacarlas. Cuando levantó la cara y se encontró con la mirada deseosa de ella no pudo evitar volver a besarla y olvidarse de lo demás. Se sacó las botas tirando de los talones de las mismas y desabrochó su pantalón empujando hacia abajo, primero con las manos, después con las propias piernas hasta que se quedaron en el suelo.

Su pene ya estaba listo para la acción provocando en el vientre de Bella, ésta reaccionando a él, humedeciendo más su boca.

De pronto Emmett agarró la cintura de ella y colocó la otra mano en su nuca. Protestó por esa brusquedad pero sólo sirvió para profundizar el beso. Algo le rozó en la entrepierna y se estremeció. La incitó de nuevo gimoteando en su interior hasta que notó la pierna de Emmett abriéndose paso entre las suyas, rozando su sexo con el avance y empujando con su pie la ropa hacia abajo.

En el momento en que empezó a ceder a los movimientos de Emmett fue fácil deshacerse de ella por completo y dejarla desnuda a excepción del sujetador que aún llevaba puesto. Sus manos se habían mantenido como una barrera entre sus pechos pero ahora que sólo quedaba esa prenda...

–Quita los brazos, Bella –siseó Emmett separándose para mirarla como un lobo hambriento.

–No... Tendría que ducharme rápido y vestirme para llegar a... –No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase pues él aferró ambas muñecas llevándolas por detrás de la espalda mientras, con la otra mano, agarraba el sujetador e intentaba desabrocharlo.

–Voy a bañar todo tu cuerpo en nuestra agua –murmuró Emmett mientras el sujetador cedía a sus intenciones–. Y después me voy a hundir en ti hasta el fondo una y otra vez hasta que me supliques parar –la miró a los ojos–. Y no lo haré, Bella. No pararé hasta que grites y llores mi nombre, hasta estar colmado de tu voz más sensual en mis oídos, la que me sirva para calmar esas ganas que te tengo...

El vientre de Bella se contrajo ante esas palabras. Eran salvajes y le indicaban un sexo duro y fuerte como le gustaba a Emmett pero, aun así, no tenía miedo porque podía confiar en él. Se mordió el labio inferior y entreabrió la boca.

–Estoy esperando...–susurró.

Emmett la miró boquiabierto antes de recuperar la compostura y dar los últimos pasos para meterla en la ducha y sacarse la chaqueta y camisa que le quedaba.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward gimió y se retorció en la silla llamando la atención de los consejeros y su propio padre.

–¿Pasa algo hijo?

–No... Nada... –masculló apretando los dientes–. Maldita sea, Emmett, ¿tenías que hacerlo ahora? ––preguntó en su mente.

La risa de su hermano le llegó como si estuviera a su lado.

–Me dijiste que la animara.

–Que la animaras, no que... Oh, dioses... Los sentimientos de Bella son más fuertes en nuestro planeta.

–¿Te has dado cuenta? Están multiplicados; puedo sentirla más cerca de nosotros y sé que le pasa igual. Si pudieras verla, Edward, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, mis manos acariciándole su piel, el jabón limpiando algo que dentro de poco estará sucio de nuevo...

Siseó ante las palabras de su hermano mientras su miembro se endurecía más. Lo que daría por estar con ellos en ese momento. Y lo que era peor es que le llegaban tanto los sentimientos de Emmett como los de Bella, dos focos de excitación tan fuertes como para impedirle centrarse en los papeles a revisar.

–Edward, estás sudando –apuntó su padre.

–Estoy bien –replicó con una voz algo más grave de lo normal.

–¿Podemos seguir, por favor?

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Levanta la otra pierna –ordenó Emmett.

Bella lo miró llena de pavor. Negó con la cabeza mientras se sostenía de pie, apoyada la espalda sobre la pared.

–Bella...

Volvió a negar de nuevo lo que hizo que Emmett alzara la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la extremidad en círculos.

–Bella, levanta la pierna.

–Emmett, por favor...

–No, no hay por favor, levántala –cortó él.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el sonido de esa orden y elevó sólo unos centímetros pero lo suficiente para que Emmett estuviera satisfecho con el cumplimiento. La subió más alto flexionando su rodilla y llevando el pie hasta tenerlo delante de su cara.

–Debería castigarte por haberme hecho esperar... Pero después de lo que ha pasado con la otra pierna es normal que tengas miedo... ¿Cuántos orgasmos crees que podré darte esta vez sin tocar tu centro, Bella? – preguntó con malicia–. Voy a exprimirte al máximo hasta grabar mi esencia en ti.

–Por favor... ¡Ah! –gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se introdujo los dedos de su pie en la boca–. ¡Por favor, Emmett!

Le pasó la esponja con el jabón sobre la planta haciendo que riera por las cosquillas mientras seguía lamiendo y atormentando, succionándolo como si fuera a sacar algo de ello.

Bella cerró sus muslos tratando de aguantar el nuevo orgasmo que amenazaba con salir pero fue imposible detenerlo. Proclamó su nombre con fuerza mientras Emmett soltaba el pie, asustado por el brusco movimiento que le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Miró hacia arriba para ver cómo intentaba recuperar el aire.

–¿Estás bien?

–No más... por favor.

Su mirada bajó a los rizos que ocultaban su feminidad y sonrió. Su cara estaba cerca de ese lugar y aún no lo había probado.

No –negó enterrándose en su sexo.

Bella le cogió la cabeza para intentar alejarle pero la lengua de él llegó antes al tembloroso clítoris remarcándole la excitación y volviendo a sumirla de nuevo en otro orgasmo. Apretó el agarre mientras éste se bebía los fluidos del nuevo clímax y la sujetaba con fuerza para que no escapara de él.

El agua seguía cayendo en sus cuerpos pero ya no era algo que les importara, estaban mucho más calientes de lo que ese líquido podía ofrecerles. Y, aunque seguía siendo tentadora, Bella no podía despistarse mucho ante las exigencias de Emmett.

Se apartó de su sexo y relamió los labios buscando su mirada. Estaba muy roja y su respiración era todavía acelerada.

–Sabes tan dulce que me podría pasar todo el día entre tus piernas.

–Llegaremos tarde a la comida...

–Tendremos que retrasarla.

–Sí, sal fuera y dile que lo hagan –animó Bella. Si conseguía separarse cinco minutos de él tal vez podría volver a dar consistencia a su cuerpo, ahora hecho de gelatina.

–No te preocupes, Edward se encarga –informó levantándose del suelo, rozándola con su miembro en el ascenso.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tú y yo tenemos otra cosa de la que ocuparnos.

Sintió la cabeza del pene asentada entre sus pliegues profundizando con lentitud y rozándole el clítoris. Jadeó ante el roce haciendo que Emmett lo repitiera de nuevo antes de empujar hacia su canal llenándolo y expandiéndolo a su paso hasta casi el útero.

Bella se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello en un intento por alejarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que Emmett le apretara las nalgas y empujara hacia arriba para sostenerla él mismo. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas pero unos segundos después se tensó.

–No... ¡No! ¡Bájame, Emmett! ¡Bájame! –gritó soltando tratando de separarse de él.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó sin dejar que se moviera.

–Peso demasiado, por favor, Emmett...

Emmett empujó hacia la pared para sostenerla y le cogió con la mano el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo.

–Abre los ojos, Bella.

–Ella lo hizo mostrándole la humedad que se creaba por las lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

–Somos más fuertes que un humano así que no notamos tu peso, ¿me oyes? No me importa sostenerte durante toda mi vida si con eso puedo sentir vibrar tu cuerpo al lado del mío. Y ahora vuelve a agarrarte a mi cintura porque no tendré piedad.

Bella levantó las piernas enroscándolas de nuevo en las caderas. Observaba atenta por si hacía algún gesto de tensión pero sólo le sonreía. En el momento en que notó que estaba firmemente cogida acercó la boca a su oreja.

–¿Te has convencido ya o necesitas otro empujón? –susurró en su oído.

Nada más terminar la frase, Emmett la hizo saltar sobre sí mismo levantándola hasta casi sacar su miembro para dejarla caer sin detenerla, empalándose más profundo.

Ella gritó más fuerte y no pudo evitar sollozar cada vez que él la embestía con fuerza provocándole nuevos orgasmos, susurrando en cada uno de ellos el nombre de Emmett. Notaba la tensión en su pene, cómo pulsaba por liberarse mientras ella comprimía su canal para ofrecerle algo más de estrechez y que se frotara contra ella. La miraba con intensidad, sus manos elevándola y bajándola según su propio ritmo.

–Bella, quiero liberarme en tu boca. Por favor, déjame hacerlo... siseó, sus ojos fijos en esa parte.

–Sí...

–Entonces córrete. Aprieta fuerte Bella, déjame sentir cuánto ansias mi leche dentro de ti.

Siguiendo su orden, Bella se aferró con fuerza a Emmett, su canal oprimiéndose mientras volvía a explotar y empezaba a temblar en los brazos de su amante.

Él no se movió en ningún momento y esperó hasta que los espasmos pasaron para deslizarse fuera. Bajó a Bella hasta el suelo donde quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas, su sexo goteando por la culminación.

–Bella... No puedo más... –masculló él.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el pene de Emmett tan caliente y enrojecido, cubierto de su propio placer. Rodeó la base con su mano y acercó la boca sin torturarlo, metiéndoselo en la boca a la vez que lo impulsaba con su mano.

–Bella... Sí, Bella... Te amo...

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de ella mientras cerraba un poco más para presionarlo y, por fin, eyacular en su garganta. El calor que se filtraba hacia su interior hizo que los temblores volvieran y de nuevo se precipitó a un nuevo precipicio junto a Emmett. De no haber tenido la boca ocupada, también ella habría dicho esas palabras que encerraban tantos sentimientos hacia los dos, Edward y Emmett.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward dejó caer el libro de la mesa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, sus labios apretados, un rugido escapando de ellos. Tanto su padre como su madre, que había llegado hacía cinco minutos, se volvieron hacia él.

–¡Edward! –exclamó su madre dando un paso hacia él.

Éste apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón donde se encontraba y levantó de golpe la cabeza haciendo volar todo su cabello cobrizo por encima mientras gotas de sudor se escapaban de su piel enrojecida y su boca se abría en un suspiro profundo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero la postura le daba tal sensualidad que algunos consejeros, y su propia madre, se ruborizaron al contemplar al príncipe en ese estado.

Tratando de recuperar la respiración, abrió los ojos hacia el techo y fue bajando la cabeza hasta su posición inicial.

–¿Edward? –llamó su padre.

–Tengo... Tengo que ir a mi habitación. –Se levantó de golpe y abandonó la sala sin mirar a ninguno de sus progenitores. La humedad comenzaba a filtrarse por su entrepierna.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó su padre. Su madre se echó a reír y le rodeó el brazo a Carlisle.

–Me parece que tu hijo Emmett y Bella han hecho de las suyas en su mente...

* * *

**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

suzi

Caniqui

PrincesLynx

AleCullenn

cintygise

Nadiia16

Don't trust your eyes 


	26. Capítulo Veinticinco

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veinticinco **

–¿Esto que es? –preguntó Jasper mirando con asco el contenido de su plato. Pinchó con el tenedor y levantó un poco el trozo verdoso.

Alice y Bella lo contemplaron reprimiendo sus expresiones.

–Carne de baloyne. ¿No te gusta? –respondió Emmett partiendo un pedazo y metiéndoselo en la boca ante la mirada de los tres.

–Si en la Tierra te sirven un filete de carne verde creo que sería para dar aviso a Sanidad y cerrar el local... –murmuró apartándolo a un lado para seguir comiendo la ensalada que tenía.

–No tiene que estar tan malo –aventuró Bella partiendo trocito.

Cerró los ojos para no verlo entrar y dejó que su lengua y dientes hicieran el resto. Un sabor extraño, entre el del cerdo y la gallina, aderezado con algo dulce fue el resultado que obtuvo. Era raro, pero estaba bueno.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Edward y Emmett estaba esperando su respuesta. Les sonrió calmándolos.

–Está bueno. Es diferente a nuestra comida pero está bueno.

Me gustaría ver cómo es ese baloyne del que sale esto.

Ambos correspondieron su sonrisa y respiraron tranquilos al ver los intentos por adaptarse.

–Es un animal de tamaño grande y algo fiero, Bella –comentó Esme.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarla, en la cabecera de la mesa.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa principal, un tablero alargado donde, quien presidía, era el rey del planeta. A su derecha se sentaba Esme como reina y, en la cabecera contraria, estaba Edward, como heredero del trono. A su izquierda, Emmett, mientras que ella había sido ubicada a la derecha seguida a continuación por Jasper y Alice. El resto de asientos estaban vacíos aunque sospechaba que no siempre sería así.

El salón eran amplio y se accedía al mismo a través de varias puertas de madera en color oscuro. Las paredes de la sala estaban pintadas en color ocre brillante mientras que el suelo era de piedra un tono más oscuro y más opaco. Había dos grandes ventanales abiertos para dejar pasar el aire. Las cortinas estaban recogidas a ambos lados, en un dorado crema y los muebles eran oscuros, tanto lo que usaban en ese momento como otros donde se guardaba la vajilla, cubertería y demás utensilios.

Varias personas estaban en las esquinas de la habitación o detrás de ellos para servirles si necesitaban algo aunque para los tres eran más una incomodidad que un alivio.

–¿Los crían en el pueblo?

–Algunos. Otros hay que salir a cazarlos pues la carne es más sabrosa. También se usa de ellos la piel. De hecho parte de la chaqueta que lleva Edward está hecha de ese animal.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Alice fijándose en la ropa que llevaba.

–¿Qué parte?

–El pecho.

–Edward se rozó el torso lo que hizo que Bella siguiera con sus ojos los dedos a lo largo del mismo y resoplara ante las imágenes de él desnudo recorriéndole con su propia mano. Él giró hacia ella, sus ojos diciéndole que había captado sus intenciones, con lo que agachó la mirada centrándose en comer. Estaba agotada después del baño y su mente aún quería otro asalto.

Emmett trataba de reprimir la risa aunque a duras penas lo conseguía mientras Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme los miraban sin saber el motivo de sus comportamientos.

–Si quieres, podemos ir esta tarde al pueblo. Te mostraremos algunos de esos animales, y hay más –sugirió Emmett.

–¿Hay perros?–preguntó animada.

–¿Esas cosas pequeñitas que ladraban cuando nos acercábamos?

–¡No todas eran pequeñas! –se quejó ella–. Pudieron ver uno grande.

–Sí, y por poco le deja a Emmett sin mano –matizó Jasper.

–¡Yo qué iba a saber que no puedes acercarte a uno de esos si no te conoce!

–Normalmente no reaccionan como uno quisiera. Menos mal que Edward cogió la cadena antes de que te alcanzara. –Alice señaló a Edward–. El problema fue cuando se revolvió contra él.

–Podía haberlo controlado... –masculló él bajito.

–Sí, ya...

–Bueno, pero al final fue Bella quien los acabó salvando –replicó Jasper–. Si ella no hubiera tirado del collar y alejado al perro; si no lo hubiera calmado, a saber lo que habría pasado.

–Habría usado mi poder. Sólo había que mantenerlo quieto unos segundos para alejarnos de él. O Emmett lo hubiera dormido.

–¿Y por qué ninguno los usó al principio?

–Porque Bella nos dijo que no utilizáramos los poderes si podíamos evitarlo. Llamaban demasiado la atención –respondió Emmett.

–Además, el perro era cariñoso cuando se calmó.

Todos acabaron mirándola a ella con gestos de incredulidad.

–¿Qué?

–Joder, Bella, fue cariñoso contigo. Cada vez que te dabas la vuelta nos echaba unas miradas que pensábamos podría echársenos al cuello.

–Oh, no digas tonterías, Alice.

–Tú no lo viste –dijo entonces Jasper–. Contigo parecía un chihuahua, con nosotros un doberman. En serio, Bella, tenías que haber visto cómo nos miraba.

–¡Pero si era un Gran Danés! –exclamó ella.

–¿Ya no te acuerdas lo que dijo el dueño? ¿O los policías que iban con él?

–Yo sólo pensaba en que nos habíamos metido en un lío. Cuando los vi correr hacia nosotros lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue proteger a Edward y Emmett –murmuró mirándolos a los dos.

–Sí, bueno,era comprensible. Lo que no era tanto fue cuando el perro atacó a su dueño al intentar separarlo de tu lado.

Las risas de Jasper y Bella resonaron en la sala.

–¡Es verdad! El hombre no daba crédito, decía que lo había criado desde pequeño y que ni siquiera con él cogía la confianza que cogió contigo en una hora –explicó Jasper–. Siempre tienes un don para los animales.

–Sólo me comporto como ellos querrían.

–Nuestros hijos nos han explicado algunas de las cosas que encontraron en su planeta–comentó Carlisle interrumpiendo la conversación–. Ya que estaran aquí un tiempo, seguro que algunos de nuestros eruditos se verían complacidos por saber más sobre el mismo.

–Nos encantaría ayudar a dar a conocer nuestro planeta. Quizás en un futuro pueda ser posible un encuentro con la gente de Rochel y la Tierra – contestó, educado, Jasper.

–Sí, porque el primer encuentro... –Alice alzó el pulgar elevándolo hacia arriba para después dar la vuelta y bajar el brazo con él–. Nos iba a dar algo.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió Esme.

–¿No se lo han contado? –Bella se volvió hacia ellos.

–No, sólo nos dijeron que siguieron las coordenadas y llegaron a ti siguiendo el vínculo. Pero en realidad no nos han dicho qué pasó.

El resto de la comida, Alice, Jasper y Bella tuvieron el liderazgo de la conversación al relatarle a los reyes cómo había sido su encuentro, los sustos y sorpresas que se habían llevado ellos con ciertos objetos de la Tierra –obviando los sexuales, claro–, la adaptación de ambos y demás anécdotas.

De vez en cuando Edward y Emmett participaban en la conversación e incluso un par de veces Emmett convocó en el salón los objetos o animales que habían visto para que sus padres los descubrieran.

Después los hacía desaparecer de nuevo.

Todos parecían divertirse mucho mientras los sirvientes se ocupaban de retirar los platos y dejar otros en su lugar. El postre, consistente en una especie de tarta pero con sabor a queso y paté, acabó quedándose en el plato de los tres, incapaces de comer algo así. El ambiente se había relajado bastante y todos reían animados por los relatos.

–Ah... Me hubiera gustado ir a verlo... Tiene que ser un bonito planeta.

–Créeme, este es mucho mejor –contradijo Bella.

Todos la miraron.

–No he visto mucho aún y ni siquiera conozco a la gente, pero la sensación que se tiene es como si llegaras a un lugar lleno de paz, donde no importa lo que eres o cómo eres sino donde estás.

–Así es como lo describen los visitantes de otros planetas.

–Carlisle se levantó de la mesa y lo mismo hicieron sus hijos–. Siento mucho tener que retirarme ya pero he de ocuparme de los asuntos del reino. ¿Edward?

Bella miró a su pareja, decepcionada al saber que también él debía irse.

Éste se agachó sobre ella y la besó en la coronilla demorándose más tiempo del correcto.

–Trataré de acabar cuanto antes. Entonces me reuniré con Emmett y contigo.

–Vale...

Siguió con su mirada a los dos hasta que salieron de la sala.

Emmett le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa apoyándola en silencio.

Le apretó en respuesta y sonrió.

–¿Y si descansan un rato y vamos después a ver los animales?

–¡Sí! –exclamó ilusionada.

–Me temo que no puede ser... –interrumpió Esme–. Ellos no pueden salir del palacio, Emmett.

–¿¡Por qué!? –preguntó, alterado.

Bella lo detuvo en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

–El pueblo aún no ha sido informado, Emmett. Si te ven con seres de otro planeta, uno del que ni siquiera han oído hablar, puede haber comentarios.

–El pueblo sabía que nos íbamos.

–Sí, de visita. Pero no dónde. Tu padre quiere anunciar la llegada de ellos de modo oficial dentro de un par de días. Sólo entonces podran salir al exterior.

Mientras tanto, deben permanecer en el palacio donde los guardias pueden protegerlos.

–¿Podrían querer hacernos daño? –preguntó Bella.

–No... Nosotros hemos visto muchas razas diferentes a lo largo de los años y no nos escandalizamos, menos por una tan parecida a la nuestra. Pero el problema reside en que eres la pareja elegida para ellos; algunos no verán con buenos ojos a un ser de otro mundo como futura reina de éste.

Agachó la cabeza ante ese comentario tan directo. Quería la verdad, no matizaciones, y ahí las tenía. Si deseaba quedarse y ser feliz junto a ellos, debía enfrentarse a eso. Levantó la cabeza agradecida a Esme por no ocultarle nada.

–Haremos lo posible por no causar muchos problemas.

–Y si durante nuestra estancia podemos ayudar... –añadió Jasper–. Nos sentimos mal si no hacemos algo a cambio de vuestra hospitalidad.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que me gustaría oír más historias de la Tierra.

¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a otro lugar más íntimo y seguís relatándome?

–Sí –respondieron todos levantándose.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Lo siento... –se disculpó Emmett. Iban sólo los dos por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Bella para poder descansar un poco después de casi quedarse dormida en los sillones de la sala escuchando a Alice y Jasper hablar con la reina de algunas cosas de la Tierra.

–¿Por qué?

–Mi madre es demasiado curiosa. Menos mal que no he tenido que mostrarle cada una de las cosas que han comentado. De hecho creo que algunas no llegué a verlas yo.

Bella sonrió pero tuvo que taparse la boca por un bostezo. De nuevo. El sexo con Emmett la había dejado agotada y después de relajar los nervios con la conversación con Esme en ese salón más pequeño y acogedor, el sueño y cansancio hicieron acto de presencia.

La sala donde habían estado varias horas charlando estaba decorada en color rojizo oscuro dándole más cercanía. Se veía muy acogedora y al no ser tan grande como el salón comedor, podían encontrarse más tranquilos. Había varios sillones en color pastel por la habitación, un mueble con libros que había sido incapaz de leer sus títulos contemplando así la caligrafía de ese planeta y algunas mesas dispersas con juegos variados. Emmett había jugado con ella a algunos mientras conversaba con los demás pero finalmente sucumbió al cansancio.

–En cierto modo te pareces a tu madre. Has heredado el mismo carácter que ella.

–Sí. Es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso. Aunque mi padre siempre me dice que hubiera querido que sólo tuviera la mitad del carácter de ella.

–Seguro que es porque tu infancia fue demasiado salvaje para su gusto –rió ella.

–Ya lo creo. No me estaba quieto. Y el único que sabía siempre dónde estaba era Edward. Por eso tenía que salir a buscarme él y dejar el trabajo que le encargaba mi padre para retomarlo después. Cuando me di cuenta de las noches que pasaba en vela terminando las tareas por haber salido por mí dejé de escaparme tan a menudo y me quedaba a su lado para ayudarle.

–Eso es hermoso por tu parte, Emmett–murmuró acariciándole el brazo–. Sé que los dos se quieren mucho, de lo contrario no podrian tener esa relación entre ustedes.

–Mi madre y mi padre también la tienen pero es más débil y no llegan a comunicarse entre ellos, es más bien el vínculo lo que los mantiene conectados.

Llegaron hasta la habitación y los guardias les abrieron las puertas. Bella se fijó directamente en la cama. Quería tumbarse en ella y relajarse aunque sólo fueran treinta minutos. Emmett le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos empujándola hacia su pecho en un abrazo. Ella dejó que el olor de él la envolviera y, soltando un ronroneo, frotó su mejilla sobre el pecho.

Sus manos trataron de rodearle la cintura pero las notaba pesadas.

–No lo puedo creer, me estoy durmiendo...

–Eso es porque te dejé bien saciada –susurró. Sentía las manos de él trabajando en su espalda aunque apenas tenía fuerzas para preguntarle.

Pronto una brisa fresca le dijo que la tenía descubierta y se quejó por ello–. Sí, enseguida termino –avisó él.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó para seguir quitándole el vestido. Cuando la dejó sólo con la camisola interior, abrió la cama y trasladó su cuerpo a ese lado del colchón tapándola a continuación.

–Quédate conmigo... –susurró agarrándolo del brazo–. Hasta que me duerma...

Emmett se acomodó dejando que ella acercara más su cuerpo a él hasta perderse en su abrazo. El calor y la sensación de paz hicieron que el sueño la venciera en minutos.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bela trató de abrir los ojos para ver a la persona o personas que estaban haciendo ruido. Llevaba rato oyéndolo pero su cuerpo se resistía a salir del lugar donde estaba y cada vez que lo intentaba, le dolía la cabeza por pensar en despertar.

Lanzó un quejido y el sonido cesó pero lo siguiente fue sentir hundirse el colchón y algo ensombreció la cara de ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Alice sonriéndole.

–¿La bella durmiente despierta ya?

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? –preguntó tapándose con el brazo los ojos.

–Ni idea, aquí parece que no usan relojes, mira lo que le pasa al mío.

–Alice, estoy recién despierta, no puedo enfocar a algo tan pequeño y analizarlo todavía... –replicó lastimosamente–. Dame un café y media hora de sueño más y hago lo que quieras.

–Pues me da que ninguna de las dos. Café dudo que tengan aquí y lo del sueño, no sé cuánto llevarás durmiendo pero creo que para recuperar fuerzas has tenido suficiente.

Apartó el brazo y miró en la cama y alrededor de la habitación buscando a alguien.

–¿Y Emmett? ¿Y Jasper?

–Emmett se fue hace rato. Vino a nuestra habitación para decirnos que estabas dormida y que, si despertabas y querías visitar el jardín, mandáramos a uno de los guardias a buscarlo. Dijo que estaría con Edward ayudándole.

–¿Y Jasper?

–Con la reina. Uno de los eruditos entró cuando estábamos contándole algo de la historia de la Tierra y empezaron a hablar los dos.

¿Sabías que también ha cursado una asignatura de historia?

–Ni idea.

–Sí, bueno, creo que a este paso el haber ido a tantas clases de tantas carreras para él es una ventaja. La última vez que lo vi estaba rodeado de personas preguntándole cosas como si fuera un gurú. Como me cambien a mi Jasper te juro que saco el látigo y me lío... –amenazó.

Bella se echó a reír sin poder controlarlo. Era la forma de su amiga de decir que estaba preocupada por él.

–¿Qué tal si llamamos a uno de los guardias para que vaya a buscarlo?

–Sí, parece una buena idea.

Se levantó de la cama mirando la ropa que tenía puesta y cogiendo la bata que había a los pies para taparse. Abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver a dos soldados mirándola fijamente.

–Esto... ¿Alguno podría ir a buscar a mi amigo? Alice dice que Jasper estaba hablando con algunos eruditos en la sala... Una sala roja...

–Sí, Lady, sabemos cuál es –respondió uno de ellos–. Iré de inmediato.

–Gracias... ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Los dos escoltas que había en la puerta la miraron horrorizados al igual que los otros que custodiaban las puertas de la habitación de Alice y Jasper–. ¿He dicho algo malo?

El que había hablado negó con la cabeza y se escabulló con paso ligero por el pasillo mientras el que se quedaba volvía a su posición sin dirigirle la palabra.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó en ella la espalda.

–¿Qué pasa? –interrogó Alice.

–Les he preguntado por su nombre... Y creo que no debí hacerlo.

–Bueno, seguro que Emmett puede arreglarlo... O Edward.

–Sí... Pero no quería meter la pata tan pronto. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

¿Menos de un día? –Se mordió el labio forzando al dolor a aparecer para aliviar su nerviosismo.

–Si sigues así harás que los dos vengan corriendo... –recordó.

Eso fue suficiente para que dejara de pensar y se relajara.

–Supongo que puedo decirles después y pedirle perdón a los guardias.

–Exactamente.

–¿Hubo algo interesante en la conversación cuando me fui?

–No mucho. Esme nos preguntó por la televisión y dijo que aquí no había de esas cosas. Y tampoco internet pero las comunicaciones sí que hay. Nos contó que hay una sala en el castillo donde puedes comunicarte con casi todos los planetas. No sé, a lo mejor hasta podríamos conectar con la Tierra.

–Eso sería estupendo... –masculló recordando a sus padres.

Había llevado el móvil al planeta como si creyera poder usarse allí pero lo había intentado sin resultado.

–Oye... ¿Y Edward tiene que estar siempre trabajando? –Alice cogió la mano de Bella y la llevó consigo hasta el sofá donde se sentaron juntas.

–Llevan tiempo fuera y su padre querrá ponerlo al día.

–Sí, pero hemos llegado hoy y no le ha dado ni un respiro. A ver, ¿cuánto has estado con él? –Bella negó–. ¿Ves? Emmett está pendiente de ti pero a Edward no lo dejan. Es injusto.

–Edward es el heredero. Emmett me contó que siempre ha tenido que ocuparse de los asuntos del reino desde pequeño.

–¿Heredero? ¡Pero si Carlisle está aún en la flor de la vida! A este paso Edward se convierte en rey cuando tengas biznietos.

–¡Alice! ¿No crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido? –se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el balcón, ahora cerrado. Apoyó el antebrazo en el marco y miró fuera–. Todavía no he decidido nada.

–¿Después de toda la acción que llevás?

Enrojeció al recordar que en la nave ellos habían podido escucharles.

–¿Todavía haces que usen protección?

–No, ya no...

–Entonces lo que no me explico es que no estés preñada. De hecho a lo mejor tienes ahí dentro un bebé creciendo.

–Lo dudo. Edward me lo explicó la primera vez que lo hicimos sin preservativos.

–¿El qué?

–Sólo las parejas vinculadas pueden tener hijos.

–Entonces, ustedes pueden tenerlos.

–No lo entiendes. Las parejas vinculadas, las que realizan el nexo, no las que lo tienen pero no lo llevan a cabo. No me quedaré embarazada de ellos a no ser que me una.

–Vaya...

–Es una forma en su planeta para que los hijos sean realmente aceptados en la familia, para ser queridos y deseados.

–Bueno, algo de eso no estaría de más en la Tierra –puntualizó. Como hija de padres divorciados, además con uno bastante duro lleno de insultos y acusaciones donde ella quedó en medio de todo, comprendía bien lo que no decía con palabras.

Miró al cielo contemplando las estrellas que se veían. Estaba de un color mucho más azul oscuro que el de la Tierra y los astros no solían verse aun cuando fuera de día. Le hubiera gustado mucho pasear por el pueblo y conocer lugares especiales para Edward y Emmett pero le quedaba claro el hecho de no poder salir por el momento.

Tocaron a la puerta y ambas se volvieron. Cuando ésta se abrió, Jasper entró con su típica sonrisa y despreocupación.

–¿Querian verme, preciosas?

–Yo me lo cargo, Bella, de verdad...

–¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Alice se levantó del sofá y avanzó hacia él. Le puso un dedo en el pecho y empujó haciéndole retroceder.

–Primero, me dejaste abandonada, segundo, estoy aburrida y cabreada por estar así y tercero, porque está Bella aquí, si no te daría tu merecido.

Jasper cogió la mano de Alice y se llevó el dedo directamente a su boca metiéndoselo en ella y provocando a su chica con ello. Ella no se hizo de esperar, le agarró sus partes y apretó ligeramente sacándole un gemido por el dolor provocado.

–Oye, si van a hacer de las suyas, mejor en otra habitación.

–Uhm... Es tentador... Pero como veo que tiene ganas lo dejaré pasar.

–¿Qué? ¡Vamos, Alice! –protestó Jasper.

–Tú te lo buscaste. Parecía que te gustaba estar más con esos tipos que conmigo.

–Dijimos que ayudaríamos en lo que pudiéramos.

–Sí, pero una cosa es ayudar unas horas, otra pasarte toda la tarde, o media tarde enfrascado. Ni siquiera sabemos qué hora es...

–Ah, bueno, en eso puedo ayudarlos. Les pregunté cómo medían el tiempo aquí y cómo eran los días y demás.

–¿Y? –preguntó Bella.

–A ver, cada día tiene unas treinta y seis horas terrestres lo cual hará que nuestros cuerpos noten el cambio y suframos descontroles.

Después, para medir la hora ellos no tienen relojes, y no funcionan los nuestros como Alice se dio cuenta. Usan un método más antiguo.

–¿No me digas que el de poner una piedra y ver hacia dónde va la sombra?

–No, pero parecido. ¿Se han dado cuenta de las dos lunas que hay en el cielo?

–Ante eso Bella volvió a mirar hacia arriba y, cuando no llegó a verlas bien, abrió el balcón y salió fuera. Jasper y Alice la siguieron detrás–. Esas dos de ahí.

Dicen que dan vueltas más rápido y, en base a la posición de ellas, calculan el tiempo. Se juntan tres veces al día, cada doce horas de las nuestras, de tal modo que tenemos las doce de la noche, las doce del mediodía y las doce de la tarde. Ya sólo hay que hacer un cálculo y presuponer según el dibujo del cielo la hora que le correspondería en un gráfico mental para saber en qué cuadrante estaría para decir la hora.

–No me lo digas... También cogiste una asignatura de física... –lanzó Alice. Jasper sonrió.

–¿Pero cómo sabes la hora si dan tres vueltas? Pueden ser las doce del mediodía o de la tarde y no darte cuenta –recalcó Bella.

–Para eso está el cielo. Ahora nos indica que está anocheciendo.

El azul es más intenso pero pronto el cielo se volverá púrpura.

–¿Púrpura? –enfatizó Alice mirando al firmamento. Efectivamente comenzaba a tornarse de ese color.

–Por las mañanas dicen que es casi blanco y al mediodía el azul que habíamos visto cuando llegamos.

–Increíble... Creo que hice bien trayéndolos aquí... Se han adaptado mejor que yo.

Jasper y Alice la miraron y rodearon en un abrazo.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Después de estar conversando con Jasper y Alice y de éste contarle todo lo averiguado con los eruditos, los avisaron de la cena y dejaron a Bella vistiéndose para acudir. A mitad de camino, Edward había aparecido y ella, incapaz de resistir la tentación, se abrazó a él y se dejó llevar por las ganas de tenerlo cerca.

Sabía que pasaría algo así, no sería como en la Tierra donde no tenían que trabajar pero ella sí. Ahora le tocaba vivir esos momentos de espera hasta que ellos pudieran estar libres.

La relación con Carlisle y Esme parecía más suave y abierta. Habían entablado conversaciones con ella para saber más sobre su trabajo, su vida y su familia y ella contestó todo sin esconder nada. Desconocía si las mujeres en ese planeta trabajaban, o incluso la reina, cosa que se prestó a conocer. Descubrió entonces que se ocupaba de alguna parte de la población, de resolver sus problemas o aliviar sus cargas cuando tenían demasiado. También tenía que llevar un recuento de los animales y de la cantidad de comida que se compraba y gastaba.

Y por supuesto, se encargaba de la gestión del palacio así como de las celebraciones. Una de ellas tendría lugar en una semana y sería la presentación de ella como pareja de sus dos hijos, lo cual conllevaba no sólo la impresión de ser de otro planeta, sino que fuera la mujer de ambos.

Tales cosas no habían ocurrido nunca.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama tratando de dormir pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward y Emmett. ¿Estarían durmiendo?

¿Trabajando quizá? Emmett le había susurrado que dormirían juntos pero no sabía si podrían hacerlo de verdad. Tenía la esperanza que así fuera porque, desde la aparición de ellos dos, no lo había hecho sola y los echaba de menos.

Un murmullo tras las puertas le hizo incorporarse de la cama.

Sus guardias hablaban con alguien y saltó de la cama con el corazón desbocado.

¿Serían ellos? Corrió hasta la entrada y abrió en cuanto oyó la voz de Edward. Le echó los brazos al cuello y él la levantó del suelo en un abrazo.

–¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? –susurró.

–Sí...


	27. Capítulo Veintiséis

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veintiséis **

Bella se soltó de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Había estado pensando en ellos, queriendo estar al lado de los dos y él llegaba para llevársela. Seguía vestido con la misma ropa de la tarde y la noche aunque se veía cansado, seguramente por no haber podido tomarse un descanso. No le importaba estar en el pasillo ni tener a Emmett a su lado acariciándole el pelo, esperando por su turno.

–Príncipe... –llamó uno de los guardias captando la atención de los tres–. Lo lamento pero el Rey y la Reina fueron estrictos. Lady no puede salir de la habitación tras la cena.

–¿Ni siquiera yendo conmigo?

–Mis disculpas. Pero es lo que nos dijeron. Nadie saldría por la noche ni entrarían los dos Príncipes en la habitación.

–Entiendo. –Miró a Bella y la instó a entrar dentro de su habitación.

–Edward...

–Estaré contigo en un segundo. Te lo prometo.

Empujó a Bella y a Emmett dentro y cerró la puerta de la habitación marchando hasta la de Jasper y Alice. Tocó y esperó hasta que uno de los dos abrió. Fue Jasper quien lo hizo, ataviado con sólo unos pantalones de chándal negros. Tenía la parte de arriba descubierta y lo mismo sus pies.

–¿Edward?

–¿Puedo pasar?

Jasper miró dentro de la habitación, seguramente a Alice y la ropa que llevara puesta.

–Claro –dijo unos segundos después apartándose.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una vez cerró.

–Necesitaremos su ayuda. Si entro en la habitación de Bella no dejarán que mi hermano lo haga. Y lo mismo si entra él.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Es una medida que ha impuesto mi padre. Al descubrir que Bella aún no está decidida a hacer el vínculo piensa que forzando las cosas se verá más... receptiva. Y también es una forma de castigarnos a nosotros.

–No entienden que Bella los ama mucho más de lo que nunca ha amado... –murmuró Alice.

–Por eso necesito que me dejes paso libre a mí y a mi hermano en sus aposentos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Jasper.

–Los balcones se comunican.

–No tanto. Hay una buena distancia –replicó Alice.

–No la suficiente para mí –comentó con una sonrisa yendo hacia el balcón.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron perplejos ante lo que insinuaba Edward.

No iría a saltar, ¿verdad? Ver cómo se subía a la baranda les hizo echar a correr hacia él.

–¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Te caerás!

–No... Emmett y yo lo hemos hecho muchas veces. Además, mi hermano está ya en la habitación con Bella.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras el balcón de Bella se abrió y Emmett salió mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. Parecía feliz, no tanto Bella, detrás de él, quien palideció al ver a Edward en equilibrio sobre la baranda.

–¡Te harás daño! –gritó yendo hasta el extremo del balcón pero siendo detenida por Emmett.

–Estará bien. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

–Gracias por dejarme usarlo. Lo más seguro es que lo hagamos todas las noches.

–¿Y no pueden hablar con sus padres en lugar de poner la vida en peligro? –insinuó Alice–. Tu madre parecía más receptiva con Bella.

–Ahora mismo no sólo es que la acepten a ella, sino los rumores que se están expandiendo por el pueblo. Nos vieron aterrizar y el hecho de no retomar nuestras obligaciones al cien por cien ha hecho sospechar algo. Hasta que sea presentada no pueden verla con nosotros.

–Pero es de noche... ¿Quién va a verlos a estas horas?

–Alice... Ellos saben lo que hacen –intervino Jasper–. Ten cuidado.

Edward asintió y se fijó en la distancia que lo separaba de Bella y su hermano. Inspiró profundamente y flexionó sus rodillas para impulsarse con habilidad con sus piernas y saltar. La mano de Emmett estaba justo donde la necesitaba para agarrarse a ella mientras la otra se cerraba sobre la baranda. Presionó con fuerza sus pies sobre la piedra del balcón y trepó por este con la ayuda de su hermano hasta que pisó terreno más estable. Todos soltaron el aliento que no sabían estaban reteniendo y Bella se lanzó a sus brazos.

–¿Ves como estaría contigo en un segundo? –cerró sus brazos en torno a ella y dejó que su perfume lo embriagara.

Entró con ella a su lado mientras Emmett agradecía la ayuda de Jasper y Alice y cerraba el balcón. Después fue hasta la mesa donde había una jarra con agua y vertió un poco en el vaso que se apresuró a ofrecerle a Bella.

–Bebe –ordenó mientras la separaba de Edward y le ponía la copa en las manos. Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

–¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso?

–Nuestros padres no nos iban a dejar entrar a los dos. Así que teníamos este plan pensado desde el principio –contestó Edward.

–.No íbamos a dejar que durmieras sola.

–¿Es porque no me aceptan? ¿Porque no me he unido aún a ustedes?

Emmett y Edward se miraron entre sí.

–Quizá si hubiésemos hecho el vínculo las cosas serían diferentes. Pero creo que tienen miedo a la reacción del pueblo. Eres tan parecida a nosotros y la vez tan vulnerable... No pienses que están en contra, Bella, sólo temen que no acepten y no quieren darle más para que te rechacen desde el principio.

–Tú no quisiste imponer nuestra conexión al planeta. Querías ver por ti misma si serías aceptada como tal –prosiguió Emmett–. Por eso ellos creen que, de esta forma, ayudan. No les vamos a preguntar si ven bien nuestro vínculo contigo, sino si serán capaces de aceptar a una reina como tú a nuestro lado, o por el contrario, prefieren perdernos a los dos.

–No quiero que rechacen su reinado –gimió ella.

–Si el cambio eres tú, a ninguno nos importará –murmuró Edward acunándole la mejilla.

–¿Has dormido algo? –preguntó Edward.

–Esta tarde. Ahora no conseguía dormir.

–Lo sabemos, estabas muy inquieta.

Edward le quitó el vaso ya vacío de las manos y se lo pasó a Emmett quien lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa. Hicieron que caminara hacia la cama y la sentaron en ella. Emmett gateó hasta ponerse detrás y Edward se arrodilló delante. Ninguno de los dos se permitió dejar de tocarla.

–Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas que hacernos –comentó Edward.

–Unas cuantas –desveló ella con una sonrisa.

–Entonces responderemos sólo algunas para no cansarte.

–Y porque tenemos algo más divertido que hacer –susurró en su oído Emmett. Un escalofrío, no precisamente de frío, le recorrió la espalda.

Con ellos dos no podía pensar mucho en las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cerebro. Las imágenes de los tres de nuevo juntos en una cama donde no tendrían problemas de espacio por el tamaño de la misma, colmaban su mente en ese momento.

–¿Algo que te preocupe antes de que tu mente colapse? –insinuó Edward reconociendo en sus ojos lo que podía estar pensando.

–Los guardias... –comentó–. Cuando envié a uno para que buscaran a Jasper le pregunté su nombre y me miraron como si hubiera dicho algo horrible.

–Los soldados no tienen nombre, Bella. Ellos ofrecen su vida y lealtad a la línea real perdiendo por completo su identidad. Sólo sirven al Rey y a la Reina, no pueden abandonar nunca el castillo ni tener familia o hijos. Y si alguno muere... Aunque es una pérdida, ellos no son llorados porque no se les conoce.

–¡Eso es cruel! –exclamó ella–. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser alguien, a ser hombre, esposo, padre... No es justo que por lealtad a la realeza tengan que perder su vida.

Emmett le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla.

–Se lo hemos dicho muchas veces a nuestro padre pero es de viejas costumbres. Si nosotros llegamos a reinar eso cambiará. No serán despojados de nada y podrán llevar una vida como la de otra persona.

–Por eso me han mirado así...

–No te preocupes. Creo que lo habrán visto como un gesto dulce por tu parte. Jamás nadie les ha preguntado alguna vez su nombre.

–¿Con los sirvientes pasa igual?

–No –contestó Emmett–, sólo los guardias tienen que hacer ese juramento. Los que viste cuando llegamos son los guardias reales.

Después hay otros que no tienen este juramento. Sólo los más cercanos al palacio y a los reyes han de acatarlo.

–Aproximadamente dos docenas.

–Edward abrió las piernas de Bella para acercarse más a ella colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Estaba sollozando y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos–. ¿Estás triste?

–Me da pena lo que sacrifican por estar al lado de los reyes.

–No lo hacen obligados, Bella. Ellos lo eligen –explicó Emmett.

–Servir a la familia real para ellos es el honor más grande de nuestro planeta.

–Pues eso no me gusta de su mundo –se quejó.

Ambos rieron acercándose más a ella.

–¿Algo más que no te guste?

–¿Cómo los llaman entonces? –inquirió curiosa por saber cómo se podían referir a uno solo cuando había varios en la misma sala.

–Tienen un número. Cuando pasan a formar parte de la Guardia ellos reciben un número y así es como se les conoce. Al principio se les permite que atiendan tanto a su nombre como al número pero sólo unos días, el nombre ha de olvidarse al final –le aclaró Emmett.

–¿Tienes más dudas?

–No he podido ver mucho más... Emmett me dejó agotada.

–Fui consciente de ello –puntualizó Edward.

Bella enrojeció al saber que él los había sentido. Edward le puso un dedo en la barbilla y levantó unos centímetros su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Nos deseas?

–Sí...

Los ojos de Edward esbozaron la sonrisa que aún no llegaba a sus labios y traspasó la distancia en una calma silenciosa sin dejar de mirarla. Para Bella era una pequeña tortura el ir tan lento cuando no podía apartarse de su vista.

Emmett la tenía asida de los hombros impidiéndole movimiento alguno, sólo esperando ser besada por Edward. Su respiración se aceleró y humedeció los labios con su lengua. Eso hizo que su mirada se oscureciera algo más por el deseo, pero ni aun así aceleró.

Bella sollozó ante la espera y se removió inquieta. Emmett presionó con algo más de fuerza para dejarle claro que no se moviera mientras deslizaba las manos por sus brazos hacia delante comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba. Empezó con los botones de abajo, lentamente, desabrochando uno y abriendo la camisa hasta alcanzar el siguiente. Justo cuando iba por el del centro de sus pechos, Edward llegó a sus labios, rozándolos al principio, presionando después.

Bella le dejó clara la invitación para entrar en su boca al entreabrirla y no se hizo de esperar. Con un gemido, Edward entró dentro para saborearla. Era exigente en sus besos, nublaba otros pensamientos que pudiera tener mientras conseguía la victoria en el interior con poca resistencia de su parte.

Emmett se ocupó de acariciarle el vientre y los pechos por debajo, no los rodeaba con sus manos a pesar de ser eso lo que ella quería ni tampoco se acercaba a sus pezones, doloridos e inflamados por el placer de tenerlos a su lado. Podía notar su aliento en la espalda, su cabeza muy cerca de ella.

Cuando notó el primer beso en la nuca saltó hacia delante hasta que el brazo de Emmett la rodeó y Edward empujó más hacia su hermano. El sexo de Bella quedaba a la altura de su abdomen pero el calor que emitía era más que suficiente para que éste empezara a palpitar de anticipación. Quería que la tocaran ahí, lo necesitaba.

Los besos siguieron a lo largo de su espalda mientras Edward se ocupaba de desabrochar los últimos botones que quedaban y deslizar la prenda por los brazos para ser desechada después. Libre de ella, Emmett subió su mano con mucha suavidad por su vientre hasta llegar a uno de los pechos y, por fin, presionarlo con la palma de su mano, su pezón empujado en ese lugar cerrado provocándole latigazos de placer.

Edward abandonó sus labios bajando por el cuello hacia el otro pecho el cual se metió en la boca tensándolo con su mano. Lo sentía succionando en su pezón, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo mientras Emmett se afanaba en el otro pecho, pellizcando su perla con el índice y pulgar, retorciéndolo hasta hacerla gemir y contraerse.

Notó la mano de Emmett empujando su cuello hacia un lado y hacia atrás para poder besarla también sólo que, en este caso, fue quien la invitó a entrar en su boca jugueteando con la lengua e incitándola para empujarla fuera hasta caer rendida.

Bella entrelazó los cabellos de Edward dejando que sus dedos palparan la suavidad de éste y se cubriera su piel con su cabello del mismo. Eso provocó a Edward para estimular más el pezón ya endurecido. Con la otra, ella navegó hacia atrás buscando el cuello de Emmett empujándolo más cerca de su boca.

Ambos gruñeron ante la insistencia y le exigieron más. Cambiaron de lugar en sus pechos añadiendo un elemento más pues Edward comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en espirales.

Cuando ambos pezones estaban duros y enrojecidos, Emmett se apartó de la espalda y Edward la empujó para que se tendiera en la cama.

Puso las manos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo ayudándola a levantar su trasero para pasar descendiendo por sus piernas.

Emmett le cogió las muñecas y subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza posicionándolos sin soltarlos.

–No te muevas.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Emmett se ocupará de tus pechos mientras yo me divierto con esto de aquí –le comentó Edward acariciándole los rizos de su sexo–. Ya estás húmeda –notó.

Emmett se acercó a su sexo y metió un dedo haciendo que Bella jadeara. Bajó la cabeza y lamió un par de veces antes de retirarse y acariciarle los pechos con el dedo que había metido dejando un rastro de humedad sobre ellos.

–Tenía que probarte... –murmuró Emmett.

Edward extendió más sus piernas abriendo los labios con sus manos. El aire fresco le hizo comprimir su canal y querer cerrarlas pero los codos de éste se lo impidieron. Agachó la cabeza y sopló sin consideración.

Bella levantó las caderas y gritó; su vientre se oprimió ante la necesidad de ser tocada en esa parte.

–Por favor... Por favor, Edward...

–Aún no –dijo él.

Empezó a morderle los muslos sin tocar su sexo de nuevo pero sabiendo de la humedad y los flujos que salían. Ella pensó en mover sus manos y cogerle la cabeza a Edward para enterrarla entre sus pliegues pero, en el momento en que empezaba la acción, las de Emmett se cerraron sobre sus muñecas gruñendo entre sus pechos. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

–Te dije que no las movieras.

–Por favor –suplicó ella.

Emmett movió la cabeza a los lados negando.

–Me encanta cuando suplicas –susurró en su oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo–. Tu piel está ardiendo, Bella, ardiendo por nosotros.

–Yo también quiero tocarlos... –refunfuñó ella.

Emmett se apartó un poco deshaciéndose de su ropa y tirándola por el suelo. Pronto estuvo a horcajadas sobre Bella con su miembro erecto preparado, enfocándola directamente. Se situó justo encima de sus pechos, sus testículos en el centro de sus senos mientras los músculos presionaban cada vez que bajaba y se frotaba contra ellos. Tan sensibles como tenía los pezones, gemía cada vez que hacían contacto.

Le acercó una almohada y la ayudó a ponerse cómoda antes de acercar su pene a la boca y presionar con él para abrirla lentamente mientras se introducía poco a poco. Cogió un mechón de su pelo tirando hacia sí para empujar más profundo hasta llevarla al límite, sabiendo que ella no podía albergar toda su longitud.

Edward aprovechó ese momento para volver a su sexo y sepultar su boca sobre él lamiendo los fluidos con su lengua, introduciendo la punta de ésta en su canal para después puntear su clítoris buscando el máximo placer de ella.

Emmett empujaba con estocadas rápidas y cortas o lentas y largas dependiendo de sus ansias por correrse. Esta vez no quería su boca, quería otro lugar más profundo en su cuerpo pero debía esperar a su hermano. Bella le acariciaba el pene con una de sus manos mientras la otra se asentaba en su cadera, una forma de mantenerlo donde estaba. Se veía tan hermosa con su sexo en la boca, sus ojos oscurecidos y dilatados por las sensaciones que le provocaban.

Quería tenerla así todos los días, satisfecha y desesperada por ellos.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bella moverse bajo él de forma brusca y supo que estaba llegando al clímax de su orgasmo. Apartó su miembro y se bajó de ella para volver a sus pechos, la boca en uno de ellos, la mano en el otro.

No tardó mucho en gritar llena de éxtasis por el orgasmo mientras Edward seguía prolongándoselo. Tampoco Emmett abandonó sus pechos a pesar de los intentos de ella por apartarle. La agarró para detenerla mientras seguía succionando. Sabía que su hermano continuaba entre sus piernas y que también a él lo había intentado apartar sin resultado. Cuando jadeó después de quedarse sin voz para gritar, ambos abandonaron a la vez los dos lugares y la brisa fresca hizo que su cuerpo temblara de nuevo ante la repetición de ese orgasmo, éste de menor intensidad pero, tan sensible como estaba, suficiente para dejarla de nuevo sin aliento.

Bella notaba muy pesado su cuerpo. Le dolía su sexo y lo notaba hinchado. Después de esa liberación no creía ser capaz de coordinar dos ideas a la vez hasta el día siguiente. Respiraba con dificultad mientras le costaba tragar. Emmett le acercó un vaso con agua y ella le sonrió agradecida.

No dejó que se moviera de dónde estaba y, al ver a Edward, supo por qué.

Estaba delante de ella, desnudo, colocando la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de su canal. En el momento en que sus miradas conectaron empezó a entrar.

Cerró los ojos arqueando las caderas hacia la intrusión pero ésta se perdió de repente. Los abrió asustada y lo descubrió sonriendo con picardía.

–Mírame, Bella. No apartes los ojos de mí mientras entro en ti.

Como si estuvieran atados con un lazo invisible, Bella fue incapaz de apartarse de él. Sentía avanzar a Edward a través de su canal, estirarlo y reclamarlo como suyo hasta el fondo mismo. En cuanto abrió la boca dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción, ella se sintió feliz, más que eso. Estaba contenta porque Edward estuviera unido de esa forma tan primitiva pero, sobre todo, porque él estuviera tan colmado por sentirse rodeado por ella.

Le levantó las piernas profundizando más la entrada y Bella apretó los dientes ante una nueva oleada de sofocos que querían salir de su boca. No pudo evitar mirar hacia Emmett, sentado a su lado y llevar su mano hacia él. No quería que se sintiera desplazado, también lo deseaba a él. Éste volvió a colocarse a horcajadas en ella, esta vez su miembro entre sus pechos.

–Voy a follarte esos pechos que tienes, Bella. Están tan sensibles que en cuanto los roce... –Hizo la prueba y Bella se curvó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, levantándose de la cama–. Sí, justo así me gustan... –comentó complacido por la reacción.

Apretó sus pechos con las manos y empujó a su pene entre ellos frotándose con embestidas lentas y profundas que llegaban hasta su boca.

–Lámelo, Bella. Cuando llegue, lámelo –le pidió.

Ella así lo hizo sacándole varios siseos y apretando con ello su canal, de tal forma que también Edward chistaba por la presión que le ejercía.

–Van... van a hacer... que me corra... –murmuró entre jadeos.

–Eso buscamos –le dijo Edward.

–Nos encanta ver tu cara cuando te corres. Estás tan hermosa en esos momentos...

Esas palabras hicieron que el nuevo orgasmo la precipitara en su explosión cerrando sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Edward para aprisionar el pene.

Éste se quedó quieto mientras el clímax se cernía sobre ella y Emmett se bajó de su cuerpo. Ayudó a incorporarla hasta que Edward la cogió del todo y le dio la vuelta tumbándose en la cama, Bella echada sobre él, unidos en sus sexos.

–¿Qué vas...?

–Quiero correrme dentro de ti –susurró Emmett situando su pene en el trasero. Empujó con decisión tensando por un momento a Bella.

Edward la cogió del cuello para besarla de forma apasionada.

Podía sentir su cuerpo relajarse, apretar con menor intensidad en sus canales, expandiendo ahora su zona anal hasta que sólo una fina capa separaba el miembro de uno del de otro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Edward observando sus ojos.

–Sí... –susurró ella. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y oscurecidos por la lujuria y el amor que sentía por ellos–. Los tengo a los dos dentro de mí.

–Pequeña, vas a tener mucho más dentro de ti –le dijo al oído Emmett. Y empezó a moverse.

Edward se impulsó también al ritmo de su hermano de modo que nunca la dejaban vacía, ya fuera por delante o por detrás. A veces incluso embestían al mismo tiempo haciendo que ella se combara sobre Edward para volver a caer en su pecho, su respiración chocando contra el cuello, sus pechos doloridos presionados sobre el de él.

El tercer orgasmo llegó provocado por la fricción de ambos en sus canales y acabó con las últimas fuerzas de Bella. Éste vino acompañado con la salida de la simiente de ambos, rugidos incluidos, que terminó dejándolos a los tres en un estado de letargo.

Bella trataba de luchar contra la somnolencia pero ésta llevaba ventaja y lo sabía. Estaba encima de Edward y Emmett sobre ella de modo que el primero tenía que aguantar el peso de ambos y quería aliviarlo pero no podía moverse.

Emmett recuperó las fuerzas suficientes para rodear la cintura a Bella y tirar de ella hacia un lado, aún unidos, hasta descansar de lado en la cama.

Edward se levantó y cogió en brazos a Bella una vez su hermano salió de ella para acostarla en el centro de la cama. Fue hasta el baño para buscar agua y unas toallas para limpiarla y, cuando terminó, tanto su hermano como él se tendieron a cada lado tapándola con la sábana.

Bella se colocó sobre el pecho de Emmett buscando el calor de su cuerpo mientras la espalda se quedaba protegida por el pecho de Edward quien colocó una mano posesiva sobre su cintura. Metió su pierna entre las de ella y, como ya hicieran Emmett y ella, dejó que el sueño lo venciera.


	28. Capítulo Veintisiete

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veintisiete **

Bella abrió los ojos y suspiró feliz. Amanecía en el planeta y se sentía colmada y relajada. Delante suya estaba Edward, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo regular. Algunos mechones de su pelo caían por delante. Sonrió y se acercó, quería notar el calor y sabor de esa piel en sus propios labios.

Edward se removió estrechándose más contra ella aun dormido en sus sueños. Agotado por las horas que había pasado poniéndose al día con los asuntos del reino, se negaba a despertar para otro día separado de Bella. También él quería pasar tiempo con ella, disfrutar de su rostro cuando descubriera las cosas tan diferentes de la Tierra.

Notó unos labios presionando contra su pecho, unas manos acariciándole, incluyendo su cicatriz. Protestó moviéndose un poco pero los labios también lo hicieron hasta el pezón y sintió una lengua caliente y húmeda mojándolo. Siseó dejando escapar un suspiro de su boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos y se agachó para mirar a Bella pegada a él. Ésta se elevó hacia él antes de abandonar su pecho e incorporarse con el codo en la cama.

–Buenos días –saludó con la sonrisa más hermosa que podía haberlo recibido. Tenía el pelo revuelto y estaba sonrojada pero, para él, esa imagen sería una que querría ver durante toda su larga vida.

–Buenos días –contestó, su voz algo ronca por el despertar y el deseo de tomarla de nuevo.

–¿Sabes dónde está Emmett? –Frunció las cejas mirando alrededor.

–¿Emmett? –preguntó en su cabeza.

–¿Ya has despertado? –respondió éste–. Pensé que necesitarías dormir así que me he hecho cargo de tus tareas. ¿Bella está durmiendo?

–No, está despierta.

–Entonces disfruta de ella, hermano. Padre aún no ha llegado así que no te echarán de menos.

–Gracias, Emmett.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió Bella, paciente.

–Está ocupándose de algunas tareas. ¿Quieres que te lleve con él?

Bella sonrió empujando a Edward para que se tumbara de espaldas y ella poder descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

–No... Me apetece quedarme aquí contigo.

Edward cerró los ojos ante esas palabras tan sencillas y a la vez tan llenas. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo atrapando a Bella en su brazo para impedirle escapar.

Durante varios minutos ambos se quedaron unidos en el silencio roto sólo por sus respiraciones. No quería salir de la cama, se negaba a ello, aunque debía hacerlo.

Bella volvió a incorporarse mientras la mano de Edward descendía por su espalda. Se giró para contemplarla, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa pura, la mirada de ella perdida en el deseo. Extendió el brazo acariciándole su rostro, siguiendo por su cuello hasta la cicatriz de su pecho. Un torrente de emociones llegaron a su mente jadeando por la intensidad. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse y sellar esos labios con los suyos, calmar el profundo ardor que veía en ella, que percibía en lo más hondo de su ser.

Rodeó con su amplia mano la nuca empujándola hacia él, hundiéndose en su beso mientras se abría, le ofrecía completa sumisión.

Buscó su lengua provocándola para que entrara, siguiendo con ella su inspección, para después hacer lo mismo en la boca de ella. Se retiró un poco para morderle en pequeños bocados sus labios, lamiendo después de cada mordisco. Podía sentir temblar sus labios, hincharse por la atención recibida. Volvió de nuevo a su interior para probar ese lugar tan dulce.

Empujó con su cuerpo al de Bella para tenderla en la cama situándose encima sin llegar a aplastarla. La mano que tenía en la nuca bajó hasta rozarle uno de sus pechos gimiendo en respuesta. Presionó sobre su vientre su miembro endurecido y preparado ya. Bella movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto, frotándose ambos, sintiendo los testículos rozándole su sexo.

–Edward... –susurró entre sus labios. Se separó de ellos bajando por el cuello lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para saborearla bien.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño con los colmillos, mordisqueó el camino hasta la clavícula donde lamió el hueco presionando con su lengua. Dejó que ésta se arrastrara por su figura bajando más hasta sus pechos, primero uno y después otro, mordiendo y tirando de los pezones entre sus dientes. Sus oídos estaban atentos a los dulces sonidos que Bella hacía, su cuerpo pendiente del de ella, sus manos entrelazadas a cada lado del colchón apretadas cada vez que él se hacía con sus senos.

–Edward...

–¿Mmm?

–Te quiero...

Levantó la cabeza de inmediato mirándola sorprendido. Esbozó una sonrisa acariciándole la mejilla.

–Te quiero –repitió.

Cerró los ojos mientras la frase se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez. Quería grabarse la voz de ella, las palabras. Todo. Los abrió y le cogió la cara.

–Otra vez, Bella, por favor. Dilo otra vez.

–Te quiero –besó su nariz–. Te quiero. –Otro beso en los labios.

–Te quiero.

–Un último en su corazón.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Por eso consideramos que lo mejor para el tratado en este caso es...

–¡Joder! –exclamó Emmett removiéndose en la silla. Todos los ojos se centraron en él sin que le importara, él intentando buscar una posición que no le importunara tanto aunque con los sentimientos que le llegaban de Edward y Bella eso era imposible.

–Príncipe Emmett... ¿Está bien? –preguntó uno de los consejeros.

–Jodido... Estoy jodido –contestó sobresaltando al resto.

–Quizá sería mejor esperar al Príncipe Edward para tomar una decisión.

–Ya les he dicho que está ocupado en estos momentos. Además, si alguno fuera a molestarlo ahora creo que acabaría perdiendo la vida...

Los demás se miraron entre sí mientras Emmett miraba al techo suspirando. De haberlo sabido, se hubiera quedado en la habitación con ellos.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, Bella no podía dejar de acariciarle el pecho, de seguir con sus dedos la cicatriz y lamer el rastro hasta hacerle removerse.

Las manos de él estaban sobre sus caderas manteniéndola fija cerca de su miembro, palpitante entre sus nalgas y espalda. Podía notar el calor que se desprendía así como los movimientos de éste. Se apoyó en los codos y levantó el cuerpo para llegar de nuevo a sus labios. Durante todo el tiempo, Edward la había dejado hacer todo lo que quería. Entró en su boca de la misma forma que él hacía arrancándole un gruñido para batallar y ganar en la de ella.

–Edward... ¿Por qué? –preguntó separándose de él.

–¿Por qué qué?

–¿Por qué te contienes? Siempre estás preocupado por hacerme daño, pendiente de mí. No soy de cristal.

–No quiero perderte, Bella –respondió cogiéndole un mechón del pelo–. Ahora que te he encontrado no lo soportaría ni tampoco que tú nos abandonaras.

Bella sintió una puñalada en su corazón. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlos si el pueblo no la aceptaba? Lo más doloroso de su vida sería renunciar a ellos, volverles la espalda a dos hombres que le habían hecho el mayor regalo que cualquiera querría: ser amada. Iba a luchar con todo lo que tenía y era para lograr ser aceptada. Su objetivo no era el planeta o la corona; eran ellos.

–No te contengas –le susurró al oído–. Déjame verte como nadie te ha visto jamás.

Edward la agarró de la cintura y dio la vuelta en la cama quedando ella de espaldas sobre el colchón. El brusco movimiento había hecho que gritara asustada pero éste pronto fue acallado por la boca de él. Le costaba aguantarle, un beso devorador que la dejaba sin respiración.

Se separó con brusquedad y apartó de ella.

–Date la vuelta.

Bella lo miró un momento, sus ojos fijos.

–Bella–avisó.

Apoyándose en los codos y manos se puso de espaldas a él. En ese momento Edward avanzó y, agarrando la sábana, la pasó por el cabecero de la cama atando con ella las manos. Ella intentó tirar para liberarse pero estaba bien sujeta, aunque no lo suficiente para sentir dolor.

–Edward...

–No te voy a hacer daño, Bella, jamás te lo haría. Pero como a mi hermano, a mí también me gusta jugar. Y ahora mismo tú eres mi juguete favorito.

Se asentó entre sus piernas, su miembro entre las nalgas. Presionó su pecho sobre la espalda empujando con ello su pene. Empezó a besarla por un hombro, la nuca y el otro hombro.

–Sé que no me harás daño –murmuró ella–. Quiero conocer todo de ti.

–Gracias.

Edward siguió besando su espalda a pesar de los intentos de ella por apartarse. Sus besos eran demasiado para ella, parecían ascuas de fuego sobre la piel provocando más y más. Intentó mover las piernas pero sólo la risa de él la frustró. No podía con un cuerpo como el suyo, era imposible.

Cuando llegaba al final de la espalda, Edward se bajó de sus piernas extendiéndolas todo lo máximo que podía y quedando entre medias.

Siguió con un dedo la raja del trasero y avanzó hasta su sexo, palpitante y húmedo por él. No hizo ningún intento por entrar, sólo acariciaba sus labios. Bella lanzó un quejido y contoneó las caderas para empujar por sí misma esa parte juguetona. El sonido de una palmada en su nalga la paralizó por un momento.

Notó su figura tumbarse sobre ella sin llegar a descansar su peso. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja soplándole después.

–Si te mueves de nuevo no tendré piedad –amenazó.

–No eres justo...

–Te has divertido conmigo, ahora me toca a mí. No querías que me contuviera. Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Te arrepentirás?

–Nunca –respondió con rapidez mirándole con seriedad a los ojos.

–Para mí eres Edward, no me importa si te contienes con los demás, no quiero que lo hagas conmigo. Te quiero.

Edward no pudo apartar la mirada de Bella. Ella sería la mujer perfecta, aquella que lo entendería si se enfadaba o se ponía triste, que no le importaría ayudarle cuando las tareas del reino se hacían tan pesadas que le quitaban el hambre y el sueño y no había en quién apoyarse para solucionarlo antes del tiempo límite establecido por su padre.

–Te quiero –pronunció.

Los labios de Bella crearon una sonrisa sólo para él.

–Demuéstramelo –retó pícara.

Edward rió abiertamente antes de besarla. Se apartó de ella demasiado pronto para su gusto y volvió a bajar hasta su sexo.

Empezó a jugar con los rizos mientras ella apretaba los dientes sollozando e intentando anclarse en su sitio. Apartó con sus dedos los labios introduciéndose dentro y buscando ese botón que sabía que estaría hinchado y dolorido. Obvió su canal palpitante antes de crear círculos alrededor del clítoris, cada vez más cerrados, hasta llegar a hacerlos encima mismo de esa perla, presionando y realizando círculos también.

Bella gritó aferrando las sábanas. Estaba a punto de correrse y sólo habían empezado. Si en ese momento le metía algo en su canal explotaría sin que hubiera entrado ni la mitad. Sin embargo, los dedos de Edward abandonaron su sexo y ella no pudo evitar lanzar un sonido lastimero por perderlos. Éstos se situaron entre sus nalgas, frotando con ellos en su agujero antes de extenderla para tener más visibilidad del mismo. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a lamerla una y otra vez mientras su centro lloraba por atención.

–Edward, no puedo más...

–Esperarás...

–No, de verdad, Edward, necesito correrme... Me dará algo si no lo hago...

–No te correrás.

–Por favor...

Edward le mordió una nalga apaciguándola después mientras ella gritaba por el susto.

–Voy a reclamar todo tu cuerpo, Bella. Nos perteneces, para siempre.

–Déjame correrme...

Él volvió a sonreír.

–Cuando yo lo diga –recalcó volviendo a su trabajo en el trasero de ella.

–Mandón... –masculló ella ganándose un nuevo mordisco.

Las atenciones de Edward la abrumaban. Emmett era salvaje y dominante pero Edward... Su aura de poder estaba presente, la opresión y el hecho de querer satisfacerse llevándola al límite. Era lo mismo que su hermano pero todo era más sensual. Emmett en ese aspecto era primitivo con las sensaciones que el otro lograba de su cuerpo, como si supiera exactamente dónde, cuánto, cuándo, y cómo tocar esos puntos.

Presionó uno de sus dedos en el agujero ya lubricado y empujó hasta que lo metió por completo. Bella jadeó ante la forma tan brusca pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar pues empezó a moverlo expandiendo el agujero, entrando y saliendo. Notó su aliento en la nuca, los labios presionándola suavemente, la lengua punteando esa zona erógena.

–¿Sabes que también desde aquí puedo provocarte un orgasmo? – picó.

Bella bien lo sabía por lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía parar de apretar el dedo de Edward ni su canal dejaba de gotear y vibrar clamando por atención. Iba a volverse loca. Más cuando un segundo se unió al primero en su ano y la otra mano de Edward le rozó los labios de su sexo. Jadeó ante esos contactos esperando que siguieran. Cuando él cumplió con ese deseo ya no pudo pensar en mucho más. Toda su sangre parecía estar acumulada en esa zona y su amado estaba colmándola de un placer sin igual.

Oyó un gruñido salir de su garganta y se volvió hacia él. Apretaba los dientes fijo en su sexo, donde las dos manos se afanaban por llevarla no sabía dónde.

No podía contener la excitación y sus caderas se movían inconscientes con las entradas de él hasta que sacó ambas dejándola desamparada. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Edward presionó su pene en la entrada de la vagina metiéndose de un sólo golpe. Bella se echó hacia delante ayudándose de sus pies para tratar de liberarse de él pero la presión sobre los hombros la fijaron.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando centrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que tenía entre sus piernas.

–Lo siento –susurró Edward besándole la mejilla–. No pude resistirme. ¿Quieres que salga?

Bella lo miró, sus ojos apagados de nuevo por la preocupación de haber hecho algo mal.

–No... Me has asustado, pero ya estoy bien. –Para dar más veracidad a sus palabras fue ella quien empezó a moverse en torno a él.

Edward siseó ante el placer que le otorgaba y la besó antes de empezar a embestirla.

La postura que tenían hacía que fuera difícil para él entrar pero aún así se esforzaba por enterrarse en lo más profundo. Las sábanas y colchón le servían para frotar su sexo y el clítoris cada vez que él empujaba lo que la llevaba cada vez más cerca del precipicio de su orgasmo. Pero, cuando estaba a punto, Edward salió de ella.

–¡Edward! –chilló molesta por haberlo perdido.

Se echó a reír antes de situar su miembro en el ano y empujar, esta vez de forma más delicada. Para él sería la primera vez; las anteriores había rechazado penetrarla por ahí por miedo a hacerle daño pero ahora no parecía que eso le importara.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó cuando metió el glande.

Bella notaba su agujero extendido y la sensación era diferente a la de Emmett. Él lo hacía con lentitud y dulzura, preocupándose por la otra persona. Pero sin detenerse. Notó cómo empujaba más adentro sin esperar la respuesta. Bella empezó a impulsarse hacia él para ayudarle. Cada vez que lo hacía, notaba la entrada y ensanchamiento por su miembro hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro.

–¿Bella?

–Estoy... bien...

–¿Seguro?

Bella apretó su canal y Edward bufó alzando la cabeza para respirar profundo.

–Seguro... –dijo entre risas.

Empezó a incitarla primero con movimientos lentos, después más rápidos y profundos. Bella lo sentía arrastrarse por su canal, dilatarlo cuando trataba de recuperar su forma. El calor en su cuerpo empezaba a crecer y sabía que una capa de sudor estaba alrededor suyo.

Los pechos le dolían por estar presionados en el colchón y las manos, al no poder disponer de ellas, las tenía rígidas. Pero todo ello era secundario teniendo a Edward a su lado. Podía oír los jadeos de él, sentir su piel cuando chocaba con su espalda, cómo ambas en contacto ardían siendo una.

Sintió la fuerza del orgasmo y siseó ante las sensaciones.

Necesitaba correrse...

–Edward... –murmuró–. Por favor...

–No. –La negativa no hizo que las ansias disminuyeran sino todo lo contrario y por un momento no pudo resistirse. Pero cuando éste salió de su cuerpo con rapidez para impedirle tener su ansiado premio, sollozó–. Quiero que te corras cuando esté dentro de ti, Bella –murmuró él.

–Estabas dentro... –se quejó ella.

–Sí. Pero quiero sentirte apretarme con fuerza entre tus piernas, darme ese orgasmo para mí. El único que me pertenece sólo a mí.

Dicho esto, Edward volvió a entrar en su sexo, esta vez más lento. Sabía que estaba a punto así que no forzaría las cosas. Iba a prolongar ese instante hasta que él reventara. Empujó poco a poco, saliendo y entrando en base a los propios movimientos de Bella.

Pronto se encontró desatándola y levantándola de la cama para empalarla con su lanza mientras aguantaba el peso de ambos con sus rodillas.

Sus manos se dedicaron a calmar los pechos, doloridos por estar tanto tiempo presionados. Cada vez que rozaba los pezones, Bella se estremecía empujándose contra su espalda. Su respiración ya no sucedía si no era mediante jadeos y gemidos y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Ella se cogió al cuello de Edward para ayudarlo en sus embistes.

Eso hizo que sus pechos se elevaran más y éste rugió por la vista de esas dos joyas.

–Si Emmett estuviera aquí estoy seguro que esas puntas no estarían tan desamparadas.

Bella se estremeció apretando su canal ante la imagen de su hermano lamiendo sus senos.

–Pero por ahora... –cogió esas perlas con el pulgar e índice de cada mano y empezó a apretar y empujar como si ordeñara.

Ella no pudo resistirse más y gritó.

–Córrete, Bella. Déjame sentir el placer que te he dado –susurró en su oído.

Bella empezó a temblar en el momento en que algo en su interior se rompió y empezó a explotar. Era como si no tuviera fin. Una dulce muerte era lo que esperaba al final del túnel, no la imagen que, al echar hacia atrás, vio en Edward, total y completa felicidad. Sintió las últimas embestidas de él antes de llenar su canal del calor de su semilla rugiendo como un león, cruzando sus manos en torno al pecho de Bella y aprisionándola junto al suyo hasta que terminó.

Cayeron en la cama incapaces de moverse.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Emmett sudaba mientras trataba de escuchar lo que los consejeros querían pero era imposible. Edward se había entregado a Bella y ella lo aceptaba, eso ya era una alegría, pero los sentimientos que recibía... Su pene parecía a punto de estallar y en el momento en que su hermano llevaba al culmen a Bella, las puertas se abrieron para dejar a su padre pasar.

Todos se pusieron en pie y Emmett lo intentó. De veras que lo hizo.

Sólo que ese movimiento, al presionar su miembro contra los pantalones, hizo que gruñera apoyándose en el brazo del sillón. Pero no podía detenerlo. Bella estaba en sus pensamientos, y Edward lo había hecho partícipe al decirle lo que él haría con los pezones de ella.

Después todo se había movido. Sintió cómo los dos llegaban hasta el clímax y no pudo evitar llegar él mismo. Se apoyó demasiado en la silla y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el orgasmo. Intentaba recuperar algo de la respiración y entender lo que demonios estuvieran diciéndole los que se acercaban a él.

Cuando los oídos se destaponaron lo suficiente pudo centrarse en lo que decían.

–Estoy bien... –gruñó apoyando una mano sobre el sillón caído y levantando una rodilla–. No necesito ningún médico.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó su padre.

–Un médico no... Necesito a Bella –replicó de pie. Sus pantalones dejaban claro lo que acababa de pasar y algunos de los consejeros apartaron la mirada cohibidos.

Carlisle miró a su hijo sorprendido por su comportamiento. El día anterior había sido Edward y ahora él. ¿Tan fuerte era el vínculo que los unía a los tres?

Emmett no se molestaba en ocultar su excitación y lo miraba desafiante.

–Ve a cambiarte. Puedes pasar la mañana con Bella. Pero los quiero a los dos trabajando esta tarde.

–Sí, Padre –contestó contento por esa victoria.

Dio la espalda y salió con orgullo de la habitación. Carlisle sonrió ante la personalidad de su segundo. Si esa chica era capaz de hacerles perder así la cabeza a los dos, quizá la había juzgado mal.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Don't trust your eyes

helenagonzalez26-athos

nancy

Nadiia16

oliveronica cullen massen

PrincesLynx

cintygise

ori-cullen-swan

Guest

suzi

AleCullenn


	29. Capítulo Veintiocho

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veintiocho **

–¡Son preciosas! –exclamó encantada por el colorido que veía a su alrededor. Estaban todos los tonos: rojos, azules, violetas, blancos, amarillos, negros...

Todos. Incluso había algunas con varios a la vez.

–¿Te gustan? –preguntó Edward cerciorándose en la mirada de la felicidad que veía.

–Mucho. Jamás hubiera pensado que pudieran existir este tipo de flores. Aunque dan un poco de miedo.

–¿¡Miedo!? –saltó Alice–. Eso es poco para describir lo que dan, Bella.

Ella se echó a reír y volvió a mirar las plantas.

Estaban en el jardín del palacio, un espacioso lugar lleno de fuentes y estanques desde los que podían verse peces, como ella los llamaba. Sin duda no eran iguales que los de la Tierra pues éstos tenían una cola muy diferente a la de los normales y su piel, según le habían dicho, era algo más dura y venenosa si no sabías limpiarlos de manera adecuada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser animales que se acercaban cuando andabas cerca, las flores era lo que más les había llamado la atención, no precisamente por sus tonalidades, sino por dos características que jamás hubiera encontrado en una de la Tierra: ojos y boca.

–¿Y pueden hablar? –preguntó Jasper acercándose a una para observar cómo los ojitos lo seguían y su boca se abría.

–No, no pueden. La boca la usan para beber el agua que necesitan para crecer –contestó Emmett acercándoles unas botellas con agua multicolor.

Bella se aproximó a las florecillas y éstas giraron sus ojos de inmediato mirando el bote y abriendo la boquita para llamar su atención.

Les dio agua a todas ellas y se maravilló por cómo sonreían cuando estaban saciadas y algunas hasta se quedaban dormidas.

Se volvió entonces a Alice y Jasper, dándoles alimento a otras. Ellos dos tenían en sus caras muecas diferentes entre el asombro, el rechazo y la curiosidad.

Los brazos de Emmett le rodearon la cintura y apoyó su mentón en el hombro. Ella se echó hacia atrás sintiendo su cuerpo. Aún no podía creer estar allí con ellos, menos tenerlos para sí toda la mañana.

Él había irrumpido en la habitación sólo unos minutos después de recuperar fuerzas para salir y asearse comunicándoles la noticia de que su padre les daba la mañana libre. Así que al final la ducha individual se había convertido en trío y ésta en algo más perverso que un baño sencillo. Tenía dolores en todo el cuerpo, placenteros, eso sí, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso. Eran dos amantes incansables. Y el problema es que tampoco ella se aburría de ellos.

–¿Te gustan nuestras flores? –susurró él mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

–Me encantan... ¿Se pueden tocar?

–Claro. Algunas.

Bella se inclinó hacia las plantas y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos una flor de pétalos azules. Enseguida sus ojos se suavizaron y la boca de ella se abrió con una sonrisita encantadora. Volvió a rozarla para tener la misma reacción.

Se acercó entonces a otra cuyas hojas eran de colores diferentes, nunca repitiendo los mismos. Estaba a punto de rozarla, los ojos y boca de ésta muy abiertos hacia ella, cuando la mano de Edward se cerró sobre la de ella apartándola. Lo miró dirigirla a los labios y besarla en sus dedos manteniendo la mirada fija en ella.

–Esa no, Bella. No puedes tocarla.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque esa te arrancaría los dedos si los tuviera cerca de su boca –contestó Emmett acercándose a ella–. Creo que en la Tierra el equivalente sería una planta carnívora.

–¿En serio? –Sorprendida, volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban llorosos como si estuviera triste–. Parece tan hermosa...

–Por eso es tan peligrosa.

Jasper y Alice se acercaron a ver la flor y tuvieron el mismo deseo de tocarla, uno de los efectos que causaba en algunos para, finalmente, acabar robando algo de carne de los incautos.

–Los jardineros le suelen dar carne una vez al día para que no se desarrollen demasiado o ataquen a las otras flores.

–¿También serían capaces de atacar a otras?

–Sólo si se ven en peligro –respondió Edward.

–¿Y esa? –señaló Jasper hacia una más pequeña que el resto con los pétalos negros y arrugados como si se hubiera quemado o estuviera muriendo.

Bella se acercó y arrodilló frente a ella mirando sus ojitos pequeños y su boca roja y no pudo reprimir acariciarla. En el momento en que sus dedos entraron en contacto con ella, la suavidad como seda de los pétalos la cautivaron. Pasó sus yemas por cada una de las hojas y finalmente por su centro donde rozó la boca y ésta se abrió succionando hacia dentro. Pensó que la mordería con sus colmillos pero éstos eran tan blandos que se doblaban sin hacerle el menor daño. Sacó el dedo y le ofreció la botella de la que empezó a beber como si fuera un bebé.

–Es aún un capullo pero, aunque no tiene la belleza de las otras, será una de las más bellas del jardín. Allí hay unas cuantas adultas –le indicó Emmett señalando unas plantas de gran tamaño en tonalidades azules con ojos y boca de igual color. Ya no tenían colmillos y su brillo empequeñecía al resto a su alrededor.

–Como ves nuestra concepción de belleza y no belleza no se parece a la Tierra –añadió Edward.

–Esta también es bonita –dijo Jasper acercándose a una de color púrpura.

–¡No! –gritó Emmett corriendo hacia él.

Fue demasiado tarde porque, aunque Jasper trató de apartar su mano, estaba demasiado cerca de la boca de ésta y uno de su dedos la rozó.

–Oh, Dios... –murmuró antes de caer en el suelo.

–¡Jasper! –Bella y Alice corrieron hacia él.

Edward y Emmett se quedaron quietos y suspiraron. El jardín, en un principio envuelto en los suaves sonidos de la naturaleza y el cantar de pájaros (a pesar de no haber ninguno allí visible) pronto se vio interrumpido por unos sonoros ronquidos provenientes de su amigo.

Tanto una como otra se miraron entre sí y después a los otros.

–Algunas de las flores tienen propiedades únicas. Esa en concreto, cuando se le rozan los labios, adormece durante siete horas.

–¿¡Va a estar siete horas dormido!? –exclamó, incrédula, Alice.

–Me temo que sí. Aunque ese es el tiempo para nosotros. No sé si en su caso será igual –contestó Emmett–. No debería haber tocado sin saber. Mandaré que los médicos le den el antídoto si no despierta después de siete horas.

–Podías habérselo dicho –defendió Bella–. Nos han traído aquí y encima no podemos tocar. La curiosidad humana es mucho mayor que la suya. No podemos mantener nuestras manos quietas.

–Entonces habrá que mantener las tuyas en otro sitio –susurró Edward por detrás de ella dejándola sentir en su espalda esa otra parte donde podían estar.

–Edward, dale un respiro a la pobre humana –protestó una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos, a excepción de Jasper que seguía roncando, se volvieron.

Ante ellos se encontraba un hombre tan alto como Edward y de igual porte. De amplios hombros, más que ellos dos, musculoso, cubriendo su cuerpo con un traje blanco y azul que se le ceñían como si le estuviera pequeño. Los pantalones negros sobresalían un poco cuando la capa ondeaba al caminar hacia ellos y su pelo... una cascada plateada caía hasta sus nalgas recogida en una gruesa trenza que se movía a su alrededor. Algunos mechones le invadían su cara dotándole de más belleza si cabe pues sus ojos, azules brillantes, quitaban la respiración de cualquiera.

Tenía un mentón cuadrado que le hacía parecer un hombre duro y peligroso pero también con una pizca de perversión, sobre todo en sus ojos almendrados. Sus labios eran carnosos y comprobó que incluso las cejas y pestañas eran del mismo color plata. Tanto Edward como Emmett se acercaron a él para saludarlo.

–¿Crees que ahí abajo también tendrá el vello igual? –murmuró

Alice acercándose a ella.

Bella no pudo evitar ruborizarse justo en el momento en que él la miraba y guiñaba un ojo para enojo de los otros.

–¿Es ella? –preguntó apartándose de ellos y postrándose delante, una rodilla en el suelo, la otra flexionada. Cogió su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

Iba a levantarse para acercarse más a Bella cuando las palmas de Edward y Emmett se cerraron cada uno en los hombros.

–Gala... –advirtió Edward.

–Yo que tú me estaba quieto –amenazó Emmett.

–¿Por? Sólo quería probar este dulce de otro planeta que han traído. No es tan malo, ¿verdad? –contestó él sin arrepentimiento.

–Tócala... –comenzó Edward.

–...Y eres hombre muerto –terminó Emmett apretando los hombros hasta que éste hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Edward, Emmett... –llamó asustada Bella. Aún tenía la mano sujeta por ese hombre.

–No te preocupes. Son siempre así –tranquilizó Gala.

–Además, saben que no voy en serio. Mi nombre, dado por los príncipes, es Gala, soy el jefe de la Guardia Real del Palacio. Siento no haber estado para recibir a los Príncipes y a su consorte –se presentó.

–¿Gala? –soltó Alice. Se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo aun cuando ellos tres la miraban desconcertados–. Perdón... Es que ese nombre en la Tierra es de mujer, y me ha venido a la mente este tío vestido con una minifalda y un top de tirantes. Los tacones creo que podríamos obviarlos por la altura que tiene pero desde luego la faldita tendría un horrible bulto delante imposible de remediar...

Edward y Emmett estallaron en risas apartándose de él para recomponerse. Sin embargo, el protagonista frunció el ceño ante ellos claramente molesto.

–Supongo que tú debes ser una de las humanas que vino de acompañante.

–A no ser que haya otros humanos de polizontes, sí. Y ese de ahí es mi novio. –Señaló hacia la mole de Jasper roncando sin preocupaciones.

Gala se asomó entre ellas y lo vio, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Ya veo. Tocó la flor que no debía.

Se puso de pie recuperando su estatura y obligando a las otras a levantar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Vas a parar de una vez?

Cuando se giraron para verlo volvieron a estallar de nuevo dándose la vuelta. Bella estaba impresionada que ese hombre hubiera conseguido que Edward riera de ese modo. Ni siquiera con Alice y Jasper lo había conseguido; sólo se reía así con ella, a solas. Miró a Gala queriendo saber qué significaba para ellos.

¿Sería alguien importante? ¿Tanto como para relajar al mismo Edward? La mirada de éste se cruzó con la de ella y sonrió de forma enigmática.

–Perdona –susurró antes de agarrarla del brazo empujándola hacia él. Cogió el mentón elevándolo mientras su cara descendía y sus labios se pegaban a los suyos sin ninguna otra intención.

Bella trató de separarse de él pero era imposible soltarse. Escuchó dos rugidos, ¡rugidos de verdad! Y pronto se vio liberada de Gala quien se encorvó hacia delante antes de que Emmett lo empujara hacia atrás y cayera de culo en el suelo agarrándose del estómago.

Edward rodeó a Bella con sus brazos y buscó sus labios lamiéndolos con la lengua antes de cerrarse con los suyos y borrarle cualquier rastro de los de Gala.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho la liberó sólo para ser encerrada por Emmett y su exigente beso. Se resistió como pudo pero sólo cuando Emmett quiso, la dejó separarse.

–¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó enfadada.

–A dejar claro que tú eres nuestra –contestó Edward.

–Sí, muy bien, pero no soy un objeto que pueden pasar de uno a otro. Yo también puedo opinar.

–¿Entonces te ha gustado el beso de Gala? –replicó, enojado,Emmett–. ¿Él besa mejor?

–¡No me besó! Sólo juntó sus labios con los míos pero no hizo nada más. Los estaba molestando a ustedes por reirse de él.

Los dos miraron a Gala quien trataba de dejar de reír.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Nunca han hecho algo así?

–¿Así cómo?

–Provocarlos. Flirtear con la chica que tuvieras para haceros enfadar.

–Nadie se ha atrevido a hacer algo parecido con nosotros–contestó Edward–. Jamás.

–Sí, bueno, pues tendran que aprender la diferencia.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Carlisle estaba escondido en uno de los laberínticos caminos del jardín observando a sus hijos y la discusión con Bella. Parecía que esa chica no se dejaba amedrentar por el hecho de ser ellos príncipes y estaba dándoles un sermón por haberla hecho sentir como un objeto al ser compartida sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

El viaje a la Tierra parecía haberlos cambiado bastante, sobre todo a Edward, quien dejaba salir más su forma de ser, algo que no veía con buenos ojos para un futuro rey. Debía ser inflexible y objetivo, nunca dejarse llevar por su corazón. Los humanos sin duda no sabían eso pues ellos tres eran demasiado ruidosos y alocados, como Emmett.

–Carlisle... –murmuró Esme aproximándose a él.

–Mi reina –susurró cogiéndole la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo. La rodeó con una mano por detrás de la espalda y ambos miraron a sus hijos.

–Están felices, Carlisle. Siento su felicidad irradiando a través del vínculo.

–¿A pesar de ser regañados ahora mismo?

Ella sonrió y ruborizó al mismo tiempo.

–Eso los está encendiendo mucho más, me temo. No creo que puedas tenerlos el día de hoy para trabajar.

Un lamento profundo nació del pecho de Carlisle antes de ser silenciado por Esme.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Mañana se hará la presentación oficial de los humanos en el planeta –anunció Carlisle en mitad de la cena sobresaltando a todos salvo a Esme quien miraba a Bella con calma.

–¿Por qué mañana? –preguntó Edward dejando los cubiertos en el plato para centrar toda la atención en su padre–. ¿No deberíamos preparar antes todo?

–Me he encargado de eso esta tarde. Son ustedes los que han fallado al no acudir –culpó él.

Bella agachó la cabeza consciente de que, en parte, era por ella.

Tras haber discutido con ellos en el jardín se encargaron de que Jasper fuera llevado a su habitación y atendido si no despertaba pronto y, después... Las horas se habían pasado demasiado rápido con ellos.

Habían estado paseando por todo el castillo, contemplando incluso por los balcones diferentes vistas del pueblo, conociendo, de lejos, a otras razas. Al final se les había hecho demasiado tarde como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera ducharse y vestirse para la cena.

Había conseguido que le hablaran de Gala. Era su mejor amigo en el planeta y quien los enseñara el arte de la espada. Como jefe de la Guardia Real, no temían que intentara seducirla a ella o a Alice pues su juramento le impedía tener ninguna relación con otra persona pero, aun así, no pudieron evitar hacer lo que hicieron cuando lo vieron besándola.

Afortunadamente ella les dejó claro que no era ningún objeto; que tenía personalidad propia.

–¿Hemos de hacer algo? –preguntó Bella en un intento por relajar el ambiente.

–Se reunirá a nuestro pueblo a primera hora de la mañana y se hará el anuncio. Los guardias se mantendrán junto a ustedes por si ocurriera alguna cosa aunque no es lo habitual. Quizá tengan que responder algunas cuestiones.

–¿Qué preguntas? –intervino Alice.

–Sobre su planeta, sobre ustedes.

–¿Y si quieren saber el motivo por el cual estamos aquí? –Esta vez fue Jasper quien consultó.

–En ese caso diran que es sólo por conocimiento. Aún no es tiempo de comunicar la relación existente entre los príncipes y Bella.

Su llegada acompañando a la mujer de mis hijos quizá no está tan mal si con ello podemos hacer que primero os conozcan antes de anunciar algo así.

–Comprendo –contestó Bella. Se sentía algo decepcionada por no poder contar con libertad lo que significaba para ellos pero no entendía demasiado de política, y menos de ese mundo, como para dar su opinión al respecto. Además, a pesar de que, días antes, se había dicho que lo anunciarían, Carlisle tenía razón; ella podía darse a conocer como humana y si era aceptada como tal quizá después el siguiente paso no sería tan complicado de dar.

–¿Qué pasa si nos negamos a ocultar esa información, Padre? – inquirió Emmett de pronto. Éste lo fulminó con la mirada–. La primera intención que se tenía era de decirlo. Queremos que todo el mundo sepa de Bella, de nuestro vínculo con ella. ¿Por qué no podemos desvelarlo?

Carlisle abrió la boca para responderle pero, antes de hacerlo, Edward habló.

–Nuestro padre nos está dando la oportunidad de presentar a Bella para que la conozcan sin ver peligrar la línea real con ello. Quiere mostrarla como lo que es antes de anunciar lo que nos une, Emmett. Y en este caso estoy de acuerdo con él.

Su padre lo miró con otros ojos. También lo hizo Emmett volviéndose a Bella.

–¿Tú estás de acuerdo? ¿No te importa?

–No, Emmett. Tienen razón. Para ellos verme como una persona más de las que visitan su planeta no será difícil de aceptar. Pero si anuncias el ser de uno diferente y el vínculo con ustedes puede dividir al pueblo y que éste no reaccione como se esperaba. –Miró a Carlisle y sonrió–. Por favor, dime lo que tengo que hacer.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad?

Bella suspiró y abrazó con más fuerza a Emmett quien acarició su pelo inclinando la cabeza para captar su olor.

–Estoy segura. Y sé que tú también piensas lo mismo.

–Pero eso significa estar separados mañana todo el día –protestó.

–Hoy hemos estado juntos como en la Tierra. Y hemos visto muchas cosas, aunque no todas las que me habíais contado.

–No hubo tiempo –contestó Edward detrás de ella.

Estaban en la cama después de haber entrado en su habitación, uno por la puerta y otro por el balcón. Habían pasado toda la cena y parte de las horas siguientes hablando sobre el evento del día siguiente.

Ellos debían vestir la ropa de la Tierra para mostrar la cultura terrestre y conversarían con algunos de los hombres y mujeres. Al ser tan parecidos físicamente no tendrían demasiado problema en su aceptación, ya que las razas que los visitaban a veces no eran tan similares. Lo que marcaba la diferencia era el hecho de haber llegado con ellos y no en su propia nave. Debían explicar entonces que los príncipes habían ido de visita y establecido contacto con ellos, y sólo con ellos, para evitar otros viajes de futuras razas.

Todo ello le daría la oportunidad a Bella para ser tratada como igual y ganarse la confianza de su gente. Si todo iba bien, el vínculo sería anunciado en el baile que celebrarían dos semanas después.

No habían hecho nada más que desvestirse y acostarse, demasiado nerviosos por lo que acontecería en las siguientes horas.

–¿Cada vez que viene una raza nueva hay una presentación así? – preguntó Bella.

–No. Normalmente la ven paseando por la calle y es cuando la conocen. Pero ustedes vinieron con nosotros. Muchos pensarán que algo ocurre –contestó Edward.

–Como el vínculo... –murmuró bajito.

–Gala estará siempre a tu lado y ha dispuesto a dos de los mejores hombres para Alice y Jasper. No les pasará nada a ninguno de los tres.

–Lo sé. Como sé que, si pasara algo, no les importaría saltarse el protocolo.

Ambos rieron conocedores del conocimiento de esa mujer sobre sus reacciones.

–Una cosa, ¿por qué Gala sí tiene nombre? Me dijieron que todos los de la Guardia Real lo perdían.

–Gala no es el suyo de verdad –contestó Emmett.

–No, es el que nosotros le dimos cuando lo conocimos. Él fue nuestro compañero de juegos y solemos llamarlo así. Nuestros padres también lo hacen pero el resto no. Creo que muchos lo ven como un privilegio por ser el jefe.

–Y le iba genial –masculló Emmett–. Hasta que Alice dijo eso.

Los tres volvieron a reír con ganas.

–Ahora duerme –dijo Edward–. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

–Sí...–susurró dejando que el calor de sus cuerpos calentara el suyo desnudo.


	30. Capítulo Veintinueve

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Veintinueve **

–Bella, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella miró a Edward a su lado y a Emmett espiando en una de las esquinas del pasillo donde estaban escondidos. Habían ido tras sentirla demasiado inquieta, a escondidas, para que sus padres o los soldados no los pillaran saltándose el protocolo a seguir.

Estaban ya vestidos con los trajes que debían lucir para la presentación: Edward con un traje totalmente blanco con remates en plata y oro. Ceñida al pantalón, una vaina con espada se asentaba en una de sus caderas. La empuñadura tenía algunas joyas decorativas. Llevaba recogido su pelo hacia atrás con una cinta plateada envolviendo su coleta.

Por su parte, Emmett iba vestido de negro por completo pero los detalles de la chaqueta y pantalones, así como la espada, eran completamente de oro y plata. Su pelo negro relucía junto con sus ojos naranjas.

–¿No deberías estar ya en la sala?

–En un momento. No queremos que estés tan nerviosa si nuestra presencia te tranquiliza.

–Pero su padre dijo...

–Nos importa poco lo que diga Padre si te concierne a ti –lanzó Emmett mirando hacia ella–. Tú eres lo importante, no el pueblo.

–No digas eso –recriminó Bella–. Es su país; depende de ustedes para prosperar. Y tu padre tiene razón, deben actuar como verdaderos príncipes. Ya estoy bien, pueden marcharse.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Por el lenguaje corporal de Bella no estaba, ni mucho menos, bien.

–¡En serio! ¡Fuera! –insistió empujando a Edward hacia donde estaba su hermano y, después, intentando moverlos a ambos.

Cada uno de ellos capturó una de sus manos y se la llevaron a la boca donde besaron la palma antes de deslizar su lengua hacia la muñeca donde sabían estaría una de sus zonas erógenas. Bella gimió cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca para inspirar más aire. Su vientre se contrajo de placer y las piernas le temblaron.

De pronto fue apartada de ellos y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para ubicarse. Las protestas de sus hombres se hicieron eco en los oídos y, echando la vista atrás vio a Gala a su lado vestido con el mismo uniforme de la guardia real. La tenía asida de los hombros aunque sus manos se deslizaban hacia los brazos y, de ahí, a su cintura y caderas. En el momento en que ella lo sintió bajando más, ella le golpeó alejándose.

–¡Las manos quietas! –exclamó enfadada.

–Sólo trataba de salvarte de estos fieras.

–Sí, para meterla con otra –lanzó Emmett.

Gala los contempló, los dos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Hoy no hay escenita? Eso relajaría a su princesa.

–Ella sabe defenderse bien sola, ¿verdad, Bella? –contestó Edward torciendo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Cómo nos has encontrado? –preguntó Emmett.

–Un guardia no revela sus secretos. Pero les puedo decir que su Majestad los está buscando, y no parece muy contento.

–Entonces tienen que irse ya –dijo Bella volviéndose a ellos.

Emmett miró a Edward y sonrió.

–Creo que nos está echando –insinuó.

–No lo creas. Tu padre ya nos lo dejó claro ayer; no quiero que por mi culpa se enfade con ustedes y...

Edward la detuvo antes de seguir hablando.

–Bella, no pasará nada. Aunque nuestro padre sea el rey y se comporte de forma autoritaria con nosotros, nos deja libertad para hacer lo que queramos, al menos la suficiente para no presionarnos. Y tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Agachó la cabeza y asintió.

–El Rey me ha nombrado su guardia personal así que estaré en todo momento a su lado. No tienen que preocuparse por nada, la protegeré con mi vida.

–Gracias, Gala –agradeció Edward. Besó a Bella en la frente y se separó de ella para que Emmett también pudiera despedirse.

–Recuerda, Bella, aunque no podamos estar a tu lado, Jasper, Alice y Gala sí lo estarán. Además, seguro que ellos están igual de nerviosos que tú.

–Hablando de esos dos humanos... Salían ruidos raros de la habitación cuando he pasado por ahí para designar a sus guardias personales.

Los tres se echaron a reír conocedores de lo que podrían estar haciendo.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Carlisle contempló a la gente congregada en el salón, la mayoría del pueblo cercano al palacio, murmurando entre sí para conocer el motivo de esa reunión.

Su rostro era ilegible y sólo los ojos vagaban por las personas registrando algún tipo de alerta. Esme estaba sentada en el trono a su derecha y sus hijos en los asientos que se encontraban un escalón más bajos como príncipes. Cada uno de ellos tenía otro sillón a su lado para su consorte; seguramente uno de los cambios a hacer si esa mujer al final era aceptada.

Observó a Esme y frunció el ceño al ver la preocupación en su rostro. Posó su mano sobre la de ella preguntándole en su mente el motivo de tal nerviosismo.

–Nuestros hijos están inquietos por Bella. No puedo dejar de entristecerme pensando en lo que pasará si esto sale mal, Carlisle.

Son nuestros hijos...

–Lo sé, amor. Hagamos esto de la mejor forma que podamos.

Esme sonrió asintiendo.

Se levantó del trono y todos se callaron al momento. Dejó que su mirada recorriera el lugar antes de empezar a hablar sin apartarse de cada uno de los presentes como su padre siempre le había enseñado.

–Pueblo de Rochel, yo los saludo. Doy la bienvenida a todos los que han honrado a su realeza con su presencia.

–¡Saludos a sus Majestades! –tronaron los gritos de su gente.

Sonrió débilmente antes de alzar las manos buscando el silencio.

–Como muchos saben, nuestros hijos, los Príncipes Edward y Emmett, estuvieron un tiempo fuera. Ahora que han regresado han traído nuevas noticias acerca de un lugar con formas de vida parecidas a nosotros. Se trata de una tierra muy lejana a la nuestra del que apenas teníamos información.

–El murmullo en la sala lo detuvo en su discurso. Miró a sus hijos, Emmett agarrado a los brazos de su trono, mientras Edward parecía tranquilo.

–Se trata del planeta conocido como Tierra. Nuestros sabios han estado muy limitados en información al menos hasta ahora pues los Príncipes han elegido a tres personas para venir e interactuar con ellos en pro de una buena relación.

–¿Por qué? –saltó uno de los congregados.

–¡El planeta está muy lejos! –gritó otro.

–Rochel nunca ha despreciado a otro por estar demasiado lejos – contestó Edward sin alterarse–. Nos enorgullecemos de mantener buenas relaciones con los mundos vecinos y no vecinos. Por tanto no hemos de cuestionar la distancia del mismo.

Carlisle miró a su hijo con orgullo. Había conseguido dejarlos a todos en silencio.

–Dentro de las muchas formas de vida que podemos ver por aquí, los llamados humanos son muy parecidos a nosotros. Ésta es una oportunidad para conocer a un pueblo cercano físicamente al nuestro. Un beneficio que nuestros Príncipes pueden habernos traído.

–¿¡Y por qué fueron allí!? –inquirió uno de ellos.

El resto de personas secundaron esa pregunta.

–¿Acaso nosotros hemos de dar explicaciones? –contestó Emmett.

–Como Príncipes debemos preservar a nuestro reino y mantener la paz.

Eso no quita el poder visitar otros lugares y ayudarles. Al igual que ellos, nosotros también podemos aprender de los demás.

–Emmett –reprendió Carlisle.

–Lo siento, Padre –siseó bajando la cabeza.

–Mis hijos fueron porque descubrieron información sobre él y quisieron verificarla. No están aún bastante avanzados tecnológicamente para poder llegar hasta nosotros pero sí pueden ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta si se vuelve hostil.

–¿Pueden atacarnos?

–No en un futuro a corto plazo, pero debemos mantenerlo vigilado. Ahora mismo algunas de sus armas son lo bastante potentes como para merecer la cautela –contestó. Sabía que el cambio en la conversación aliviaría la tensión provocada por Emmett al responder de ese modo al pueblo; no se daba cuenta de las infinitas posibilidades de un levantamiento, tan frágil como era el poder de la realeza en esos momentos.

Dejó que la conversación se mantuviera en la sala girando la cabeza hacia donde se mantenían ocultos Bella y sus amigos. También los había supervisado a esos dos humanos cuando hablaban con los eruditos y parecían estar bastante predispuestos a dar los datos que se les solicitaba. Sin embargo, ahora los tres lo miraban turbados por sus palabras.

¿Realmente no habían pensado en ser calificados como uno bélico después de contar algunas cosas extrañas?

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Me da que esto ha dado un giro peligroso –murmuró Jasper asomándose hacia la sala–. Nos ha puesto como un posible enemigo.

–El rey tiene que tener algo en mente, digo yo, para haber puesto a su nuera como una posible usurpadora.

–Dejenlo ya, chicos –susurró Bella alejándose un poco.

–Bella, tú tranquila, seguro que lo arreglan de algún modo.

Alice corrió hacia ella frotándole los brazos.

–Sé que lo ha hecho para impedir que dijeran algo por el comentario de Emmett. Pero no estoy segura de ser eso lo mejor.

–Debes confiar en los Príncipes –intervino Gala–. Acércate a oír.

Bella entrecerró las cejas y se acercó hasta donde estaba.

Tanto Edward como Emmett estaban de pie, Edward hablando.

–…no decimos que no deban ser tenidos en cuenta, pero en ningún momento nos vimos obligados a usar nuestros poderes. La gente de la Tierra es pacífica en la mayor parte de los casos. Ni Emmett ni yo estuvimos en peligro nunca.

–Además –continuó Emmett–, nuestro pueblo no es guerrero sino comunicativo. Tenemos relaciones con otras razas, jamás juzgamos ni somos juzgados; y no debemos empezar ahora.

–¡Pero si representan una amenaza...! –gritó uno dejando la frase a medias.

–¿Acaso mis hijos han puesto alguna vez en peligro al planeta? –preguntó de pronto Carlisle a todos dejándolos en silencio–. Nunca en sus vidas han sido merecedores de tal infamia. Los rumores acerca de la existencia de tres personas de raza desconocida son ciertos, son humanos de la Tierra las personas por las que hoy nos hemos reunido aquí. Pero antes de nada, respondanme, ¿alguna vez han dudado de los Príncipes?

–¡No! –gritaron a coro–. ¡Larga vida a los Príncipes!

–Han combatido en muchas guerras protegiendo el planeta de otros ataques y han recibido heridas por ello. El príncipe Edward estuvo a punto de morir, ¿ahora juzgán mal el hecho de querer proteger Rochel de otra forma menos combativa?

–Los rostros apesadumbrados y avergonzados surcaron la sala. Tanto Edward como Emmett se volvieron hacia su padre–. Han invitado a nuestro mundo a tres humanos para ser conocidos, para demostrarles nuestra hospitalidad. Aún no se han dado a conocer en la Tierra, por tanto ellos serán los precursores de las posibles relaciones futuras con nosotros, el vínculo firmado con ellos para una paz entre interestelar.

¿Daremos la bienvenida a esas personas mostrando las armas?

–¿Lo hizo a posta? –susurró Jasper al lado de Bella.

–El Rey Carlisle tiene una forma de actuar un poco brusca e inentendible al principio. Pero siempre hace las cosas por un motivo. Ahora mismo acaba de censurar las posturas que el país estaba teniendo con ustedes de manera tan sutil que no se han dado cuenta. Con eso ha conseguido que nadie levante un dedo para dañaros –comentó Gala.

Edward y Emmett se sentaron en sus tronos a una orden de su padre mientras éste daba la orden para que ellos entraran.

–¿Preparados?

–No mucho... –contestó Jasper. Cogió las manos de Bella y Alice–. Pero ahí vamos.

Al momento de aparecer en la sala, los ojos de todos se centraron en ellos tres. Iban flanqueados por sus guardias personales, todos ellos alerta ante posibles ataques una vez los tuvieran a tiro.

Carlisle les había dicho que vistieran la ropa de la Tierra para así hacerles ver la diferencia con respecto a ellos. Por eso, Jasper y Alice llevaban vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto, Alice en blanco y Jasper en negro. Encima de ello una chaqueta de ante les cubría un poco más del frío. En cuanto a Bella, había escogido finalmente unos pantalones de piel negros y una camisa blanca de pana. Un chaleco marrón se cerraba por debajo de sus pechos y la cazadora de piel negra con remates en plateado le daba el calor que necesitaba. Apretó la mano de Jasper y agachó la cabeza para no mirar a Edward y Emmett; ya sabía lo nerviosos que los estaría poniendo.

Los tres quedaron a la misma altura que el resto de personas del planeta, por debajo de los reyes y príncipes. Escuchaban los murmullos de ellos sobre su ropa o sus ojos.

–No los dejes acobardarte –susurró Gala detrás de ella.

–Levanta la cabeza como una verdadera princesa, Bella. –Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarle de reojo–. Hazles sentir orgullosos.

Su corazón se llenó con el recuerdo de Edward y Emmett.

Sonrió alzándose con decisión. Hizo frente a las miradas de los demás a pesar de estar temblando por dentro.

–Sus nombres son Jasper, Alice y Bella –anunció Carlisle.

–Están aquí ante ustedes para responder cualquier pregunta antes de ser asaltados en las calles.

–¿Por qué sus ojos son tan... apagados? –preguntó una mujer cerca de ellos. Los miraba como si estuviera analizándolos. Los tres se miraron intentando decidir quién respondería.

–Nuestros ojos son normales en la Tierra –contestó Alice.

–¿También tienen poderes? –preguntó otro.

–No. Edw... El Príncipe Edward y el Príncipe Emmett nos mostraron sus habilidades pero nosotros, ni el resto de humanos en la Tierra, tienen– respondió Jasper.

–¿Por qué fueron elegidos ustedes entre los demás humanos?

¿Qué hay de especial en ustedes?

Ninguno de los tres sabía responder a eso sin desvelar algo sobre el vínculo de Bella con los dos príncipes. Su silencio hizo que los murmullos se intensificaran creando un mal clima pues empezaron a sospechar que escondían algo. Carlisle se levantó del trono para intentar acallar las protestas.

–¡Un sueño! –gritó Bella antes de que el rey hablara. Todos la miraron expectantes–. Lo único que nos eligió para estar aquí fue un sueño. De alguna... De alguna forma nuestras mentes conectaron y conocimos a los príncipes a través de los sueños. Fue así como pudieron llegar a la Tierra y entrar en contacto con nosotros.

–¿Un sueño? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Bella miró hacia atrás buscando la mirada de Edward y Emmett.

–Nos... Nos encontramos en una especie de visión. Ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo pero cuando seguimos soñando pensamos que era extraño.

Normalmente los humanos no pasamos por lo mismo siempre.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó otro.

–Me preguntaron cosas acerca de mi planeta y fueron descubriendo dónde vivía.

–¿Por eso los Príncipes fueron a la Tierra? –preguntaron al rey. Éste asintió–. ¿Qué dicen los eruditos?

–Se sorprendieron ante tal evidencia. Por eso pensamos que podría ser un presagio.

–¿La relación entre las razas?

–Así es. Han venido aquí de manera propio para darse a conocer.

No quieren poner en peligro su planeta, por lo que les pido no ir aún.

–Nosotros no hemos tenido contactos alienígenas, y sería complicado aparecerse por allí –murmuró Jasper.

–Ellos tres tienen la bendición de la familia real para estar aquí y pasear por los lugares que quieran. Espero que les muestren la hospitalidad de Rochel.

Carlisle dio una palmada asustando a Bella y todos empezaron a abandonar el salón. Algunos se quedaban atrás contemplándolos pero, al final, también ellos salieron. Los tres suspiraron aliviados.

–Ha ido bien, ¿no? –preguntó Alice apoyándose en Jasper.

–No lo sé, pero ahora puedo decir cómo se siente un animal en el zoo cuando todos lo miran.

Bella rió hasta que el vientre empezó a dolerle; se abrazó a sí misma para calmarse.

–Bella... –murmuró Edward a su lado–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. Son los nervios, ahora que estamos de nuevo a solas me he relajado y ha empezado a molestarme. No es nada.

Frunció el ceño no conforme con ello.

–¿Quieres visitar el pueblo? Podríamos ir a enseñarte algunos de los lugares más bonitos que hay.

–Me encantaría.

–Me temo que aún no es seguro salir –contradijo Carlisle detrás de ellos junto a Esme–. La presentación ha ido bien pero hay varios en contra como han percibido. Deben dejar al menos un día más para salir fuera.

–Por supuesto. Además, supongo que Edward y Emmett han de trabajar.

Carlisle arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de Bella.

–Podemos estar contigo –replicó Emmett.

–No... Ayer estuviste todo el día conmigo. También tienen responsabilidades como príncipes. –Emmett volvió la cara enfadado–. Podemos estar juntos por la tarde cuando termine todo.

–¿Qué harás tú? –preguntó Edward.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que algo podré hacer. Podría llegarme con Jasper y Alice a la sala donde los eruditos están, seguro que ellos aprecian nuestra visita.

–¡Ni hablar! –exclamó Alice–. No paran de hacer preguntas sobre todo y una tuvo bastante con el otro día.

–Ya se nos ocurrirá qué hacer. No te preocupes.

–Edward, Emmett. Vamos entonces –llamó Carlisle sin esperar contestación de ellos.

Ambos se inclinaron hacia ella besándola en la mejilla.

–Nos veremos después –dijo Emmett.

Los vio marcharse y quedaron solos con sus guardias. Bella se volvió a Gala y se cruzó de brazos.

–Bueno, ¿dónde podemos ir para divertirnos?

–¿Qué les parece una sesión de entrenamiento? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha luchado alguna vez?

–No –respondieron los tres.

–Pero suena divertido –convino Jasper–. Además, ésta –señaló a Alice–, tiene práctica con los látigos.

–¿En serio?

–¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Bella se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

–Ten cuidado, Gala. La práctica que Alice tiene es mientras el tío está atado en la cama. –La cara desencajada de éste fue suficiente para volver a estallar en risas.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Durante todo el día, Bella, Alice y Jasper estuvieron bastante ocupados practicando en la sala de entrenamiento con otros soldados.

Jasper fue muy habilidoso en el arte de la espada y sorprendió a muchos con sus técnicas, la mayoría vistas en películas de televisión aunque eran fáciles de esquivar por los soldados, más experimentados que ellos tres.

Alice demostró su habilidad con el látigo ante objetos fijos y muchos elogiaron su destreza. Sin embargo, cuando éste era móvil no era tan fácil e, incluso cuando logró golpearle algunas veces, la mayoría de ellas dejaba su franco descubierto.

En cuanto a Bella, al principio prefirió observar a los demás pero Gala la convenció para participar y probó con todas las armas que tenían, incluso con algunas que no conocía de nada.

El almuerzo estuvo plagado de conversaciones amenas entre todos. Bella trató de comer pero los nervios siempre la dejaban con el estómago revuelto y no tomó mucho. Después Edward y Emmett la acompañaron al jardín para ver las flores de nuevo y se quedaron con ella hasta ser llamados de nuevo por su padre, no sin antes susurrarle todo lo que esa noche le harían en la cama.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella se removió entre los cuerpos de Emmett y Edward molesta por la humedad entre sus piernas. Le dolía el vientre bastante y necesitaba ir al baño. Trató de moverse para alejar a Emmett de su espalda pero éste la apretó con más fuerza con su brazo y Edward reaccionó pegándose, por delante, a ella.

Rió por la posesividad de sus hombres pero de verdad necesitaba salir de la cama. Después de la noche que habían pasado jugando debía darse una ducha y tomar algo para el dolor si quería encubrirlo.

Cogió el brazo de Emmett y lo levantó para apartarlo. Éste gruñó encerrándola más en él.

–Emmett... Edward... Por favor... –murmuró. Probó suerte entonces con Edward a quien tenía delante de ella. Lo zarandeó un poco hasta que protestó.

–Edward, por favor, despierta.

Abrió los ojos enfocándolos en ella y sonrió con amplitud.

–Buenos días, pequeña.

–Hola... Necesito ir al baño y me estan aplastando.

–Por un momento, Edward se pegó más a ella intentando meterse entre sus piernas–. Edward, te lo ruego... El baño primero.

Su pecho vibró por la risa y se apartó empujando a Emmett de su espalda para que se apartara.

–Cinco minutos más... –gruñó Emmett.

–Bella tiene que ir al baño –murmuró Edward.

–Que aguante... –se quejó.

–No puedo.

–Más le vale... –respondió entonces.

Bella miró a Edward.

–Le he dicho que volverás a la cama cuando salgas del baño.

–Vale. Pero ahora tengo que ir.

Edward la acercó para besarla antes de dejar que bajara de la cama.

Se quedó tumbado de espaldas mirando al techo mientras los recuerdos de la noche llena de placer volvían a su mente. Habían estado jugando con unos nuevos juguetes que Alice le había dado antes de saltar por el balcón y después no los habían necesitado, aunque debían estar por algún lado de la habitación... O del baño... O del balcón. No tenía ni idea en qué lugar los habían dejado pero de allí no habrían salido, esperaba. Tendría que revisar el exterior por si acaso.

Pasó la mano por el lado donde minutos antes había estado Bella tumbada notando el calor de su cuerpo en el colchón. Si pudiera quedarse más tiempo con ella así... Su rostro se endureció cuando palpó algo húmedo y fresco en el colchón.

Después de caer dormida Bella, se había ocupado de limpiarla y secarla para que no estuviera incómoda y los tres se acostaron desnudos, como siempre, tapados sólo con las sábanas y mantas de la cama. Sacó la mano y la observó para conocer qué era esa humedad que tenía en sus dedos cuando su rostro palideció.

–¡BELLA!


	31. Capítulo Treinta

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta **

Edward saltó de la cama sin preocuparse de cubrirse y corrió hacia el baño. Emmett se levantó de golpe mirando a su hermano, sintiendo el pánico en su esencia más pura proviniendo de él.

–¡Edward!, ¿¡qué pasa!? –gritó. Miró el colchón y vio la mancha de sangre–. ¡Mierda! –Y siguió a su hermano.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de repente con Gala al frente, las espadas desenvainadas.

Edward usó su poder para mover la entrada del baño, sacándola de sus goznes, lanzándola por el balcón –rompiendo los cristales del mismo–. Bella chilló ante la intrusión al verlo fuera de sí.

–Edward... –susurró viendo abalanzarse sobre ella.

Agarró las muñecas empujándolas por encima de su cabeza, fijándolas en la pared junto a su cuerpo. Pasó la otra mano por entre sus muslos y la observó.

–¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste que te hicimos daño!? –le espetó. Ella negó–. ¡Estás sangrando!

–Edward, cálmate –le dijo Emmett detrás de ellos intentando separarle de ella–. La estás asustando.

–¡Maldita sea, le hicimos daño y no nos ha dicho nada! –bramó echo una furia–. ¿¡Por qué!? –apretó más el agarre en ella esperando una respuesta.

Emmett y Gala se movieron con rapidez atrapando a Edward para alejarlo. Lograron que la soltara pero su fuerza casi podía con ellos y a duras penas lo contenían. Los otros soldados iban a ayudarles cuando Bella corrió hacia él cogiéndole la cara y besándolo. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cerrados mientras los de Edward permanecían abiertos.

–Suéltame, Emmett –murmuró en la mente de su hermano.

Éste le hizo caso y Gala siguió su ejemplo.

Rodeó con sus manos la cintura presionándola más contra su cuerpo mientras la lengua de ella, en un primer momento en su boca, retrocedía para permitirle entrar. Saboreó el interior retirándole todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó al retirarse–. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

No te habríamos forzado, Bella, te respetamos.

–Estoy bien –contestó ella.

–No puedes estar bien sangrando. Yo mismo noto dolor proviniendo de ti.

–Edward. Lo que hicimos ayer no me dolió. Te lo prometo. Esto...

Lo que me pasa no tiene nada que ver con eso.

–Pero estás sangrando –replicó Emmett a su lado.

Ella asintió. Se fijó entonces en Gala y los demás dándose cuenta de su desnudez. Se acercó más a los dos tapándose con sus cuerpos.

–Gala, salgan todos –ordenó Edward.

–Sí, Príncipe –cumplió. Oyeron la puerta cerrarse sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

–Necesito ducharme y vestirme, ¿pueden esperar?

–¿Te ayudamos a bañarte? –preguntó Emmett.

–No... Ahora no. –Rozó con la mano la mejilla de Edward.

–Te prometo que esto no es culpa ni tuya ni de Emmett. Por favor, dame diez minutos y te lo explicaré.

Edward giró la cabeza para besarle la palma.

–Diez minutos.

Ella asintió sonriéndole.

Salió del baño hacia la habitación dejándola a solas con Emmett. Éste la atrajo a sus brazos en un abrazo tan fuerte que llegaba a doler.

–¡Emmett! –regañó Edward.

–¡Lo siento! –exclamó–. Estamos muy preocupados, Bella. Si hemos sido los causantes...

–¡No! ¡De verdad! Se me olvidó preguntarles, fue culpa mía.

–¿Preguntarnos qué?

–Por favor, déjame ducharme antes. No me gusta sentirme así...

Asintió robándole un beso de sus labios y se retiró del baño.

Sin la puerta, no podía llegar a tener demasiada intimidad y veía a los dos sentados en la cama cruzados de brazos observando sus movimientos.

Suspiró varias veces para controlar los nervios que ahora tenía.

Debía haber hablado con ellos días antes pero entre unas cosas y otras se olvidó y ahora ahí tenía las consecuencias. Nunca hubiera pensado que Edward se pondría de ese modo... Le apenaba ser la culpable de ello.

Se metió en la ducha y aseó lo más rápido que pudo retirándose la sangre seca y fresca de sus piernas. El vientre le daba retortijones de vez en cuando pero prefería obviarlos a pensar que ellos también podían estar sintiéndolos.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward se pasó las manos por la cabeza para aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Era incapaz de mirar detrás de él donde estaba la sangre de Bella sin encenderse de nuevo. Debían haberle hecho daño, era la única explicación que se le ocurría. Ver la mancha en su mano, saber a quién pertenecía, acabó con todo su control en busca de respuestas.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó su hermano.

–No... ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo?

–¿Tranquilo? Estoy temblando al pensar que pudimos hacerle algún mal aunque ella lo niegue. Quizá la forzamos demasiado con los juguetes y después nosotros. Pero ella insiste en decir lo contrario. Me ha dicho que debió habérnoslo dicho antes.

–¿Haber dicho antes el qué?

–No sé, pero me muero por saberlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta les hizo girar sus cabezas. Gala se asomó.

–Edward, Emmett, los amigos de Bella están aquí. ¿Los dejamos entrar?

Ambos se miraron.

–Danos dos minutos antes –dijo Edward mientras buscaba su ropa por la habitación igual que Emmett.

Una vez vestidos, Emmett se acercó a abrir personalmente para invitar a Alice y Jasper. Cuando entraron, cerró y se los quedó mirando.

–¿Qué quieren?

–¿Y nos preguntas eso? –soltó Alice–. El grito de Edward ha resonado en todo el palacio –añadió girándose hacia él quien aguardaba cerca del baño escuchando los ruidos que hacía Bella.

Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, la mirada adusta y el aura de peligro que exudaba la mantuvo alejada–. ¿Qué le pasa? –le susurró a Emmett.

–Los juguetes que nos prestaste anoche... ¿Pueden hacer daño? – inquirió esperando su respuesta. También Edward la miraba anhelante.

–Normalmente no; pero depende de la rudeza con que se usen y, por los gemidos de esta habitación lo dudo mucho.

–¿Podría hacer sangrar a alguien?

–¿Sangrar? –preguntó Jasper. Emmett señaló con la cabeza la cama–. Anoche estaba bien. Cuando se quedó dormida, Edward se ocupó de limpiarla y nos acostamos con ella pero esta mañana... Y encima no es ya la sangre sino el dolor que sentimos de ella.

–¿Puede ser lo que me figuro? –sugirió Jasper a Alice.

–Puede ser. Ella suele empezar una semana antes que yo.

–¿A qué se refieren? –insistió Emmett.

Bella salió del baño con el albornoz y su ropa interior. Se detuvo al ver a sus amigos quienes la saludaron con sonrisas.

–¿Por qué estan aquí?

Edward se acercó a ella cogiéndola en brazos. No pudo decirle nada pues la mirada de angustia que contenían sus ojos la dejó muda.

–Emmett, las sábanas.

–Voy.

Usó sus poderes para hacer desaparecerlas y reemplazarlas por otras nuevas en un tono violeta. Edward la depositó en la cama tapándola con ellas.

–Estoy bien. No tengo por qué estar en la cama.

Edward gruñó sentándose a su lado para evitar que se moviera.

–Bella, cariño, ¿no se lo dijiste? –preguntó Alice.

–No... Entre unas cosas y otras me olvidé –contestó avergonzada–. Tampoco sabía si las mujeres de aquí...

–Tenías que habérselo dicho. Si ya les pasó con lo de la virginidad, esto... Te lo juro, vas a matarlos de un ataque al corazón.

–¿Podrian dejar de hablar en clave y explicarlo? –siseó Edward, enfadado.

–Lo siento, Edward–se disculpó Bella. Emmett se sentó al otro lado de la cama–. Debía haber preguntado antes de que me viniera.

–¿Venir qué? –gruñó.

–Básicamente: la regla –contestó Alice antes de hacerlo Bella.

–Genial, Alice, ahora tendrán más preguntas –replicó.

–¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? –sugirió Jasper.

–A mí no me mires. Esto es cosa de ella –dijo Alice cogiendo del brazo a Jasper empujándole hacia la puerta.

–¡Hey, no te vayas! –exclamó al verlos salir.

Edward la agarró antes de que pudiera moverse.

–Esto sólo nos incumbe a nosotros.

–¡Jasper, por favor! Necesito a un hombre en esto.

Edward y Emmett protestaron al unísono.

–Un hombre humano –se explicó, entonces.

–¿Yo? Lo único que puedo decirles es sobre los cambios de humor y los días sin sexo.

–¿¡Sin sexo!? –exclamó Emmett.

Alice estalló en risas.

–Ahí tenemos a uno de los míos.

–Sea como sea lo mejor es explicarles todo con paciencia.

Tampoco tienes que darles detalles anatómicos o ginecológicos; si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme después –comentó Jasper empezando a cerrar la puerta.

–¡Eso, huid! ¡Cobardes!

–Bella, lo mejor es no estar cerca de ustedes en estos momentos – soltó Alice sacándole la lengua.

Ella se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

–¿Quieres que los mande llamar? –preguntó Edward.

–No, es igual. Al fin y al cabo tienen razón.

–¿Sigues sangrando? –Emmett parecía ansioso por saber la respuesta.

–Sí... Y lo siento porque voy a estar así cuatro o cinco días.

Edward la volteó hacia él.

–¿¡Por qué!? –siseó–. ¿Por qué tienes que manchar?

Intentó tocarle la mejilla pero él detuvo su mano. Suspiró resignada.

–Cuando las mujeres humanas llegamos a la pubertad, cuando nuestro cuerpo está preparado para engendrar otra vida, reacciona de una forma especial –comenzó a relatar como si de una clase se tratara.

Tampoco es que supiera bien cómo decirle algo así a dos extraterrestres–. Éste crea un espacio interior para ese ser, hace que produzcamos hormonas, proteínas y demás. Pero al no darse tenemos que desechar todo eso y la forma que tiene de eliminarse es mediante el sangrado. A eso se le llama periodo o regla y ocurre todos los meses durante una media de tres a ocho días de duración.

Al terminar de hablar esperaba que ambos la atosigaran a preguntas, no encontrarse con los dos en silencio. Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza para mirarlos por temor a su rechazo.

–Quería haberos preguntado si a las mujeres de Rochel también les pasaba eso; prepararos para cuando ocurriera pero nunca me parecía el momento adecuado. Lo siento.

Miraron a Bella, encogida por el miedo a que ellos la hicieran a un lado. Se acercaron lo suficiente para que los percibiera y eliminara ese pánico.

–Las de nuestro planeta no pasan por eso, Bella –informó Edward rodeándola con su brazo para atraerla hacia él. Aún notaba latir con rapidez su corazón y tenía el susto en el cuerpo–. Ellas siempre están listas para engendrar nuestros hijos, su cuerpo preparado en todo momento una vez realizan el vínculo.

–No quería asustarlos de ese modo. Se suponía que debía venirme mañana pero con el estrés y los nervios se adelantó.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Emmett.

–Sangrar no... Tengo molestias en el estómago y el vientre, pero no molesta nada más.

Emmett se tumbó encima de sus piernas acariciándole el vientre suavemente.

–¿Por qué la raza humana es tan cruel con las mujeres? –inquirió Edward–. ¿Los hombres también pasan por eso?

–No, ojalá, pero no –contestó riéndose–. Ellos lo único que soportan es tener un trozo de carne colgante.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras de Bella. Ella se apoyó en Edward y entrelazó su mano con la de Emmett.

–Sentimos tu dolor, Bella. No es agradable saber que sufres –murmuró Edward.

–Lo sé. No quise daros este susto. Cuando entré al baño y lo descubrí iba a limpiarme y hablarlo pero...

–Puedes decirlo: Edward se volvió loco. –Su hermano le echó una mirada de odio.

–Después de pasar por lo de ser virgen debí advertirles. Lo siento.

–No importa. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? –preguntó Edward.

–No. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Que manche unos días no quiere decir no poder hacer nada. Las mujeres estamos acostumbradas a ese dolor y seguimos nuestro día a día de forma normal.

–Pero sin sexo... –refunfuñó Emmett.

–Hay algunas que lo practican pero no es lo habitual. El cuerpo está más sensible e irritable, por eso no se suele hacer.

–¿Y pasará todos los meses?

–Sí, Edward. Salvo cuando esté embarazada... A lo que me lleva...

¿Cuántos meses dura el embarazo de una mujer de Rochel?

–Cinco meses. –La boca de Bella se desencajó y fue Edward quien, rozándole la barbilla, se la cerró.

–Demonios, con lo que viven y los "mini embarazos", ¿tienen superpoblación?

Los dos rieron acariciando a Bella.

–Aquellos que han realizado el vínculo suelen tener varios hijos, no nos solemos prohibir en eso –le dijo Edward–. Nuestros padres decidieron tener sólo dos pero podrían haber engendrado más.

–¿Controlan cuándo tener hijos?

–¿Ustedes no? –cuestionó Emmett.

–No... Nosotros no sabemos cuándo quedaremos embarazadas.

–Eso es porque los hombres humanos son débiles –masculló Edward.

–Por ese comentario me alegra que Jasper no esté aquí. Los hubiera asesinado. –Sintió las risas silenciosas de ambos a través de sus vibraciones–. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

–¿No es culpa nuestra?

–No, Emmett. Esto no es culpa de nadie, es la naturaleza de mi cuerpo. Y para que lo sepan, un embarazo humano dura nueve meses.

–¿¡Nueve meses sin sexo!? –chilló Emmett levantándose de golpe.

–Los hombres de nuestro planeta se vuelven locos por estar cinco sin sexo, nosotros no aguantaremos ni eso.

–¿No hay sexo cuando una mujer se embaraza?

–No. La atracción se multiplica igual que el vínculo, pero las mujeres rechazan cualquier contacto con su pareja. Los eruditos dicen que es por la creación de la conexión con la nueva vida, para impedir que haya otro, la mujer rechaza el de su esposo.

–Para los humanos no...

–¿¡Puedes tener sexo estando embarazada!?

–Los ojos de Emmett brillaban con esperanza.

–Sí. De hecho dicen que el apetito sexual durante esos meses aumenta.

–Genial... –susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

–Pero no sabemos lo que ocurrirá al mezclar nuestras razas –puntualizó Edward–. Estaremos ciegos en ese aspecto.

–Entre no tener nada y esto, Edward, me agarro a cualquier cosa.

Soy incapaz de quedarme quieto al lado de Bella y a ti te pasa lo mismo. Si no, ¿por qué la tocas de esa manera?

Edward bajó la mirada hacia Bella. Una de sus manos, la que la rodeaba, se asentaba sobre su pecho jugueteando con el pezón mientras la otra le recorría el muslo de la pierna. Se apartó de sendos lugares con algo de vergüenza, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–¿Y tú? –atacó él.

Emmett miró sus manos, una en el vientre y la otra en la pierna libre. También él se retiró avergonzado.

–Reconocelo, son demasiado dependientes de mí.

–¿Y eso te molesta? –preguntó Edward.

–Yo no he dicho eso... –respondió haciendo un mohín.

–Mejor... Porque no te queda otra –añadió Emmett.

Ese día ninguno de los dos le permitió a Bella salir de la cama a pesar de las conversaciones para hacerles entrar en razón. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de sentir los dolores menstruales que dejaron a ambos fuera de combate en tan sólo dos horas. Aunque se personaron junto a su padre para cumplir con sus tareas dejando a Gala como responsable si Bella abandonaba la cama, unas horas después aparecieron ambos aduciendo estar enfermos y metiéndose en la cama junto a ella.

Por supuesto, su raza casi nunca estaba enferma y Carlisle apareció tras enterarse de la fuga de sus hijos. Ellos le contaron el problema y, al contrario de lo que podía pensarse, estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlos tranquilos murmurando algo sobre el vínculo y el parto de sus hijos.

Durante los días siguientes, las cosas no mejoraron mucho. El segundo día, Edward y Emmett estuvieron indispuestos para probar bocado debido al dolor de Bella. Para ella ese día era el peor y debía ir al baño con más regularidad a cambiarse. Los dos ayudaban al principio en esa actividad hasta que fueron conscientes de la sensibilidad de ella cada vez que la tocaban. Con cualquier roce saltaba y se excitaba con rapidez. Así pues, optaron por no tocarla para evitar contagiarse ellos con sus reacciones.

El tercer día todo fue mejor. Las molestias remitieron o casi desaparecieron y Bella manchaba mucho menos en comparación.

Logró convencerlos para ocuparse de sus responsabilidades pero, sobre todo, porque necesitaba tiempo sin ellos.

Emmett se había pasado el día anterior quejándose como un niño pequeño de lo que sentía de Bella y su hermano, aunque no abrió la boca, estuvo pálido todo el tiempo.

Para distraerse, Edward solía leerle libros de su planeta y enseñarle a escribir algunas palabras por petición de ella. El lenguaje era complicado, compuesto por trazos que parecían dibujos chinos. Bella tenía complicaciones para aprender más de dos palabras cuando éstas estaban formadas por muchas líneas.

También Alice y Jasper les hacían compañía siempre que no estuvieran ocupados dando información a los eruditos acerca de la Tierra o de los humanos. Daba gracias por no tener que explicarles a unos desconocidos lo explicado a Edward y Emmett.

El cuarto día ambos estaban subiéndose por las paredes. Su humor era un volcán estallando a cada momento, enfadados por aún no poder hacer con Bella lo que querían. Ella sangraba, muy poca cantidad, pero la suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de su cuerpo. Y, aunque los dos acataron su decisión, los demás sintieron en sus cuerpos la desesperación por tomarla.

–Los vas a volver locos –le comentó Alice. Estaban en su habitación.

Eso y el jardín eran los únicos lugares donde podía ir durante su menstruación, temerosos de que le pasara algo si no estaban a su lado.

–No, me van a volver a mí loca. Anoche se la pasaron andando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Y cuando me desperté y les dije que vinieran a la cama por poco se convierten en animales salvajes.

–Rectifico, los has vuelto locos.

–¡No te burles!

–Bueno, bueno, hoy es el último día, ¿no? ¿Se lo has dicho?

–¿Estás de broma? Si lo supieran no me dejarían salir de la cama y no podría moverme en otros cuatro días.

Las carcajadas de Alice hicieron eco en la habitación.

–¿Y Jasper?

–Con Carlisle. Han hecho buenas migas y los conocimientos de tantas asignaturas le están sirviendo para dejar impresionados a todos.

Estoy muy orgullosa de mi chico.

–Ya veo.

–Sé que el Rey fue a tu habitación. ¿No dijo nada al ver allí a Edward y Emmett juntos?

–No, le ocultaron el hecho de dormir los tres. Por lo que sé, Gala se ha ocupado de todo para que los reyes no sepan dónde se quedan por las noches pero creo que Esme sabe algo, la conexión que mantiene con ellos debe de saltar cuando estamos...

–¿Y Gala no se meterá en un lío por mentir a los reyes?

–"Gala se escudará en que cumplía una orden de los Príncipes" – pronunció con solemnidad imitando a Edward–. No parece ser la primera vez que esos tres conspiran para algo así.

–Sí, es típico de ellos... –masculló–. Por cierto, tengo algo que te levantará el ánimo.

Alice se aupó y llegó hasta un mueble del que sacó un bote grande con algo de color oscuro. Lo puso encima de la mesa y sonrió a Bella.

–¿Qué es?

–Ábrelo y prueba.

Desenroscó la tapa y metió un dedo en el tarro. Lo llevó a la boca y lamió.

–¡Chocolate! –exclamó chupando con avidez–. ¿Por qué no me lo diste antes? ¡Sabes lo que me gusta cuando estoy con la regla!

–Sí, lo sé. Jasper llevó un bote pequeño a las cocinas para intentar reproducirlo pero no han tenido suerte y esto es lo único que nos queda.

–¿Tenías más?

–Se nos acabó en la nave –contestó triste–. Sabía que debía haber llevado otra maleta. Bueno, el caso es que ese es para ti, iba a dártelo antes de volver a la Tierra pero ya que lo necesitas ahora...

–Gracias, gracias, gracias... –repitió lanzándose a sus brazos.

–Sí, sí, cuídalo como un tesoro.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de terminar!? –le gritó Emmett a la mente de Edward.

–¿¡Y tú callarte!? No me dejas pensar.

–¡No pienses! Decide lo que sea y vayamos con Bella. Hoy no he sentido dolor y está muy feliz. Quiero saber por qué. .

–Yo también quiero saberlo pero... –se interrumpió la conversación mientras Edward entablaba diálogo con el consejo y su padre.

–¡Edward! –gritó a las puertas de la sala, desesperado. Llevaban encerrados más de cuarenta minutos decidiendo sobre asuntos que, para él, no tenían importancia si no eran sobre Bella.

–¿Quieres callarte? –replicó en su mente–. Vete tú a la habitación.

–Ni hablar. Quedamos en tenerla los dos juntos una vez acabara la tortura.

–Pues entonces quédate quieto ahí fuera y déjame concentrarme...

¡Dios! –exclamó al mismo tiempo que Emmett.

–Eso ha sido placer... –puntualizó Emmett.

–Me daré prisa –sentenció Edward dando a su voz un tono de urgencia. Si Bella estaba así, ellos no la harían esperar.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Hoy era el día. No había sangrado nada y notaba su cuerpo normal de nuevo. Bella se recostó en la cama desnuda cubriéndose sólo con la sábana para esperar a sus hombres. Después de haber dormido con pijamas para no tentarlos ni provocarles deseo, quería sorprenderles desde que abrieran la puerta o el balcón.

Acercó el tarro de chocolate y metió un dedo en él para sacar un poco y saborearlo. Desde el día anterior que se lo había dado Alice, sólo lo había probado un par de veces y le apetecía darle a saborear a Edward y Emmett. Además, el chocolate le servía para la pérdida de sangre y los cambios hormonales.

–Humm... –cerró los ojos degustando el oro negro y cómo se deshacía en su boca. El placer la recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Una hora después, Bella estaba cansada de esperar. Bostezaba aburrida mientras luchaba por el sueño. El bote andaba a su lado a medio tapar.

–Edward... Emmett...

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Ya vale, Emmett... Te he dicho que no fue culpa mía.

–Aprieta el paso –regañó él–. Dos horas, dos horas esperando mientras Bella...

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación donde Gala hacía guardia.

–Por fin. Ha estado preguntando por ustedes.

–¿Nos dejas pasar a los dos o tenemos que usar la entrada trasera? –preguntó Edward ansioso por atravesar la puerta.

–¡A la mierda! –exclamó Emmett pasando de ellos. Abrió la puerta.

–Creo que eso responde tu pregunta.

Emmett entró yendo directamente a la cama donde Bella estaba tendida... desnuda. Gruñó ante la imagen inflamándose su deseo a niveles extremos. Se fijó en el bote al lado de ella y los dedos manchados así que se acercó a lamerlos. En el momento en que ese sabor tocó la lengua, un estremecimiento lo recorrió. Alcanzó el tarro arrancándole la tapadera, metió la mano dentro y se lamió los dedos. Después miró a Bella. Su rostro se oscureció con un perverso pensamiento.

Untó el chocolate en el vientre de Bella y se inclinó a lamerla.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Edward.

Emmett recogió un poco de dulce y le manchó la cara con él.

–¡Emmett! –exclamó retrocediendo. Sacó la lengua para limpiarse los labios cuando sus ojos se dilataron y de la boca salió un gemido–. ¿Hay más? –Miró a Bella y el recipiente que Emmett tenía en las manos.

–¿Piensas lo que yo? –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

–Oh, sí... –confirmó, incapaz de contenerse ya.

* * *

**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	32. Capítulo Treinta y Uno

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta y Uno **

Sentía dos focos de calor en su cuerpo abandonándola apenas unos segundos para volver a quemarla después. Bella protestó removiéndose en la cama hasta que unas manos la fijaron en el colchón.

Sintió unos dientes clavándose a un lado de su cintura y siseó ante el placer y dolor por igual.

Abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces antes de poder fijarse en las dos cabezas, una cobriza y otra morena, agachadas sobre su figura.

–¿Edward? ¿Emmett

Ambos levantaron la cara ofreciéndole la visión de sus hombres cubiertos por manchas de chocolate.

–¡Ay Dios, el chocolate...! –exclamó intentando incorporarse.

Edward gruñó empujándola de nuevo a la cama. Cogió uno de sus brazos y lo levantó por encima de la cabeza fijándolo al cabecero con una cinta de seda aparecida de la nada.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? –le espetó–. ¿Y tú, Emmett?

–Así te estarás quieta –masculló Edward mientras le cogía el otro brazo y Emmett hacía aparecer una nueva cinta.

–¿Quieta para qué? ¡Se estan comiendo mi chocolate!

–¿Se llama chocolate? –le preguntó Emmett–. Está muy bueno.

–Me alegro que les guste pero eso era lo único que quedaba.

Miró el tarro en la cama completamente vacío.

–Y te lo has comido –protestó molesta.

–Eso no es problema –replicó Edward volviendo a su tarea de lamerle el vientre semicubierto de ese manjar–. Emmett puede crear más.

–¿En serio? –Lo miró, demasiado ocupado con sus pechos para contestar.

Bella levantó la cabeza para observarse. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama y el dulce le había cubierto, en un inicio, los pechos y vientre.

Ahora apenas quedaba, la mayor parte eliminado por ellos dos, y otra parte en sus caras y manos.

Se dejó llevar entonces por las sensaciones que le producían, incapaz de contener más los gemidos y jadeos. Emmett acunaba uno de sus pechos con la mano, jugueteando con su pezón manchado.

Mientras, la lengua le recorría su otro montículo de forma circular para terminar torturándola en su pico con la punta.

Edward tampoco se quedaba atrás; chupaba el vientre creando caminos sinuosos que le cosquilleaban y excitaban hasta un punto jamás explorado. Después, uno de sus dedos se introducía en el ombligo con suavidad para ser reemplazado en segundos por la lengua acariciando el rastro de chocolate que quedaba.

Su cuerpo se arqueó ante el espasmo de placer que la recorrió mientras ambos gruñían.

–Estate quieta, Bella, o te ataré los pies –amenazó Edward.

–¡Pero es que...! –Una nueva corriente la recorrió al notar los dientes de Emmett frotándose con sus pezones. Gritó sin poder evitarlo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y sus espalda se separaba de la cama.

Se apartaron de ella cogiéndole una pierna cada uno, abriéndola hasta una posición que la dejaba completamente expuesta para su inspección.

–Hey, ¡espera! Yo no...

–¿No lo quieres, Bella? ¿No deseas lo que te hacemos? –preguntó

Emmett con parte de su cara negra.

Ella se mordió el labio y sonrojó. Sí que lo quería, esto no era tan diferente a los sueños donde la ataban y se ocupaban llevándola a un estado de necesidad ardiente.

Emmett sonrió creando las cintas para sus piernas y los dos la ataron. Ahora estaba a su plena disposición.

Edward cogió el bote vacío y se lo mostró a su hermano quien, en segundos, se ocupó de que estuviera lleno de nuevo. Bella los miró boquiabierta ante el poder de Emmett.

–Pruébalo, Bella. Dinos si es igual –le dijo Edward acercándole uno de sus dedos manchado del nuevo elemento.

Sacó la lengua para lamerle la punta y saboreó con atención.

–Sí, es igual.

–Pensaba que podría equivocarme al mezclarlo con tu cuerpo.

Por suerte lo probé antes de echártelo a ti y he podido crearlo de la misma forma. Aunque... –Emmett le arrancó el tarro a Edward y volcó casi la mitad entre el vientre, sexo y piernas de Bella–, a mí me gusta mucho más cuando ésta sobre ti y se combina con tu sabor.

–Sí... Adquiere una esencia que nos vuelve locos, Bella –reconoció Edward recuperando el bote.

–El chocolate no se come así... Estan ensuciando todas las sábanas – replicó ella en un intento por salir de esa. Atada como estaba, y expuesta a ellos, poco más podía hacer.

Edward se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, su sexo hinchado y dolorido entre los pechos pegajosos. Se inclinó hacia su oído.

–Te vamos a manchar a ti mucho más –prometió haciendo que se estremeciera.

Bella giró la cara y, antes de perder el contacto con Edward, le lamió una de las mejillas arrebatándole algo de chocolate. Al principio se quedó inerte pero cuando vio que ella iba a repetir lo mismo se movió deprisa atrapando la lengua con su boca, succionándola hacia la suya y exprimiéndola al máximo.

–Si tú te quedas con la parte de arriba... –murmuró Emmett situándose entre las piernas de Bella–. Yo quiero probar cómo sabe con los jugos de Bella.

Ella protestó e intentó separarse de Edward para replicar algo pero él se lo impidió. Ya no era su lengua la que estaba dentro de él sino al contrario. Edward arremetía tan duro y fuerte que le nublaba la razón. Sólo cuando él notó la falta de aire abandonó los labios.

–No vuelvas a tomar sin mi permiso –ordenó con una voz ronca y grave que él sólo usaba cuando estaba reprimiendo su deseo por follarla.

–Nuestro... –murmuró Emmett uniéndose a la orden mientras lamía las rodillas de Bella.

–¿Lo has entendido? –preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja.

–Sí... ––respondió con su voz llena de deseo.

Ellos estaban a punto pero ella no podría esperar mucho más para tenerlos dentro. Ambos sollozaron ante la sensación que Bella les enviaba a través de su conexión. Sabían que lo deseaba, eso y mucho más.

Edward se incorporó asentando su miembro entre sus pechos, presionando con sus manos ambos lados hasta que se vio encerrado por ellos. Miró el bote de chocolate al lado suyo, donde lo soltara para besar a Bella, y éste comenzó a moverse por sí solo. Ella lo contempló atónita, no acostumbrada a verlos usar sus poderes así.

Volcó el contenido entre sus senos dejando caer el dulce negro entre su pene. Lo movió adelante y atrás hasta que quedó bien cubierto, una gruesa capa de chocolate, como si de un lago se tratara, haciendo ruidos obscenos cada vez que él la embestía. La miró a los ojos mientras sonreía.

–¿Quieres?

Se fijó primero en él y después abajo, a su pene saliendo de entre sus montículos cubierto, éste cayendo hacia otros lugares. Asintió incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que relamerse los labios y sentir cómo la saliva aumentaba en su boca. Quería chocolate, pero había algo más apetitoso con él.

Levantó la cabeza para acercarse a su miembro y lamerlo pero, casi cuando estaba a punto, Edward se retiró. Bella no tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada porque Emmett había llegado a su sexo, después de lamer el dulce a su alrededor, y ahora tenía toda la cara enterrada en su centro succionando sus partes más íntimas y sensitivas.

Chilló mientras las caderas rogaban por moverse pero, al estar Edward encima, sus piernas la sujetaban con fuerza negándole esa acción.

–Córrete, Bella –siseó Edward–. Deja que mi hermano pruebe el chocolate con tu sabor.

Bella volvió a gritar estallando su orgasmo en la cara de Emmett. Éste rugió aumentando sus lametazos para tragarse todo lo que ella le ofrecía, aliviándola también pero llevándola al mismo tiempo a un nuevo nivel de exaltación.

Se apartó de ella cuando los temblores finalizaron limpiándose la cara con sus manos para lamerlas después.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Edward.

–Una manjar digno de un príncipe –contestó él mirando con hambre a Bella–. Dime, Bella, ¿no te dolerá si lo hacemos? –hizo la pregunta con un atisbo de preocupación–. ¿Estás bien?

Sonrió ante esa muestra de afecto. Estaba segura de que, si decía que se sentiría molesta, ellos se detendrían en ese momento aun cuando estuvieran tan hinchados y deseosos por la liberación. Asintió hacia ellos cerrando los ojos para ofrecerse ciegamente. Confiaba tanto como para darse por completo.

Los siseos de ambos hizo que abriera los ojos asustada porque ellos estuvieran sintiendo dolor. Emmett se situó entre sus piernas cogiéndola de la cintura para separarla un poco de la cama; de repente sus brazos y piernas estaban desatados y fue consciente de la entrada del pene de Emmett lentamente, tan...

–¿Emmett?

–¿Te gusta el chocolate dentro, Bella? Porque se siente divino... – silbó él. Emmett se clavó con fuerza dentro suyo para volver a embestirla de nuevo sin darle tregua ni tiempo para adaptar la respiración a su intrusión.

Tampoco Edward le hubiera dado ese aplazamiento pues, encima suyo, su ritmo se aceleró. Ella levantó la cabeza hasta llegar al miembro y lo lamió cuando llegó a ella. Un gemido de placer escapó de la boca de él mientras volvía a retroceder para avanzar más fuerte, más profundo, buscando esa zona caliente y mojada que lo esperaba con ansias.

Se sentía follada por dos partes a pesar de que, en la boca, era ella quien controlaba. La ola de calor que nacía en su cuerpo iba cada vez haciéndose más y más grande mientras ella se columpiaba peligrosamente en algo de lo cual no sabía si saldría cuerda.

–Bella, estás apretando... –llamó la atención Emmett –. Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? –Apartó una de las manos de sus caderas para acariciarle el clítoris lo que le hizo gritar.

Aprovechó entonces Edward para soltar sus pechos y embestirla en la boca con toda su longitud y grosor. Al principio fue molesto pero el chocolate ayudó con rapidez. Tragaba de vez en cuando para eliminarlo mientras su lengua se encargaba de limpiarle a él y estimularlo en la punta para que ofreciera más de su esencia. Ese toque picante mezclado con el dulce estaba volviéndola loca.

–Edward, necesitamos más días con chocolate... –murmuró Emmett siendo más rápido en sus atenciones para con ella–. Quiero ver todos los días a Bella así, ansiosa por tener nuestros miembros, hambrienta por nuestro sabor.

Ella se quejó ante las palabras, enrojecida como estaba. Apretó los labios para cerrarle el canal al miembro de Edward y éste gruñó satisfecho. También Emmett parecía estar en su máximo.

–Bella... –susurraron al mismo tiempo mientras todos se corrían a la vez.

Ella protestó al sentir el semen de Edward, no porque le molestara, sino porque, al tener la boca del chocolate, el semen, al ser también de consistencia, le hacía difícil tragar.

Edward se apartó de inmediato para evitar hacerle daño expulsando su simiente en la cara de ella. Emmett, por su parte, no podía dejar de apretarse contra su sexo, las manos sujetando su cintura para impedirle moverse. Podía sentir cómo salía el líquido caliente y espeso, cómo éste se adhería y mezclaba con sus propios flujos fruto del orgasmo que había experimentado.

–Ha sido increíble... –puntualizó Emmett saliendo de ella.

–¿Estás bien? –se preocupó Edward levantándole la cabeza de la cama.

–Sí... Con el chocolate y lo tuyo se me hacía difícil tragar. Siento haberte asustado, es que yo nunca había probado algo así.

–¿Y quién te dice que hemos acabado? –agregó Emmett.

Bella lo miró observando su miembro aún erecto. Se volvió hacia Edward quien ya gateaba hacia sus piernas.

–No pueden hablar en serio... Me he corrido tres veces y ustedes...

–Ponte a cuatro patas, Bella–cortó Edward dándole una palmada en su cadera–. Ya. –Sus facciones endurecidas le decían que estaba aguantando para no entrar en ella de cualquier modo.

Bella se estremeció por el deseo de tener a ese hombre desesperado por ella y trató de cumplir su orden. Se dio la vuelta rodando por el colchón mientras sentía pegársele las sábanas en su cuerpo.

–Les va a doler el estómago si siguen comiendo... –avisó ganándose otra palmada, esta vez en sus nalgas, por no darse suficiente prisa.

Edward la apremió juntándole las piernas y deslizando su miembro entre ellas. La sensación de su falo frotándose con sus muslos y rozando su sexo, abriéndose camino hasta acariciar el clítoris, le ofreció nuevas perspectivas.

–Esto es casi tan bueno como el sexo. Intentas apretar porque estás a punto, ¿verdad Bella?

Ella se mordió el labio pero su reacción humedeciéndole el pene le dijo todo.

–Yo me quedo con esto ahora –Emmett se tumbó boca arriba en la cama arrastrándose bajo Bella–. Sí, estas preciosidades son todo mías... – susurró apresando uno de los pechos. Manchados con el chocolate, Emmett lo repartió a lo largo de todo el seno para, después, succionar, lamer y morder con la boca.

Bella trató de apartarse pero tanto uno como otro la sujetó recibiendo de ambos sendos castigos. Gritó extasiada de placer mojando a Edward, sus pezones tan erectos que le dolían con sólo respirar.

–Por favor... Por favor... –suplicó, su voz casi en un susurro por haber gritado.

–¿Qué quieres, Bella? –Edward se frotó con más rapidez entre sus piernas.

–Dentro... Me duele...

Edward alejó su pene de ella y le acarició las nalgas recorriéndolas de la cintura a su canal. Tentó con los dedos sintiendo bajo ellos los temblores de los músculos y sonrió. Metió dos jugueteando con el punto G, estimulándolo y dejándolo huérfano cuando estaba a punto.

–Tu cuerpo nos llama, Bella. Por mucho que queramos, no podemos estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo. Si por nosotros fuera...

–La ayudó a abrir las piernas para extender su entrada, los fluidos deslizándose por las piernas. Edward le limpió uno de los muslos y se llevó a la boca su mano para saborearla.

Emmett le cogió una de las manos llevándola hasta su pene erecto.

Le hizo rodearlo con su mano e instó a que la moviera arriba y abajo a un ritmo lento.

–Si por nosotros fuera –prosiguió Edward– estaríamos siempre dentro de ti –terminó la frase uniéndose a ella de una sola estocada, abriéndose paso a través de su canal sin darle tiempo a éste para ensancharse.

Bella gritó más fuerte que las últimas veces cerrando los ojos para calmarse. Las manos de Edward en su cintura y las de Emmett en el vientre la mantenían levantada.

Emmett gritó también al sentirla apretar mientras se corría. Controló su cuerpo para no unirse también él saliendo victorioso a duras penas.

–Demonios, eso fue rápido –masculló Emmett–. Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

–No... –sollozó ella–. Lo siento, Edward entró tan directo que yo...

Los dos se echaron a reír ante la incomodidad de su mujer.

–Si no te habían oído antes, ahora lo habrán hecho –comentó Edward.

Ella se agachó buscando refugiarse entre las almohadas pero eso sólo consiguió que Emmett tuviera mejor acceso a sus pechos.

–Humm... Eso es, princesa... –se deleitó lamiéndolos y empujándolos hacia él.

–Yo no, yo... ¡Ah!

Edward salió de ella con lentitud para entrar de nuevo de una sola vez. Bella intentó levantarse pero ambos la obligaron a quedar inclinada.

–Mueve la mano, Bella. Hazme sentir bien a mí también.

Se concentró en su extremidad rodeando el pene de Emmett, subiendo y bajando, y volviendo a subir, tapando su punta, apretando ligeramente, haciendo círculos con un dedo por su glande para abandonarlo por su base y bolsas, tan endurecidas que pensaba estar haciéndole daño con cada roce.

–Sigue así, Bella... Estoy a punto.

Edward soltó uno de los asideros de la cintura y la asentó entre las nalgas, cerca de su otra entrada. Localizó con la mirada el tarro de chocolate y lo acercó hasta él con su poder. Una vez a mano, se llenó el pulgar de chocolate y comenzó a masajear esa apertura.

–Edward... No... –susurró Bella–. Me correré otra vez...

–Te correrás con nosotros –respondió introduciéndole el pulgar en su ano.

Gritó y comprimió su canal haciéndole lanzar una maldición. Chilló y apretó de nuevo el miembro de Emmett mientras él blasfemaba.

Edward siguió embistiéndola surcando las oleadas del orgasmo de Bella y, cuando éste amainó, estalló en el suyo propio levantando la cresta del placer de nuevo. Ese fue el momento en que Bella, hechizada por los efectos de lo que era estar con sus hombres, estimuló a Emmett quien lanzó un rugido al llegar a su clímax. Le tapó la punta manchándose la mano del semen para llevarlo a su boca y probar el sabor.

Sin poder sostenerse por más tiempo, Bella se dejó caer en la cama y Edward hizo lo mismo encima de ella.

–¡Hey! ¡Que yo estoy abajo! –protestó Emmett.

Los otros rieron.


	33. Capítulo Treinta y Dos

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta y Dos **

Bella se ciñó más el chaquetón rojo y dejó que Edward se lo abrochara hasta arriba. Se quedaron mirándose los dos a los ojos sin decir nada más, él con una medio sonrisa y ella algo sonrojada.

–¿Lista?

Asintió con la cabeza demostrando que era valiente, que iba a luchar por su amor por ellos como una mujer enamorada de sus hombres.

Sintió la mano de Emmett entrelazándose con la suya y se volvió para mirarlo. Él posó sus labios en los de ella por sorpresa, sin pretender nada con ese gesto.

–Ya lo verás, te vamos a enseñar miles de cosas y verás a montones de extraterrestres. –Eso le hizo sonreír–. No todos son tan parecidos a nosotros pero seguro que no se asustan... Algunos.

–¿Habrá bichos verdes? –Emmett miró por encima a Edward borrando su sonrisa–. Vale, entonces habrá.

–En Rochel no se permiten las peleas, Bella. No harán nada – tranquilizó Edward.

–No, si no es por eso, ya viste las películas que teníamos en la Tierra. Es un poco raro llegar y empezar a ver seres de otras razas paseando como si nada.

–No te harán nada –reiteró Emmett.

Bella le acarició la mejilla.

–Lo sé. Pero si me asusto por ver a uno como Alien, no me digas nada.

Ambos rieron atrayéndola a sus cuerpos.

Después de los días pasados, había llegado el momento de salir a visitar el pueblo y, también, para que los habitantes pudieran interactuar con los "nuevos".

Sabían de la intranquilidad del mismo al ver que, después de la celebración de esa reunión, los humanos seguían estando en el castillo sin salir fuera, algunos malinterpretando ese comportamiento para poner en contra a los demás.

En las asambleas llevadas a cabo, muchos planteaban dudas acerca de los recién llegados y sus capacidades, de sus debilidades al ser inferiores a ellos. Pero todos esos argumentos eran desestimados por Edward y Emmett recordándoles la no discriminación por esas razones. Los que visitaban el planeta no eran iguales ni física ni mentalmente y no se veían acosados como ellos; sin embargo, ambos convenían en el mismo pensamiento: la gente pensaba que había algo más para traer a los humanos al planeta. Y no se equivocaban.

–¿Gala viene con nosotros? –preguntó Bella al ver a éste con un traje menos ostentoso de los que usaba.

–Sí. Alguien tiene que proteger a los Príncipes –contestó éste.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de otros guardias pero sólo Gala estaba presente, al margen de los que vigilaban las puertas de acceso.

–¿Sólo vienes tú?

–No podemos llevar guardia al pueblo, Bella. No somos ese tipo de personas que van escoltados por otros. Además, no van a atacarnos.

–¿Seguro?

Edward se acercó a ella.

–Seguro. ¿Preferirías no salir?

–No, quiero ir. Quiero ver el pueblo y conocer la historia.

Observar cómo vive la gente y...

–¿Y?

Bella enrojeció un poco.

–Me gustaría ver uno de los lagos –susurró agachando la cabeza para que no vieran sus ojos.

Los gruñidos de los hombres la avisaron de que sus pensamientos habían llegado hasta ellos.

–¡No para eso! –se aprestó a explicar.

–Demasiado tarde –le susurró al oído Emmett–. Pero todavía hace frío para poder bañarte en ellos.

Un ruido los alertó para volverse y ver cómo Alice y Jasper bajaban la escalera. Ambos iban vestidos con pantalones y chaquetones protegiéndose del frío que aún les hacía mella.

–Perdón por el retraso –se disculpó Alice–. ¿Algo que debamos saber?

–No se alejen de nosotros –respondió Edward–. Deben tener en todo momento contacto visual con Gala, Emmett o conmigo.

–¿Crees que pueden hacernos daño? –preguntó Jasper.

–No. No pasará nada pero nos sentiremos más tranquilos si lo cumplís. No nos gustaría que salieran lastimados o se perdieran.

Bella entrelazó su otra mano con Edward haciendo que la mirara.

–¿Nos vamos? –propuso con una sonrisa. No había miedo en ella sino curiosidad por lo que esperaba tras las puertas.

Los soldados abrieron las verjas, nada más dar un paso, cegando por un momento a Bella quien apartó la cara y cerró los ojos para evitar deslumbrarse.

Cuando se adaptó a la luz, se fijó en unas escaleras en mármol blanco, o al menos eso pensaba que sería ese material, aunque mucho más brillante, hacia un camino enlosado que daba a otra valla de rejas blanca y, más allá, el pueblo.

–Esto... Por aquí no vinimos...

–No. Usamos la entrada lateral. Es la que utilizamos cuando no queremos que los habitantes descubran algo. Normalmente es para celebraciones o para invitados importantes cuando hay bailes.

–¿Bailes?

–¡Claro! –exclamó Emmett–. ¿Sabes bailar, Bella?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrieron traviesos.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, nada... –contestó Emmett bajando las escaleras.

Bella miró hacia atrás para ver salir a Alice y Jasper junto a Gala.

–¿Estarán bien? No quiero meterlos en problemas por mi culpa.

–Gala no se despegará de ellos –comentó Edward–. Estarán bien.

Creía en los dos. Respiró hondo dejándose llevar hacia fuera donde algunos de los hombres y mujeres ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y aguardaban fuera susurrando entre ellos. Las rejas se abrieron y todos pasaron a través de ellas. La gente allí reunida dio un paso hacia atrás como si los temieran pero Edward avanzó hacia delante sin prestarles atención y Emmett instó a Bella y Alice a hacer lo mismo.

Después los siguió él. Jasper y Gala quedaron en la retaguardia.

–¿Por qué nos separamos así? –susurró Bella a Edward.

–Porque no deben sospechar que entre nosotros y tú hay algo más.

No podemos demostrar nada aquí fuera con ellos mirándonos hasta no ser anunciado, o los intentos porque seas aceptada serán en vano.

–Pero aun así, cuando sepan la verdad, se sentirán traicionados.

–No si les decimos que el vínculo se creó aquí. Confía en nosotros, todo irá bien.

–Me fío, Edward.

Echó la mano hacia atrás rozando a Bella quien la agarró y apretó antes de soltarla.

A pesar de las miradas que les echaban, las cosas fueron bien y Edward, Emmett y Gala se ocuparon de contarles a los otros un poco sobre la historia de Rochel. Fundado hacía milenios, había comenzado como un lugar pacífico donde todos se ocupaban de todos, similar a una comuna. Sin embargo, los continuos ataques de planetas vecinos convirtió la aldea en bélica, sólo para proteger aquello que les pertenecía, nunca ansiando surcar el espacio en busca de otros objetivos. Su fuerza y destreza dejó claro pronto la imposibilidad de ser derrotados por otros reinos y poco a poco los combates fueron cesando y cambiando las armas por sus manos y habilidades para labrar la tierra, construir y crear. De eso vivían en esos momentos, una vez firmados los acuerdos de paz con todos los mundos más cercanos y establecido como un reino abierto a otras razas.

Conforme pasearon por las calles de Rochel, pudieron ver a distintas razas de extraterrestres. Algunos de ellos se paraban y entablaban conversación con ellos como si conocieran a los príncipes pero otros pasaban de largo, aunque se quedaban mirando a Bella y a los demás haciéndoles sentir bichos raros.

Afortunadamente no había por allí ningún alien parecido a los de las películas, y esperaba no verlos.

Al principio Bella iba con Edward a un lado y Alice al otro charlando entre todos sobre el reino y las distintas construcciones. No eran tan similares a las casas de la Tierra, éstas más de estilo medieval, como si quisieran fundirse con el entorno y no destacar en el mismo. Los hogares no tenían más que una planta aunque se veían amplias. El material del que estaban hechas no parecía ladrillo ni barro, era algo duro y liso, como una aleación de metal, en color marrón oscuro o incluso negro. Tenían ventanas pero no se podía ver a través de ellas. Emmett explicó entonces que sólo se permitía vislumbrar desde dentro y pidieron permiso a una de las mujeres para entrar y mostrársela. Ésta miró primero a los príncipes y después a Bella, asintiendo al final.

Dentro, Bella quedó maravillada por el espacio. Era mucho más grande que por fuera con distintas habitaciones y divisiones. Los ventanales eran amplios y podía verse fuera al resto que esperaban la salida de ellos. Se fijó entonces en los pequeños niños sentados en la mesa mirándola directamente, asustados por su presencia.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Emmett acercándose a ella al sentir su incomodidad.

–¿Los asusto?

Emmett miró a los niños, pendientes de Bella.

–Sienten curiosidad, como en la Tierra, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando esa niña se me acercó en el parque.

Se acordaba. No tenía más de tres años y había venido andando desde la otra parte del campo hasta donde ellos estaban. Y al ver a Emmett se había quedado prendada de él, tanto que cuando su madre fue a buscarla tuvo que llevársela llorando porque "quería estar con el sol", refiriéndose a él.

–Esto es igual, salvo que hemos entrado en su propia casa.

La mujer les ofreció algo de comer o beber pero todos lo rechazaron educadamente y salieron de allí después de verla. Fue entonces cuando cambiaron las posiciones y fue Gala quien se ocupó de guiar a Bella mientras Edward y Emmett se separaban por distintas calles con Alice y Jasper.

–¿No quedamos en no separarnos? –le preguntó a Gala.

–Sí. Pero teniendo en cuenta la escolta que llevamos es mejor así, ahora se dividirán para ir con quien ellos quieran.

Bella echó un vistazo de reojo y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de personas seguían a los príncipes dejándolos a ellos solos.

–¿Ves? También así a ti te dejan más tranquila.

–Se me nota demasiado, ¿verdad?

Gala se encogió de hombros.

–Es difícil estar en un planeta diferente al tuyo y que todos te miren.

A tus amigos no parece importarles, pero tú eres distinta.

–¿Has viajado alguna vez?

–Sí. Una vez.

–¿Dónde fuiste?

–A un reino cercano. Debía entregar un mensaje de parte de los Reyes a quien gobernara en ese planeta. Cuando llegué, todos me miraban como si fuera a atacarles. Claro que después me encerraron para estar seguros de quién era.

–¿Qué hiciste?

Gala sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

–Me escapé. Cuando esa raza llegó a Rochel y me descubrieron aquí con los Reyes enterados del tipo de hospitalidad ofrecida, Carlisle les pagó con la misma moneda.

–¿Los encerró? –inquirió sin poder creerlo.

–A todos. Durante una semana, el mismo tiempo pensado para mí. No te creas, nos sirvió para firmar los tratados de paz y hacer valer nuestra posición.

Aunque ya no seamos un pueblo bélico, aún tenemos en nuestra sangre ese conocimiento.

–Son una fuerza para temer –dijo Bella mirando hacia un mercadillo.

–También tenemos cosas buenas. ¿Te apetece ir? –preguntó señalando el mercadillo.

–No tengo dinero.

–¿Dinero? ¿Qué es eso?

Bella se detuvo estudiando su rostro por si estaba bromeando con ella.

–¿Cómo se compra aquí?

–¿Comprar? –negó con la cabeza–. Lo que quieras de los mercadillos no tienes más que cogerlo. El Reino se ocupa de suministrar a todos en Rochel lo suficiente para vivir y trabajan para conseguir sus propios alimentos o productos que intercambian con otras personas.

Si alguien del Palacio Real viene y adquiere algo, después se les recompensa.

–Un trueque –murmuró ella–. Pero no me parece justo que sea el reino, y en definitiva los Reyes, quienes paguen por aquello que yo quiera.

–Echa un vistazo al menos. Te gustará.

Bella lo miró insinuándole con la mirada lo que pensaba de las multitudes. Tomó aire profundamente preparándose para ser el centro de atención.

Pero no ocurrió. Gala iba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando de forma despreocupada mientras no se apartaba en ningún momento. Y era ella la que se quedaba mirando embobada a ambos lados, bien por los extraños que pasaban a su lado, bien por los productos en los puestos. Allí la gente no parecía fijarse en los otros, sólo anunciaban sus productos o hacían trueques con pieles, animales u otros productos a cambio de lo que ellos vendían. Los de otra raza ofrecían diferentes piedras preciosas o pieles aún más extrañas a las ofrecidas y éstas parecían ser más importantes que las piedras pues casi siempre eran canjeadas por ellas.

Había visto allí gente de piel azul, verde e incluso roja. Personas mucho más altas que Gala y más pequeñas que un niño, aun siendo adultos.

Incluso aladas como si fueran hadas. Y, lo más sorprendente, fue cuando Gala la apartó para dejar pasar a una especie de... no encontraba la palabra para definir a una cosa con cuernos en la frente, cara medio humana y el resto de cuerpo cubierto de pelo tan espeso que no sabía si tendría algo debajo de todo ese manto o era su propia constitución. Y encima Gala le explicó acerca de la forma de andar, como si se arrastrara, al parecer porque era el propio cabello quien movía el resto del cuerpo.

En los puestos, Bella encontró muchas cosas interesantes y hermosas, pero a pesar de los intentos de Gala porque cogiera algo, ella lo rechazó siempre. La única vez en la cual le resultó difícil fue con una pequeña cajita azul pintada a modo de simular el espacio. Al abrir la tapa sonaba una melodía, según el anciano del puesto, de los albores del propio planeta, cuando la guerra hizo mella en ellos. Era la historia de una mujer aguardando la vuelta de su esposo. Al no darse y ella sentir por el vínculo el miedo de él por morir sin verla una vez más, decidió ir a él enfrentándose a quien se pusiera delante, siempre fija en su objetivo.

Bella le preguntó si ella lo encontró, si vivieron después de la guerra, pero la sonrisa amable del anciano le dijo todo. Eso y el hecho de ver a una mujer anciana salir en ese momento de su casa y buscar con la mirada a su esposo. No pudo evitar morder su labio para reprimir las lágrimas. Tragó con dificultad devolviendo la cajita a su dueño agradeciéndole la historia para seguir adelante. El amor mostraba el camino, y ella amaba a Edward y Emmett. Encontraría la forma de ganarse también a su pueblo.

Salieron del mercadillo poco después llevándolos hasta una plaza donde había varios niños jugando con extraños objetos. Eran como los bolos pero mucho más pequeños y el objetivo no era tumbarlos sino ponerlos de pie sin usar las manos, sino sus poderes. Había quien los conseguía levitar pero no poner derechos pues se tambaleaban demasiado; otros usaban su habilidad afectando a otros objetos hasta conseguir su objetivo.

–¿Estás cansada?

–No, ¿los otros se reunirán aquí con nosotros? –preguntó mirando las otras calles que desembocaban donde estaban.

–Sí, ese es el plan.

Se sentó en la fuente mirando el agua colorida. Aún no se acostumbraba a ella, la atraía cada vez y no pudo evitar tocar el líquido con sus manos.

–Podría pensar en mí como una sirena. Cuando la veo no hago otra cosa.

–¿Sirena?

Bella alzó la vista hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Un bicho alado con colmillos y un tridente que ataca por las noches sacándote el corazón? –le describió con algunos gestos corporales.

–¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Eso es una sirena para ustedes?

–¿Hay otro tipo?

–Sí. En la Tierra las sirenas son mitad mujer u hombre y mitad pez.

La parte superior es como la de un humano y la inferior como una cola de pez.

–¿Hay esa clase de humanos en la Tierra?

–En realidad no... O mejor dicho, no se sabe. Hay mucha extensión y nunca se ha visto una sirena o un tritón.

–¿Tritón?

–El nombre de los sirenos macho. Hay historias y cuentos para los niños, de hecho fue el primer libro que leí yo sola, el de La Sirenita.

Gala se sentó a su lado pidiéndole que se lo contara y ella así lo hizo. Le narró el amor de esa nereida por un humano y el trato con una bruja para ser humana a costa de su voz. Iba a proseguir cuando una vocecilla la interrumpió:

–¿Qué pasó?

Bella giró la cabeza observando cómo los niños que antes jugaban estaban ahora sentados en el suelo. Miró a Gala, éste sonriéndole alentándola a continuar.

Ella lo hizo cambiando su forma de expresarse para adecuarla a su público, haciendo distintas voces para cada uno de los personajes e incluso gesticulando en varias partes.

Los chiquillos quedaron entusiasmados por la historia; se asustaban cuando ésta se ponía tensa y suspiraban al encontrar un final feliz. Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta de quién escuchaba su cuento, no ya sólo los pequeños, sino personas adultas quienes dejaban sus quehaceres para oírla. Sólo cuando terminó de contarla y levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente allí reunida.

Bella se levantó de la fuente con rapidez, incómoda por la situación pero, sobre todo, por Edward y Emmett frente a ella observándola con tal adoración que no entendía cómo no explotaba en ese mismo momento.

Ambos se acercaron apartando al resto, seguidos de cerca por Jasper y Alice, también allí.

–Eso ha sido divertido. No hay muchos que sepan contar como tú lo haces, Bella–le dijo Edward conteniéndose para no tocarla delante de los demás.

–En la Tierra solía hacerlo en la librería –aclaró Alice–. Los fines de semana y también algunos viernes por la tarde. Siempre estaba a rebosar por niños y padres.

–Aquí he de tener cuidado con las palabras porque muchas no las entienden.

Emmett negó acariciándole el brazo.

–Ha estado genial. Seguro que no se olvidan fácilmente de ese cuento.

–¿Te has divertido? –preguntó Edward.

–Sí. ¿Dónde han ido ustedes?

–Edward me mostró la parte más histórica del pueblo donde tienen un edificio enorme con montones de cosas, no sólo de este planeta. Puedes pasarte horas y no verlo todo.

–Y Emmett–prosiguió Jasper–, me llevó a conocer las ruinas que aún conservan de cuando Rochel era un pueblo bélico. Estoy seguro de que puede haber cosas enterradas debajo.

–Ya salió su lado aventurero –lanzó Alice cruzándose de brazos–.

¿Te doy un pico, un sombrero y una pala?

–No te burles, mi profesor de...

–¿También arqueología? –cortó sin darle tiempo a decir más––. ¿Yo con quién estoy, con un tío o una enciclopedia andante?

Jasper abrió la boca para contestarle pero la cerró al ver la mirada de ésta. Cuando estaba así era mejor no contradecirla.

–¿Y ahora? –preguntó Bella.

–Ahora nos toca a nosotros –dijo Emmett–. ¿Has visto el mercadillo?

–Gala me llevó.

–Sí –afirmó él–, y hubo algunas cosas que le gustaron pero no quiso nada.

Edward y Emmett la miraron reprendiéndola. Bella se ruborizó agachando la cabeza.

–Chivato... –masculló hacia Gala.

–¿Qué es el mercadillo? –Alice se acercó interesada por ese lugar del que hablaban.

–Es donde todas las razas se reúnen para adquirir productos.

Nuestra gente hace intercambios con ellos.

–¡Yo quiero ver eso! –exclamó Jasper.

–Vamos todos entonces –decidió Edward–. Bella ha de coger aquello que le guste.

–Ni hablar –gruñó ella–. No tengo nada para dar a cambio.

Los dos hermanos miraron a Gala.

–Se lo expliqué, le dije que después recibirían su pago en el palacio pero ni siquiera así.

–Y yo no voy a dejar que paguen por mis caprichos.

–Uy... En eso no le vais a ganar –avisó Alice–. Bella es muy terca y no conseguiréis que cambie de opinión.

–¿Tu crees? –insinuó Emmett–. Te apuesto una noche con juguetes nuevos a que Bella sale con algo del mercadillo.

–¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy un objeto para apostar! –gritó enfadada.

–Hecho –aceptó Alice.

–¡Críos! –exclamó al aire echando a andar para salir de la plaza.

Delante de ella se interpuso un hombre al cual recordaba de la reunión, uno que puso impedimentos a ese encuentro.

–Hola –saludó parándose frente a él.

El silencio pareció presentarse en el lugar y todos quedaron expectantes ante ellos dos. Podía sentir la tensión por parte de los otros pero no quería ponerse nerviosa. Entendía lo asustado que podía estar ante un ser desconocido.

Dejó que la examinara de arriba a abajo sin apartar su mirada del frente ni reprimirse ante ese estudio. Pero entonces se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre el gentío. Las manos de Edward y Emmett la entibiaron.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

–No, ¿podía hacerlo?

–Uno de sus poderes es crear ilusiones. ¿Te sientes rara?

–¿Ilusiones? ¿Como cuando le hiciste a Jacob ver ositos de peluche?

–No exactamente, sólo crearlas y hacerte pensar en ellas como cosas reales, pero no insertarlas en la mente –contesto Emmett.

–Vale, pero me siento bien. No ha hecho nada.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados llevándola donde el resto aguardaba. Juntos volvieron a recorrer el mercadillo y, de igual modo que Bella, Jasper y Alice prestaron más atención a los seres de otros planetas que a los propios puestos. A pesar de los intentos de Emmett por encontrar algo para Bella, ésta no se dejaba camelar por nada y lo rechazaba aun cuando no miraba. Iba con Edward en ese momento mientras Alice y Emmett se peleaban por adivinar lo que a Bella le gustaría, cuando la hizo detenerse en un puesto.

–¿Edward? –llamó fijándose donde se había parado–. ¿Seguimos?

–Te pusiste triste y feliz al mismo tiempo –murmuró él.

–¿Qué?

–Algo te entristeció pero de una manera feliz. Lo sentí.

–Voy a empezar a odiar ese nexo si no me da privacidad, ¿lo sabías?

Edward sonrió cogiendo una pequeña cajita azul, la misma que antes había estado en sus manos.

Se fijó en el anciano, feliz por tener al Príncipe en su puesto, y también sorprendido por estar ella a su lado. No sabía bien dónde mirar ni qué hacer.

–¿Puedo llevármelo? –le preguntó.

–Por supuesto, Príncipe –contestó en una reverencia.

–Edward, no –detuvo Bella–. No quiero... –Dejó de hablar al verlo sacar unas piedras rosadas de su bolsillo dejándolas caer en las temblorosas manos del abuelo.

–Tanto mi hermano como yo solemos recolectar nuestra propia moneda de cambio, Bella. Las piedras se encuentran en los lagos, a una gran profundidad, pero es divertido intentar llegar por ellas y coger unas cuantas antes de faltarte el oxígeno. Por eso no son los Reyes los que pagan por ti, somos nosotros –le explicó ofreciéndole la pequeña caja–. Fue éste el objeto más preciado para ti, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

Edward se acercó a ella inclinándose sobre su oído.

–Porque te amo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	34. Capítulo Treinta Y Tres

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta Y Tres **

La melodía de la caja musical era el único sonido que salía de la habitación de Bella. Apoyada sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados usándolos de colchón para la cabeza, contemplaba con una sonrisa la cajita que Edward le había comprado días atrás. Todavía se lo agradecía cada vez que lo veía, aunque éste había aprendido a pedir en agradecimiento algunas cosas que la hacían ruborizarse.

Los días pasaban rápidos y estaba acostumbrada a estar por las mañanas sola mientras Edward y Emmett se ocupaban de los asuntos del reino. Ese tiempo lo dedicaba con Alice y Jasper en salir al pueblo y jugar con los niños o visitar algunos lugares especiales, siempre acompañados por algunos soldados de la Guardia Real, Gala incluido.

Los pequeños, cuando la veían aparecer, salían corriendo hacia ella para pedirle nuevas historias y no solía defraudarlos, siempre pensaba con rapidez una que les gustara según los gustos de los críos, aquello que quisieran escuchar. Sus amigos solían ayudarla escenificando muchas de las situaciones de los protagonistas y al final todos, niños, adultos y la mayoría de los que pasaban por allí, acababan involucrados en la narración, creando una nueva y diferente.

Estaba feliz. La gente la aceptaba, no parecía haber problemas y Emmett en las audiencias con la gente tampoco escuchaba nada en contra de ellos; de hecho, la mayoría los invitaba a entrar y conocer su hogar para conversar. Todos les preguntaban sobre su planeta, lo que estaba bien visto y lo que no, si existían diferentes animales o herramientas.

Aún así, Edward no opinaba de igual manera a Emmett o a ella. Seguía imponiendo la presencia de los soldados cada vez que salían y Gala tenía orden de sacarlos de allí si ocurría algo que hiciera peligrar su vida. Pero no pasaba nada, y sólo le había logrado sonsacar que era porque estaba preocupado por esos pocos reacios a su visita pues temía su reacción al enterarse del vínculo entre ellos. Ése era el motivo por el cual todavía dejaba que los soldados salieran con ellos, temerosa que, a sus amigos, les pudiera pasar algo por su culpa.

Cerró los ojos y unos segundos después sintió las cálidas manos de alguien acariciándole la espalda hacia sus hombros. Ronroneó curvando la espalda hacia el contacto, consciente de la proximidad de ese cuerpo.

–¿Te aburres? –susurró Edward al oído enviándole pequeñas descargas por sus nervios.

–No... Me gusta escuchar la música.

–Esa melodía tiene un baile especial. ¿Quieres aprenderlo?

–No soy buena bailando –contestó dejándose llevar por las caricias.

Sus manos parecían tocar donde ella lo necesitaba en ese momento, intuyendo sus peticiones aun sin haberse formulado en la mente. Depositó un beso en el cuello dejando que el gemido escapara de los labios de Bella mientras bajaba hasta la cintura apretando ligeramente para hacerle saber de sus intenciones.

Ella miró hacia atrás y se levantó de la silla tal y como quería él.

Le dio la vuelta dejándola enfrentada, acercándose para probar el sabor de esos labios tan desatendidos desde largo tiempo atrás. Colocó su brazo al final de su espalda mientras el otro le cogía la palma separándose de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro por el mohín al hacerlo.

–Edward, de verdad, no soy buena.

–Has de aprender, dentro de unos días se celebrará el baile de presentación y es tradición que la pareja heredera baile.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad echándose éste a reír por los sentimientos que le llegaban de ella. No era terror, era algo mucho más interno... Pavor, miedo, ridículo, incluso emoción. Todavía no se decidía por uno solo.

–Estarás bien, tanto Emmett como yo no nos separaremos de ti.

–No, eso ya, pero ¿tengo que bailar? ¿Es obligatorio? ¿Cuándo es el baile? ¿Y si no me da tiempo a..?

Edward la acalló con sus dedos sobre los labios. Estaba preocupándose demasiado y los nervios comenzaban a hacerle sentir incómoda.

–Yo te enseñaré y aprenderás en unos minutos. Sólo son diez pasos y después repetir variando el ángulo. Si quieres, podemos enseñarles a tus amigos también, así no sentirás que eres la única y puedes practicar con ellos mientras estamos ocupados.

–Estaría bien, pero ahora mismo no están, salieron al pueblo a visitar el mercado. Alice trajo algo de dinero y dice que puede cambiarlo por objetos.

Edward empezó a mecerla con él obligándola a colocar su otra mano en el pecho para seguir su ritmo. El balanceo era fácil, lo difícil era mantenerse fría con semejante cuerpo, y sabía lo que encontraría bajo la ropa, tan cerca de ella. La empujó levemente hacia él perdiendo el equilibrio. Adelantó la pierna derecha con temor a pisarle pero, donde debía estar la de Edward, había un hueco para la suya, la de él un espacio atrás.

–Primer paso –informó sin perder la sonrisa.

Tiró de ella con sus manos para girarla sobre los pies unos cuarenta y cinco grados golpeando con suavidad la pierna izquierda para que retrocediera hacia atrás mientras él colocaba la suya en ese lugar.

–Segundo. Ahora repite.

–¿Todo igual? –preguntó mirando los pies y después a él.

–Sí. Hasta el séptimo.

–¿Y después?

–Después –oyó la voz de Emmett a su espalda, el sonido vibrante en el lóbulo de la oreja, su soplido estremeciéndola en brazos de Edward–, hay que dar una vuelta completa y separarse un poco para dar dos movimientos quedando con el final en dos fases, cuando sigue la canción.

Notó el cuerpo de él presionarse con el suyo, atrapada entre los dos hombres, sintiendo las manos de Emmett viajar hasta sus caderas para frotarse contra ella. Soltó un gemido

–Hay que dar una vuelta sobre sí misma mientras el hombre queda esperando para después mostrar la dominancia en el baile, obligar a la pareja a replegarse hacia atrás dos pasos para el tercero levantarla y girar noventa grados. Y entonces empezar de nuevo.

–El final de canción es algo diferente –intervino Edward, llamando su atención–. Tras esa vuelta, el hombre se mueve a tu alrededor hasta que es él quien decide iniciar el avance, atraparte entre sus brazos e inclinarte ligeramente.

–Creí... Creí que me enseñarías a bailar.. –murmuró ella conteniendo la respiración. Hacía demasiado calor donde estaba, dos personajes emanando pasión y un aroma sexual imposible de pasar por alto. Se quejó de nuevo arqueando su trasero hacia Emmett, su rostro buscando las atenciones de Edward.

Ambos gruñeron acercándose a su presa, tomando los labios de ella, el cuello el otro. Había un fuego creciendo, estallando en el momento en que sus deseos volvieron a unirse... Y aún no habían realizado el vínculo completo.

–Baile... –susurró Bella en los labios de Edward. Éstos se combaron en una sonrisa separándose de ella.

–Baile –convino él–. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo podremos tenerte y no llevarte a la cama, Bella. Eres una adicción para nosotros.

–Una de la que nunca querremos deshacernos –afirmó Emmett.

Bella cerró los ojos dejando que la felicidad la inundara y llegara hasta ellos. Edward se alejó y lo mismo hizo Emmett dejándole espacio para calmarse antes de proseguir con las lecciones de baile.

Durante los siguientes minutos los dos la ayudaron a aprender los pasos. Sin embargo, la excitación seguía en el ambiente y pronto la impaciencia por recorrer sus cuerpos los instaron a prestar atención a otras cosas, no al baile.

Emmett empujó a Bella hacia la mesa para poder apoyarse en ella cuando los golpes en la puerta los detuvieron. Se miraron entre ellos y después a Edward pero ninguno sabía el motivo por el cual podían interrumpirlos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward alejándose de Bella. La puerta se abrió un poco apareciendo uno de los guardias.

–Príncipe Edward, mis disculpas. El Rey ha pedido la presencia de Lady Bella en la sala de audiencias.

–¿La mía? –preguntó ella tensándose–. ¿Por qué?

–Lady, hay gente preguntando por usted. Niños sobre todo. El Rey estaba con la reunión pero es a usted a quien quieren ver.

Bella miró hacia Edward, éste sonriéndole. Podía sentir el amor hacia ella, pero, más aún, las palabras que pronunció llegando profundas a su corazón.

–Lo has conseguido.

Tuvo poco tiempo de reacción cuando Emmett la alzó en brazos dando vueltas con ella, las risas siendo protagonistas. Bella se aferró escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Si eso quería decir que la aceptaban, tal vez podría haber un futuro con ellos, un "para siempre felices".

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella espió desde la esquina la congregación que había en la sala. Eran demasiadas personas, ¿todas esperaban que ella apareciera? A su lado, Edward y Emmett esperaban pacientes a que diera el primer paso.

–¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? –preguntó Edward.

–No. Es mejor que no nos vean mucho juntos, ¿verdad?

–Sólo hasta el día del baile. Después podremos estar cuanto queramos.

–Entonces iré sola. Tampoco me va a pasar nada.

–Hay soldados en la sala protegiendo a nuestro padre –le informó Emmett–. Si pasa algo actuarán, no has de tener miedo.

Bella se giró hacia Emmett y lo besó en agradecimiento.

–Lo sé. –Hizo lo mismo con Edward y dejó que la condujeran hasta la sala. Alertando a los que allí estaban, le abrieron un pasillo hasta llegar donde estaba Carlisle.

Las personas congregadas la miraban con sonrisas y afabilidad, tanta, que correspondió ella con su sonrisa e inclinaciones. Los niños saltaban y chillaban porque había llegado y se maravillaba por verlos a todos expectantes. ¿De verdad la aceptaban?

Se fijó en Carlisle, sentado en su trono, observándola. Parecía algo serio, como si no le gustara lo que veía. Eso hizo que se preocupara un poco pero se enfrentó a su mirada sin bajarla ni sentirse inferior tal y como se esperaba de ella.

–Rey Carlisle –saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza como había visto hacer a los del pueblo–. ¿Me ha llamado?

–Al parecer has sabido ganarte a muchos del planeta, Bella, y solicitan unas horas contigo en esta sala todos los días. –Bella lo miró confundida. ¿Qué esperaba de ella?–. ¿Te han explicado qué se hace aquí?

–Edw... El Príncipe Edward y el Príncipe Emmett me hablaron de los encuentros con el pueblo para resolver problemas y ser partícipes de la gestión, organización y vida del pueblo.

–Así es. Obviamente no te dejaré sola y estaré contigo las primeras ocasiones pero me han planteado esta petición secundada por las personas que ves aquí y no es algo que un Rey deba despreciar.

¿Estarías dispuesta a dedicar parte de tu tiempo en Rochel para con el pueblo?

–Por supuesto –contestó.

Las ovaciones de los niños silenciaron el resto de palabras que Carlisle pronunció y Bella no pudo menos que reír por el gesto de enojo del Rey mientras los adultos trataban de calmar a los pequeños.

–Decía que tomes asiento a mi lado y te guiaré y enseñaré –repitió cuando los gritos se acallaron.

–Sí.

Miró de reojo hacia atrás sintiendo la presencia de Edward y Emmett. No la habían dejado sola, ¿acaso lo había pensado?

–Ahora viene la parte difícil, Bella –susurró Carlisle–. Que te acepten como prometida de los príncipes.

–Pero me aceptan, no cambiaría nada. –Él negó.

–Cambiaría todo, desde el hecho de no ser del planeta, hasta el no tener poderes. Te verán débil y no querrán a una reina así en el trono.

–Entonces les demostraré que no soy débil –replicó con decisión.

–Si me conocen y aceptan en este momento, sabrán que puedo dar algo a este mundo a cambio de quedarme aquí.

–¿Quieres quedarte aquí? –preguntó él–. Perder tu tierra, tus amigos, ¿todo?

–Edward y Emmett serían mi vida, sin ellos no hay lugar al que pueda pertenecer.

Carlisle estudió los ojos de Bella antes de apartar su mirada.

–Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Pero será duro.

–No espero lo contrario –convino ella mirando al frente, como el Rey.

Vio cómo unos niños se adelantaban del grupo algo cohibidos, seguramente por la presencia del monarca, aunque sus miradas se dirigían a ella. Sonrió infundiéndoles valentía para hablar hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso adelante.

–Lady, nos gustaría pedir una nueva historia.

–No es el momento de eso –rechazó Carlisle. Los chiquillos se desinflaron con sus ilusiones–. Pero esta es la audiencia con Lady Bella, y es a ella a quien le corresponde decidir –añadió mirándola.

Observó a los demás, pendientes de su decisión pero también anhelantes algunos de esa narración.

–¿Sobre qué os gustaría escuchar esta vez?

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Tenía entre sus piernas algunos libros del planeta y hojas en la mesa en las que intentaba apuntar datos importantes. Desde que días atrás Carlisle estableciera con ella unas horas para dedicarlas a la gente del pueblo, las responsabilidades habían crecido y ya no era sólo ese tiempo sino que, también cuando salía a pasear, la gente la paraba para pedirle consejo u opiniones.

Lo mismo ocurría con Alice y Jasper, el segundo casi siempre con los eruditos aprendiendo sobre distintas disciplinas, mientras que su amiga se había volcado con la historia del planeta y encontraba comparaciones con las antiguas civilizaciones de la Tierra. Incluso había formulado una teoría según la cual algunos de los habitantes de Rochel habían tenido que ir allí y enseñado.

Los días transcurrían rápidos pero cada vez pensaba más en la posibilidad de quedarse finalmente. La noche siguiente sería el baile de presentación, la prueba de fuego pues en el mismo se anunciaría el vínculo existente entre Edward, Emmett y ella y podía haber dos alternativas: ser aceptada, o rechazada.

Carlisle la había asesorado bien en eso y hablado en privado sin que ellos se enteraran. Tras ver la forma que el pueblo los aceptaba a todos, cómo se ganaron a su gente e incluso las amistades forjadas con otras razas de planetas diferentes, había claudicado en su favor y ayudado a mediar en los problemas que surgían en sus audiencias. Junto a los otros, tenían una forma curiosa de ver las cosas, a veces no práctica, pero a la larga solucionaba muchas trabas.

Esme también había sucumbido al encanto de ellos encontrando tiempo para charlar y escuchar las historias de su planeta, o para preguntarles cómo serían las cosas. Sospechaba que ella sería una de las primeras en ir a la Tierra en cuanto pudiera, tal era su afán por descubrir lo que le contaban del mismo.

Miró el papel y el tomo entre sus piernas y gritó de frustración creando un borrón ante la palabra escrita. Edward levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba leyendo mirándola curioso. Desde que ella formaba parte de las tareas reales él y Emmett se repartían sus deberes para tener algo de tiempo con ella.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por qué es tan difícil la escritura? A mí me parece chino con tantos trazos y después nunca sé si lo que pongo es o no lo adecuado –se quejó ella.

Edward dejó la lectura en la mesa y se levantó para acudir a su lado. Echó un vistazo al papel y después al códice entre sus piernas evitando esbozar nada en su rostro para no enfadarla.

Su letra, hermosa para él, formaba las palabras de su planeta con trazos irregulares y temblorosos, pero algunas de ellas no tenían sentido en el contexto, otras eran ininteligibles.

–¿Para qué es esto?

–Quiero aprender el idioma y Carlisle me enseñó algunas palabras.

Esme también me ha ayudado a leerlo pero me cuesta identificar y más aún escribirlo.

–¿Por qué quieres aprender?

–Quiero leer... No conozco mucho de la historia de Rochel ni de las leyendas, cuentos y demás cosas que se le cuentan a los niños, me gustaría saberlo. Y... echo de menos tener un libro entre mis manos –reconoció.

Edward le cogió el ejemplar reconociéndolo como uno de los que contaban las leyendas del planeta y sonrió. Debía ser cosa de su madre prestarle precisamente ese que tanto les encantaba a Esme y a él de pequeños.

–¿Has leído algo de éste? –Quiso saber escondiendo la sonrisa y los pensamientos que acechaban peligrosos.

–Sí, las primeras hojas las leí con tu madre y me ayudó a traducirlo y entenderlo bien. Pero no logro escribir las palabras.

–¿Quieres aprender? –susurró con su voz un tono más grave, la que se le ponía cuando empezaba a excitarse.

–¿Edward?

Éste se agachó dejando el material en la mesa, acercándose a ella.

–Yo te voy a enseñar, de una manera que jamás olvidarás –le susurró dejándola saber lo que estaba por venir.

Se apartó un momento para quitarse su chaqueta y avisar a Emmett de lo que iba a iniciar. Esperaba que no estuviera demasiado ocupado ni con gente a su alrededor pues no tenía en mente resistir la tentación de tener a Bella para él sólo y hacerle aprender a escribir y leer... A su manera.

–Quítate el colgante, Bella –le ordenó sin volverse. Cerciorado de dónde estaba su hermano, iba a disfrutar; no, ambos lo harían.

–No nos entenderemos si lo hago –replicó apretándolo en su mano.

Edward se colocó detrás de ella acariciando con los dedos el cordón que rodeaba el cuello provocándole un cosquilleo. Lo cogió con tirando suavemente de él hasta que Bella soltó el dije y pudo sacarlo por la cabeza.

Tomó la mano de ella depositándoselo, cerrando en torno a él.

–Suéltalo sólo cuando leas. Si quieres decirme algo no tienes más que tocarlo de nuevo.

–De acuerdo.

Esperó a que él pusiera el libro delante señalándole la primera página, aquella que ya leyera con Esme.

–Esa la he leído –le recordó.

–¿Reconoces todas las palabras?

Bella se mordió el labio. No, había algunas olvidadas e incluso otras no sabía cómo se habría trazado o leído. Negó con la cabeza queriendo señalarle alguna que ya no supiera pero Edward se apartó sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

–Suelta el colgante y empieza a leer.

–La intensidad con la que esos ojos la miraban estaba consumiéndola, sus sentidos alerta por algo inexplicable, el ambiente alrededor crispado.

No podía darle una negativa, no a menos que quisiera otra cosa de él. Quería aprender y Edward sería paciente y...

–Bella, no me hagas esperar –apresuró, su voz contenida por el deseo.

El vientre de Bella se contrajo ante el sonido como si presagiara algo.

Dejó el colgante sobre la mesa mirando con atención a Edward, callado y fijo en ella, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Se concentró en el libro intentando descifrar las letras y pronunciarlas.

Sus labios se curvaron con la primera palabra. Era la más sencilla, la había practicado varias veces con Esme hasta lograr su entonación pero, en ese momento... Miró dubitativa a Edward del que manó un murmullo intrincado y hermoso, la forma perfecta de vocalizarla. Ahora entendía lo de quitarse el colgante. Con él, su dicción era falsa, mitad conseguida por una, mitad por ese aparato. Trató de igualar su forma, encontrar el sonido exacto a pesar de los temblores seductores que la de Edward le provocaba. Adoraba esa voz. Pero él seguía repitiéndolo con suavidad y tranquilidad, sin cambiar su gesto por enfado o nervios al ser lenta en su aprendizaje.

Tras varias repeticiones, la sonrisa de él le dio la seguridad de haberlo hecho bien, una llena de felicidad acompañándola para fijarse en la segunda.

Frunció el ceño. Esme le había dicho que esa palabra podía significar dos cosas diferentes según se pronunciara de una u otra forma.

–Sigue –anunció Edward en su idioma.

Bella lo miró dándose cuenta que tenía el colgante en la mano.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿No he de hablar para registrar el idioma?

–No cuando ya lo ha registrado –contestó Edward–. Ahora sigue.

Miró hacia el texto y a Edward. ¿Se podía enfadar si le pedía pronunciarla él primero?

–¿Puedes pronunciarla? –preguntó antes de que soltara el colgante.

–¿No la sabes?

Ella negó.

–Sí, pero si lo hago de una forma u otra no será lo mismo y ahora no estoy segura de que lo sepa hacer.

–Está bien.

Soltó el colgante y dijo la palabra con lentitud. Bella sonrió repitiendo de inmediato, una entonación más fácil y rápida.

Edward asintió instándola a seguir, retocando de vez en cuando a Bella, esperando paciente hasta que la voz de ella salía de los labios formando el sonido de su idioma, hipnotizado por escucharla con un suave acento extraño.

Conforme avanzaba se daba cuenta de algunas dificultades a las que se enfrentaba mirándolo de reojo en busca de su aprobación.

Terminada la primera hoja, Bella quiso pasar la página.

–No.

Se volvió hacia él al escucharle hablar aunque sin saber qué quería. Tocó con la mano el colgante iluminándose levemente.

–¿Qué?

–No pases la página. Vuelve a empezar a leer y, si te equivocas, aceptarás tu castigo.

–¿Castigo? –susurró atragantándose.

Edward sonrió de forma enigmática. Se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla fijo en ella esperando que continuara. Ni una palabra más salió de él y Bella no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese "castigo", no temerosa, sino curiosa y anhelante por ese ansia que tenía.

Lamiéndose los labios, separó su mano del colgante y empezó a leer las mismas palabras esperando pronunciarlas correctamente. Parecía ir todo bien, cogía velocidad, al menos hasta que el roce de algo en su nuca la hizo respingar mirando hacia atrás en busca del autor de esa caricia.

–Bella, te has equivocado –le indicó, tranquilo, Edward. Ella se volvió hacia él esperando una explicación pero sus ojos rosas no parecían decirle nada más.

–Repite –apartó la mano del colgante cruzándose de brazos.

–Edward, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Sonrió mirando hacia el libro.

Reinició la lectura pensando en que su mente le había engañado, tratando entonces de no equivocarse. El roce de algo sobre sus pechos le hizo saltar de la silla cubriéndoselos con los brazos.

–Mal.

Bella lo miró sin comprender bien. Esta vez no era su imaginación, alguien la había tocado.

–Edward... –titubeó. Éste volvió a tocar el colgante.

–Te advertí de un castigo si te equivocabas.

–Sí, pero así no puedo concentrarme. ¿Cómo lo haces?

–Mi poder. Sigue leyendo.

Negó con la cabeza cuando algo le rozó el cuello como si unos labios se marcaran sobre su piel. La respiración ya iba acelerada, el sonrojo por la excitación en aumento.

–Prometí enseñarte. Lee.

Con manos temblorosas sostuvo la obra de nuevo, sentada en la silla.

Le faltaba poco para el final, si conseguía llegar... Algo le separó las piernas rozándole en su centro. El tomo cayó a la mesa, de nuevo queriendo proteger esa parte torturada por algo invisible y tremendamente erótico.

Pero no llegaron a su objetivo, presas de una fuerza, inmovilizadas en los brazos de la silla.

El roce no cesaba a pesar de los intentos por apartarse de él. Edward se levantó recogiendo el libro, apoyándose en la mesa frente a ella. Pasó el colgante por la cabeza de Bella y ésta se fijó en la protuberancia de su entrepierna, ¡estaba muy excitado! Le señaló las tres últimas palabras de la página.

–Te equivocaste. Recibes tres castigos.

–Edw.. Edward, por favor –suplicó, la voz cargada de deseo.

–El primer castigo estás cumpliéndolo –señaló.

Bella chilló al sentir que tocaban los pechos, los pezones pellizcados y retorcidos exprimiéndole un gemido.

–No te muevas –gruñó al ver los intentos por escapar.

–Por favor, por favor, por fa...

La acalló con un beso obligándola a abrir la boca para dejarlo entrar mientras seguía abrumada por los poderes de Edward. Ya no podía obviar el hecho de desearlo. Perseguía la lengua con afán encerrándola entre los labios para librarse de ellos, frustrando a Bella quien reanudaba la persecución. Los sonidos se convirtieron en parte de los besos, las sensaciones sobrepasándola en los pechos, sexo y boca.

Notó las manos de él sobre su camisa, los botones desabrochándose tanto por arriba como por abajo. Cuando las yemas rozaban su piel el cosquilleo creado se extendía como un fuego en todo el cuerpo. Se arqueó sin remedio en tanto Edward se alejaba, la ropa siendo separada del cuerpo con su poder.

–Edward, suéltame –le pidió al verse despojada de la prenda. Su semblante serio la hizo temblar de anticipación por lo siguiente.

–Córrete –pronunció.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había estado aguantando, Bella sintió estremecerse todo el cuerpo, las bragas mojarse con su propio clímax.

Perdió toda fuerza, laxa en la silla sostenida por el poder de él.

Los brazos de Edward la levantaron de la silla protegiéndola del frío.

Era consciente de la dureza bajo su trasero, los intentos de él por no rozarse en esa zona.

–Edw... ard... –¿Desde cuándo los orgasmos la consumían al punto de imposibilitarle hablar?

–Vamos a seguir con la clase.

–¿Seguir? No puedo ni mover un dedo –contestó ella percibiendo el colchón en la espalda. Observó a Edward gatear por la cama, desabrochando sus pantalones, sacándolos del camino.

–Voy a enseñarte a escribir –le explicó ocupado en quitarle las bragas. Desaparecidas éstas, la cogió acostándola boca abajo, soltando las presillas del sujetador para eliminarlo de ella. Pasó sus piernas por encima, su entrepierna apretada aún en su ropa, palpable entre las nalgas de ella.

–Edw... –Bella giró la cabeza para preguntarle qué tenía planeado, su voz perdida a mitad de palabra al ver una libreta levitando en el aire junto a un lápiz.

Ambos cayeron a su lado.

–Te enseñaré a caligrafiar la palabra que quieras. Sólo has de copiar los trazos que yo haga.

–¿Dónde escribirás tú?

Sonrió en respuesta.

–Coge la libreta y el lápiz y dime qué palabra quieres saber –exhortó acariciándole la espalda, hundiendo más profundamente su pene sobre las nalgas instándola a sollozar por semejante tortura.

Bella agarró el lápiz con rapidez pensando que así él se apartaría pero no fue así. Las manos seguían navegando por la espalda en un suave masaje.

–La palabra, Bella.

–Prin... Príncipe... –murmuró ella.

Edward detuvo las manos por un segundo para después continuar.

–Empieza –avisó antes de dejar su fricción y apoyarse en el colchón para inclinarse sobre ella. La lengua de Edward trazó una línea horizontal.

Repitió la acción gruñendo por la pasividad de Bella quien no podía estarse quieta. La mano de él le apretó la suya. Volvió a lamerla y la guió en el papel trazando una horizontal.

Una nueva señal en su espalda la hizo ser más rápida esa vez y dibujar ella sola la raya en la libreta seguida por la tercera, cuarta y quinta. Un beso

en el centro de la espalda lo alejó.

–A ver –pidió Edward a una Bella tratando de recuperarse. Ya volvía a estar en su limite, la humedad filtrándose entre sus piernas–. Otra palabra.

–Por favor... –suplicó escondiendo la cabeza en el colchón–. No más...

–Otra, Bella.

–Amar...

Edward la miró conteniendo el aliento, ella bajo su cuerpo. Se arrancó la camisa saltando los botones, los pantalones liberando su verga.

–Date la vuelta –siseó mientras lidiaba con su ropa.

Bella obedeció quedando boca arriba, pronto cubierta por Edward, su cara arrullada por las manos, las caderas bamboleando mientras su pene se frotaba contra el sexo y vientre. Ella cerró los ojos deleitándose, de los labios un sonido de ronroneo. Notó cómo la punta se posicionaba en su canal, lo abría, avanzaba hacia dentro proporcionándole olas de placer. Abrió la boca sin pronunciar sonido, sólo el gesto con una gran sonrisa que le hizo reír.

–Aún no te acostumbras.

–Eres muy grande. A veces pienso que me partirás.

Rió ante la ocurrencia de ella, su pene completamente encerrado en ella.

–Quizá deba quedarme dentro más tiempo –le susurró tomando entre los labios el lóbulo de la oreja. Podía apreciar los temblores de los músculos de ella, el contraste entre presión y liberación sobre su miembro.

Atendió con su poder los pechos pellizcando y creando círculos sobre ellos entre tanto él disfrutaba de su boca, la suavidad de su piel mientras las manos la acariciaban a todo lo largo.

–Me correré... –El cuerpo de ella se contrajo, sus ojos dilatados ante la liberación inminente.

Edward salió de ella embistiendo en un sólo empujón, estallando en ella el orgasmo. Se agarró a los hombros de él marcándolo con las uñas,gritando, el canal oprimiéndolo de tal forma que estuvo a punto de correrse.

Dos eran las respiraciones entrecortadas, Edward tranquilo y paciente manteniéndose en espera.

–¿Estás bien, pequeña? –asintió sonriendo, calmando el dolor que seguro tendría donde lo había herido.

–No te has corrido.

–No. Necesito más de ti, Bella–susurró marcando un ritmo lento y circular.

Ella apretó los ojos conteniendo el nuevo orgasmo que se avecinaba. Rodeó las caderas con las piernas levantando su sexo para que pudiera introducirse más adentro. Edward gruñó aumentando los embistes cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, desesperados por llegar más profundo en ella.

–Edward... –susurró. Nuevas arremetidas la catapultaron a una explosión fusionada con la de él, una espiral envolvente dejándolos saciados y agotados.

–Te amo –declaró Edward.

–Yo también... –correspondió–. Pero todavía no sé cómo se escribe "amar".


	35. Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo**** Treinta y Cuatro **

Bella se miró al espejo sonriente. Una de las mujeres a cargo de sus necesidades estaba arreglándole el pelo acorde con el traje que llevaría esa noche en la fiesta. Alice la había maquillado antes de irse a preparar con Jasper y, con el vestido plateado que Edward y Emmett le regalaron días atrás, se sentía una persona diferente. No estaba nerviosa por el anuncio, quizás un poco, pero confiaba en el pueblo; los había tanteado indirectamente con las historias y cuentos pero sus respuestas alentaban las esperanzas por ser aceptada, por seguir a su corazón y poder estar junto a los hombres que amaba. El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo; los amaba, tanto como ellos lo hacían.

El planeta era hermoso y había pasado días paseando, visitando todos los lugares especiales, contándole anécdotas de cada uno de ellos.

Salvo los lagos, lo conocía todo; y no era por insistencia para visitar esa zona, ninguno hacía amago de claudicar anteponiendo como excusa la temperatura del agua. Era cierto que aún tenía frío pero al menos ya no usaba chaquetón y se conformaba con rebecas y jerséis gruesos. Y aunque ella alegaba no ir a bañarse sino a mirar, las sonrisas traviesas de ambos dejaban claro los planes que ellos tenían para ese sitio.

–He terminado, Lady –dijo la mujer apartando sus manos de ella.

–Gracias, Emily. –Ésta inclinó la cabeza.

–¿Desea ayuda con el vestido, Lady? –Bella miró su indumentaria sobre la cama. De corte largo, tenía una pequeña cola que debía recogerse si iniciaba algún baile con una cinta atada en su muñeca.

La prenda era escotada por delante quedando en forma de pico sobre sus pechos, los hombros descubiertos y la espalda totalmente desnuda. Al menos, para protegerse del frío, Edward lo acompañó con una torera hecha en encaje calado blanco y plateado a juego la cual, a pesar del tejido tan suave y ligero, de verse como algo poco recomendable contra el frío, una vez puesta emitía un calor constante agradable y adaptado a cualquier cuerpo. Ese tipo de tela causaría sensación en la Tierra.

–¿Lady? –llamó Emily.

–Sí, necesitaré algo de ayuda –contestó enrojeciendo.

Las palabras de Emmett al llevarle el vestido la preparaban para lo que vendría.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward se ajustó la prenda tirando del frente para alisarla. Miró al espejo donde veía su reflejo vestido con el traje indicado para el heredero. Unos pantalones azul oscuro con botas altas en color negro recogiendo el bajo por dentro, una chaqueta en el mismo color que la parte de abajo con decoraciones en blanco y plateado, los hombros con insignias referidas a la casa real y un bordado en el frente izquierdo, sobre el corazón, y a todo lo largo, representaba el emblema de la casa, el sello de su padre como rey. Abrochada hasta el último botón, apenas se percibía la camisa de seda blanca que lucía.

Llevaba recogido el pelo en una coleta anudado con una cinta plateada.

Contempló por detrás cómo se abría la puerta y aparecía su hermano ya ataviado.

–¿Vas a ir así? –preguntó arqueando una ceja sin volverse.

–Como si a Padre le interesara –bufó cerrando y apoyándose en el marco. Engalanado con unos pantalones azul celestes correspondientes a su rango en la familia real, las botas, al contrario que las de Edward, eran en blanco con algunos motivos en negro y azul oscuro.

Subiendo más arriba, la chaqueta que se suponía debía llevar abrochada estaba abierta dejando ver la camisa azul oscuro desabrochada en los botones cercanos al cuello. El pelo lo llevaba despeinado de punta, como solía gustarle, y una sonrisa llena de maldad le daba un aura endemoniada.

–Padre no anunciará el compromiso con Bella yendo así –replicó su hermano dándose la vuelta. Eran como la noche y el día, pero una persona los combinaba a la perfección, aquella de la que llegaban pequeñas corrientes de felicidad. Estaba feliz con el baile, y nerviosa, y excitada.

Pero, sobre todo, tranquila y segura de eso. Para ellos era más que suficiente.

–Me puse el traje, voy a estar todo el baile, que no se queje –protestó frunciendo el ceño.

–Al menos abróchate la chaqueta. –Emmett chasqueó la lengua pero hizo caso a su hermano y empezó a abotonársela–. ¿Por qué no te has puesto el traje oficial?

–Ese ya lo llevas tú. Quiero mi propio estilo; además, así conjuntamos mejor con Bella. –La simple mención de ella le hizo arquear los labios en una sonrisa.

–Lo notas, ¿verdad?

¿Notarlo? Todo su cuerpo temblaba con los sentimientos que acudían de ella. Calmada, dichosa y, sobre todo, pasional y enamorada cada día más.

–¿Crees que podremos vincularnos hoy? –Edward cerró los ojos deleitándose en sus propios pensamientos. Unirse a ella sería la culminación de su amor.

Podían proponérselo al finalizar el baile pues estaba seguro de su aceptación–. Edward controla... –siseó Emmett apretando las manos a ambos lados.

–Perdón –se disculpó al recibir la respuesta de Emmett ante su excitación.

–Me gustaría ver la cara de Bella cuando pase esto y la pilles en un momento inapropiado –rió Emmett.

Edward se contagió.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Ten. –Gala le ofreció una copa de un líquido plateado y espeso a Bella. Desde el momento en que había llegado al salón de recepción, estaba pegado a ella.

Llevaba el traje de la Guardia Real de un blanco impoluto con remaches en dorado. Ella lucía el vestido ceñido a sus caderas con una raja desde el final del muslo hasta terminar la prenda. Jamás se había puesto algo así en la Tierra pero ahora, con ellos, le encantaba y no podía esperar a verlos.

–Gracias. –Tomó la copa y echó un vistazo al líquido–. ¿Qué es?

–Licor –respondió con prontitud.

–¿Tú no bebes? –preguntó intrigada.

–No, Bella, La Guardia Real nunca bebe. Lo tenemos prohibido.

–¿Ni siquiera cuando estan de descanso? ¿O de vacaciones?

–¿Eso qué es? –inquirió.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Siempre has de trabajar?

–Sí. Nuestro deber es servir a la familia real en todo momento.

Bella dio un sorbo a la bebida en lugar de responderle. Quería hablar con Edward y Emmett; quizá, si los tres presionaban a Carlisle, las cosas serían diferentes.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –Gala entrecerró el ceño al mirarla pero apartó la vista enseguida para vigilar a su alrededor.

–Puedes preguntar. Yo juzgaré si darte respuesta o no –contestó guiñándole.

–¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –El cuello de Gala se quedó en mitad del arco que estaba haciendo para revisar la sala. Miró de reojo a Bella, sin atreverse a girarse entero, esperando algo más.

– Les he preguntado a Edward y Emmett pero no lo saben.

–¿Por qué querrías saberlo tú? ¿No te explicaron que al entrar en la Guardia perdemos todo cuanto somos? –Su tono había salido demasiado arisco haciéndola agachar la cabeza.

–Perdona. No quería molestarte. Me gustaría hacer algo por ustedes; no veo justo que pierdan tanto y no sean recordados.

–Tus palabras significan mucho para mí, Bella –interrumpió sonriéndole–. Eres la primera en cientos de años en preguntar por mi nombre –añadió alejándose al ver a Alice y Jasper seguidos por dos guardias.

–¡Pero no me lo has dicho! –protestó alzando la voz.

La risa de Gala retumbó por el lugar llamando la atención de los presentes.

–¿Qué no te ha dicho? –preguntó Alice a su lado.

–Na... ¿Dónde vas con eso? –se atragantó al verla. Llevaba un vestido muy escotado, tanto que la abertura caía directamente encima del ombligo, en color rojo fuerte, largo hasta los tobillos donde unos zapatos de aguja del mismo tono le combinaban.

–¿Dónde voy cómo? –Alice se dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto para ella la espalda desnuda cubriendo únicamente los costados y la curva de su trasero.

–Si voy bien, ¿no Jasper?

–Sí, Señora –contestó sin mirarla a la cara.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –se preocupó al ver a su amigo así.

–Una pequeña pelea sin importancia –contestó agitando la mano–. No te preocupes, es que aún no se recuperó del todo.

–¿Recuperarse de qué?

–No quería que llevara este traje y... Quizá se me fue la mano.

–¿Quizá? ¿¡Quizá!? ¡No podré sentarme en toda la noche! –gimió echándose mano al trasero. Eres una sádica.

–Ya dije de compensarte.

–Y lo vas a hacer –intervino Bella–. La próxima vez, él será el dominante.

–¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron los dos.

–Un cambio de papeles justo. Siempre llevas tú el mando, prueba ahora el otro lado.

–Ni hablar, yo... –Jasper la silenció con sus labios apropiándose de los gritos y gruñidos de ella. Forcejeaba con él, arañándolo incluso pero eso sólo conseguía hacer que le exigiera más.

–Sí... Una idea estupenda, Bella–agradeció separándose de Alice pero sosteniéndola de la cintura. Algunos de los invitados los miraban, todos sonrientes acostumbrados a este par–. Le daré a probar un poco. Y la dejaré con la miel en la boca varias veces –susurró para que sólo ellas pudieran escucharle.

–Si... si... te crees que... voy a … dejarme... –tembló Alice.

Jasper la acalló con la mirada.

–Lo harás. Porque después este sumiso querrá su castigo.

–¿Quién los entiende? –lanzó Bella derrotada. Después de defender a Jasper, éste se había metido solito en busca de otro castigo.

–Lo siento preciosa, pero las cosas con Alice son...

–¡No se te ocurra hablarme! –calló enfadada.

Sus dos amigos se echaron a reír, la abrazaron y, finalmente, también ella se contagió.

–¿Cuándo llegarán? –preguntó Jasper.

–Han de presentarse con sus padres y no estaremos juntos en la cena pero sí el resto del tiempo. Carlisle quiere ver la reacción de la gente al estar a su lado.

–Con razón a nosotros nos ha dicho de mantenernos alejados – murmuró Alice.

–¿Eso les pidió?

–Tú no te preocupes, Bella. Estaremos vigilándote –respondió Jasper–. Nos hemos propuesto tantear a la gente sobre su vínculo.

–Jasper, no vayas a liarlo todo –pidió, asustada.

–Tranquila –animó Alice–. Por ahora todo va genial, tú misma nos lo has dicho. En dos semanas nosotros tendremos que volver a la Tierra pero nos iremos sabiendo que nuestra mejor amiga ha encontrado a su pareja ideal.

–Parejas –rectificó Jasper.

–No me lo recuerdes... ¿Cómo voy a estar aquí sin ustedes a mi lado?

–Ya verás, ellos se ocuparán de llenar nuestro espacio. Y otros más – predijo Alice.

Bella se sonrojó ante eso. Iba a replicarle cuando se percató del silencio en la sala, todas las personas pendientes de las puertas por donde aparecerían los reyes.

La sala estaba decorada en mármol blanco sin ninguna veta. Las columnas en espiral tenían talladas esculturas extrañas de plantas y animales. Varias luces iluminaban el lugar suspendidas mágicamente, otras en las paredes, pero todas ellas engalanadas con cintas en oro, azul y plata.

El ruido de las puertas al abrirse le hizo volver su atención al lugar a tiempo de ver emerger a Carlisle y Esme cogidos de la mano. Todos vitorearon a los reyes, él vestido con el traje oficial, ella con un vestido blanco de una tela muy fina que se levantaba ante cualquier movimiento. Detrás de ellos, Edward y Emmett hicieron su aparición.

Parecían dioses vestidos de esa manera, uno oscuro y el otro claro.

El pueblo exclamó alabanzas para con ellos, éstos sonrientes ante sus súbditos aunque los príncipes no miraban tanto a los demás como sí a Bella. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia ellos, saludando a quienes se acercaban, ya fueran simples ciudadanos o personalidades de mayor rango, según denotaban las ropas.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron al pie de la escalera charlando con varias personas pero los otros se abrieron paso desatendiendo a cualquiera que no fuera Bella.

–Nosotros nos vamos –le susurró Alice. Ella se volvió hacia sus amigos.

–Sé tú misma Bella, la gente ya te acepta –agregó Jasper.

Los vio perderse entre el resto de invitados, la mayoría de los hombres, o por su aspecto parecían hombres en el caso de otros extraterrestres, mirando la espalda de Alice. Menos mal que ella la tenía cubierta.

–Bella... –susurró Edward a su lado. Se giró para saludarlo cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su mejilla. Las manos la anclaron para evitar una retirada por su parte, justo lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Por qué la besaba delante de todo el mundo?

Fue separándose de ella lentamente buscando un mínimo roce con los labios, como si necesitara también tocar esa parte. Bella parpadeó varias veces antes de poder encontrar su mente o la fuerza necesaria para hablar. El perfume que desprendía su cuerpo era tan intenso que le parecía estar rodeada por completa por él. La sonrisa de Edward le hizo sonreír también a ella ladeando la cabeza levemente. Sin embargo, no se esperaba a Emmett y su beso justo en el cuello pillándola desprevenida. Jadeó asustada apartándose de él, todos a su alrededor mirándolos para saber qué había pasado.

–¡Emmett! –le recriminó.

–Pensé que necesitabas un beso como el cuento de La Bella durmiente.

–Era en los labios, no en el cuello.

–Pero tu cuello es mucho más tentador para besar, lamer, morder y recorrer. Además, sueles encenderte mucho más que con un beso –susurró observando cómo el sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de ella–. En fin, también me valen esos –añadió rodeando con su mano el cuello de ella para empujarla hacia delante y hacerse con los labios.

Bella cerró los ojos en el momento en que la corriente por el contacto con los suaves labios de Emmett la tocaron alejándose demasiado rápido de ella. Se mordió reprimiendo una queja por perderlo pero consciente aún de dónde estaba.

Miró de reojo a la gente, sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

–Emmett, ¿qué nos ha dicho Padre antes de salir? –recordó Edward.

–Nada de dar espectáculo. Sólo la saludé, ¿verdad, Bella? Tú sabes que no suelo dar esa clase de besos. Y tú tampoco –respondió con altivez. Ninguno de los dos pudo contrarrestar su argumento.

–Ven con nosotros, Bella, te presentaremos a algunos –cambió de tema Edward ofreciéndole su brazo.

Gustosa, lo aceptó pero Emmett no se quedó atrás entrelazando su mano libre con la de él.

–¿No pensarán que hay algo raro?

–Una vez anunciemos el vínculo dudo mucho que piensen en algo – contestó Emmett.

–Pero aún así. Mira cómo nos miran. –Ambos recorrieron su alrededor. Los rostros de incredulidad surcaban a todos, aunque no podía decirse que hubiera rechazo por parte de ellos, sólo sorpresa. Había murmullos acerca de la cercanía para con los príncipes que empezaba a molestarla.

–No les hagas caso –intervino Edward acariciándole su mano.

–Divirtámonos mientras, Padre invitó a algunos vecinos de otros planetas, ¿te gustaría conocerlos?

–¿Son... normales?

–Uhm... Uno tiene un cuerno en mitad de la cabeza, y otro en medio de...

Bella se echó a reír pensando en ese ser, ¿cómo sería de grande? Edward y Emmett se miraron entre sí sonriendo. Al menos habían conseguido relajarla.

La fiesta se celebraba con gran jolgorio. Durante la recepción, Edward le había presentado a otras "personas" de planetas cercanos a los suyos y podía decir a ciencia cierta lo mucho que se alegraba de su vínculo con ellos. Hubiera sido más difícil llegar a querer a uno de piel verde siempre húmedo por su necesidad de estar hidratado o con tendencia a sacar la lengua bífida para controlar el ambiente.

Después conoció a un hombre demasiado... brillante. Su piel era azul por completo pero ésta resplandecía y el pelo, ojos, dientes y uñas eran blancos. Le entró la risa al pensar en él en la oscuridad iluminando como si fuera un faro. El problema fue cuando se lo comentó a Edward y Emmett, ambos disculpándose y alejándose antes de estallar en risas.

Sólo en una ocasión se avergonzó de su reacción en un primer momento. Cuando estaba conversando con otros de Rochel, interesándose ellos por cómo eran las fiestas en la Tierra, alguien le tocó el hombro y, al volverse, no pudo evitar gritar y abrazarse a Emmett.

Éste intentó tranquilizarla con caricias entretanto Edward calmaba al otro, u otra. Bella miraba de reojo esa piel grisácea, las articulaciones extrañas de brazos y piernas, o patas, el morro salido y sus babas; el vivo retrato de Alien.

Pidió disculpas una vez convencida por Emmett de no ser alguien que "sacara las tripas", dejando claro su desconocimiento para esas palabras. Al menos lo suyo fue suave comparado con Alice cuando, al acercarse a ellos para saber qué había ocurrido y ver a ese ser, empezó a chillar buscando a Jasper, aferrándole con fuerza sin dejar de gritar. Y después, ella se había lanzado a por él con una de las espadas de los guardias alegando querer acabar con una amenaza. Menos mal que Gala estuvo atento y la detuvo antes de algo peor.

Puesto orden entre todos, príncipes y guardias reales, Bella se disculpó directamente explicando el motivo de esa reacción en ellos, sobre todo en su amiga –quien no soportaba las películas de Alien– y descubierto a una criatura completamente diferente de los filmes. Era bastante tímida y apenas hablaba, siempre parándose cada poco para saber si su interlocutor estaba molesto por alguna palabra.

Tras ese incidente, anunciaron la cena y todos pasaron a otro salón, el mismo que usaban para comer, sólo que ahora la mesa era el triple o cuádruple de grande para poder alojar a los invitados. Durante ese tiempo, Bella se reunió con sus amigos compartiendo lo que habían hecho.

–¿Cansada? –susurró Emmett detrás de ella. La cena había finalizado hacía rato y la música amenizaba la fiesta. Algunas parejas bailaban uno de los bailes que ellos le habían enseñado. En esos momentos estaba apoyada en la baranda, un piso por encima del salón, donde se encontraban.

–No. ¿Y tú?

–Ni mucho menos –contestó rodeándola con uno de los brazos para empujarla hacia atrás.

–Emmett, cuidado. Carlisle anunciará el vínculo en breve.

Rozó con la nariz la oreja de Bella, ésta intentando concentrarse en ver si alguien los estaba mirando.

–Ven conmigo.

–¿Dónde?

–Hay una zona más privada donde las vistas son mejores –contestó señalándole una especie de balcón protegido por algunas cortinas.

–Lo usan mis padres cuando se celebran musicales. Es el mejor lugar –añadió llevándola hasta allí.

Emmett se encargó de correr las cortinas para ceder el paso a Bella.

Una vez dentro, encontró unos bancos mullidos pero nada más diferente de otro lugar. De hecho, la gente podía verlos pues la baranda seguía siendo la misma; únicamente los lados estaban cubiertos.

–Lo utilizamos cuando queremos descansar un rato de los demás. Al estar aquí entienden que deben dejarnos tranquilos.

–En la Tierra hay palcos privados donde sólo entran unas cuantas personas pero están aislados. Son como habitaciones con sillones.

–No muy diferente de nosotros –comentó acercándola hasta la barandilla.

Bella puso sus manos sobre el pasamanos mientras Emmett situaba las suyas al lado, su cuerpo presionándose contra el de ella.

–Emmett, detente –susurró al notar cierta parte endureciéndose por momentos–. No sabemos ni dónde está Edward.

–Está allí, mira –señaló con una de sus manos hacia una parte de la sala donde Edward se encontraba hablando con otros representantes de planetas vecinos.

Éste levantó la vista hacia ellos sonriéndole a Bella.

–¿Podemos seguir ahora? Edward podrá controlarse mientras nosotros... –empujó más fuerte contra Bella obligándola a hacer fuerzas con sus brazos para no echarse sobre la baranda.

–Emmett, estamos en mitad de una fiesta, cualquiera podría vernos, u oírnos.

–No si tú no abres la boca –susurró en su oído antes de lamerla haciéndola estremecer–. Di que no y me iré, Bella. –Separó una de sus palmas acariciando con ella la cadera sobre el vestido. Esa simple caricia empezaba a encenderla como lo hacía saber que era el cuerpo de Emmett quien la tenía presa en ese lugar, quien presionaba entre sus nalgas dándole a conocer el alcance de su excitación.

–No puedo decirte que no –murmuró ella mirándole a los ojos.

– A ninguno.

Emmett miró a todos lados antes de aprovecharse de esos labios tentadores que Bella tenía. Robó un beso de apenas unos segundos antes de instarla a volverse hacia delante, agarrándose al pasamanos.

–Intenta no hacer ningún ruido, Bella, porque en esta sala hasta el más mínimo suspiro podría escucharse.

–¿No sería mejor irnos? –No lo vio, pero supo que sonreía.

–¿Y privarme de esta diversión? Te voy a dar el placer que te mereces delante de toda esta gente. Nadie estará más feliz que tú esta noche, Bella –contestó recogiéndole la cola del vestido. Encerró la tela en la cinta en su muñeca y volvió a presionarse contra ella–. ¿Estás húmeda para mí?

¿Húmeda? Eso no tenía contestación posible. Siempre estaba preparada para cualquiera de ellos. Como si su cuerpo presagiara el momento y cualquier roce la encendiera. Asintió mirando a su alrededor.

Alguien debía verlos, o girar sus cabezas, o... Notó los dedos de Emmett palpando su centro aún con las bragas puestas.

–Inclínate un poco sobre la baranda –le ordenó mientras él se movía para ponerse a su lado, el otro brazo puesto sobre el pasamanos.

Descansó la cabeza en la palma contemplando las parejas bailar cuando eran los dedos de la derecha los que bailaban en torno al sexo de ella.

–Bella –llamó al no cumplir con la orden.

Se echó hacia delante cruzando los brazos para depositar los antebrazos sobre el pasamanos, su figura inclinada en el ángulo perfecto para dejarle a Emmett la libertad de explorarla.

–¿Y si entra alguien? –preguntó al notar el aire fresco entre las piernas, el retiro de sus bragas empapadas para acariciar la carne sin ninguna capa de por medio.

–Edward ha ordenado que los guardias se asienten en cada una de las entradas. Y mis padres son los únicos a los cuales no pueden impedirles la entrada –respondió.

Uno de sus dedos empezó a hacerle círculos sobre los labios de su sexo jugueteando con ella, apenas rozándola donde sentía el verdadero calor y la explosión acercándose. Se mordió el labio inferior para no emitir ruido tratando de concentrarse en la gente que había. Dos hombres juntos, una mujer en una esquina, Jasper y Alice... ¿Qué cuernos estaban haciendo ellos?

Emmett siguió la dirección de la mirada y rió bajito.

–Parece que también ellos necesitaban algo como esto –puntualizó.

Bella se ruborizó apartando la mirada de ellos. Al menos estaban más escondidos, en una zona oscura de la sala, no como ellos, a plena vista de cualquiera que levantara la mirada hacia el lugar.

Los dedos de Emmett le abrieron los labios y el fresco hizo que se moviera un poco. Asentó el corazón sobre el clítoris sin moverse, sólo conteniéndolo, como si estuviera verificando su pulso en esa parte.

–No te muevas.

–Lo intento... –replicó ella, loca porque empezara a jugar de una vez.

Miró hacia donde estaba para saber por qué no lo hacía.

Emmett estaba esperándola, sus ojos evidenciando alguna nueva travesura.

–Ábreme los pantalones, Bella.

–No puedo... Nos verán.

–Usa la cola del vestido para tapar tus movimientos. Saca mi pene y acarícialo mientras yo hago lo mismo aquí –explicó dándole un toque al botón, lo suficiente como para enderezarla de nuevo. Emmett frunció el ceño defraudado por ella.

–Yo...

–Vuelve a ponerte en posición, Bella –cortó, más serio de lo normal–. Sólo por esto voy a atormentarte.

–No puedes. Emmett, nos van a ver. A tu padre no le gustará.

Él se inclinó hacia ella mostrando, no ya su enfado, sino las ganas por hacer precisamente eso.

–Es a nosotros a quienes nos debe gustar. ¿Quieres parar, Bella?

Negó con la cabeza. No quería parar, quería hacerle disfrutar, aunque se muriera de la vergüenza, pues, en el fondo, también ella sentía correr la adrenalina por el riesgo a ser pillados in fraganti por todos en Rochel.

Sin decirle nada más, Bella volvió a apoyarse en la baranda desabrochando la cinta del vestido para agarrarlo con el antebrazo derecho mientras el izquierdo le quedaba libre para maniobrar, oculto por el vestido. Emmett la recompensó con una sonrisa apoyando el codo en el pasamanos, su cuerpo dirigido hacia ella para poder abrirle los pantalones.

Rozó con los dedos la zona inflamada y ésta respondió a ese suave toque palpitando. Siguió hasta dar con los botones para ir desabrochándolos uno a uno dejándole libre su miembro, emergiendo alto y duro, caliente y húmedo, anhelante por las caricias de ella.

Emmett enterró sus dedos dentro sin más dilación, uno de ellos sobre su clítoris, los otros frotando las paredes de su sexo, el pulgar en la entrada de su canal creando círculos sin llegar a entrar, sólo tentando con hacerlo. Bella respiró con sonoridad llamando la atención de varias personas debajo.

–Bella, pensaría que estás tratando de llamar su atención... –rió Emmett.

–¡Calla! No he podido remediarlo. Estás... Quita la mano –regañó ella intentando alejarse. Emmett la correspondió empujando más profundo su pulgar. Apretó los dientes para no abrir la boca y dejar salir ese gemido.

–Si esto es ahora, no puedo esperar a ver tu reacción cuando esté dentro de ti y la gente observándonos... –susurró acercándose más a ella. Rozó con su pene la mano y ésta lo encerró recreándose en las sensaciones, las venas, el calor y la humedad a lo largo de la misma. Ella movía la mano a todo lo largo recogiendo el líquido preseminal que salía de su punta para lubricarse con él–. Así, sigue Bella...

Tampoco él se estaba quieto, los dedos habían vuelto a moverse, el pulgar a entrar y salir, el meñique uniéndose a éste, los otros dedos ocupados con las paredes y el clítoris. Bella agachó la cabeza oprimiendo más los labios pero incapaz de silenciar los sonidos que su garganta hacía. A ese paso acabaría llamando la atención de varios.

–¿Has escuchado la canción, Bella? –preguntó Emmett bajando el ritmo de sus caricias. Ella miró hacia las personas que tocaban los instrumentos extraños. No se parecían en nada a los de la Tierra aunque el sonido era parecido al de ellos.

–Es la canción de la caja musical.

–Sí. Edward y yo pedimos esa melodía expresamente.

Cuando acabemos con esto quiero que bailes conmigo.

–¿Cuándo acabaremos?

Emmett ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Cuando me corra dentro de ti.

Bella se irguió cogiendo la cola del vestido a tiempo antes de dejarle al descubierto. Emmett se situó detrás de ella en ese momento levantándole parte del vestido que quedaba, su pene punteando a la entrada del canal.

Empujó lentamente metiendo la cabeza sin más movimiento.

–Ahora viene lo bueno –susurró al oído.

Cuando la música ejecutó un "fuertíssimo", Emmett aprovechó para enterrarse de un sólo empujón dentro de Bella, silenciado su grito por la música.

–Te acabas de correr, Bella –descubrió con la respiración entrecortada–. Dios, estás más apretada que nunca.

–Emmett, por favor –suplicó al ver que algunas personas los miraban desde abajo.

–Presta atención a la música, se aburrirán de mirarnos –instruyó.

Los dos estaban prácticamente rectos y desde lejos no se evidenciaba lo que estuvieran haciendo, el vestido tapando el hecho de estar unidos. Si no se movían, sólo pensarían que se encontraban demasiado juntos.

Su canal había cobrado vida propia porque no podía controlar los espasmos de los músculos, éstos comprimiendo a Emmett. Echó la mano hacia atrás buscando la de él para calmarse pero era inútil, estaba teniendo sexo delante de un pueblo que debía aceptarla como futura reina y eso la excitaba.

Observó a Edward caminar hacia las personas que los miraban desviando la atención de ellos. Miró a Emmett quien asintió.

Había pedido ayuda de su hermano para quitarse de encima a los mirones.

–Ya que la gente está ocupada... –murmuró empujando, con las manos en las caderas de ella, hacia fuera su pene–. Nos toca acabar con esto.

Se lanzó de nuevo hacia dentro estirándola con fuerza, dejándola apenas sin respiración, Emmett gruñó sobre su oído encendiéndola más aún. Le mordió en la nuca acelerando los embistes mientras Bella trataba de no jadear, no gritar, no hacer ningún ruido de los que su cuerpo le exigía corresponder a las dedicaciones de su amado. De nuevo crecía su orgasmo, un punto cada vez que el otro empujaba, uno más cuando sacaba su miembro de ella frotándose con los músculos.

El aliento sobre su cuerpo la hacía arquearse ante el calor que se desprendía. Sintió los dedos tensarse sobre sus caderas, una maldición mascullada y notó cómo el semen ardiente salía bañándole todo su canal.

Sin poder controlarse, pillada desprevenida, su orgasmo la catapultó hacia el precipicio del placer. Abrió la boca para gritar cuando algo la silenció; el miedo que sentía por tener la boca tapada le hizo dejar de respirar y se agobió ante eso.

–Bella, es Edward, respira –susurró Emmett tocándole el hombro.

Edward... Miró donde estaba él, su mano aferrada con fuerza a la copa que llevaba, su frente arrugada y preocupado. Cerró los ojos controlando la respiración, obligando a su cuerpo a inspirar y expirar por la nariz, tranquilizándose conforme el bloqueo de su boca la dejaba tomar aire también de ese lugar.

–¡Emmett, Bella! –gritaron, asustándolos.

Ambos giraron la cabeza y se inclinaron sobre la baranda para ver a Carlisle y Esme mirándolos.

–Bajen, el anuncio se hará en breve.

–Padre –intervino Edward–. Necesitan un poco más de tiempo.

Esme lanzó un grito de asombro sonrojándose al mirarlos de nuevo, pronto recompuesta para no delatarlos con nadie más.

–Quince minutos, Emmett–gruñó Carlisle tirando de su esposa.

–Gracias, Padre –agradeció él con una sonrisa–. ¿Ves como no nos ha pillado nadie? Si obviamos el hecho de que mi padre puede ver a través de las cosas y mi madre sentir las emociones de los demás –agregó dejándola aún más acalorada y roja de lo que estaba.

Bella quiso insultarle pero sólo pudo reírse al pensar en lo que habían hecho. ¿Todas las fiestas serían así con ellos?

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Finalmente había llegado la prueba de fuego. Bella estaba entre Edward y Emmett, ambos con una de sus manos atrapada con las suyas dándole fuerza para lo que iba a ocurrir. Carlisle llevaba hablando largo rato a las personas sobre algunos de los conocimientos que les habían explicado sobre la Tierra, todos maravillados con la mayoría de novedades.

–… Vomo también nos hemos encontrado con algo sorprendente que ni siquiera los eruditos pueden dar respuesta a ello. –Carlisle hizo una pausa recorriendo los rostros de todos en el salón–. La existencia de un vínculo.

Todo ruido se silenció como si no se respirara ni emitiera sonido alguno. Las manos de Edward y Emmett encerraron más las de Bella.

–Bella... –prosiguió Carlisle señalándola–, está conectada y saben lo que conlleva, por ello...

–¿¡Quién posee el vínculo!? –gritó uno.

–¿¡El Príncipe Edward o el Príncipe Emmett!? –inquirió otro.

–¿Y qué importa eso? –preguntó Emmett sin controlarse.

–¡El Príncipe Edward es el heredero! –exclamó alguien situado en una esquina. Todos se volvieron para ver al mismo hombre que ya se interpuso en la otra reunión–. Nunca aceptaremos a alguien débil, sin poderes y de otra raza –añadió al tener la atención de todos.

–¿Si el nexo fuera del Príncipe Emmett no ocurriría nada? –lanzó Edward, enervado. Ninguno contestó.

–Edward... –susurró ella.

–¿¡Es con el Príncipe Edward!? –bramaron algunos al verla tocarle más íntimamente.

–¡Es con los dos! –gritó Emmett.

Ambos la empujaron hacia atrás protegiéndola cuando la gente amenazó con abalanzarse hacia ellos. También la Guardia se interpuso alrededor de los Reyes y Príncipes.

–El vínculo nos ha sorprendido a todos –explicó Carlisle.

–Nunca se ha dado entre dos razas diferentes y, mucho menos, uno entre tres personas.

Los gritos acallaron el resto de su mensaje.

–¿¡Está hecho!? –preguntó el que más se oponía a ellos. Todos callaron esperando la respuesta. Carlisle miró a sus hijos.

–Sí, Aro–contestó Emmett.

–No –contradijo Bella.

Emmett se volvió a ella pidiéndole explicaciones por haber dicho la verdad.

–Todavía no se ha realizado porque quería saber si podrian aceptarme –añadió hablando al resto del pueblo.

–¡Jamás! –sentenció Aro abandonando la sala y el Palacio.

Algunos de los hombres y mujeres lo siguieron de inmediato, otros agachaban la cabeza y caminaban despacio hacia la salida, defraudados quizás, o tristes por conocer el destino del reino. Bella pudo ver por fin a sus amigos consternados por lo sucedido. Esto no era lo que habían esperado. Intentó sonreírles de alguna forma para tranquilizarles pero la verdad era bien distinta. Porque, si no lograba ser aceptada, ahora que conocía Rochel, no podía dejarles perder algo como eso.


	36. Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta y Cinco **

Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y frío. El calor que aún la había acompañado al estar con Emmett desapareció en cuanto su mente registró el significado de las palabras de ese hombre. Después se quedó en blanco, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

La gente había desaparecido de la sala. Los padres y madres, que días antes la saludaban y sonreían se escabulleron entre las sombras para evitar su mirada.

Rechazada. Todavía no entendía por qué, si el día anterior, incluso la mañana, todos la querían y no les importaba si estaba con ellos.

Una mano se posó en su hombro calentándola un poco y levantó la cabeza para ver quién era.

–Bella –llamó Edward, su voz constreñida por el dolor y el rechazo.

Sonrió como pudo acariciando la mano de él.

–Lo siento.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La noticia les ha cogido por sorpresa; quizá más adelante recapaciten, o atenderán las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

–Edward... –susurró sabiendo a lo que se refería.

–No voy a perderte. Ninguno de los dos lo hará. Sabemos que nos amas, Bella. No rechaces el vínculo.

Miró hacia Emmett a su lado, callado pero alentador al mismo tiempo, esperando quizá.

–No me rendiré –concluyó al final–. Podemos seguir intentándolo.

Quizás es como dices, sólo es por la impresión. No cambiaría nada de aquí, no tendría por qué tener voz o voto. Pueden temer que influencie en nustras decisiones pero...–Emmett le tapó la boca con su mano rodeándola por detrás.

–Nunca harías algo mal, Bella. No te menosprecies por lo que otros piensen.

–Seguiré intentándolo. Pensé que las cosas serían fáciles pero si hay que librar batallas, por ustedes, merece la pena –dijo sonriéndoles a ambos.

–Eso es, pequeña ––convinieron ambos.

La abrazaron sabiendo que los necesitaba, a pesar de no derrumbarse, conscientes de ese frío en su interior.

Cerca de ellos, sus padres, Alice y Jasper los observaban con distintas opiniones. De haberse dado otra reacción quizá las cosas serían diferentes pero era de Aro de quien hablaban, el mayor detractor de la realeza en todo Rochel. Él podía provocar el levantamiento del pueblo si seguían en marcha sus intenciones de vincularse con Bella... O algo peor.

–Edward, Emmett–avisó Carlisle. Ambos alzaron la mirada hacia él–. Retiraos por esta noche. Mañana a primera hora mantendremos una reunión para enfrentarnos al problema que se avecina.

–¿Qué problema? –preguntó Bella tensándose. Los dos la protegieron más culpando del malestar de ella a su padre.

–Nada importante, Bella –contestó Edward sin apartar la mirada de su padre–. Te acompañaremos a tu habitación–. La empujó con suavidad luchando por no seguir una batalla interna con su rey por haber dicho eso.

–Vamos con ustedes –dijo Alice corriendo a su lado junto a Josh.

Los cuatro abandonaron el salón seguidos por algunos guardias dejando sólo a los Reyes y al resto de encargados de la seguridad.

–Carlisle, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –le preguntó Esme a su marido.

–¿Qué sentiste?

Torció el gesto con desaprobación.

–No me gusta que me uses para eso, lo sabes.

–Es de nuestros hijos de quien hablamos, cariño –confortó él–.

¿Todo el pueblo la rechaza?

–No... Están confusos, la mayoría no sabe qué ocurriría si ella se convierte en reina, cómo cambiarían las cosas. Están...

–Asustados –terminó Carlisle abrazando a su mujer.

–Sí. Y eso puede ser lo peor. Confiarán en Aro para ser él quien mantenga las cosas como hasta ahora.

–Lo sé.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más saliendo del salón que tan malos recuerdos guardaría de ese momento en el que la felicidad se tornaba tristeza.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Emmett enrollaba uno de los mechones del pelo de Bella en su dedo para después deslizarlo y mesarle el cabello. Besaba de vez en cuando su cabeza en un intento por estar más cerca de ella.

–¿Se ha dormido?

–Sí –contestó Edward–. Hace un rato.

Los tres estaban en la cama donde se habían metido una vez desechos de las ropas, desperdigadas por el suelo ahora. Bella sólo quiso ser abrazada por ellos y ninguno le exigió más, conocedores de sus sentimientos. Estaba tranquila, no había llorado pero eso era lo que más les preocupaba. Había algo, oculto a pesar de sus intentos, manteniéndoles en alerta, temerosos de la decisión de ella.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?

–No lo sé. No me esperaba esto.

–El pueblo la quería. Cada vez tenía más audiencias y les gustaba la forma como resolvía problemas o contaba historias.

–Lo sé. Yo también esperaba su aceptación. Al pedir audiencias con ella pensé en haber dado un gran paso, si decíamos lo de la conexión no íbamos a tener problemas pero...

–No lo entiendo, Edward. ¿Por qué no son capaces de aceptarla?

Edward besó la frente de Bella dormida entre ellos.

–No voy a dejarla. No me importa si no la aceptan; soy yo quien no podría vivir separado de ella, con vínculo o sin él. Bella es la mujer que amo, aquella que controla mi corazón.

–Quien endulza cualquier momento de nuestra vida, con quien compartir el tiempo significa ser feliz –añadió Emmett–. No quiero perderla.

–Yo tampoco. Y sabemos de lo que seremos capaces si no la reconocen.

–Donde ella vaya yo iré. Aunque sea al planeta más alejado de la galaxia.

–Yo igual. Pero ahora más que antes hemos de demostrarle nuestro amor y hacerle entender a quién elegimos por encima de todo.

Se inclinaron y besaron al mismo tiempo a Bella. Iban a luchar por su amor pero, sobre todo, por ella.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella suspiró cansada. Apoyaba el brazo sobre el apoyabrazos y su cabeza en él mientras esperaba en la sala de audiencias que apareciera alguien y ésta se librara del temible sopor que ahora la sumía.

Era el día siguiente a la fiesta y sospechaba que habría muchas menos personas pero no esperaba el vacío. Nadie había ido, sola desde el momento en que entrara.

–Bella, déjalo ya. No va a venir nadie –murmuró a su lado Gala.

Era el único, su guardián personal, que llenaba la sala con ella.

–Tienes razón –convino derrotada–. Ya no van a acudir.

–¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

–En las cocinas. Querían intentar hacer algún plato de la Tierra para animarme y se fueron cuando venía para aquí.

–¿Vamos con ellos?

Negó. No quería verlos en ese momento, como tampoco a Edward y Emmett. La respuesta del pueblo ante ella ponía las cosas más difíciles.

–¿Te apetece pasear por el jardín? –propuso Gala.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sus emociones controladas para no importunar a sus hombres, encerrados con Carlisle y los eruditos desde primera hora de la mañana.

–¿Podríamos ir al mercado?

Gala la miró sin poder leer a través del rostro lo que estaba pensando. Tan serena y calmada, eso era algo que le daba miedo.

–¿Por qué quieres ir?

–Por favor, Gala. Quiero ver por mí misma lo que pasa, cómo me ven ahora.

–Bella, no creo que sea una buena idea, deberíamos...

–No, Gala. Quiero salir; no voy a refugiarme aquí y darle más motivos para rechazarme. Sólo ir al mercado y comprar, nada más.

El contempló su mirada perdida. Podía ver el miedo, la determinación, el coraje y la desesperanza. Los príncipes le habían pedido cuidar de ella su primer día al llegar al planeta y se ocupaba de todos los problemas ocurridos, unos conocidos por ellos, y otros no. Y en todo ese tiempo de observarla entre las sombras, había visto a una mujer sensacional, diferente en todos los aspectos a las del planeta. Era decidida, osada, pícara, pero también insegura y tímida, seguramente por ser tan diferente.

Sus ojos le enfrentaban esperando su respuesta, una que seguro los príncipes no aceptarían.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

La sala estaba en completo silencio a pesar de estar todos los asientos ocupados en la gran mesa. Carlisle presidía teniendo a cada lado a sus hijos. El resto de asientos estaban ocupados por eruditos y otros hombres de confianza para decidir acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Ninguno parecía encontrar el valor de enfrentarse al tema en cuanto los otros estuvieron atendidos. Todas las cabezas estaban fijas en la mesa, sus ojos mirando de reojo a los sentados a su alrededor intentando animar al otro para iniciar el debate.

–Edward... –susurró Emmett a la mente de su hermano–. ¿Qué hacemos?

–¿Esperas que yo lo sepa? –preguntó a su vez, ambos mirándose entre sí sin articular palabra–. Padre no está muy comunicativo hoy.

–Llevamos quince minutos en silencio y tengo un mal presentimiento...

–Yo también –concordó él.

–Hijos –irrumpió en la sala la potente voz de su padres haciéndoles girar la cabeza hacia él–. No es tiempo de mantener una conversación.

–Lo sentimos, Padre –se disculpó Edward.

Carlisle frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de su primogénito hasta que éste agachó la cabeza, igual que Emmett.

–¿Qué sabemos del vínculo? –preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

–Mi Rey, ¿qué quiere saber? –inquirió uno de los eruditos fallándole al final la voz.

–Ya sé que no hay casos de tres personas relacionadas –comentó con desprecio. Los demás asintieron con rapidez.

–Sí, mi Rey, no hay nada –respondió otro–. Como tampoco hay nada que indique uniones con seres de otros planetas.

–¿Podría eso significar que si no se realiza con la humana se puede crear otro con alguna mujer de nuestro planeta?

–¡Padre! –exaltó Emmett levantándose de la silla y golpeando con sus manos la mesa. A su mente llegó la voz de Edward pidiéndole sosiego. Se volvió hacia él para replicarle dónde podía meterse la calma cuando observó el cuerpo tensionado de su hermano, la boca cerrada con fuerza, varios músculos denotando la fuerza que ejercía para no explotar como había hecho él. Eso logró apaciguarlo y tomó asiento sin decir nada, su padre aguardando porque la tranquilidad llegara.

–¿Y bien? ¿Podría ocurrir? –Ninguno de los reunidos habló, todos mirándose entre sí por ver quién respondía–. ¡Contestad! –tronó.

–Re...Rey... Nosotros... Nosotros no lo sabemos... No hay antecedentes... Estamos a ciegas...

–Eso quiere decir que cabría la posibilidad... –musitó Carlisle. El aire se espesó en toda la sala, las lámparas y cristales comenzaron a temblar. Carlisle miró hacia uno de sus lados–. Edwa...

–Me niego... –masculló conteniendo su poder.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

No lloraría... No lo haría, aunque las lágrimas amenazaran con desbordarse de sus ojos, éstas escociéndole por detrás. Desde la salida del castillo, todos los habitantes de Rochel la habían evitado y salido de su camino para no toparse con ella. Los niños, que le sonreían y querían acercarse, eran interceptados por los adultos y llevados a rastras lejos a pesar de las protestas de los mismos.

Sólo algunos seres de otros planetas la saludaban o entablaban conversación pero hasta ellos mismos se daban cuenta del malestar que existía a su alrededor y limitaban la charla hasta el puro sentido de la educación para finalmente perderse entre los puestos del mercado.

Y en todo ese tiempo Gala no se había movido de su lado, a veces blasfemando o criticando el comportamiento de sus propios "hermanos". Un par de veces estuvo a punto de iniciar un altercado, detenido en sendas ocasiones por Bella. Miró hacia él, su espalda demasiado tensa, alerta ante las miradas indiscretas que le lanzaba la gente. Había sido una mala idea salir; ahí tenía la prueba de que no sería aceptada, lo había sabido desde el primer momento; entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el corazón? Puso su mano en él sintiendo bajo ella el pulso relajado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? Iba a perder a los que más quería en el mundo... no... en todo el universo.

–¿Bella? –llamó Gala. El ceño fruncido y el rostro desencajado le decían que su cara no era un buen augurio de su estado de ánimo–. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió temiendo que su voz traicionara la verdad de cómo se sentía. Parpadeó varias veces relegando las lágrimas a un plano muy profundo de sí misma, a la espera sólo de encontrar un momento para desahogarse sin hacerles daño a Edward o Emmett.

–Deberíamos irnos.

–No... Un poco más, por favor –negó. No quería darse por vencida.

A pesar de la negrura que la rodeaba con respecto a su no aceptación, quería aferrarse a lo que fuera por encontrar una sola puerta abierta, algo que le diera ánimos para luchar, para demostrar al pueblo que aunque no poseía poderes como ellos, podía ser igual de fuerte.

Gala la miró sabiendo, aun sin vínculo entre ellos, la súplica oculta en sus palabras por encontrar una señal, algo que cambiara la situación donde se encontraba en ese momento. Apiadándose de ella, porque sabía que no se merecía eso, consintió seguir caminando por las calles, vigilante como un halcón ante posibles ataques que, no dudaba, pudieran darse.

Pero todo siguió igual, nadie se le acercaba, rodeada sólo de los murmullos de las gentes cuando pasaba, algunos bastante desagradables que le hacían volver la cabeza para recriminarles por ello. Y aun así, Bella siguió adelante dando una caminata más larga, más extensa, quizá buscando algún habitante que viera más allá de lo que ella era. Alguien...

La mano de Gala en el hombro la hizo detenerse. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás levantándola el ángulo justo para mirarle a la cara.

–Descansa un momento, estás agotada.

¿Agotada? La palabra flotó en su mente como si no supiera bien si realmente su cuerpo estaba agotado o no, inquiriéndose a sí misma si podía aplicarse a ella ese adjetivo.

–¿Bella?

Parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de sus pensamientos y centrarse en lo que Gala le decía, señalando una de las fuentes al margen del camino que habían seguido.

–Quédate allí un momento, iré a comprar algo de comida. No se te ocurra moverte, ¿entendido?

Asintió apartándose de él a pesar de sentir su mirada sobre la nuca durante todo el momento. Incluso cuando estuvo sentada en la fuente podía verlo atender en el puesto a lo que le decían pero no apartar la mirada de ella y de su entorno como si esperara el que fuera atacada o algo parecido.

Observó cómo compraba comida, demasiada teniendo en cuenta que tenía el estómago cerrado y se veía incapaz de tragar. Echó un vistazo entonces a las caras de los demás. Todos ellos la vigilaban como si tuviera alguna enfermedad y debieran mantenerse alejados de ella, nadie se atrevía a cruzar la mirada y, quien lo hacía, le demostraba el odio por estar allí. ¿Tan malo era venir de otro planeta? Ella no quería el trono, no iba a hacer nada pues no sabía del reino, sólo quería estar con Edward y Emmett. Si podía conseguir eso... hasta renunciaría la sucesión, eso les haría ver que ella no aspiraba. O quizá... Suspiró sonoramente dejando de soñar despierta. Aunque accedieran al vínculo, los hijos que pudieran nacer tendrían el mismo problema que ella a la hora de heredar, y no les causaría ningún mal.

–¿Se encuentra bien, Lady? –preguntó una voz extraña y a la vez familiar. Levantó con rapidez la cabeza para saber quién le había hablado cuando descubrió al anciano al cual Edward le comprara la cajita. Ni siquiera podía encontrar su voz para decirle algo, tan impresionada como estaba de que una persona de Rochel le estuviera hablando.

Tragó buscando provocar alguna reacción en su mente para decirle unas palabras pero no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima descendiera por su mejilla. El anciano se acercó con una sonrisa llena de entendimiento y ternura y la retiró con uno de sus dedos.

–El amor a veces implica tener que luchar contra todo un planeta, chiquilla... No lo olvides nunca.

Bella se contagió de la sonrisa de ese hombre y se arrojó a sus brazos. No podía hacer más. Sólo ese gesto iba a ser suficiente pago para lo que él acababa de hacer por ella. Sintió las manos acariciándole con suavidad y sus palabras al oído dándole fuerzas, diciéndole que había personas que aún podían estar de su parte porque amaban a sus príncipes y querían su felicidad. Y con cada frase, Bella se mordía el labio impidiendo las lágrimas, queriendo que ese abrazo fuera eterno para saber que había alguien en Rochel que todavía la consideraba digna.

El carraspeo de Gala hizo que Bella se separara a regañadientes del anciano a pesar de que éste seguía reconfortándola. Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa cogiéndole su callosa mano y depositando un beso en ella y otro en su mejilla.

–Valor, pequeña. No te rindas tan fácilmente. Rochel es un pueblo guerrero, y merece a una mujer guerrera, sea del planeta que sea –declaró antes de partir hacia su destino.

Observó al resto de personas que miraban hacia ella. Había recelo, rechazo, por supuesto, pero en algunos... no estaba segura pero casi parecía como si tuvieran... ¿dudas? ¿Estaban confundidos? Miró a Gala apostado a su lado con una bolsa llena de comida buscando una explicación pero éste miraba con solemnidad al viejo que se alejaba a paso lento de ellos.

–Gala... ¿Quién es ese hombre? –preguntó encontrando por fin su voz.

–Mi padre. –Esa revelación por poco la hizo colapsar directamente en la fuente de nuevo. ¿Ese era su padre? ¿Por qué entonces ellos...? ¿O la otra vez cuando estuvieron en el mercado...? Gala le dio una pequeña sonrisa que parecía más de amargura–. Cuando pasas a formar parte de la Guardia Real también pierdes a tu familia. No puede hablarme.

–¡No es justo! –gritó ella de pronto sin importarle que los demás la observaran en ese momento. Estaba furiosa, irritada por ese tipo de tratamiento en un grupo de personas. ¿Por qué no podían ser ellos felices? El rostro sorprendido de Gala le decía que había levantado demasiado la voz pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Gala, tú y los guardias se merecen conservar todo su pasado, lo que eres, fuiste y seras, no entiendo por qué no puede ser así. En la Tierra las personas que se dedican a proteger a otras también tienen familias, ¿por qué se les niega de esa manera? ¡No lo entiendo! –La mano de Gala sobre su hombro la acalló por un momento. Cuando él se agachó tocando con su propia frente la de ella, el rubor llegó a sus mejillas. –Ga... ¿Gala?

Vio la sonrisa nacer en sus labios, cómo el agarre le apretaba un poco más.

–Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros –agradeció sin apartarse de ella–. Serías una gran consorte, Bella.

Se apartó de ella a pesar de que ésta no tenía palabras para decirle nada aunque quería hacerlo y observó a la gente. Ese arrebato de rabia parecía haber hecho mella en las personas quienes comenzaban a tener dudas.

¿Acaso habría alguna esperanza para ella? ¿Para la felicidad de los príncipes? Bella se acercó un poco más a él mirando a la multitud.

–Me he pasado, ¿verdad? –susurró.

–Quizá no Bella... Quizá no... –contestó incitándola a proseguir la marcha.

Sólo pudieron andar unos pasos antes de ser interceptados por un hombre que aparentaba unos 40 años. Gala se puso delante de ella de inmediato cambiando su actitud, su espalda tensa, los hombros en tensión, preparado para presentar batalla.

Bella se asomó por uno de los lados de él para ver a la otra persona.

–¿Qué más cambiarías de nuestro planeta? –le preguntó, mitad exaltado, mitad... ¿esperanzado?

–Nada que los príncipes no aprobaran –contestó ella–. Son ellos los verdaderos herederos, no yo.

–Mientes, ansías el poder... –siseó otro hombre.

–Dejenos pasar –habló Gala con un tono afilado, como si quisiera evitar algo que podía estar por venir.

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido. Los gritos, las discusiones entre aquellos que parecían tener dudas sobre ella y los que aún la negaban se iniciaron de repente y Gala la hizo retroceder para evitar que formara parte. Tampoco estaba bien eso, no quería poner a unos en contra de otros y por eso era sujetada por su guardia quien había previsto la reacción que tendría.

–Me ocuparé de ellos si tú te estás quieta, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas de aquí.

Asintió con rapidez volviendo su atención hacia los hombres que llegaban ya a las manos. Gala maldijo y avanzó hacia ellos con prontitud dejándola sola pero lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Bella observó la pelea y cómo Gala reducía a todo aquel que intentaba algo más físico que una simple discusión. Estaba hecho para dirigir, podía verlo en ese momento. Frunció el ceño al ver a lo lejos a Aro mirándola fijamente. ¿Le echaría la culpa de dividir al pueblo?

Seguramente... Sintió como un pinchazo en los ojos y apartó la mirada unos segundos de él para calmar el malestar. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Un niño de unos siete años salía del grupo que estaba discutiendo y tropezaba cayendo al suelo y raspándose la rodilla. El pequeño se sentó en el suelo cogiéndose la pierna y apretando los labios en un intento por no llorar pero sus ojos colmaban lágrimas. Bella se acercó a él vigilando la posición de Gala para saber dónde estaba.

–¿Estás bien, pequeño? –le preguntó, agachándose. No la miró–. Pequeño... –Acercó su mano al brazo del niño cuando éste se difuminó como una nube de aire–. ¿Qué...?

Sintió los brazos de alguien detrás suyo, cómo la levantaban y tapaban la boca para impedir que gritara y era arrastrada lejos del tumulto por varios hombres, uno de ellos el propio Aro. Sus ojos se agrandaron y trató de librarse de esa persona pero era imposible. La imagen de Gala poniendo orden fue lo único que vio antes de perderlo de vista.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward y Emmett se levantaron de golpe tirando con su movimiento las sillas donde, segundos antes, habían estado sentados. Se miraban mutuamente, el rostro pálido y desencajado ante los sentimientos que habían acudido a ellos. Sólo una palabra retumbaba en sus mentes: Bella.

El resto de los hombres y mujeres que había allí ya no existían, no importaba nada con la desesperación que ahora se alojaba en sus cuerpos.

–Hijos, ¿qué ocurre?

–Bella... –susurraron los dos sin dejar de mirarse.

–¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Algo le ha pasado –contestó Edward, su voz apenas audible cortada más por el dolor y la ansiedad que experimentaba.

–Hay que encontrarla... –determinó Emmett siendo el primero en apartar la mirada e ir hacia la puerta. Edward lo siguió segundos después.

–¿Dónde vam? –increpó Carlisle levantándose y exteriorizando todo su enfado.

–A buscar a Bella –dijo Emmett.

–Y cerciorarnos de que está bien –agregó Edward.

Abrieron las puertas de par en par y salieron sin mirar atrás. Lo que allí dejaban no era importante; lo era aquella a quien pretendían pedir explicaciones para ese susto que les estaba dando.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¡Bella! –gritó Emmett empujando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación. Revisó con la mirada varias veces antes de confirmar que no había rastro. Se volvió a Edward esperando encontrarlo pero sólo la tela de su ropa ondeando le dejó saber de su presencia.

–Alice y Jasper... –logró escuchar antes de seguirle y alcanzarle cuando llamaba con energía a la puerta. Ni siquiera esperó a que uno de los dos respondiera, cogió el picaporte y abrió para asombro de la pareja, pillada justo cuando salían del baño, ambos con el albornoz puesto pero bromeando y jugando entre ellos.

–¡Hey! –se quedó Alice–. ¡La suya es la de al lado!

–¿Dónde está Bella? –preguntó Edward acercándose a ellos sin pudor. Se paró frente a Alice, los brazos rodeándole los hombros, apretando ligeramente en un intento por calmar sus temblores. También ella se tensó–. Por lo que más quieras, dime dónde está Bella.

–Edward, no lo sabemos. Estuvimos en las cocinas y al subir estábamos tan sucios que nos metimos directos en la ducha. Ahora íbamos a ir a verla; se suponía que iba a estar en la sala de audiencias.

–¡La sala! –exclamó Emmett echando a correr.

Edward soltó a Alice y se volvió cuando la mano de Jasper se cerró sobre su brazo.

–¿Qué está pasando? –inquirió, inquieto.

–Algo le ha pasado a Bella –contestó antes de deshacerse del agarre y correr en pos de su hermano.

Se miraron entre sí antes de apresurarse en buscar ropa y encontrar a Bella. Si le había pasado algo lo pagarían y, si no, sería ella quien lo pagara, por todo el miedo que les estaba haciendo pasar.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Gala ya no sabía en dónde buscar. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haberla perdido sólo durante unos segundos, unas milésimas que le habían supuesto descuidar a la prometida de los príncipes, a la pareja de sus mejores amigos. Si le pasaba algo, él... Negó con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos de mal augurio de su mente. Ella no conocía el reino; tenía que encontrarse en algún sitio no lejos de allí.

Después de mediar en la discusión, siempre echándole un ojo a Bella de vez en cuando, al volverse, sólo unos segundos después, había desaparecido del lugar. Nadie de los que estaban sabía nada de ella, todos pendientes de la discusión. Zigzagueó entre la gente, sin fijarse en ella, sólo buscando la silueta de Bella entre la muchedumbre, la única que para él brillaba con luz propia.

Los príncipes iban a matarlo si volvía al palacio sin ella porque, si le había ocurrido algo, ellos serían los primeros en enterarse.

Desesperado por saber algo, comenzó a detener a varios hombres y mujeres preguntando directamente. Nadie sabía nada. Recorrió las calles por las que habían pasado minutos antes en un intento por descubrir algo específico, alguna pista que le dijera qué había ocurrido y dónde estaba. Prestó especial atención al último lugar donde habían estado pero la intranquilidad en su cuerpo avisándole de algo malo no hacía más que aumentar conforme transcurría el tiempo. Y Bella llevaba más de una hora fuera de su campo visual. Ella no se alejaría de él por propia iniciativa y, a la vista de cómo algunos reaccionaban ante ella, era inquietante no saber nada.

El murmullo de varios transeúntes le hizo girar para ver cómo la gente se apartaba del camino de otros, agachaban la cabeza y hacían alguna que otra rápida reverencia antes de salir corriendo o mantenerse apartado para no molestar.

–¡Gala! –exhortó Edward. Su entrecejo fruncido, hombros tensos y mirada encolerizada le dijo que eran conocedores de lo ocurrido, o al menos de aquello que Bella pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –preguntó Emmett adelantándose a su hermano–. Sabemos que salió contigo al pueblo, ¿dónde está?

–Príncipe... –respondió Gala. ¿Qué podía decirles? Sólo le había quitado la vista de encima unos segundos pero él era el Jefe de la Guardia Real; un error así era inaceptable y merecía un justo castigo.

–¡Responde! –gritó Edward asustando a varios de los que allí estaban.

–Príncipes, lo lamento. Fue mi error y aceptaré el castigo que me sea impuesto.

–Pero, ¿dónde está Bella? –insistió Emmett.

–No lo sé.

El ambiente entre Edward, Emmett y Gala se enfrió por completo. Gala no tuvo apenas tiempo de prepararse cuando Edward le asestó un puñetazo que lo envió directamente al suelo, cuan largo era, unos centímetros más lejos de donde había estado. Si no hubiera sido por Emmett, que ahora lo sujetaba, hubiera vuelto a sentir esos golpes.

Se incorporó un poco y tosió expulsando sangre de su boca. Se merecía eso y mucho más. Ninguno sabía dónde se encontraba Bella pero Edward y Emmett no dejaban de recibir aterradores mensajes por parte de ella. Se levantó del suelo agachando la cabeza esperando el castigo que ellos decretaran.

–Gala, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jasper detrás de ellos.

Todos se volvieron hacia él y Alice, los dos aún faltos de aire por haber corrido tras los otros.

–La perdí de vista unos segundos. Sólo unos segundos y ya no pude encontrarla. No sé qué ha ocurrido pero lo he intentado... Aceptaré cualquier decisión de los Príncipes –respondió arrodillándose ante Edward y Emmett .

–Eso ahora no es importante, Gala –intervino Alice–. Bella no se alejaría de ti sin un motivo y ahora hay que encontrarla. Ya después se determinará de quién fue la culpa, si tuya o de Bella.

Gala observó a Alice. A pesar de notársele la preocupación, la disimulaba como podía y trataba de dar ánimos. Esbozó una media sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Edward y Emmett.

–Juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrarla.

–Cuéntanoslo todo –comentó Edward.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera su voz era ya la misma, cansada de gritar en un intento por atraer la atención de alguien, cualquiera que la ayudara.

Le dolía cada vez que pensaba en Edward o Emmett tal y como ese hombre había dicho. No podría pensar en las personas que más quería en el mundo. Y encima estaba atrapada en el pozo donde la habían lanzado hiriéndose en el corto camino. El agua fría le había entumecido los músculos y las heridas ya no le molestaban, no las sentía. Ahora sólo se lamentaba por no poder estar con ellos, por haber metido en problemas a Gala y no haberle hecho caso.

Debía haber sabido que ese hombre no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así; ya lo conocía de antes, ¿cómo iba a figurarse que él trataría de atentar con su vida? Sin duda eso le dejaba claro que no era aceptada, y el hecho de no encontrar ayuda, no hacía más que intensificar ese pensamiento. Debía volver a la Tierra, no iba a condenar al pueblo haciéndoles perder a sus príncipes.

Trató de moverse un poco sin mucho resultado. Entumecido como tenía el cuerpo, daba igual que se girara, doblara o partiera algo pues no iba a notarlo.

Desde la apertura del pozo podía ver la luz que se filtraba.

Seguramente ya era de noche... Si nadie la encontraba pronto, ella dejaría de ser un problema, tal y como querían.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a pensar en Edward y Emmett, el dolor lacerante emergiendo como un látigo desde las profundidades de su cerebro.

Rememorarlos la hería pero no hacerlo estaba consumiéndola.

–Edw... ard... Emm... ett... –susurró aguantando el dolor por el mero placer de pronunciar en voz alta sus nombres.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward se detuvo en el recorrido echándose mano al corazón. En esos momentos era el único vínculo con su amada y se le desgarraba cada vez que sentía el dolor por el cual pasaba Bella. Emmett no era diferente. Se giró hacia él y pudo verlo demacrado y pálido como el papel. Estaban viviendo un calvario en esos momentos.

–¿Edward? –llamó Alice haciéndole parpadear para centrarse en ella–. Está mal, ¿verdad?

–Sí –respondió sin esconderle nada.

–Vamos a encontrarla y más les vale que la aten a ustedes antes de encontrar ella una oportunidad.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sintiéndose incómodo de repente.

–Esto es algo que Bella nos contó a Jasper y a mí antes de venir aquí.

Ella... ella quería ver si el pueblo la aceptaba pero, si no era así... rompería el vínculo.

–No puedes hablar en serio... –masculló sin contener su furia.

¿Bella les había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo? ¿Los dejaría sin importarles los sentimientos de los tres?

–Mira, Bella es una mujer sensacional pero nunca ha encontrado a nadie que la valorara y la viera como es en realidad. Ella ya no cree que nadie se vaya a fijar, mucho menos a amarla, por eso siempre ha mantenido parte de sí misma encerrada para no sufrir. Ustedes son los más cerca que han estado y si Rochel la hubiera aceptado estoy segura que Bella hubiera querido hacer el vínculo. Pero ahora lo único en su mente será alejarse de ustedes, volver a la Tierra con nosotros.

–¿Sería capaz de dejarnos sin más?

Alice suspiró. La mano de Jasper se entrelazó con la suya dándole fuerzas para continuar.

–Ella los dejará lo más preciado de su ser: el corazón.

–Para ella... –prosiguió Jasper–, no habrá más felicidad. Pero no quiere condenalos a ustedes a decidir entre su pueblo y ella.

–La elección sería fácil –intervino Emmett apretando las manos en puños para soportar la nueva oleada de dolor proveniente de Bella.

–Ella vale más que cualquier planeta.

–Sólo verá que renuncian a la corona, a su país, a todo. Piensa que pueden arrepentirse después.

–Nunca –gruñó Edward. Se dio la vuelta y prosiguió el camino pero todos sabían el enfado que tenía. Si encontraban a Bella estaban seguros que tendría unas palabras con ella.

Emmett siguió a su hermano. También estaba enfadado, pero la ira de Edward iba más allá.

–Edw...

–Cállate –regañó–. Teníamos que haber hecho el vínculo hace tiempo, así sabríamos dónde está. Al fin y al cabo, esto sabíamos cómo acabaría.

–Sabes que ella tiene que aceptarnos. No se puede obligar al vínculo –respondió Emmett a sabiendas que su hermano ya lo sabía.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si se concentraba podía sentirla por completo, ser partícipe del miedo, dolor, todos los sentimientos que pasaban ahora por Bella.

Una pequeña riña hizo que el grupo se detuviera de su búsqueda y contemplaran cómo dos niños pequeños peleaban. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, les echaba miradas entre asustado y avergonzado, sin querer que se fijaran en él, como si ocultara algo. Empujaba al otro, mayor que él, hacia ellos y hablaba en susurros a pesar de que el más grande lo hacía a gritos increpándole por su comportamiento.

Cuando quisieron reanudar la marcha, el grito del pequeño los hizo detenerse y girarse hacia ellos. Le estaba suplicando al mayor y éste suspiraba derrotado.

Se acercó al grupo, hacia Alice, con la cabeza gacha.

–Perdón... –susurró, apenas audible. Alice se agachó para tratar de escucharlo mejor y darle menos miedo–. Mi hermano quiere saber si a Bella le pasará igual que en el cuento...

El silencio cortó el aire y ninguno de los presentes habló por unos segundos.

–¿Qué cuento? –preguntó finalmente Alice.

–Aquel en el que la bruja engaña a la princesa y le dice que el príncipe está herido en el pozo... –contestó mirando de reojo a su hermano–. Alec quiere saber si Bella será rescatada como en la historia...

Todos miraron hacia el niño llamado Alec que se movía inquieto.

Estaba muy nervioso, como si hubiera cometido una travesura y no quisiera confesarla por miedo a las represalias.

Emmett puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward llamando su atención.

–Sólo hay un pozo abandonado en Rochel... –murmuró.

Ambos se miraron entre sí analizándose y leyéndose mutuamente.

–¿Se salvará? –insistió impaciente por apartarse de ellos y poder volver con su hermano e irse a casa.

Edward y Emmett salieron corriendo a la vez dejando al resto allí parados. Algo les decía que ese crío les había dado la pista que necesitaban para encontrar a Bella pero... ¿sería demasiado tarde?


	37. Capítulo Treinta y Seis

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta y Seis **

Las pisadas rápidas de Edward y su hermano hacían eco en las calles cuando pasaban como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar donde pensaban que podría estar Bella. Si ese niño había preguntado eso concretamente era por algo, su intuición se los decía.

El cuento al que se referían era uno contado por Bella días atrás cuando visitó la zona donde estaba ese pozo abandonado. Ella creó esa historia para dotarlo de su propia leyenda, y grandes y pequeños estuvieron encantados con ello. Ahora...

Cada vez aceleraban más el paso. Si por ellos hubiera sido, ya estarían allí cerciorándose de que Bella no estuviera. Pero, cuando divisaron la plaza a los lejos, su corazón dejó de latir, los esfuerzos redoblados pues podían sentirla, aunque no la vieran, herida y débil. Cada uno se aferró a una parte del borde del pozo para frenarse y mirar al interior. Oscuridad absoluta, igual que el lugar de la plaza.

–¡Bella! –gritaron ambos.

No hubo respuesta.

–Maldita sea –blasfemó Edward–. Voy a bajar –afirmó quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola al suelo como si nada. Se arremangó la camisa y se sentó sobre el borde del pozo con las piernas hacia dentro. Cuando estaba a punto de deslizarse hacia el interior, Gala y los otros llegaron al lugar.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Jasper.

–Bella puede estar ahí –contestó Emmett sin mirarlos, sólo escrutando el pozo en un intento por ver algo, lo que fuera.

–¿Y vas a meterte sin más? –inquirió Alice–. ¿Qué harás si está?

¿Podrás sacarla?

–Emmett ayudará si está.

–Espera –intervino Gala.

Se acercó al pozo y juntó sus manos. Cerró por un momento los ojos y,al abrirlos, éstos brillaban de un modo extraño. Fue separando los brazos y de las palmas salieron pequeñas bolas blancas que crecían en el aire e iluminaban todo el lugar.

–Me olvidé de ese poder –dijo Edward admirando la luz que ahora tenían.

–Pero es inútil en el pozo... –precisó Emmett.

Gala se inclinó sobre el agujero con una esfera en su mano soltándola dentro del mismo y, en lugar de ir hacia arriba, ésta fue hacia abajo agrandándose un poco mientras emitía un destello cada vez mayor que les iluminaba las paredes llenas de salientes, rocas partidas, vegetación,... La bola siguió descendiendo bajo la atenta mirada de todos alrededor del pozo hasta que el grito ahogado de Alice fue la manifestación ante lo que habían descubierto: Bella...

Alice se apartó y abrazó a Jasper con fuerza mientras éste la reconfortaba. Por su parte, los otros evaluaban la forma de intervenir no dejándose llevar por el miedo.

–Es demasiado estrecho para subir dos a la vez –murmuró Emmett.

–Y Bella no está en condiciones de hacerlo sola –apuntó Edward apretando los labios. Estaba tan cerca de ella y se sentía impotente para aliviar el dolor que sin duda debía estar sintiendo ella. Estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno, peor que cualquiera de las guerras en que había participado.

–Tenemos que sacarla de otra forma –dijo Gala–. Edward, ¿podrías alzarla y sacarla con tu poder?

Éste se volvió a él, la cara desencajada y horrorizado ante lo que acababa de oír.

–¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Puedo acabar haciéndole más daño! –gritó sin poder evitarlo, abalanzándose hacia Gala antes de que su hermano lo detuviera.

–No lo harás –suavizó Emmett.

–La cubriré con un escudo y, aunque roce las rocas, ella no sufrirá daño. Emmett puede convocar mantas, estará helada.

Éste miró a Gala, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Desde cuándo tienes ese poder?

–No es algo que use mucho –restó importancia al hecho–. Lo que importa es que saquemos a Bella de ahí. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Edward?

Él miró al fondo del pozo. Todavía no habían hecho el vínculo con ella pero sentía su dolor, la tristeza que anidaba en su corazón y el único pensamiento que tenía en ese momento era bajar y abrazarla, hacerle olvidar la pena que tenía y amarla como nunca había amado a una mujer, como nunca amaría a otra. Si la perdía...

–¿Edward? –llamó Emmett posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano. Nadie como él podía entender ahora lo que sentía pues era la persona que tenía una conexión con él y con la mujer que era su vida.

Miró entonces a Gala y vio preocupación también en su rostro.

No estaban seguros de lo que iba a pasar pero confiaba ciegamente en su amigo, él haría lo posible por protegerla.

–No dejes que sufra ningún daño, por favor, Gala –murmuró bajándose del borde pero sin separarse del pozo, pendiente de quien se encontraba abajo.

Le tomó varios minutos calmarse y mantener su respiración acompasada mientras los demás esperaban. Gala se concentró también en el cuerpo de Bella bañándola hasta que ésta se vio rodeada con un halo dorado a todo su alrededor.

–Cuando quieras, Edward–murmuró bajito.

Edward fijó sus ojos en Bella extendiendo hacia ella su poder. Muy lentamente, fue moviéndose con sumo cuidado. Ninguna parte parecía quedarse huérfana, como si quisiera rodearla por completo. Tenía especial cuidado en la cabeza así como en las heridas que podía ver gracias a la luz de Gala. Su hombro derecho estaba despellejado, no sabía si también roto, y las manos y rodillas las tenía ensangrentadas. Su cuerpo empapado en el agua y humedad que había.

–Id subiéndola despacio –indicó Emmett frente a Edward–. Yo la agarraré en cuanto esté a mi alcance.

–Sí –afirmaron ambos.

Alice y Jasper observaban cómo Gala, Edward y Emmett se afanaban en sacar a Bella. Ninguno había tratado de interrumpirles. Se sentían en un aparto, en ese momento estaban sobrando allí. Observaban la devoción con que su amiga era tratada, la desesperación de los tres por salvarla de donde estaba y saber que estaba bien. Ella pertenecía a ese lugar, les pertenecía a Edward y Emmett y... Alice apretó el agarre en Jasper y éste la miró. También él estaba preocupado; entendía perfectamente lo que podría pasar en cuanto Bella se restableciera, lo que ella decidiría. La abrazó con más fuerza intentando infundirle valor. Ahora más que nunca tendrían que luchar porque su amiga fuera feliz, como ella había luchado por ellos.

Edward jadeó cuando esquivó uno de los picos salientes que había en la mitad del pozo. Si Emmett no le hubiera avisado a tiempo, podría haberla arañado en el brazo. La sola visión de Bella con una herida sangrando, su sangre corriendo por el brazo provocada por su torpeza...

–¡Edward, maldita sea, concéntrate y no pienses esas cosas! –exclamó Emmett despejándose la cabeza de tales visiones–. Súbela de una vez.

–No quiero que se haga daño, hay que...

–Edward, la tengo protegida, súbela más rápido –intervino Gala, las manos apretando la apertura del pozo, su frente empapada en sudor.

Emmett se dio cuenta entonces que su poder estaba empezando a debilitarlo, quizá porque no lo usaba mucho, o lo había adquirido hacía poco.

–Edward... –susurró a la mente de su hermano–. Edward, súbela.

Gala no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo y ahí sí que te costará esquivar las piedras sin que él la proteja.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó en voz alta mirando de reojo a

Gala–. ¿Gala?

–Estoy bien. Súbela más rápido. Deprisa.

–¡Hazlo! –gritó en su cabeza Emmett.

Se concentró en Bella y tiró de ella hacia arriba más raudo, eludiendo las piedras y rocas, las hierbas y enredaderas que podían ralentizarle, pero con una subida más desesperada, sobre todo cuando el brillo que la rodeaba, fruto del poder de Gala, se atenuaba.

–Casi... –masculló Emmett asomado en el pozo tratando de alcanzarla. Jasper soltó en ese momento a Alice y lo agarró antes de que éste se precipitara dentro.

–Lo que nos faltaba, que tú también cayeras ahora –se quejó él.

–¡Intentaba cogerla! –se justificó, encarándose con Jasper.

–Sí, claro, y para eso tienes que perder el equilibrio y...

Un manotazo en la cabeza hizo que Jasper se mordiera la lengua y gruñera por el dolor. Se giró enfadado hasta que vio a Alice con el dedo índice levantado, así como su ceja.

–Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde. Pero ahora a ver si hacer el favor de trabajar en equipo y sacan a Bella de ahí. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, Señora –respondieron los dos a la vez. Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Sólo Alice era capaz de dirigir a cualquier hombre con un simple gesto.

–Emmett... ya... –avisó Gala con una voz tan suave que parecía un susurro.

Se giró y vio que tenía al alcance a Bella a quien no dudó en agarrar al mismo tiempo que Jasper hacía lo mismo.

El ímpetu de los dos por sacarla, unido al poder de Edward, la lanzó fuera del pozo en segundos y los tres, Emmett, Jasper y Bella, cayeron al suelo al otro lado donde se encontraba Edward. Gala respiró profundamente dejándose caer al suelo sin poder evitarlo, agotado como estaba, asistido por Alice.

Edward corrió rodeando el pozo y levantó el cuerpo de Bella de Emmett y Jasper que la habían protegido de la caída. Estaba pálida y helada, pero no parecía demasiado maltrecha. Y respiraba. Eso para él ya era el cielo mismo.

–Bella... Bella ¿me oyes? ¡Bella!

Ella frunció el ceño quejándose del dolor que sentía.

–Edw... ard... –Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre completo cuando el cuerpo empezó a temblar y su rostro reflejó un intenso dolor que tanto uno como otro pudieron notar. Gala se reincorporó acercándose a ellos.

–Edward, suéltala, está sellada –le informó tratando de que dejara que él la llevara en brazos.

–¿Sellada? –preguntó Alice.

–Han marcado su mente para provocarle dolor cuando está cerca o piensa en los Príncipes. Necesitamos a alguien que elimine el sello antes de que ellos puedan acercarse –contestó Gala cogiendo a Bella con suma suavidad evitando las heridas que tenía. Una mirada a Edward y Emmett le hizo saber el daño que les causaba no poder tocarla o acercarse–. Emmett, mantas –le centró–. Y ropa seca, si puede ser.

Al momento, unas mantas aparecieron sobre el cuerpo de Bella estirándose por el poder de Edward y, al bajar, las prendas de ésta desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas por limpias y secas. Ya se ocuparían después de las heridas en el castillo.

En ese mismo instante, el murmullo rompiendo el silencio los puso a todos en alerta.

Jasper abrazó a Alice protegiéndola mientras Edward y Emmett se ponían cerca de Gala y Bella. Algo se aproximaba a ellos y era grande.

La vestimenta de la Guardia Real, al aparecer cruzando la esquina, los hizo relajarse. Reconocieron a algunos de los hombres como parte de la guardia de su madre y entendieron que ella habría estado notando sus sentimientos. Les enviaba ayuda. Miraron a Bella y sonrieron un poco; sólo querían llevarla al castillo y protegerla, no volver a separarse de ella y, sobre todo, hacer el vínculo para que no volviera a pasar lo ocurrido. Si eran capaces de sentirla sin el mismo, cuando lo hicieran, los tres formarían una sola persona.

–Príncipe Edward –llamó la atención el capitán de la guardia–. Capitán –saludó a Gala–. La reina nos envió para ofrecerles nuestra ayuda.

–Ya no es necesaria –contestó Emmett, visiblemente molesto porque aparecieran cuando ya las cosas parecían estar solucionadas.

–No –negó Gala–, ¿Seth vino? –inquirió mirando a los distintos hombres que se encontraban delante. Era consciente que ellos no respondían a tales llamadas al despojarse de todo lo que les pertenecía pero ese muchacho acababa de entrar en la guardia hacía unos días y conocía de sus poderes.

–Sí, señor –titubeó al sentir pronunciar su nombre de nuevo. Un joven apartó a los otros para sobresalir y responder a su capitán superior.

Un muchacho de apenas 20 años se adelantó del grupo de soldados.

Su vestimenta todavía no estaba acorde con las demás, aparte de que le quedaba algo holgada, y se notaba su inexperiencia en el lenguaje corporal.

Gala se acercó a él con Bella, a pesar de las protestas de Edward y Emmett y de que éstos acudieran prestos a ambos lados.

–Tienes el poder de quitar sellos, úsalo en ella.

Seth miró a Bella, pálida, con barro en el cuerpo y con signos de estar luchando internamente con algo. Puso la mano en su frente y distinguió la marca que la oprimía y generaba el dolor.

–Es poderoso. Quien quiera que lo pusiera, ha querido causarle mucho daño, Señor –comentó apartándose de la frente.

–¿Puedes quitárselo? –preguntó Emmett, inquieto por ese retroceso–. ¿No puedes?

Seth lo miró, indeciso, al igual que a Edward y, algo más alejados, a Alice y Jasper.

–Yo... No estoy seguro... Todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar este poder.

–Tengo fe en ti –intervino Gala–. Si has podido entrar a formar parte de la Guardia Real es porque tienes lo que debes para servir a tu Rey y a tus Príncipes. Y ahora ellos precisan de ti. Arranca el sello de Bella – añadió dándole la confianza que necesitaba.

Éste lo miró a los ojos, temeroso de fallar, e intentó darle valor. Ahora mismo era lo único que tenían y quería que sus príncipes pudieran coger a Bella en sus brazos y acercarse sin que notaran el sufrimiento.

Seth posó de nuevo la palma sobre la frente de Bella y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, apretando la mandíbula como si encontrara resistencia.

Los demás permanecían en silencio, todos pendientes de ellos, Bella y Seth, en si lo lograría o tendrían que esperar hasta llegar al castillo. Unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro del muchacho y éste parecía redoblar los esfuerzos por arrancar a Bella del sello impuesto. Gala temía por el joven, quizá le estaba pidiendo demasiado y ahora no quería darse por vencido.

Quizá... La mano de Edward en su hombro detuvo los pensamientos negativos, calmándolo de algún modo, o al menos eso ocurrió hasta que Bella se intentó remover entre los brazos de Gala quejándose y entrecerrando el ceño. Emmett, Gala y Edward la miraron asustados pero sin querer tocarla más pues el contacto con Seth seguía sobre su rostro y éste parecía muy concentrado en ese instante. Sin embargo, cuando Bella gritó de dolor, ambos príncipes no sabían qué hacer, si separar al joven o dejarle seguir.

Afortunadamente la respuesta les llegó segundos después, cuando escucharon escapar de los labios de Bella un suspiro de alivio y a sus mentes llegaron sus nombres pronunciados con tal claridad, alivio y felicidad que se quedaron paralizados para decir o hacer nada más que mirar el cuerpo de su amada en los brazos de Gala. Seth apartó la mano de ella y se tambaleó hacia atrás siendo recogido por un par de soldados que acudieron en su auxilio cuando vieron que no podía tenerse en pie.

–Príncipes, el sello ha sido roto pero necesitará unos días para recuperarse. Es una de las marcas más poderosas a las que me he enfrentado–comentó intentando mantenerse consciente–. No sé si lo he hecho bien.

–Lo has hecho muy bien –elogió Edward acercándose a él–. Soy yo quien te debe ahora un favor inmenso por salvar a mi mujer. Pide lo que quieras.

Todos los miraron, la mayoría sin poder creer lo que el Príncipe le estaba ofreciendo a alguien de la Guardia Real. Ellos servían a la realeza; se suponía que no debían pedir nada, y ahora le ofrecían ese derecho...

–Pr..Príncipe... y... yo... –titubeó sin saber cómo sentirse o decir.

–No hace falta que lo decidas ahora. Piénsalo y comunícame tu decisión cuando estés preparado.

–Sí, Señor.

Edward se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Emmett estaba cerca de Bella cerciorándose de sus heridas, acariciando su piel también, en un intento por estar en contacto. Tuvo envidia de no ser él y quiso aproximarse, cogerla en brazos y llevarla al castillo donde atendería personalmente una a una todos los cortes de su cuerpo. Pero para eso había que llegar antes.

–Emmett, deja que Gala cargue con Bella para darle tiempo a que elimine la marca por completo. Debemos movernos rápido, la noche ha caído y no quiero que se enferme –murmuró Edward–. Alice, Jasper, iréis protegidos por cuatro guardias, no quiero perder de vista a nadie.

–De acuerdo –respondieron los dos.

–Vámonos de este sitio. Ya ajustaremos cuentas más tarde – pronunció en voz más alta de lo normal como si quisiera que, si alguien estaba espiándolos, supiera que las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella apartando el sudor que su cuerpo exudaba por la fiebre. Según le habían contado Alice y Jasper, era normal ese estado pues el agua donde había estado, fría e infectada, podía provocar que se enfermara y necesitara medicación para recuperarse.

Gracias a ellos, sus científicos y médicos habían podido sintetizar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer los polvos que llevaba tomando dos días pero no había mucha mejoría en su estado. No hacían otra cosa que velar por ella, ambos encerrados en la habitación de Bella sin permitir a nadie la entrada, ni siquiera al mismísimo Rey.

Carlisle. Quien había intentado entrar en una ocasión y enfrentado a sus dos hijos como nunca antes. Ninguno había cedido a las órdenes que su padre les daba, el asunto más importante estaba postrado en una cama ardiendo de fiebre y llamándolos a cada momento. Ni las amenazas ni invocaciones a su cargo como Príncipes les había hecho moverse de donde estaban, y finalmente habían acabado por cerrarle la puerta en las narices... Al Rey.

Ya se ocuparían más adelante de los castigos que sin duda les impondría por no obedecerle.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Emmett llegando a su mente la voz de él.

–Igual. ¿Quieres ducharte tranquilo? La acabas de ver antes de meterte en el baño –respondió un poco cansado.

–Ya lo sé... Pero no la puedo ver.

–Cuando salgas de ahí la verás, y luego me ducharé yo.

–Sí... Y me preguntarás lo mismo que yo –se mofó Emmett.

Edward sonrió mirando a Bella descansar tranquila. No podían evitar estar a su lado siempre. Y con lo que había pasado, la decisión por parte de ellos estaba tomada y harían que ella siguiera la dirección correcta, la de su corazón.

–Al menos tardaré más que tú –replicó él.

–Sí, un minuto más –chinchó su hermano.

–O menos –convino Edward.

La llamada a la puerta le hizo centrar su atención en ella frunciendo el ceño. Si era su padre de nuevo... Ya había intentado por dos ocasiones ese día que salieran de la habitación para presidir audiencias o entrar en las reuniones y no le habían querido abrir. Edward se había encargado de bloquearla cuando había visto moverse la manivela y ahora no iba a ser muy diferente. Esperaba la voz conocida de Gala, encargado de la seguridad de ellos, para anunciar quien quería hablar ahora con ellos.

–Príncipes... Su madre, la Reina, está aquí.

Se quedó sin palabras. No podía ser que Padre le hubiera dado permiso a acercarse con lo enfadado que había salido de allí la primera vez. ¿Cómo lo había convencido? A él llegó una sensación, mitad turbadora, mitad sabedora, de lo que una mujer conseguía cuando se lo proponía.

–Déjala entrar, Edward... –murmuró Emmett a su mente–. Quiero hablar con ella. Y se la nota triste.

Sí. Él también lo percibía, aunque eran pocos los momentos que el vínculo con su madre se revertía para dejarles a ellos conocer lo que sentía.

–Que pase –dijo en voz alta para que Gala permitiera el avance.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abría y Esme entraba tan solemne como era. Llevaba un hermoso vestido en colores púrpuras con sedas que parecían bailar a su alrededor. Su cabello estaba recogido en un coqueto moño que apenas lograba mantener sus mechones, tan infantil como parecía a pesar de su edad.

–Edward, hijo mío –susurró cuando lo vio al lado de la cama junto a Bella. Avanzó hacia él pero se detuvo cuando éste se levantó interponiéndose entre ella y la mujer. El gesto de dolor de su madre le dolió y pidió perdón internamente pero debía proteger a Bella de todos. Incluida su madre–. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

–En la ducha. No tardará en salir –respondió.

Bella protestó en ese momento haciendo que Edward volviera enseguida a su lado ayudándola a moverse para encontrar otra postura. Sabía que lo vigilaba pero no importaba.

–¿Cómo está Bella? –preguntó por fin.

–Según Alice y Jasper, mejor. Nosotros seguimos viéndola pálida.

Pero las heridas parece que van bien con las medicinas que encargamos.

–Me alegra oír eso, hijo. ¿Podría acercarme a ella?

Edward la miró entre sorprendido y cauto.

–¿Para qué?

–No quiero hacerle daño, te lo prometo. Conozco lo suficiente del vínculo como para saber que no se debe alterar.

–Eso no es lo que Padre ha intentado. Lo que intenta –acusó sintiendo crecer la ira en su cuerpo. Estaba harto de servir a todo el mundo, era hora de que él impusiera sus reglas, de dejar a un lado lo de ser hijo, príncipe, soldado, y ser, por una vez, hombre, y luchar por lo que quería.

–Edward, compréndenos. Bella es una mujer insólita en Rochel, no es fácil aceptar que tus dos hijos estén vinculados a alguien que, con su pérdida, puede hacerles sufrir tanto como la propia muerte –sollozó cayendo sobre el suelo ocultando su rostro con las manos.

–Madre... –susurró él.

Emmett salió del baño sólo con los pantalones puestos y se arrodilló junto a Esme apartándole las manos para secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos.

–Madre, no queremos hacerte daño. Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Pero igual que nosotros tuviste la dicha de encontrar el vínculo y formar una familia feliz, nosotros queremos hacerlo. Ya sea en Rochel, o en cualquier otro planeta.

–¿Y qué será de Rochel? ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿No se dan cuenta, hijos míos, que renunciaran a algo enorme?

Emmett sonrió mirando a Bella.

–Nosotros no renunciamos a nada, "mamá"... Porque antes de conocerla a ella... No teníamos nada.

Esme se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar la respuesta de Esme, más cuando los sentimientos de ambos acudieron rodeándola de una calidez tan pura como nunca antes había sentido.

–¿Qué clase de unión los ha unido? –susurró llevándose la mano al corazón.

–El amor, Madre... El amor –contestó Edward acariciando a Bella y siendo recompensando por una sonrisa de felicidad.

Esme cerró los ojos. Quería ayudar a sus hijos de alguna forma, pero las últimas audiencias no habían ido demasiado bien. Habían preguntado por ellos y sabían del intento de asesinato de Bella.

Algunos, en secreto, le habían pedido saber sobre el estado de la "humana" y los niños también le susurraban cosas para ella. Pero aún existía mucho recelo.

Estaba segura que si el vínculo hubiera sido sólo con Emmett no habría tanta negativa; hasta ella sabía que eran conscientes de ello. Pero Edward era el heredero... Su deber era aportar una reina fuerte para el planeta. Y Bella no lo era.

–Madre –interrumpió los pensamientos Edward–. Si no has venido a nada más...

–¡Edward! ––recriminó su hermano.

Éste no lo miró, pero supo que también a él le dolía la crudeza con que trataba a su madre.

–¿No podrían al menos ir a las audiencias?

–¿Te ha enviado él? ¿Te ha dicho que vengas? –inquirió Emmett sin dar crédito a lo que su madre les pedía. Siempre había pensado que podía estar de su lado.

–Sólo digo que aquí encerrados no podran hacer nada por su causa. En cambio, si luchan por ella... Es mejor enfrentarse a todos que dejar la lucha para otro momento. Ahora es cuando el destino, su destino, se está decidiendo. No es cuestión de que su padre o yo la aceptemos.

Necesitan que el pueblo la acepte, y ese está fuera de estas paredes –respondió con la cabeza bien alta–. Si quieren que la quieran,deberan ser más fuertes... por ella –añadió dándose la vuelta y abandonando la habitación.

Ambos se miraron sin llegar a comprender del todo que su madre estaba dándoles la oportunidad de conseguir lo que ansiaban. A Bella.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella se removió entre las sábanas por el calor que tenía. Con su mano apartó la ropa buscando algo de frescura y tocó a su alrededor de la cama para en pro de alguien. Abrió poco a poco los ojos adaptándose a la cambiante claridad que danzaba proveniente de una chimenea. Y, al lado de la misma, en los sillones, Edward y Emmett derrotados y dormidos profundamente. Suspiró viéndolos dormir tan agotados como debían estar por el tiempo pasado y recordó la tristeza que lo acontecido significaba. No quería... No podía...

Se levantó de la cama y, con temblorosas piernas, se encaminó hasta ellos.

Edward era el que estaba más cerca. Y también el que había sentido hablándole y cuidándola durante los días que hubieran pasado. Y Emmett... Miró hacia él y sonrió por ese mechón revoltoso que tenía en la frente. Él no había dejado de tocarla y hacerle sentir que estaba ahí, que podía ayudarse de él para soportar el dolor. Sus dos amores...

Llegó hasta el primero y las fuerzas ya no le llegaron a más que a dejarse caer en sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa y asustándolo. Éste abrió los ojos de golpe.

–¡Bella! –gritó despertando con ello a Emmett–. Bella... –susurró su nombre abrazando su cuerpo y consolándola porque las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que parecieran querer detenerse.

Emmett llegó a su lado acariciándole la espalda y dejándole cálidos besos en ella. Por fin había despertado. Y ahora, tal y como había hablado con Edward, era hora de luchar y dar el siguiente paso. Por Bella.


	38. Capítulo Treinta y Siete

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta y Siete **

Bella resopló cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca mientras Edward la miraba con el gesto huraño. Por su parte, Emmett, unos metros separado de ellos, se aguantaba la risa por verlos pelear tan celosamente defendiendo cada uno su postura. Ella intentó moverse en la cama para destaparse pero Edward estaba preparado y apoyó su cuerpo sobre ella para detenerla. Los labios se posaron sobre los de Bella haciéndola gemir con ese roce.

–Ahí –le ordenó entre besos.

–No... –susurró–. No soy... una... mascota...

–Si sigues comportándote así lo serás –la amenazó.

–Inténtalo –dijo empujándolo apenas unos centímetros.

–No me tientes –siseó mordiéndola en los labios. Sus ojos llameaban seducidos por esa traviesa suya–. Prométenos que vas a quedarte aquí.

–¡Estoy bien! –se quejó.

–Has pasado varios días con fiebre y todavía algunas heridas no se han cerrado del todo. Además, tu tobillo sigue hinchado. Jasper dijo que no deberías moverlo –comentó Emmett apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana.

Bella lo miró fulminándole con la mirada.

–Quiero salir de la habitación –lanzó a los dos.

–Haremos una cosa –terció Edward–. Cuando vengamos de la audiencia te llevamos al jardín. ¿Vale?

–¿Lo prometes? –preguntó iluminándosele los ojos. Llevaba días encerrada y sólo quería salir de allí un momento, cansada como estaba de ver las mismas paredes y de que sus hombres no la tocaran a pesar del fuego que encendían en ella por tenerlos cerca. Ni las heridas parecían apagar esa calentura. Y por lo que conocía a los otros, estarían igual que ella.

–Lo prometo –contestó besándola en la frente–. Y ahora no te muevas de ahí. Gala se quedará vigilando y no permitirá la entrada de nadie

y las ventanas y balcón están sellados. Nadie podrá hacerte daño.

El recuerdo del incidente en el pozo y cómo había acabado en él regresó a su mente turbándola de tristeza y miedo. Todo su cuerpo tembló por un momento, no por lo ocurrido, sino por lo que ese acontecimiento significaba, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en menos de una semana, abandonando aquello que amaba.

–¿Bella? –llamó Emmett quien pronto se encontró a su lado. Ella intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora pero no supo si lo había hecho bien pues el rostro de éste se ensombreció.

–Estoy bien –repitió para calmarlos–. Me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvan pero después me sacan, ¿vale?

Los dos se miraron como si hablaran algo entre ellos y al final asintieron abrazándola con fuerza. Podía sentir su amor y sabía que era sincero, que ya no era por ningún vínculo, ni lo había sido antes, que no les importaba su físico, que eran suyos como ella lo era de ellos. Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas y sus pensamientos para que no notaran nada.

Desde el momento en que había pasado todo, le habían contado que podían sentirla más a pesar de no estar vinculados. ¿No tendría secretos si se unía a ellos con esa fuerte conexión de ahora?

–Bueno, bueno. –Bella empujó a los dos para que se separaran.

–Tienen que irse o se enfadarán con ustedes. Pero vuelvan pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Las sonrisas de ambos le hicieron acariciarlos una última vez, a Edward en su mejilla, bajando por su pecho y rozando sobre la camiseta la cicatriz que tenía; a Emmett por su pelo que tan revoltoso era como él mismo.

–Venga, fuera –agregó rápidamente retirando las manos y sumiendo los pensamientos que se arremolinaban por salir de ella en lo más profundo de su ser.

–No tardaremos –dijo Edward levantándose de la cama y encaminándose a la puerta.

–Y haz caso, o después atente a las consecuencias –añadió Emmett, a su lado, guiñándole un ojo.

–A las consecuencias de ambos.

El cuerpo de Bella reaccionó encendiéndose más aún y las risas de ellos le decían que acababan de hacerlo a posta.

–Seran... –masculló controlando sus reacciones.

Se tumbó en la cama y rodó por ella hasta hacerse una bola con las sábanas y quedarse quieta pensando en todo lo feliz que era con ellos.

Atesoraría esos momentos para siempre... Cuando no estuviera a su lado.

Dos horas después de que Edward y Emmett se fueran a las audiencias, el golpeo en la puerta la hizo salir de la somnolencia que se había apoderado de ella.

No podía contestar por lo que no vio mal que Gala abriera la puerta y se fijara en el bulto que era ella en la cama.

–¡Bella! –gritó corriendo hacia ella–. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Llamo a alguien?

Abrió los ojos y trató de mover el brazo para decirle que estaba bien pero sólo consiguió bostezar.

–Está medio dormida Gala, no le pasa nada –dijeron detrás de él.

Bella movió la cabeza para encontrarse allí a sus amigos. Los había echado de menos esos días sin verlos debido a la decisión de Edward y Emmett de no permitir la entrada a nadie.

–Hola... –murmuró volviendo a bostezar–. Me aburría y acabé durmiéndome.

–Sí, pues se acabó, dormilona –dijo Alice avanzando a la cama para ayudarla a deshacer el enredo en el que estaba–. En serio, no sé cómo haces para enmarañarte y dormir bien.

Bella sonrió.

–¿Pueden estar aquí, Bella? –preguntó Gala.

–¡Por supuesto que podemos! –exclamó Alice con los brazos en jarras–. Edward no nos dejó entrar porque Bella estaba mal y ellos estaban demasiado sensibles pero ahora está perfectamente así que no hay nada que pueda impedirnos estar aquí, ¿me oyes? –Lanzó mientras avanzaba hacia él, retrocediendo éste, viéndose amenazado por una mujer varios centímetros más baja–. Si se les ocurre separarnos ahora de ella vas a ver tú de lo que soy capaz y lo que puedo hacerte con...

–Alice cerró la puerta antes de proseguir. Había conseguido que Gala saliera de la habitación así que, ¿para qué decirle las cosas que podía hacerle si con quien las haría sería con Jasper?–. Uff, que a gusto me quedé –suspiró ella–. Por cierto, Jasper, prepárate para después porque tengo ganas de muchas cosas.

–¿¡Qué!? –gritó espantado él–. ¡Es con Gala con quien tenías la pelea!

–Sí, pero es a ti a quien me gusta hacerte gritar. Me pones tanto que...

Las risas de Bella hicieron que ambos se giraran hacia ella y sonrieran.

Querían verla feliz y riéndose, que olvidara los malos momentos y, sobre todo, lo que sabían que tenía en mente.

Alice se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Becca.

–Te he echado de menos –le murmuró al oído.

–Yo también. Edward me explicó por qué no los dejaba pasar.

Lo siento.

–No te preocupes por eso Bella –contestó Jasper–. A veces pegábamos el oído desde nuestra habitación para intentar escucharos y otras saltábamos y los veíamos por el balcón.

–¿Hacian qué? –Sorprendida, miró al balcón.

–Sí, bueno, al principio era un poco complicado pero una vez le pillas el truco es fácil. –Quitó hierro al asunto Alice–. El caso es que ahora que estás bien creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, ¿no te parece?

Bella supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo con eso.

–Chicos...

–No, Bella. No puedes estar considerando lo que nos dijiste. ¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que te aman?

–Soy consciente de ello, Alice. Pero... –calló derrotada sin poder dar más explicaciones.

–Oh, Bella... No debes rendirte tan fácilmente –animó Alice.

–Sabemos que hay muchos a los que no les importa que seas de otro planeta, incluso creen que puedes hacer cambiar para mejor a Edward y Emmett.

–No me hagan esto más difícil... por favor –suplicó.

Jasper suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a ellas cogiéndole la mano libre a Bella.

–Escúchame, Bella. Sé que eres una persona que antes se hace daño a sí misma que a otra y que piensas más para los demás que para ti.

Pero ya basta. Sé que ahí dentro hay una mujer luchadora que querría estar ahora delante de todo el pueblo marcando su territorio sobre los príncipes, que no le importaría que intentaran atacarla una o mil veces porque confiaría lo suficiente en sus hombres para saber que ellos la protegen.

Y, sobre todo, que los ama tanto como para no poder alejarse de ellos.

–Jasper, no puedo hacerles eso...

–¿Quién es la que habla ahora, Bella? ¿Esa mujer que sé que está en tu interior o el miedo de enfrentarte a todos y ser feliz?

–No sabes si seríamos felices –susurró con la cabeza gacha.

–Es verdad que no lo sabemos, Bella –prosiguió Alice–. Pero tú lo has visto. Desde que los conocieras has cambiado, te has hecho más fuerte, te sientes mejor contigo misma y con tu cuerpo. ¿Quieres volver a ser la de antes?

Bella giró la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas.

–No lo entienden. El planeta Rochel lleva en paz varias decenas de años. Desde que Carlisle entró al poder ha mantenido a raya a todos y cada uno de los del pueblo así como a los de otros planetas para que la paz reinara. Ahora está dividido, si continuamos así lo único que yo conseguiré es que intenten derrocarlos a ellos y comiencen las guerras. No quiero tener que ver partir a Edward o a Emmett a una batalla contra sus propios súbditos y que uno de ellos no vuelva o que implique la muerte de los tres. ¿Cómo voy a ser yo la semilla que engendre una división?

–¿Y cómo sabes que eso no lo hay ahora? –inquirió Alice–. Por lo que nos han dicho, Carlisle es un buen Rey, gobierna justo pero duramente, bla, bla, bla... –continuó–. Pero no sabemos si alguien en el planeta está descontento porque eso no lo dicen. Ni sabemos si el resto de planetas no ven a Rochel como un suculento manjar al cual estén planeando atacar. Hay muchas variables fuera de tu control. ¿Y sólo piensas que tú serás la culpable de una rebelión?

Ciertamente, Alice tenía razón en esos planteamientos. Podían estar ocurriendo un montón de situaciones en ese instante que llevaran a un desenlace u otro a Rochel, independiente de la decisión que ella tomara. Miró sus manos enlazadas con las de sus amigos y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

–Mira, sabemos que tu decisión es más por mantener seguros a Edward y Emmett, pero no la vemos justa. Ellos te han dicho que, pasara lo que pasase, estarían contigo para siempre, que te quieren a ti, no a lo que ellos tienen ahora. ¿Recuerdas que Esme estuvo aquí? –le preguntó Jasper. Bella negó con la cabeza sin levantarla–. No pudimos oír mucho, la verdad, pero lo que sí escuchamos fue que Emmett, y Edward están decididos a elegirte a ti. Si es en la Tierra pues bienvenidos; quizá no puedan vivir como príncipes allí pero estarán felices contigo. Y si es en Rochel sé que ellos estarán felices, no por ser príncipes o reyes de este lugar, sino por tenerte a su lado. Para ellos, los lujos que han conocido hasta ahora se quedan en miserias cuando estás tú.

¿Entiendes eso, Bella?

Lo entendía. Perfectamente bien. Pero estaba mal. Ella no era la mujer que ellos se merecían. Y cuando hubiera muerto y el vínculo roto podrían encontrar a la persona adecuada. Levantó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos.

–La decisión ya está tomada –sentenció–. Vine aquí a probar y la prueba ha sido fallida. Por mucho que los ame, no haré que renuncien a su vida por mí.

–¡Bella! –protestaron los dos.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¿Los puedo matar ya? –preguntó Emmett en la mente de Edward.

–No. Me los pido yo antes. –La risa de Emmett llegó a su cabeza y le hizo sonreír sin querer–. Vale, uno de los dos se ausenta a por las espadas y después jugamos a ver quién acaba con más.

Desde que entraran en la sala no habían dejado de acribillarles a preguntas sobre el vínculo, sobre los humanos, sobre Bella... Así había sido durante varios días, los que llevaban asistiendo a esas audiencias con el objetivo de luchar por su causa. Pero ese día especialmente estaban siendo muy agresivos y los comentarios que se escuchaban no eran muy halagüeños de aceptar a Bella. El hecho además de que se supiera que andaban preparando la nave para un viaje de vuelta a la Tierra había desatado una enorme cantidad de rumores sobre si ellos se irían, si eran los humanos quienes marchaban o si había algo más.

–Como dijimos ayer, la preparación de la nave tiene que ver con que los amigos de Bella, Alice y Jasper deben volver a su planeta. Tienen asuntos pendientes allí y sólo vinieron temporalmente a Rochel. A través de ellos podremos forjar alianzas y quizás en un futuro podamos considerar la Tierra como un planeta amigo –dijo Edward respondiendo de nuevo a la pregunta que todos los días hacían.

–¿Y Bella? –preguntó un niño.

–Bella está recuperándose –contestó Emmett por su hermano. No dijo nada más como los demás esperaban pero no desvelarían nada que les hiciera pensar que ella se iría porque, si lo hacía, ellos lo harían a su lado.

–¿Qué hay del vínculo y del anuncio que hizo el Rey? –inquirió un grupo de hombres hoscos y al parecer algo furiosos.

–¿Qué quieren saber de ello? –lanzó Edward.

–¿Está conectada con los dos príncipes?

–Sí –respondió sin más dilación.

Los murmullos llenaron la sala.

–¿Y qué pasará ahora? –interrogó otro del grupo.

–¿Qué piensas que pasará? –intervino Emmett–. ¿Quién de ustedes está vinculado?

Varias manos se levantaron y muchos se acercaron a sus parejas.

–Diganos ahora, ¿qué pasaría si ellas los hubieran rechazado.

¿Vivirian felices?

–¡Ella no es de Rochel! –gritaron.

–¿Y eso qué importa? Rochel es un planeta abierto a otros –comentó Edward–. Saben que llegan muchos nativos de otros, ¿quién nos dice que no puede crearse un vínculo con otro ser de otro planeta? ¿Quién dice que no se han creado ya antes? Quizás el miedo a esa diferencia es lo que ha hecho que muchos y muchas renuncien y por eso ahora no puedan encontrar a su otra mitad. –El razonamiento hizo que todos callaran, pensativos.

Tantos años como tenía el planeta, podían no ser los primeros en ocurrir, podía haber otros casos ocultos por miedo a la no aceptación, a la censura y el rechazo–. Nosotros hemos querido informaros de ello por quienes somos, Príncipes de Rochel y herederos al trono. Nuestra mujer es humana, pero no nos importa eso. La queremos, no ya por la conexión que nos une a los tres, sino porque la amamos a ella. Nuestro pueblo sabe bien que, cuando dos personas se unen, pueden sentirse el uno al otro. Pero nosotros hemos podido sentirnos mucho antes, tanto mi hermano como yo mismo percibimos lo que Bella experimentaba estando en la Tierra. –De nuevo una oleada de murmullos acalló la voz de Edward.

–¿Estan vinculados ya?

Edward y Emmett se miraron.

–No... –contestó Emmett.

–Nuestra mujer quería antes saber si podrian aceptar a alguien como ella. Por eso se le permitió salir y conoceros. Quiso que la vieran tal y como era, no como la consorte nuestra, sino sólo como Bella. Y la aceptaron – añadió finalmente con un hilo de enojo al recordar que ellos, semanas atrás, querían audiencias para que los ayudara con sus problemas.

Nadie en la sala dijo nada más, quizá demasiado confusos. Un niño se apartó del lado de la madre y avanzó hasta primera línea antes de que los soldados lo detuvieran.

–¿Sin la conexión pueden sentir a Bella? ¿Cómo está ahora?

Emmett bajó hasta situarse al lado del pequeño arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

–Bella ahora mismo está muy triste. Y por eso nosotros estamos nerviosos, porque sabemos que puede hacer algo que no nos guste a ninguno.

–¿Como qué?

–Como renunciar al nexo.

–¡Los condenaría! –exclamaron en la sala.

–Ella morirá antes que ellos –murmuró otro.

–Así es –intervino Edward acercándose también al pueblo–. La esperanza de vida humana es muy pequeña comparada con la nuestra.

Pero por mucho que eso pasara, ni Emmett ni yo amaríamos a nadie más.

De una forma u otra, el legado terminaría con nosotros.

–Podrian ser vinculados a otra mujer –sugirió otro hombre.

–¿Correrías el riesgo de hacer eso con tus príncipes? ¿De negarles el amor que sienten ahora por algo que no se sabe si pasará? –enfrentó Edward.

–Ella no es de Rochel. No es como nosotros.

–Y quizá por eso, ella puede llegar a ser mejor –declaró una voz de mujer.

Todos se volvieron para contemplar a Alice plantada delante de los demás sin signos de amedrentarse. Los miraba directamente a los ojos, desafiándoles.

–Es increíble cómo el planeta que se jacta de ser abierto a otros y da la bienvenida a habitantes de otros lugares, ahora censure de tal manera –señaló avanzando por la sala–. En realidad lo único que querran es estar aislados por completo para salvaguardar su raza pero, ¿saben qué? Así lo único que conseguiran es extinguirse.

–¡Nunca ha pasado algo así en los miles de años de existencia que tenemos! –le escupieron.

–¿De verdad? –enarcó una ceja sonriendo con audacia–. ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Y si sus antepasados tuvieron el mismo problema y después se dieron cuenta de su error y mezclaron su sangre con la de otros habitantes? ¿Sus poderes son genuinos? ¿No hay ningún planeta que no tenga los mismos que ustedes?

Hasta Edward y Emmett miraron boquiabiertos a Alice. ¡Eso era! Claro que había razas que tenían sus mismos poderes, hasta algunas parecidas a la suya pero más débiles, bajos y diferentes; ¿quién les decía que no podían provenir de una mezcla, la suya original con otra? Alice había conseguido sembrar la duda bien dentro de cada uno de ellos.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–Has estado genial –felicitó Emmett–. Nosotros apenas habíamos conseguido hacerles dudar pero tu planteamiento...

–Obviamente, si pensaran un poco habrian llegado a esa conclusión –se mofó ella–. Además, tengan en cuenta que hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre y a Jasper le gusta conocer muchas cosas. Le eché un vistazo a la historia y pensé que podía ser lícito que ocurriera eso, al fin y al cabo en la Tierra también pasa.

–La audiencia de hoy puede hacer que muchos se pongan a favor. Pero Aro... –comentó Edward.

–Ése no querrá cooperar. Se enfrentará a nosotros, nos desafiará.

–Desafiará a nuestro padre –corrigió Emmett–. Sabes que ellos no se llevan bien.

Edward asintió.

–Quizás ahora en lo que deberan centraros es en Bella.

Los dos se detuvieron del camino que llevaban una vez acabada la audiencia.

–¿Se encuentra mal? Hemos sentido algo, ¿qué ha pasado?

–¿Lo han sentido? –No era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación–. Bella está decidida a dejarlos–. Ambos permanecieron callados pero sus labios se fruncieron perdiendo su color original.

–Ella sabe lo mucho que la aman, y también lo que los ama a ustedes. Pero después de ver cómo son aceptados aquí... No quiere convertiros en parias.

–¿Qué es parias? –demandó Emmett.

–Son personas que no tienen derecho a nada, que se los excluye socialmente. No les pertenece nada y no son bien vistos.

–Alice siguió hablando–. Jasper y yo tratamos de convencerla hasta que nos echó de la habitación. Sabemos que los quiere mucho, si hasta ustedes lo saben.

Pero es tan terca que...

–¿Qué podemos hacer? –la interrumpió Edward.

–¿Tú qué crees? ¡Vincularla! Si lo hacen seguro que ella ya no tiene escapatoria y... –La negación de Edward hizo que dejara de hablar–. ¿Por qué no?

–Las mujeres han de aceptar abiertamente o de lo contrario no se realiza. Aunque lo acepten, si en su interior hay un resquicio de negación, éste no tiene ningún éxito –le informó Emmett–. Por eso tiene que ser ella la que nos quiera a nosotros.

–¡Mierda! –prorrumpió ella–. Si Bella no ve signos de no oposición se marchará con nosotros en la nave –anunció nerviosa.

–Lo perderá todo. Lo perderan todo.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella escuchó el murmullo de voces reconociendo la de Edward y Emmett hablando con Gala y corrió a meterse en la cama. Si ellos la pillaban de pie seguro que no la dejaban ir a ningún lado. Miró de reojo el espejo para ver cómo estaba su cara y ojos después de no haber podido evitar llorar y saltó a la cama en el momento en que Emmett abría la puerta y se lanzaba a por ella haciéndola botar y chillar. Se abrazó a ella y se permitió inhalar su olor, grabarse en su mente todo su cuerpo, las sensaciones que tenía cuando él la tocaba.

–¿Qué has hecho, preciosa? –le preguntó revolviéndole el pelo.

–¡Emmett! –gritó tratando de peinarse con las manos–. He estado aburrida. ¿Qué iba a hacer aquí si no?

–¿Estar espiando por la ventana? –sugirió Edward señalando la ventana donde se había dejado un vaso con agua que debía estar en la mesita.

Bella se mordió el labio.

–Huy,.. has sido una niña mala –acusó Emmett. La empujó en la cama y se echó encima de ella–. Habrá que castigarte –agregó bajando para tomar sus labios, bebiendo de ellos mientras los hacía abrirse para él y paralizaba las manos para que no lo tocaran.

De su boca pasó mordiéndole el mentón hasta el cuello siguiéndolo con la lengua para después tirarle pequeños mordiscos a la ropa cogiendo también un poco de carne dándole pellizcos. Su camino, los pechos, que subían y bajaban conforme la respiración de ella se acentuaba. Pero antes de llegar a besarle los pezones, que ya podían transparentarse por la camiseta, Emmett paró y levantó su cabeza hasta que Bella lo miró.

–¿No querías salir? –le preguntó.

La risa de Edward hizo que se sintiera engañada. Habían hecho eso para ponerla en un aprieto. Quería salir sí, pero en ese momento, justo en ese, tenía otras cosas en las que ocuparse.

–Tramposos... –acusó haciendo un mohín.

Edward se acercó a ella y le cogió la barbilla para que lo mirara.

–Vístete. Donde vamos podremos seguir apoderándonos de tu cuerpo.

Sólo eso hizo que Bella echara hacia atrás la cabeza mientras su cuerpo temblaba de lo que podía esperarle. Aunque fueran las últimas ocasiones.


	39. Capítulo Treinta y Ocho

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta y Ocho **

Bella no se esperaba que ellos no sólo no decidieran ir a los jardines, sino que quisieran salir fuera del castillo, paseando por sus calles cogidos los tres de la mano, ella procurando no apoyar demasiado el pie para evitar que le doliera, encaminándose hacia un lugar al que nunca la habían llevado antes. Ni siquiera Gala, que los acompañaba mientras estaban caminando por el mercado y zonas cercanas, parecía seguirlos en ese momento, como si el destino fuera exclusivo de ellos.

Mientras habían estado rodeados de personas, se fijó en que los hombres y mujeres la miraban con curiosidad, pero no todos con censura. Era como si flotara algo en el aire que los hiciera querer acercarse pero reprimirse a la vez. Sólo observar y ver qué pasaba. Hasta Emmett y Edward se habían dado cuenta y estaban más sonrientes, también más afectivos pues no dejaban de acercarse o tocarla. Sólo cuando, en una de las calles, varios hombres llamaron su atención, se pusieron tensos y arroparon a Bella con sus cuerpos, como si temieran que le fueran a hacer algo. ¿Quizás eran algunos de los que se oponían abiertamente a ella? ¿De los que intentaron sepultarla en ese pozo? No tenía muchos recuerdos de eso, sólo de una persona y sus labios seguían sellados para decírselo a ellos, a pesar de que ya intuía que lo sabían.

Por suerte, no había pasado nada, y la travesía seguía siendo tranquila, más en esa ocasión que la hacían los tres solos. Bella contemplaba, con la curiosidad e inocencia de alguien que ve por primera vez los árboles de intrincados troncos y hojas en un colorido inusual para una persona de la Tierra. El suelo que pisaban, de un color ocre, parecía brillar con luz propia, una azulada que contrastaba con el tono principal. Había sonreído en su interior al comparar esas luces con pequeñas estrellas caídas del cielo.

Varias veces había preguntado a dónde iban y todas ellas eran respondidas por una sonrisa y una aceleración de sus pasos. Por supuesto que se habían preocupado por ella, pero se encontraba bien, no iba a dejar que eso la retuviera en ese momento, menos ahora que salía del castillo. Podía ver el planeta y conservar esos recuerdos cuando... Se reprendió a sí misma al ver cómo los dos se paraban de golpe y la miraban preocupados, quizás intuyendo sus pensamientos y la tristeza que los envolvía. Trató de sonreírles y hacerles ver que no pasaba nada; no iba a mortificarlos más tiempo del necesario, ya era bastante para ella lo que sentía, como si se desgarrara desde el mismo interior.

–¿Lo has notado? –preguntó Edward a Emmett usando su conexión.

–Para no hacerlo. Ha sido como si me fulminara un rayo –contestó él estremeciéndose por dentro–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward? ¿Cómo la convencemos?

–Tendremos que hablar con ella. Para eso la llevamos allí; para tener más intimidad y que se olvide de castillos, de títulos y de los demás.

–Espero que dé resultado porque te juro que si Bella entra en la nave, el que irá detrás seré yo. Y si no nos dejan la seguiré en otra. Nadie va a conseguir que me aleje de ella, ni siquiera la propia Bella –lanzó Emmett demasiado alterado al ser consciente de lo que había sentido.

–Emmett... –susurró su hermano. También a él le dolía la decisión que estaba tomando Bella... Su Bella. No sabía qué hacer o decir para demostrarle que elegirla a ella no significaba que perdieran algo, ganaban mucho más. Pero...

–Sí... –convino Emmett conociendo lo que su hermano pensaba.

–Quizá debimos quedarnos más tiempo en su planeta y convencerla allí. Hubiera sido más fácil si el vínculo estaba hecho, no se podría separar de nosotros.

Los árboles comenzaban a escasear y el camino se abría a un sol más radiante cuando escucharon la exclamación de Bella sacándolos de la conversación interna. Ambos miraron el rostro y sonrieron al verla florecer, como la estrella más brillante, iluminando su cara con una felicidad y brillo que les gustaba que tuviera siempre. Sus ojos relucían con intensidad como si parte de esas estrellas del suelo hubieran llegado a esa zona, y su boca se iba abriendo cada vez más conforme el paisaje quedaba a la vista dejando paso a un terreno plagado de lagos de distinto tamaño cubiertos con lo que ellos conocían como agua, pero «su agua», no ese elemento transparente que tenían en la Tierra, sino un líquido formado por todos los colores que podían pensarse. Era como un torbellino de viveza en la laguna, todos con un tono predominante que, al agitarse, se transformaba en un conjunto de los habidos y por haber.

Era una de las imágenes que más iba a gustarle a Bella y la habían pospuesto por el frío que hacía pero, ahora que jugaban quizá sus últimas bazas, querían un lugar especial donde nadie les molestara, donde no hubiera padres, ni pueblo, ni amigos, ni planetas. Sólo ellos tres, los que debían decidir su destino. Lo habían pensando rumbo a la habitación de Bella ese día después de conversar con Alice. No podían obligarla al vínculo, pero... ¿al menos evitar que los rechazara?

Querían dejarle claro todo, y sólo entonces, ellos le pedirían que se uniera, que los dejara ser felices. A los tres.

Bella se soltó de las manos de Edward y Emmett y se acercó a uno de los lagos que tenía más cerca. La brisa hacía ondular el agua y el tono multicolor era lo que más se podía intuir en ese momento. Metió los dedos y los sacó pensando que quizá salieran coloreados, pero no fue así, y, con ambas manos fue haciendo un cuenco, sosteniéndola entre ellas. Ya había visto la peculiaridad del líquido de Rochel, no era la primera vez, pero siempre que lo hacía, se quedaba maravillada. Y en ese lugar precisamente... Era algo mágico poder contemplarlo como si fueran las pinturas derramadas de un pintor y las ondas coloreadas cambiando por sí solas de tonalidad conforme bailaban con el viento.

Edward se arrodilló a su lado y le rozó las manos.

–¿Te gusta? ¿No está demasiado fría?

–Está perfecta –contestó ella dejando que se deslizara por sus dedos–. ¿No decian que haría frío?

–Y lo hace –intervino Emmett–. Pero le pedimos a algunos soldados que tienen el poder de controlar el tiempo que cubrieran la zona y la caldearan. El viento que notas es el que ha quedado aprisionado pero en realidad es refrescante, llega a hacer bastante calor si te quedas al sol un rato.

–¿Por qué han hecho eso? Podíamos haber venido, verlo y marcharnos –dijo ella levantándose.

–Es que no queremos que te vayas –respondió Edward siguiendo arrodillado ante ella.

Y esas palabras parecían no referirse sólo a irse de ese lugar.

–Ya los he visto, es una visión muy hermosa pero no tienen que tomaros tantas molestias... –aclaró, titubeante, ella.

La mención de irse la había puesto nerviosa, como si ellos supieran algo que ella no quería.

–No es una molestia, Bella. Queríamos pasar tiempo contigo –le aseguró Emmett rodeándola con sus brazos en la cintura en un intento por evitar que se alejara–. No nos rechaces... –le suplicó al oído.

Bella lo miró asustada y vio temor en los ojos naranjas de él.

Se acobardó al notar la mano de Edward en su hombro y ver que él también tenía en su color rosáceo nubes de frustración y miedo. El labio inferior de ella comenzó a temblar y los apretó para evitarlo.

–Edward, Emmett, yo... –¿Qué podía decirles? Había tratado de ocultarles todo lo mejor que sabía y parecía que, hasta en eso, fallaba. Les estaba haciendo daño sin querer y no podía evitarlo.

–Shhh... –tranquilizó Edward cogiéndola y abrazándola, dejándola que se impregnara de su olor corporal que tanto la calmaba por las noches. Las lágrimas eran aún reacias a salir–. No has hecho nada malo, Bella. Tú no has fallado, princesa. –Le tocaba el cabello mientras la acunaba como a una criatura desvalida y muerta de miedo. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

–Bella, ¿de verdad podrías dejarnos? –preguntó inquieto Emmett–.

¿Por eso mantenías una parte de ti oculta a nosotros? ¿No nos amas?

Esas palabras, nada más fueron pronunciadas por él, supieron que habían sido lo más doloroso que ella había escuchado de sus bocas, y se lamentaron profundamente de herirla. Edward notó la tensión y la derrota en su cuerpo hasta que por fin las lágrimas salieron y, acompañándolas, los gritos de frustración, de impotencia, de dolor y sufrimiento que habían esperado.

Desde ese día que se levantara de la cama y acudido a ellos como una mujer indefensa, se había mantenido distante, con sus pensamientos encerrados en sí misma, pero ahora... eran capaces de notar todo el dolor que ella había guardado para sí y se sintieron mediocres por no haberse dado cuenta. Aun sin el vínculo, debían haber visto lo que ella guardaba, debían haber... Edward cogió el mentón de Bella y lo alzó para alcanzar sus labios. Quería resarcirla por todo, chuparle toda esa pena y sacarla para que no siguiera haciéndole daño. La besó con fuego, como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras ella se dejaba conducir en una espiral de pasión. Los gemidos que emitía hacía que los penes de ambos saltaran dentro de sus pantalones y sus cuerpos ansiaran poder rozar, piel con piel, el de ella. Estaban desesperados y, en esa desesperación, los tres se hacían daño por proteger al otro.

La abrazó con más fuerza queriendo fundirse y alejar lo malo, volver a esos días donde no importaba lo que fueran, donde, en la Tierra, ellos lo pasaban bien.

¿Podrían regresar a ello? Su pesar todavía los azotaba con fuerza y sabía que Emmett estaba inquieto a su lado esperando su turno. Se separó mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de él como si no quisiera apartarse hasta que éste escapó y la contempló.

–Te lo dijimos una vez, Bella. No nos importa renunciar a nuestro planeta por ti. Ya no es por lo que nos une, te amamos.

Ella negó con la cabeza cerrando con fuerza los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo. Edward notó la furia de Emmett pero no pudo detenerlo antes de que le arrebatara a Bella y la zarandeara.

–¡Dínoslo! –exclamó furioso–. ¡Di que no nos amas y te dejaremos en paz! ¡Maldita sea, Bella, dinos a la cara que no nos amas!

Ella lo contempló entre asustada y herida por las frases dichas.

Sólo tenía que decirles tres palabras para terminar con todo. Y tres días después estaría camino de la Tierra donde podría guardar en su interior el amor que le habían dado hasta su muerte para que pudieran encontrar un nuevo vínculo... Sólo tres palabras...

–No... –Cada una de ellas era como un clavo condenando a su corazón y, por extraño que pareciera, casi podía sentir el dolor de ellos al pronunciar la negatividad–. No... los... –La segunda escarpia hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole respirar. Había dolor, mucho. No podía mentirles, a ellos no; eran lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida y si las cosas no hubieran ido así...–. Dios, ¡Los amo! –claudicó finalmente echándole los brazos al cuello a Emmett y llorando desconsolada.

Éste susurró un gracias tan bajito que pensó nadie lo había escuchado pero, a las mentes de Edward y Emmett, llegó nítido y claro, abrazándola y cayendo de rodillas en la tierra junto a ella. Enterró su cara en el pelo y se permitió dejar salir una sola lágrima que evocaba todos los temores que había temido. ¿Habría sido capaz de rechazarlos?

Esa figura desgarrada le decía que era imposible, que su amor por ellos era tan fuerte como el que sentían ambos.

Edward se sentó al lado esperando a que Bella se calmara en brazos de su hermano, que la acunaba y acariciaba. También él quería hacerlo pero, al mirar sus manos y verlas temblorosas, supo que no era el mejor momento. Temía que Bella tomara la decisión de decirles que no los amaba, aun sin ser verdad, pero eso haría tambalear aún más el vínculo. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de calmarse y controlar su cuerpo para tocarla y ayudarla a que se tranquilizara.

–Bella... Nuestra Bella... –murmuró él–. ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?

–Los amo... –respondió minutos después como si eso lo explicara todo.

Emmett la apartó un poco pero no la obligó a mirarlo, su rostro agachado.

–Y nosotros te amamos, Bella. Ya sea en la Tierra o en Rochel, te amamos. No nos importa dónde vivir mientras estemos juntos; incluso habíamos pensado que si no te adaptabas o el planeta no iba bien con tu constitución podíamos volver a la Tierra, ¿no entiendes lo que nos importas?

–Yo no puedo daros un castillo ni un título como el que tienen aquí – sorbió por la nariz dejando que Edward le secara las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas.

Sonrió con sus palabras.

–Princesa... Tú nos ofreces algo más que esas cosas materiales.

Nos ofreces ser los reyes de tu corazón. Y ninguno lo cambiaríamos por nada del mundo.

–El pueblo... Rochel... –intentó explicar. ¿Por qué se lo ponían tan difícil? Ella hubiera querido ser egoísta, haber pensado sólo en sí misma y decirles que sí, que los amaba, que podían irse a la Tierra, a la Luna o a un planeta desierto mientras estuvieran juntos. Pero su maldita conciencia le decía que estaba mal, que no podía arrancarlos de un lugar donde eran queridos y apreciados para estar con ella.

–¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? –le preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño. La levantó en brazos y se acercó al lago.

–Emmett, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó preocupado Edward alzándose deprisa.

–Refrescarle las ideas –contestó saltando al agua y cayendo los dos al lago.

Bella al principio no reaccionó pero cuando notó que le faltaba aire se soltó de inmediato de Emmett y trató de llegar a la superficie. El agua, un poco más densa que la de la Tierra, le ponía algunos impedimentos, pero de pronto unos brazos la agarraron y sacaron para poder boquear y tomar aire. Tosió expulsando agua de su interior mientras alguien la mantenía a flote.

–¡Emmett! –reclamó Edward.

–Está bien, ¿no? –replicó, mordaz–. Nos ama pero piensa dejarnos, ¿¡explícame eso tú, hermano!? ¿¡Podrías ser capaz de dejar a la persona que más te importa para que viva su vida feliz con otro hombre!? –escupió lleno de ira y muy cabreado por el rumbo que tomaba todo.

–No habría otro... –susurró ella, bajito. No sabía por qué pero podía notar el dolor de Emmett y la furia que tenía dentro en su propio cuerpo, y eso le hacía encogerse y querer abrazarlo y consolarlo; adorarlo y dejar que él la amara a ella hasta el final de sus días. A los dos.

–¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto, Bella? ¿Por qué no sigues el consejo que tu padre te dio? –le preguntó Edward, impotente.

Ella lo miró tratando de recordar las palabras... "Sólo quiero que seas feliz donde estés". No se acordaba de eso que le había dicho después de llamarlos para comunicarles que iba a irse con ellos. Cerró los ojos para impedir que más lágrimas salieran. La amaban, y ella a los dos. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de los demás y pensar sólo en ellos?

–… amo... –susurró llamando la atención de ellos. Se volvieron a ella esperando que lo repitiera pero no se esperaban sentir tan clara su mente en la de ellos–. Los amo... tanto que me duele que tengan que sacrificar una parte de ustedes por mí.

–Princesa... –Edward se pegó más a ella–. Eres tú quien sacrifica más. Te hemos traído a otro planeta y, si te aceptan, no podrás estar en la Tierra. Estar juntos supone que todos hemos de sacrificar algo. –Miró a su hermano cayendo en la cuenta al mismo tiempo de algo–. Nosotros hemos sido los egoístas aquí.

Bella levantó la cabeza aturdida por ese comentario para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Edward y el sonrojo de Emmett.

–Piénsalo; fuimos a buscarte y te pedimos venir a nuestro planeta para ser una reina cuando en realidad lo único que hacíamos era arrancarte de tu vida para meterte a la fuerza en la nuestra... Fuimos egocéntricos; debimos habernos conformado con encontrarte y vivir contigo felices si nos aceptabas, no... –Bella selló los labios con sus dedos.

Entendía lo que le decían y quizá podía darles la razón, un poquito, pero después de conocer su forma de vida, su planeta,...

–Nosotros también podemos renunciar por ti, Bella –dijo Emmett acercándose con timidez, como si pensara que fuera a rechazarlo–. No nos dimos cuenta que, indirectamente, lo que hacíamos era ponerte en una situación de desventaja porque al descubrir nuestro mundo tú pensarías que eras inferior a nosotros, que no eras merecedora cuando la realidad es que nosotros no lo somos de ti...

Ella nadó hacia él y lo abrazó dejando que la apretara con fuerza como si quisiera unirse a su ser.

–Decide tú, preciosa –le murmuró al oído–. No pienses con la cabeza, por lo que más quieras, sólo con el corazón, si nos quieres en tu vida.

–Los quiero –respondió tan rápidamente que se asustó de ello.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar cuando su boca había formado las palabras de su más ferviente deseo–. Pero el pueblo...

–Olvídate de Rochel, de la Tierra, de Alice y Jasper. Olvídalos a todos ahora –le dijo Edward a su espalda–. Aquí y ahora. Para los tres. Bella, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Ya pensaremos después las consecuencias que vendrán.

–A ustedes... Con toda mi alma.

Dos suspiros largos y profundos la hicieron sentirse, por primera vez en semanas, aliviada... y feliz.

Sintió los cálidos labios de Edward presionando por su nuca, besándola por todo ese lugar haciéndola estremecer, no de frío, sino de deseo. En el momento en que levantó la cabeza, Emmett tomó su boca con rudeza, obligándola a aceptarlo con rapidez, a abrir ante sus mordiscos para que la lengua de él la penetrara sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, sin que la suya consiguiera enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones. Los notaba impacientes, frenéticos por tenerla, incluso un poco violentos, pero no les temía, sabía que no le harían daño.

Notó las manos de Edward sobre el dobladillo de la camiseta, levantándola para dejarla al descubierto. Las manos de Emmett la alzaron lo suficiente como para hacer que las piernas de ella se entrelazaran en su cintura para soportar su peso y Edward hizo que subiera los brazos para sacarle la ropa dejándola sólo con el sujetador. Podía sentir el pene de Emmett presionándose con ritmo en su centro y eso hacía que se mojara. A pesar del agua que los rodeaba, podía notar su propia humedad saliendo del interior.

Edward llamó la atención de ella besándola con igual necesidad y hambre que Emmett pero se detuvo mucho antes empujándola para que soltara a Emmett y conduciéndola a la orilla del lago.

–Hay una parte que no cubre –le informó con una voz tan ronca y plagada de ansia que, de haberle hablado más cerca, esas vibraciones hubieran hecho maravillas en su cuerpo. Unas que la hubieran dejado sin fuerzas por un momento.

Emmett fue el primero en llegar y tocar tierra. El agua apenas le cubría de las caderas hacia abajo y aún así su pene sobresalía por el agua.

Bella no pudo más que relamerse ante esa visión tan erótica que tenía y, al verla él, la sonrisa pícara y traviesa en su rostro fue la combinación que hizo le fallaran las piernas cuando tocó tierra. De no ser por Edward, habría acabado debajo del agua como una chiquilla torpe.

–Ven aquí y deja que te amemos como te mereces, preciosa –le declaró Emmett extendiendo su mano hacia ella con tal grado de lujuria que sabia que, si la tomaba, estaría pecando irremediablemente en el placer de dos hombres soberbios. Pero ya ella estaba condenada a amarles, no tenía caso resistirse a su alma, corazón y cuerpo.

Tomó la mano y éste tiró hasta abrazarla y rodearla con su cuerpo.

La besó en la boca y después sus comisuras sin dejarla que ella le rozara los labios con los suyos. Rozó cada uno de sus párpados, la frente, los lóbulos de las orejas, el mentón, el cuello, volviendo después a sus labios, más suave, más tranquilo pero intenso. Y ella sólo podía jadear y apretar sus piernas donde le dolía y tenía la necesidad imperiosa de algo que la hacía sonrojarse.

Las manos de Edward sobre sus caderas no la asustaron pero sí el calor que emitían y la sensación de una corriente atravesándola.

Quiso volverse hacia él pero Emmett gruñó al notar que se apartaba y la apretó contra sí más fuerte dominándola para que se estuviera quieta.

Así, podía sentir a Edward acariciándola en las nalgas y el vientre. Le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera metiendo la mano de pronto y rozándola en un punto que la hizo gritar en la boca de Emmett.

Fue consciente, no sabía cómo, de que ambos habían reaccionado ante esa exclamación con vítores internos, como si, por algún motivo, hubieran dudado de sí mismos y del amor que compartían.

Edward siguió tocándola más despacio mientras presionaba su ser contra ella, todavía enfundado en unos pantalones, no como Emmett, a quien podía sentir caliente, duro y dispuesto delante de ella. Quería que apartara la ropa interior y la rozara más adentro, que introdujera sus dedos y comprobara lo dispuesta que estaba para ellos, lo abierta y receptiva. Pero en lugar de eso sintió lástima por perderlos. Lloró y se quejó mientras Emmett la besaba en el cuello y sus labios llamaron a Edward con una súplica tan desesperada que por un momento ambos se detuvieron asustados. El cuerpo de Bella parecía un volcán en erupción y sólo habían empezado...

Edward le abrió más los pantalones y empezó a bajárselos hundiéndose por un momento para quitárselos por completo. Y entonces hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior sin esperar ni hacer ninguna ceremonia.

Emmett, por su parte, besaba los senos cubiertos aún por el sujetador y Bella notó que se estaba enfureciendo. Abrió sus ojos en el momento justo en que tiraba con fuerza del sostén despojándole del mismo con brusquedad y dejándola completamente desnuda.

–Emmett, podías haberle hecho daño –le recriminó su hermano acariciando la piel de la espalda donde había estado la pieza y ahora quedaba una leve marca roja.

Bella se giró y su corazón olvidó latir al verlo con sus bragas en la mano lamiéndolas en la parte donde ella sabía que no existía sólo agua.

El suave roce del pene de Emmett en su clítoris hizo que gritara y se agarrara a él mientras su orgasmo le daba una tregua.

–Qué maravilla, Bella... –musitó Emmett acariciándola en la espalda–. Sentir tu orgasmo sin estar dentro... No sabes lo que eso acaba de hacer en mi polla –dijo frotándose contra ella aún sensible.

–E...Espera Emmett... –trató de apartarse de él para que no la rozara con lo sensible que estaba pero sólo consiguió que esa pelea lo inflamara más aún.

–Emmett, no la hagas esperar... –siseó Edward–. Yo también quiero estar dentro.

Como si las palabras de su hermano fueran una orden, Emmett situó su pene y colocó las manos en las caderas de ella para embestirla de una sola vez hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Bella no pudo más que gritar cogiéndose a sus brazos y notando cómo sus flujos lo bañaban de nuevo al correrse, esta vez con el pene de Emmett dentro.

–Mmmm... ¿Cuántos orgasmos te voy a dar, Bella? ¿Quieres que lo probemos? –le preguntó sacando su pene para introducirlo de nuevo abriéndola más para él a fin de llegar más hondo.

Bella se sostuvo clavándole las uñas en los hombros intentando no gritar cada vez que éste la penetraba. Y no era fácil pues lo hacía tan rápido que parecía nunca abandonarla. Sintió las manos de él ir hacia su trasero y abrirlo como si quisiera así tener más sujeción pero, cuando notó algo húmedo y duro haciendo presión en su ano, supo que había hecho eso con otro objetivo.

A pesar de no verlo, supo que Edward jugueteaba con la cabeza de su pene haciendo círculos como si quisiera abrirse paso de esa forma en su interior. Pero, como ya hubiera hecho Emmett, en el momento en que éste se quedó quieto, metió con decisión todo su miembro dentro de ella haciendo que se sintiera tan llena que no podía moverse. Intentó comprimirlos pero eso sólo le hacía perder el control y estar a punto de correrse de nuevo. Y no quería quedarse sin fuerzas aún.

El órgano de Edward salió un poco para volver a entrar y lo mismo hizo el de Emmett que seguía teniendo las nalgas entre sus manos para dejarle paso a su hermano y que éste pudiera penetrarla más lejos. Los sentía tanto a los dos, ya no sólo físicamente, sino en su propia mente, que podía percibir todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes y lo que ella les transmitía a ambos. Se sentía extasiada y eso le daba miedo, esa intensidad recién descubierta era... Los labios de Edward en su cuello la despistaron por un momento mientras notaba que Emmett la rozaba de la misma forma en el otro lado. Gimió al notar los colmillos de ambos sujetándose a los hombros de Emmett para sacar un poco más sus penes de ella, siendo retenida por ellos para meterlos donde estaban. Aceleraron el ritmo apartándose de su cuello al mismo tiempo hasta que el grito de ella, su espalda cayendo en el pecho de Emmett, les hizo saber que acababa de llegar.

De nuevo.

Emmett aprovechó entonces para beber de los pechos húmedos de Bella, sus pezones muy sensibles, duros y erectos. Nada más rozarlos con la boca, Bella se arqueó ante ello para que siguiera dándole más placer. Apretó su vagina y notó el pene de Emmett, todavía duro, y lo mismo comprobó en su ano.

–¿Por qué no se han corrido? –preguntó con una voz que no parecía la suya, llena de satisfacción, más ronca de lo normal.

–Lo haremos en un rato –le contestó Edward saliendo de ella con mucha suavidad, recogiéndola mientras Emmett también se salía de ella–. Tiéndete sobre el agua, Bella... –murmuró él intentando que flotara.

–¿Para qué?

Bella intentó levantar un poco la cabeza pero eso hizo que se hundiera hasta que Emmett se acercó a ella sujetándola por debajo.

–Ya lo verás –le respondió él, sonriente.

Alguien le abrió las piernas y el frescor del agua entró en su canal pero pronto dejó de sentirlo a cambio de una lengua juguetona que se recreaba con su clítoris introduciéndose en la vagina con movimientos seductores. No podía estarse quieta, se retorcía y trataba de cerrar pero Edward se lo impedía.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos en los que no sabía si iba a morir de placer, Edward se apartó de ella con cara de frustración.

–Afuera... No puedo saborearla bien aquí –gruñó alzándose con sus manos fuera del lago y dejándola ver a ella todo su cuerpo bien formado y su miembro destilando lo que no era agua.

La risa de Emmett hizo que ella lo mirara y éste le mordió el pezón que tenía más cerca antes de dejarla que se pusiera de pie en el agua. La acercó a la orilla y Edward la ayudó a salir tirando de ella. Después Emmett se impulsó de la misma forma que su hermano. Los tres seguían desnudos, su ropa por el agua frotando, mezclándose con los colores que ésta reproducía en ellas.

–Bella –susurró su nombre haciendo que se centrara en él–. De rodillas –le ordenó Edward. ¿Iba a hacer que ella lo aliviara chupándole? Se mordió el labio inferior ante esa fantasía que había pasado por su mente y que ahora deseaba hacer realidad.

Se puso en esa postura sentándose sobre sus piernas cuando notó a Emmett detrás de ella.

No, no, necesito sitio para mí –le dijo levantándola un poco y abriéndola quedando arrodillada pero con su vagina abierta.

Notó la lanza de Emmett presionando contra su agujero trasero y, al haber estado conteniendo el pene de Edward, no fue difícil que el de Emmett entrara.

Ella echó la cabeza para atrás y Emmett la recompensó mordiendo su cuello. Le susurró algo pero no supo lo que era y sólo se removió mientras sentía el miembro entrar y salir con lentitud.

Algo se movió delante de ella y notó unas manos abriéndole un poco más. Abrió los ojos y vio que Edward se había tumbado delante de ella, lo único alzado su pene, con la cabeza muy cerca de su sexo, tanto que, nada más empujarse un poco más, quedó su boca justo debajo de la vagina y el clítoris. Reaccionó al aliento de Edward cuando se lo echó en su clítoris y éste recogió de la vagina los flujos que ya salían de nuevo.

Estaban poniéndola a mil otra vez y si seguían así...

Emmett aumentó el ritmo y pronto Edward imitó a su hermano creando unas sensaciones únicas. Podía oírlos murmurar su nombre, decirle palabras de amor, otras que todavía no entendía debido a que su colgante no las traducía, y otras que, no sabía cómo, podía sentirlas en su interior. Los brazos de Edward la controlaban para que no pudiera apartarse de su boca pero ella necesitaba hacerlo así que intentó moverse hacia delante, sin mucho resultado pues en esa postura, como si estuvieran en la posición del 69, quedaba más abierta para él. Hasta Emmett la había elogiado porque así podía penetrarla mejor.

Echó la cabeza sobre la ingle de Edward y las caderas de éste se movieron al roce de ella. Se fijó en su pene moviéndose como si la tentara y lo encerró en su mano. Supo que eso solo lo había desestabilizado cuando perdió el ritmo en sus movimientos e intentó recuperarlo con rapidez. Sonrió notando que estaba más hinchado que de costumbre y movió la mano arriba y abajo empapándose de su propio líquido. Se incorporó un poco apartándose el pelo de la cara para darle un lametón a Edward y éste gimió en su vagina provocándole unas sensaciones diferentes. Volvió a hacerlo y la mordió en los labios menores haciendo que ella se abriera más y cayera sobre él. Pero, en lugar de quejarse, la lengua de éste se volvió más imperiosa y sus movimientos la martirizaron. Así que ella hizo lo mismo. Se mojó con la lengua los labios y metió toda la lanza de Edward en su interior dejándolo que sintiera el calor que había dentro. Una y otra vez lo sacaba y lo metía sin darle un respiro al glande, lo único que no soltaba, entreteniéndose con su lengua y ese agujerito del que iba saliendo cada vez más líquido preseminal que mezclaba con saliva para tragárselo.

Podía notar la respiración agitada de Edward y Emmett, a su espalda, aumentaba los embistes con la impaciencia de un joven que quiere llenar por completo a su amada.

–Bella, para... –Llegó a su mente la voz de Edward.

Pillada por sorpresa, no pudo evitar cerrar la boca con el pene de Edward y darle un mordisco.

–¡Perdón! –exclamó sacándolo.

Vio cómo Edward cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en dejar de mover las caderas, su pene lanzando un poco de semen. ¿Por qué no se corría?

Emmett le rodeó con las manos los pechos y volvió a ponerla en la posición inicial que tenían al principio sólo que esta vez Edward también se colocó de rodillas delante de ella con su miembro introduciéndose en la vagina muy despacio. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

–Bella, escúchame –le dijo Edward–. Sabemos que las cosas pueden salir mal, pero somos conscientes también de lo mucho que te amamos. Y que tú nos amas a nosotros.

Ella lo miró a los ojos más dilatados que de costumbre, una capa de sudor impregnando su cuerpo como si contenerse estuviera siendo muy doloroso. A su espaldas sintió a Emmett y, no hacía falta que lo viera, iba a estar igual.

–Los amo –le aseguró ella rozándole la mejilla.

–Por eso... –Hizo una pausa mirando a su hermano–. Víncúlate a nosotros. Ahora.

Su mandíbula parecía haberse aflojado por sí sola porque no le respondía para cerrarse. ¿Vincularse? Si lo hacía ella sería para siempre de ellos. Y ellos suyos. Pero... La conversación entera volvió a su mente.

Si lo hacía, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

–¿Acaso la había antes, Bella? –preguntó en su mente Emmett–. Sé que puedes oírnos, puedes hacerlo desde que hemos llegado aquí. El nexo se está formando por sí sólo y no sabemos por qué pero ha de completarse.

Ayúdanos Bella, da tu permiso.

Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirar a Emmett y cerciorarse de que no había sido una ilusión. La sonrisa de él, sus ojos esperando aterrorizados por si llegaba algo malo, le decían que no.

–Sí... –susurró. Que la perdonara todo el mundo pero ella ya no podía más. Desde el momento en que ellos habían aparecido en la Tierra, los sentía como suyos, y ella sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.

Los dos empezaron a moverse al unísono clavando sus manos en la cintura de ella para que no pudiera escaparse. Les había hecho los más felices del universo entero porque podían sentir que no había negatividad ni dudas, o eso esperaban con esperanza.

–Bella... –murmuró Edward–. Esto... Esto puede dolerte un poco –le comentó conforme seguía penetrándola–. Tenemos que tener el orgasmo los tres juntos y debemos morderte también al mismo tiempo.

Vamos a hacernos una herida y tienes que beber de los dos mientras el orgasmo se produzca, ¿lo entiendes? –La sola mención de hacerse daño le había nublado la razón. Emmett le apretó la cintura.

–No pasará nada, preciosa. Nuestros cortes se curan pronto. Pero tienes que hacerlo así o uno de nosotros se quedará sin vincular. ¿Vale? Te prometo que no te dolerá mucho, pero recuerda beber de los dos.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Y si no podía? ¿Y si hacía algo mal? ¿Y si no se corría con ellos? Podía salir todo mal y sería su culpa.

–Princesa... mírame –mandó Edward cogiéndole el mentón para que se centrara en él–. No va a pasar nada. Hemos esperado hoy todo el tiempo para esto y vamos a hacerte explotar con nosotros. Te ayudaremos a cambiar para que bebas de ambos. Yo me haré la herida en el cuello, es el lugar más accesible para ti, y Emmett se la hará en la muñeca para que puedas cogerla tan pronto te avise. Confía en nosotros. No vamos a dejar que esta unión se rompa. Es demasiado importante.

Intuía el miedo que ellos también tenían. Asintió pidiendo que todo saliera bien, aunque fuera por una vez.

Edward la besó para intentar que se relajara y volviera a encenderse al nivel que la tenían antes. Sus penes estaban listos, se habrían reprimido de correrse cuando ella lo había hecho pero ya no aguantaban más.

Ahora era el turno de hacer algo que por fin uniría sus vidas y, después de la discusión, no iban a darle oportunidad de que se echara para atrás.

Tenía razón al pensar que los egoístas habían sido ellos por traerla a Rochel, porque en realidad, pese a lo que decían de dejarlo todo, la habían intentado introducir en su mundo; en el fondo, eran ellos quienes querían estar en Rochel y seguir con su estatus. Ahora lo comprendía.

Y debido a ese egoísmo, habrían perdido a Bella.

El gemido de ella le devolvió a la realidad afanándose por darle el placer que necesitaba. Sabía que Emmett se estaba encargando de sus pechos pellizcándolos con sus uñas para adorarlos después.

Empezaba a surtir efecto pero, para que pudieran moverse, ella debía excitarse más.

Deslizó por su piel la mano acariciándole suavemente hasta llegar a su vagina y le tocó el clítoris. Eso pareció tener efecto pues pronto notó que se humedecía y su respiración se dificultaba. Siguió besándola para que no pensara, sólo sintiera.

El pene de Emmett salió un poco bombeando al segundo siguiente haciéndola estremecerse por placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Edward seguía tocándola en esa zona inflamada y no dejaba de hacerlo cada vez más rápido mientras se unía a los embistes de su hermano. Sólo cuando se aseguró que Bella volvía a estar de nuevo a punto y ellos no tardarían en correrse dentro de ella generando con sus mordiscos la vinculación que habían deseado en meses, no cedió en su objetivo. Pero antes tenían que hacer algo.

Con su mano, alcanzó el cuello y se clavó las uñas haciendo que un reguero de sangre recorriera su pecho. Sería suficiente para que Bella bebiera de él. La miró a los ojos y vio lujuria en ellos, pero también miedo. Se fijó en su hermano que se acababa de morder la muñeca para abrir una herida y asintió antes de besar a Bella para calmarla y a la vez conducirla al punto final.

Entraban y salían, con mayor rapidez, con mayor lentitud.

Querían alargarlo lo más posible para que su orgasmo durara más tiempo.

Y Bella estaba tan a punto ya que notaban las contracciones que su vagina y su culo hacía en ellos. Sólo debían embestirla con fuerza y conducirla a un estallido sin igual. Las manos de Bella se clavaron en los brazos de Edward y éste supo que era el momento. Todo se decidía ahora.

–Bebe... –le susurró inclinando su cuello y, a la vez, besando el de ella. Emmett se situó en la otra cara dándole un lametazo en el mismo.

En cuanto notó que ella succionaba de la herida que tenía, Edward y Emmett mordieron al mismo tiempo a Bella y embistieron con tanta fuerza corriéndose con un gruñido salvaje mientras se alimentaban de la sangre de ella.

Era una delicia. Era dulce y el olor que desprendía lo identificaban como el de ella. Se estaban extasiando mientras Edward notaba cómo se afanaba por beber de él. Y el orgasmo les mantenía unido a los tres.

–Bella... bebe de Emmett... –le murmuró al cuello. Ella se soltó de su cuello y vio de reojo cómo su otro amor le ofrecía la muñeca y ella se apresuraba a beber, a mezclar la sangre de Edward con la de su hermano.

Ahora sólo faltaba combinar la suya propia en esa boca que ahora succionaba como un bebé hambriento. La simple visión le hizo volver a correrse junto con Emmett y se apartó con rapidez para tomar su rostro con las manos y besarla para que tomara parte de su sangre. Le metió la lengua sin dilación alguna, sólo reemplazando la muñeca por su propia lengua que fue dejándole caer la sangre que él había chupado de su cuello para que ella la tragara.

Sintió un tirón muy fuerte hacia ella y hacia Emmett, como si una cuerda los uniera a los tres, y en su mente pudo escuchar el sonido de tres corazones: el de su hermano, el de Bella, y el suyo propio. Aún débiles, podía notar la unión que ahora poseían los tres. Los pensamientos, las ideas, las formas, todo era de cada uno de ellos y de los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Bella sería suya... Para siempre.

Emmett dejó de morderla y se pasó la lengua por los labios recogiendo la sangre de Bella.

–Ha cambiado su sabor –le dijo a Edward.

–Quizá por el vínculo. –Él asintió–. ¿Bella? –Se fijó en ella y la vio desmayada en su pecho–. ¡Bella!

La levantó deprisa para sacar sus penes, su vagina y su ano goteando parte de su propio semen, y la acunó con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Ella trató de abrir los ojos sin conseguirlo.

–Estoy... bien –murmuró esperando que la escucharan pues no creía tener fuerzas para otra cosa.

–¿Seguro? Tu cuerpo está laxo, Bella. No tienes fuerzas para nada – le dijo Emmett.

–Estoy bien... Me siento... diferente.

–No sabemos cómo puede actuar el vínculo en tu caso. Si te sientes mal dínoslo, por favor.

–No estoy mal, estoy... exhausta –aclaró.

Nada más decir eso, el sopor que su cuerpo sintió le hizo quedarse dormida. No pudo siquiera darse cuenta que, en realidad, no les había hablado en ninguna ocasión con su boca. Se había comunicado con ellos a través de sus mentes, usando el vínculo.

* * *

**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

suzi

Chiarat

helenagonzalez26-athos

ingrid

Don't trust your eyes

cintygise

lucianamartinez275

Nadiia16

AleCullenn c

**LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR POR ESO LES DEJO ESTOS TRES CAPITULOS ESPERO LES GUSTEN Y YA SOLO QUEDARIAN CUATRO CAPITULOS**


	40. Capítulo Treinta y Nueve

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Treinta y Nueve **

Edward contempló el rostro calmado de Bella y supo que no debía preocuparse. Podía sentirla por completo y no había nada que lo inquietara, a pesar de que había temido el vínculo y las consecuencias que pudieran darse en él para un ser que no fuera de su planeta. ¿Le saldrían colmillos? ¿Cambiaría su piel?

¿Seguiría siendo ella misma?

Estaba nervioso por conocerlo, iban a ciegas.

–No debería ser así, ¿verdad? –dijo Emmett acariciando uno de los mechones de Bella–. En las uniones, las mujeres no quedan rendidas, suele haber una segunda ronda... –añadió ligeramente decepcionado.

Edward sonrió y suspiró al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que en los otros las féminas solían buscar una repetición, pero con Bella parecía que eso no iba a darse.

Aun así, podía percibir más claro a su hermano y sabía que seguía muy excitado, tanto como él.

–Quizá deberíamos dejarla descansar unos minutos antes de despertarla y ver cómo se encuentra –suavizó él ante la inquietud de Emmett. Era capaz de despertarla para volver a encenderla y...

Se detuvo a medio camino cuando el movimiento de Bella lo alertó.

De su boca salían pequeños ruiditos como si se quejara y gimiera al mismo tiempo. Frunció el ceño; no parecía pasarle nada malo pues lo hubiera sentido.

–¿Bella? –llamó con suavidad Emmett–. ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de ésta se abrieron enfocándose en él. Sonrió llena de felicidad pillándolos por sorpresa y haciendo que les faltara la respiración.

Nunca se habían sentido tan plenos como en ese momento cuando la sonrisa de Bella y sus sentimientos les llegaban atravesando cualquier barrera directamente al corazón. Ella se preocupó al sentir la turbación y quiso levantarse del regazo de Edward pero éste se lo impidió.

–¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Nada. Tu felicidad nos colma –respondió Edward depositando un casto beso en su frente–. Emmett, ¿puedes ocuparte de la ropa de Bella?

Éste asintió mirándola con hambre pero reprimiendo su deseo y haciendo aparecer un vestido de gasa en color violeta. Era parecido al estilo griego que caía en una gasa casi transparente como si tuviera varias capas o cortes–. ¿Te encuentras bien, princesa?

Bella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que le había hecho una pregunta, todavía admirando la creación que Emmett le había puesto.

Podía ver en el agua las ropas de los tres y sólo ella estaba cubierta en ese momento. Echó un vistazo a Emmett y vio que su pene estaba en erección y, salvo que fuera una roca dura, el de Edward se encontraba en la misma situación. Dos gruñidos y el que Edward se removiera inquieto bajo ella captó su atención.

–Contrólate, preciosa –le dijo Emmett apretando los dientes–. Tus pensamientos ahora mismo son muy fuertes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin saber a qué se referían.

–El vínculo, Bella –le aclaró Edward–. Ahora mismo la conexión que tenemos permite que sepamos todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Y nos afecta –terminó lanzando una maldición y poniendo de pie a Bella para alejarla un poco de él a fin de tranquilizarse.

Ella se echó hacia atrás varios pasos observando cómo ambos cerraban los ojos y respiraban profundo para calmarse. Podía notar en su cabeza la excitación de ellos y eso, junto con la vista de sus cuerpos desnudos, empezaba a hacer mella en el suyo. Empezó ruborizándose por mirarlos con descaro, después sus jugos parecían inundarla y salir de su cuerpo mojándole los muslos. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando lo que sería acariciarlos en ese momento, besarlos por el cuello hacia el pecho mientras las manos estaban ocupadas con sus miembros. Y mientras sus labios...

–¡Al cuerno! –exclamó Emmett asustándola. Fue hacia ella como un lobo tras su presa, sus ojos naranjas cubiertos por una tonalidad tan oscura que parecían haberse transformado en un depredador–. Voy a hacerte suplicar, Bella, no vas a salir de aquí por tu propio pie... –le avisó mientras salvaba la distancia que los separaba–. Esos pensamientos tuyos se harán realidad hasta que supliques clemencia para dejar de tenerlos.

–Yo no... –intentó justificarse.

–Tarde –interrumpió Edward. Su aura se había vuelto diferente, parecía como si desprendiera de su cuerpo lujuria pura. Si pudiera embotellarse...–. Si eras adictiva cuando no existía la unión completa, ahora que podemos saber tus pensamientos te has vuelto nuestra droga. Y la queremos. Ahora.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que ellos se acercaban, no de miedo, sino por lo que, tanto Edward como Emmett, le transmitían a través del pensamiento que iban a hacerle.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Carlisle estaba asomado en el balcón de su habitación.

Seguía llevando los pantalones pero no había nada que lo protegiera de cintura para arriba, su pecho enfrentando al frío que esa noche se había adueñado del planeta. Su cuerpo, a pesar de la edad que ya tenía, todavía conservaba la juventud y masculinidad de muchos. Era más fuerte que los demás, todavía podía con muchos de los soldados que se suponía debían protegerlos a ellos, y sabía que, a la hora de la verdad, sería él quien realmente protegería aquello que amaba. No parecía pasar el tiempo pero, en su espíritu, la pesada carga de sus años, de su gobierno, sí lo hacía.

La noche estaba avanzada, los soles ocultos próximo a levantarse el primero, y aún no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. La salida de sus hijos también lo mantenía en vilo aunque los soldados ya le habían dicho que todo había ido bien y no tenían problemas.

El pelo le ondeaba por el viento cubriéndole de vez en cuando la visión del pueblo de Rochel. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse y olvidarse de los problemas que tenía.

–¿Cariño? –Una melódica voz lo atrajo como el canto de una sirena.

Se volvió para encontrarse con ella cubierta sólo por una bata.

–Esme... –murmuró abriendo sus brazos para que estuviera entre ellos, su cuerpo calmándolo con su roce–. Mi amor –le susurró besándola en la coronilla.

Era tan menuda que a veces tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

–¿Qué sucede, Carlisle? Te noto...–omitió decirle lo que sabía que era consciente de ello. Por respuesta, Carlisle la abrazó más fuerte queriendo poder así calmarse del todo y dejar de preocupar a su reina.

–No es nada –le dijo.

–No me mientas... Sé que estás mal, y no es sólo por el vínculo que tenemos. ¿Qué ha pasado en la reunión? ¿Qué te han dicho los espías?

Cerró los ojos girando de pronto la cabeza y asomándose por el balcón, los brazos de Carlisle pendientes de los movimientos de ella por si algo le pasaba.

Siguió la mirada de ella hasta encontrarse con sus hijos entrando en el castillo. Emmett llevaba en brazos a la humana, Bella, que parecía dormida. Se les veía felices y contentos, aunque eso no iba a ser por mucho tiempo si las cosas seguían así. Acarició el antebrazo de su mujer y se asustó. Estaba helada.

–Mi reina, entremos dentro, cogerás frío –le dijo queriendo llevársela al interior.

–El vínculo... –murmuró ella de pronto haciendo que el propio rey perdiera el color de su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, los músculos del cuello agarrotados de pronto.

–¿Qué has dicho, Esme? –La apartó del balcón haciendo que lo mirara a pesar de su resistencia. Sus manos en los hombros le impedían moverse–. Esme, ¿qué pasa con el vínculo? –Aunque había querido ocultarlo, su voz le traicionó y mostró en ella el miedo y la ira que sentía por igual–. Esme–llamó apretando su agarre.

–Es más fuerte ahora. Nubla el mío con ellos, apenas puedo sentirlos –murmuró blanca como la pared. A él llegó la tristeza de ella–. Mis niños... –Rompió a llorar y Carlisle, incapaz de verla así, la abrazó para tratar de consolarla.

Si Esme estaba perdiendo la conexión con Edward y Emmett sólo quería decir una cosa.

Apretó los dientes y cerró su mente antes de que su esposa pudiera conocer lo que acababa de decidir. Ésa era la única forma que veía de mantener al pueblo unido y proteger a sus hijos. Y a ella.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Bella abrió los ojos y bostezó en silencio. No quería despertar a sus hombres que sabía que estaban a su lado; todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por las piernas y brazos de ellos. Tapados con una sábana hasta la cintura, los brazos eran el resto de su manta para que no pasara frío.

La mano de Edward la asustó cuando la movió por el costado y se estremeció.

–Buenos días, princesa –la saludó con una sonrisa y una paz que nunca antes le había visto en su rostro.

–Buenos días –correspondió volviendo a bostezar sólo que, esa vez, la boca de él la atrapó bebiéndose su bostezo e impidiéndole respirar. A pesar de tener la lengua de Edward recorriéndole el paladar, los carrillos y peleando con la suya, ella no podía devolverle el beso, más pendiente por tratar de soltarse para tomar aire.

En el momento en que él se separó respiró demasiado rápido tosiendo de pronto. La mano, esta vez de Emmett, a su espalda, fue acariciándola con suavidad mientras el ataque pasaba. Edward le acercó un poco de agua y bebió, lo que la ayudó a apaciguarse.

–Ten más cuidado, Edward–lo reprendió su hermano–. Que ahora vaya a vivir tanto como nosotros no quiere decir que la fuerces.

–Lo lamento –se disculpó él mirando a Bella–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió.

–Vivir tanto como ustedes... –murmuró ella sentada en la cama.

Emmett se sentó también y la besó en el hombro.

–Así es. Vivirás tanto como nosotros vivamos, y quizá con el tiempo puedas desarrollar algún poder.

–No creo que eso pase –comentó Edward dejando el agua a un lado y tumbándose en la cama–. Es humana, y ya ha sido diferente a la hora del ritual.

Además, ni tú ni yo la notamos diferente.

–Lo sé, pero si tuviera algún poder...

Bella calló a Emmett tapándole con sus dedos mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

–Está bien así, tampoco es que me agradara mucho tener una habilidad así y ser más diferente a lo que soy, aunque si pudiera cambiar mi físico para que ustedes estuvieran más...

Edward se levantó de golpe sujetándola del brazo con una mano mientras con la otra le levantaba con fuerza el mentón. Su aura había cambiado.

–Jamás... ¿Me escuchas? Jamás vuelvas a pensar de ese modo de ti misma. Eres hermosa para nosotros y para muchos otros que te ven. Ten eso muy claro.

Y si en tu mente encuentro lo contrario, no quieras saber lo que te haría –le dijo muy serio enfatizando sus palabras con su propia mente.

–Edward–llamó Emmett–, quizás es que no sabe lo mucho que nos gusta su cuerpo... A lo mejor deberíamos volvérselo a enseñar –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tanto Edward como Bella lo miraron y pronto su hermano se contagió de esa sonrisa. Bella tembló.

–Es muy probable –coincidió con su hermano.

–¡Noooo! –gritó Bella queriendo escaparse–. ¡Me van a gastar!

¿No tuvieron suficiente con lo de ayer?

Antes de que pudiera saltar de la cama, los dos depredadores que tenía por pareja la atraparon y tumbaron echándose encima de ella, cada uno apretando uno de sus pechos para metérselo en la boca chupando con ganas. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda lo que hizo que pudieran acceder mucho mejor.

–Está claro que nunca tenemos suficiente de ti –le aseguró Emmett antes de besarla con igual pasión que Edward había demostrado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que éste se escabullía; sólo cuando sintió que se hundía y algo le hacía cosquillas en las piernas le hizo apartarse de Emmett y mirar. Con uno de los vibradores que habían traído, Edward iba pasándolo por las piernas con suavidad, subiendo lentamente por la parte interna.

–No... –suplicó cerrando las piernas.

Él las abrió pero ella le golpeó saliendo disparado el vibrador de su mano y acabando delante de la puerta que se abría en ese momento.

Gala se fijó en esa cosa larga y gruesa que se movía y hacía ruidos extraños. La recogió del suelo notando en su propia mano cómo se agitaba.

¿Qué era eso que sus Príncipes estaban usando con Bella?

–Devuélvenoslo –le dijo Emmett alargando la mano mientras salía de la cama sin pudor ante el hecho de estar desnudo. Por su parte, vio cómo Edward echaba la manta encima a Bella y la protegía con caballerosidad–. Gala, dame –repitió su petición.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó intentando encontrar un botón o el mecanismo para que se detuviera.

–Un juguete de la Tierra. Dame –contestó nervioso–. Trae, venga...

Miró hacia donde estaba Bella y la vio sonrojada. ¿Era algo relacionado con ella? ¿Es que las humanas tenían cosas que parecían penes?

¿Se las podían poner para penetrar o eran parte de ellas?

–¿Para qué se usa? –Otra pregunta y crispó más los nervios de Emmett que se abalanzó hacia él para arrebatárselo y ambos iniciaron una pelea.

Edward suspiró y los separó a ambos con su poder erigiendo una barrera entre ellos.

–Gala, ¿a qué has venido? –le preguntó mientras los controlaba.

–El pueblo ha solicitado una nueva audiencia y los reclaman a ustedes. El Rey y la Reina están enterados –finalizó diciendo pues sabía que, si los padres de ellos conocían de esa reunión, ellos no podrían negarse a ir.

Edward soltó una maldición antes de pedirle disculpas a Bella, besarla y levantarse de la cama cogiendo por el camino su ropa y metiéndose en el baño. Libres del poder de éste, Emmett se apresuró a quitarle el vibrador y alejarse de él hacia Bella que lo paró con un simple movimiento y lo metió bajo la sábana. Vio que ella lo miraba y quiso preguntarle.

–Mejor ese tipo de preguntas a Alice. Es la experimentada en juguetes eróticos –lo calló antes de que saliera sonido de su boca. Al menos ya sabía que esa cosa era un juguete erótico. ¿Servirían para algo?

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Emmett miró a su hermano y cómo éste estaba conteniéndose. Tenía las manos en puños y temblaba ligeramente. La vena de su frente empezaba a hincharse aunque no era visible con el pelo y el aura que irradiaba cortaría las alas de cualquier animal que pasara cerca de él.

Nada más llegar a la reunión sabían que pasaba algo, más cuando entre los que abrieron camino para que pasaran los Príncipes estaba él: Aro. Los miraba con aire de suficiencia, como si pensara que las cosas iban a ir mejor ahora. Y quizás así sería.

–¿Qué van a hacer? –les llegó la voz de Bella preocupada. Ambos se quejaron al mismo tiempo. Justo en ese momento no era bueno que Bella pudiera estar en sus mentes–. Chicos, por favor no me digan que...

–No te preocupes por nada, Bella. Es cosa nuestra –se adelantó

Edward–. Es lo que debimos hacer desde el principio.

–Voy para allá –determinó ella.

–No vengas, preciosa. Aro está aquí. –A ellos llegó un escalofrío que les hizo arder la sangre y enfocar con odio hacia ese hombre, amilanado por sus miradas–. Quédate...

–Voy –cortó ella.

Ambos se miraron hasta que el carraspeo de uno de los habitantes de Rochel les hizo centrarse de nuevo en la audiencia.

La audiencia... No parecía tal. Casi todos los adultos de Rochel estaban allí, los que no, aquellos que se hubieran quedado con los niños.

Era como si en ese momento estuvieran decidiendo el futuro de Rochel, de los Príncipes y de Bella, y ninguno de ellos tenía voz o voto en ello.

Había dos bandos, uno liderado por Aro, que, si bien era minoría, constituía una fuerza a tener en cuenta y sabían que podría acabar poniendo las cosas mal.

Y, por otro lado, el resto, muchos todavía dudosos pero habían comprobado que, de los que antes se habían negado a aceptar el vínculo, estaban ahora de su parte, seguro por la intervención de Alice en esa ocasión.

Edward levantó las manos y todo el mundo en la sala guardó silencio expectante por lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo, él se sentó con tranquilidad en su silla y aguardó a que Emmett también lo hiciera. Después, fue pasando la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, algunos desviándola, otros sosteniéndola. Su pueblo era grande, guerrero, aunque ahora estuvieran en paz. Pero había sido un gran luchador antaño cuando las batallas los devastaron y tuvieron que afrontar pérdidas.

–Pueblo de Rochel –comenzó como muchos de los discursos que su padre daba–, esto no es una audiencia normal y a quien le corresponde es al Rey Carlisle–anunció dando a entender que sabía el motivo por el cual estaban allí.

–¿Se ha realizado el ritual? –preguntó uno, incapaz de quedar esa pregunta sin respuesta más tiempo.

Edward y Emmett se miraron y sonrieron. La sala se llenó de murmullos. Emmett tosió para que callaran.

–La unión está hecha y tanto Emmett como yo hemos quedado conectados a Bella –anunció con orgullo. Algunos quisieron protestar pero bastó la mirada de él para que reprimieran los deseos–. Hay algo que queremos comunicar, aunque pensábamos hablarlo antes con nuestros padres.

Como si de una aparición se tratara, Esme irrumpió al abrirse las puertas. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados pero seguía conservando toda su belleza. Los dos se pusieron de pie frunciendo el ceño por su presencia.

Ella pasó por delante de todos con un traje en azul oscuro más ceñido de lo normal. Se puso delante en el trono que correspondía a Carlisle y los miró a todos.

–Confío en que hoy no se tome una decisión inapropiada sin antes escuchar a todos –pronunció como si hubiera oído todo lo anterior.

–Mis hijos, como han dicho, han celebrado el vínculo y doy fe de su éxito pues he empezado a perder la unión con ellos. –Los murmullos hicieron que tuviera que detenerse–. He consultado con los más sabios y no se explican por qué ha sido tan rápida la pérdida pero desde que se ha celebrado hasta este momento mi nexo con ellos está roto.

–¡Madre! –exclamó Edward acercándose a ella.

Esme le acarició los brazos restándole importancia al hecho, sonriendo, aunque era débil, para que no se preocupara.

–Normalmente el proceso tarda unos meses, pero con ustedes ha sido en cuestión de horas. No estaba preparada para ello.

–Lo sentimos, Madre –se disculpó Emmett a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No es su culpa. Vincularos con alguien diferente podía ser distinto a lo que conocíamos.

Los dos le cogieron las manos y depositaron en ellas un beso más duradero de lo normal.

–¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó Aro de pronto.

Tanto Edward como Emmett habrían querido darle su merecido por interrumpir.

–Ahora... –contestó Esme–. Creo que la unión nos ha pillado a todos desprevenidos. –Miró a sus hijos con un deje de reproche por haberlo hecho pero sin hacerlos responsables o culpables–. Deberíamos evaluar la situación y...

–¿¡La humana será reina!? –lanzó Aro sin dejar que Esme terminara.

–Ella es la pareja de mis hijos, Aro, y futura reina por derecho que tiene al ser la mujer de Edward, heredero al trono.

–Me niego a permitir que una persona que no es de Rochel nos gobierne. ¿¡Qué sabe ella de nuestro planeta!?

–¿¡Qué sabes tú del de ella!? –atacó Emmett–. Muchos la critican pero no han querido saber nada de la tierra de donde proviene.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y se quedaron callados ante la evidencia.

–La familia real gobernante en Rochel debe ser pura... –masculló Aro.

–Pero quizá Rochel no sea puro... –murmuraron del otro extremo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntaron.

–Bueno, ayer la otra humana dijo algo con mucha razón. Quizá nuestra raza sea una mezcla de dos. Los escritos de que disponemos y la historia de Rochel no se remonta tan lejos como para dejar constancia de...

–¡Tonterías! –exclamó Aro–. ¡Nosotros somos una raza pura!

–¿Qué pasa, Aro? ¿Tan seguro estás de esa afirmación? ¿Tienes pruebas de ello? –incitó Edward con una media sonrisa.

Él lo miró de soslayo dirigiéndose a los demás.

–Lo que ayer contaron no es más que una estratagema para hacernos dudar. Pero hay que mantener la pureza en la línea real. ¡No deberían mezclarse con gente extranjera!

Varios de los hombres alrededor de él lo secundaron.

–Eso no es problema –dijo Edward de golpe–. Les habíamos informado del vínculo con Bella, de nuestra intención de que viviera aquí junto a nosotros.

Emmett se puso al lado de su hermano.

–Fuimos egoístas al dejar que fuera ella quien abandonara todo para venir a nuestro planeta –siguió Emmett–. Demasiado estúpidos porque pensábamos que Rochel la aceptaría y podríamos seguir con nuestra vida en compañía de ella, sin pensar quién dejaba más cosas.

–¿Qué quieren decir? –preguntó una voz.

–Los humanos partirán en un par de días. Y nosotros nos vamos con ellos. Renuncio al trono de Rochel –anunció Edward.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Aunque Bella no estaba allí, los había sentido cuando Edward había pronunciado esas palabras y, a pesar de pedirle que lo retirara, que no dijera nada, él seguía afirmándolo. Después de buscar su ropa y vestirse, había salido de la habitación justo en el momento en que él las palabras habían salido. Ahora necesitaba llegar cuanto antes para tratar de solucionar las cosas pues no era justo para ellos, eso no debía ser así.

–Bella.

La sola mención de su nombre la dejó petrificada en el lugar sin poder moverse mientras se fijaba en la figura que había delante suya: Carlisle.

–R...Rey... –titubeó nerviosa. Ese hombre era uno de los que podía ponerle la piel de gallina con su sola aparición, y, pese a lo bien que se había portado con ellos, no dejaba de estar inquieta en su presencia–. ¿Desea algo?

–He de hablar contigo. Ya sé que has realizado el vínculo con mis hijos –le informó como si eso fuera lo suficiente y único que debía conocer como motivo para estar ahí.

–Sí. –Por un momento se sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Agachó la cabeza y empezó a arrugarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Si seguía así, Edward y Emmett lo notarían y entonces...

–Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, y sé que ahora mismo eso es imposible –siguió Carlisle como si la hubiera leído.

Bella alzó la vista para cruzar sus ojos con los del Rey y enseguida los desvió.

–Así que he utilizado mi poder para bloquear el vínculo sin que sepan que ocurre algo.

Todo movimiento de ella se detuvo, su corazón ralentizándose y su cuerpo de repente demasiado rígido.

–No te preocupes, no tengo la habilidad de romper la unión, sino de ocultar las sensaciones de uno. Pero lo que quiero decirte ahora es algo que sólo he de discutir contigo, y no quiero que el nexo les haga escucharme ni a Edward ni a Emmett.

–Señor, yo no tenía intención...

Carlisle levantó el brazo con la palma abierta para que guardara silencio.

–Es cierto que era arriesgado no realizar el vínculo, pero consideraba que, tal y como estaban las cosas, debíamos esperar un tiempo y poder valorar si realmente era bueno hacerlo sin perder nada.

Es obvio que mis hijos no han sido estrategas en esto.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Según lo decía él, la conexión con ella no era más que un error.

–Usted dijo que las uniones no se pueden evitar, y que, si se rechaza, se pierde la capacidad de amar –le atacó sin mirarlo a la cara.

–Ellos van a perder un reino por eso. Quizá hubiera sido mejor no amar, al fin y al cabo, ellos tienen todo lo que necesitan –respondió él.

Por primera vez, Bella levantó la vista y miró desafiante a Carlisle.

–¿Y usted se considera un buen padre después de decir eso? – reprochó.

–¿Cómo dices? –inquirió levantando una ceja.

–¡Son sus hijos! Cualquier padre le desearía la mayor felicidad, que fueran dichosos al lado de aquella mujer a la que amaran y usted... usted... ¡El poder no trae la felicidad! ¿¡Qué sabe usted de si eran felices o no antes de conocerme a mí!?

–Eso no importa –dijo calmado, como si fuera vano lo que acababa de decirle–. Edward ha sido educado desde pequeño para ser el heredero al trono de Rochel, y Emmett sabe cuál es su posición en el reino. Es cierto que tu aparición y ese extraño vínculo ha hecho que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero entenderás que lo primero para mí es mi familia.

Por un momento, sólo una fracción de tiempo, Bella pudo vislumbrar el miedo que, como padre, debía tener al conectar sus hijos con una persona más débil.

Cayó en la cuenta que, siendo así, era cierto que ella viviría tanto como ellos, pero seguía siendo inferior y eso la hacía ser el blanco de muchos pues, con su muerte, también ellos... Su piel palideció ante ese hecho.

–Parece que por fin te has dado cuenta –le dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola antes de que ésta cayera al suelo–. No tengo nada en tu contra, pero amo a mis hijos más de lo que puedes pensar. No quería que llegaran a tener que ponerte en una jaula de cristal sólo por salvar sus vidas.

–Yo no quería que esto fuera así –susurró todavía sin fuerzas.

Carlisle la llevó hasta un banco y la sentó con cuidado.

–Bella... Sé que los amas, es algo que todo el mundo puede ver por la forma en que se comportan. Pero, como padre, quiero que sean felices y no estén siempre temiendo perderte en cualquier momento. Han actuado demasiado rápido, intuyo que por la pronta partida de tus amigos.

Reconozco que son parecidos a nosotros, que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero... –calló un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas–. Rochel mantiene su poder porque gobierno con mano de hierro y mantengo a aquellos que son reacios a mí muy vigilados. Yo sabía que ellos intentarían algo en cuanto se supiera lo de la conexión. Por eso cuando supe del intento a tu persona... Te mentiría si dijera que, por una parte, quería que hubieran acabado contigo, así, sin la unión hecha, habría sido más fácil para ellos continuar.

–Bella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, le estaba diciendo que no le importaba que la hubieran matado.

–Perdón por haber luchado por vivir –le dijo con sarcasmo. Éste rió.

–Cuando seas madre podrás pensar de otro modo lo que te acabo de decir –le dijo antes de levantarse y pasear por el pasillo donde se encontraban. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró–. No tengo nada en tu contra, Bella, pese a mi comportamiento. Soy, ante todo, Rey y padre.

He de velar por lo mío.

–Y yo no soy una persona por quien deba velar –masculló.

–No... Francamente no. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa porque mi familia sobreviva y siga existiendo una paz duradera en Rochel, haré lo que esté en mi mano –declaró volviendo a utilizar el tono autoritario.

–Bella... –Esperó que lo mirara–. Quiero que te marches de Rochel junto a tus amigos... y no vuelvas nunca.


	41. Capítulo Cuarenta

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Cuarenta **

Lo había escuchado, sus labios se habían movido pronunciando las palabras que el colgante había traducido. Y nunca traducía mal, así que sus oídos habían escuchado bien, demasiado bien...

No era bien recibida allí.

–Cuando seas madre quizá me entiendas –siguió diciéndole.

–Pero ahora mismo, para mantener la seguridad de mis hijos, necesito sacarte de escena a ti. Atentarán contra tu vida en todo momento, y si alguna vez tienen éxito...

–Ellos morirían –terminó por él, su rostro pálido y sin fuerzas para levantarse del banco.

Carlisle asintió.

–¿Acatarás mi decisión?

–Independiente de que yo me vaya, ellos querrán venir conmigo.

O mejor dicho, se van. En la audiencia que tenían con el pueblo hoy lo han anunciado. –Fue el turno ahora de quedarse Carlisle sin palabras.

–Tanto Edward como Emmett han abdicado al trono. Públicamente. Iba hacia allí cuando me ha detenido.

–¡No puede! ¡Edward es el futuro rey de Rochel! –exclamó creando a su alrededor pequeños golpes que hundían el suelo y las paredes, como si algo invisible, un puño, los hubiera golpeado con saña. La miró a ella entre desesperado y furioso–. Convéncelos para que se queden.

–Si ellos vienen a la Tierra conmigo ya no habrá tanto peligro... –aventuró con un poco de esperanza.

–¿Y los separarás de todo lo que han conocido para darles una vida... miserable? –acusó él mirándola de arriba abajo–. ¿Qué vas a darles tú?

Por lo que sabemos eres una humilde humana, no tienes la clase que ellos se merecen, Bella. ¿Qué vida simple les vas a dar? ¿No crees que se cansarán de ti tarde o temprano?

Sus miedos, todos su miedos sacados en unas sencillas preguntas le golpearon con fuerza dejándola sin argumentos ni pensamientos algunos. Ella sabía que no tenía su estatus, que quizá no era digna de ellos, pero el vínculo estaba hecho y era algo tangible. Si no podían quedarse en Rochel los tres juntos siempre cabía la posibilidad de la Tierra. Pero... ¿se adaptarían a algo así? Es más, ¿habría ella podido adaptarse a vivir en Rochel?

–Ve ahora a la audiencia y anuncia tu partida junto a tus amigos.

Yo me ocuparé de mis hijos.

–¿Cree que es tan fácil todo esto? ¿Que no harán nada al respecto?

–Harán lo que yo les ordene. Soy su padre... y soy su Rey.

Acatarán o serán encarcelados hasta que tú marches. Después me ocuparé de destruir todas las naves que no sean necesarias y de poner bajo vigilancia extrema las restantes. No volverán a la Tierra si es lo que estás pensando –le aclaró con el mismo tono autoritario con el que se dirigía a ellos.

Bella se levantó del banco con una furia y energía que no sabía de dónde sacaba. Se acercó a él alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Qué es usted primero? ¿Rey o padre? –le preguntó. Éste la miró sin entender–. Porque si es Rey primero es de los mejores defendiendo su reino y su legado. Pero como padre es una decepción para sus hijos. Uno busca la felicidad de los suyos, no la destruye –añadió alejándose de él mientras hablaba, dándole la espalda.

–¡Bella! –gritó él.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo con la mirada más ácida y mordaz que tenía.

–Haré lo que tengo que hacer –respondió ella sin darle más explicaciones.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward no volvió a abrir la boca en la audiencia pese a los intentos de los demás para que respondiera. Tanto Emmett como él habían tomado la decisión y sabían que ésta sería la acertada mientras estuvieran con Bella.

Ahora se daban cuenta de ello.

En su lugar, Emmett había tomado las riendas del asunto junto a su madre. La echaría de menos pero esperaba volver, aunque fuera de visita, y los científicos trabajaban en la comunicación entre los dos planetas.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

–Edward, ¿estás seguro? –le preguntó en su mente Bella. Había pasado tiempo desde que la sintiera pensar a ella misma, o hablarle, y eso le preocupaba con la unión tan insegura aún.

–¿Te ha pasado algo?

–No, tardé más en salir y me perdí –le mintió esperando ser convincente.

Sin embargo, ambos hombres se miraron, Emmett arqueando una ceja, Edward negando. Sabían que no era cierto pero no querían iniciar una pelea.

–¿Han terminado ya?

–Sí, Emmett se ocupa de finalizar la audiencia. ¿Por?

–Tenemos que hablar de esto –respondió con un tono duro y frío.

Edward sonrió ante ello porque parecía más una niña con un berrinche.

–¿De qué preciosa? ¿De cómo vamos a tumbarte y a disfrutar de...?

–Emmett se calló dejando en el aire lo que iba en esa frase; no era necesario porque Bella ya se había encendido nada más mencionarle algo así; su pequeña polvorilla.

–¿¡Tú que crees!? –exclamó–. ¡No pueden dejar Rochel!

–Y tú no deberías dejar la Tierra –contraatacó Edward.

–Allí no soy nadie, da igual si estoy o no.

–Lo mismo aquí. Nuestro padre aún gobernará más años. No servimos.

–Es su hogar, son respetados y...

–Y lo mismo te pasa a ti en la Tierra –cortó Emmett.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad –le recalcó ella, algo enfadada.

–Tus amigos, tus vecinos, la gente que importa.

–¿Lo ponemos en una báscula? Lo que yo tengo sobre lo que tienen ustedes. Claramente se inclinará a su lado.

–No –negó Edward–. Porque en tu lado estás tú, y para nosotros es lo suficiente para inclinarla al tuyo.

Bella no pudo decir nada en ese momento y ellos sonrieron entre sí. La hubieran abrazado de estar junto a ella pero se limitaron a enviarle un sentimiento de calidez. Hacían lo correcto. Se acababa estar haciendo lo que los demás les decían, ahora era el turno de ellos. Su turno para ser felices.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Los pasos firmes que daba rumbo a la sala de audiencias no podían describir lo miedosa que estaba por dentro. Parecía hecha de gelatina, o flan, y cada pisada le hacía tambalear las rodillas, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Gala a su lado.

No sabía cómo se encontraba teniendo que lidiar con la misma pregunta que sus hombres le hacían en la cabeza.

–Sí –gruñó ella.

Gala, como fiel guardaespaldas, la había seguido desde que dejara la habitación de Edward y Emmett, donde dormía ahora, como la prometida del futuro rey, sólo que en esa ecuación también entraba Emmett. Ellos estaban en ese momento en una reunión importante con los científicos para el viaje que tenía lugar al día siguiente mientras Carlisle y Esme tenían una audiencia con el pueblo. Había estado toda la noche discutiendo con ellos debido al anuncio realizado pero, por más discusión que hubiera, no parecía que se echaran para atrás y finalmente los habían dejado y salido de la sala.

Lo sentía mucho por Esme pero Carlisle... Más de una vez le había echado unas miradas que le hacían poner la carne de gallina y sabía que, en esos momentos, controlaba su vínculo con ellos para que no lo notaran. Él quería que se fuera, y tenía razón en ello, pero ellos en la Tierra no tendrían problemas... Sólo se acabarían aburriendo de no tener lujos...

Suspiró mientras seguía avanzando hacia la sala, su objetivo esa mañana. Gala sólo la había acompañado, no dicho nada sobre el lugar donde se dirigía, hasta que vio dónde iba y, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la manivela de la puerta, la detuvo. La miró a los ojos unos segundos como si quisiera escanear lo que bullía en su cabeza.

–¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Bella le devolvió la mirada. No estaba segura, ni siquiera sabía qué iba a suceder cuando cruzara las puertas, cómo la recibirían. Y, sin embargo, estaba tranquila, como si fuera lo que debía hacer.

Asintió y fue Gala quien se puso delante de ella y abrió las puertas de par en par con toda su fuerza haciendo que éstas captaran la atenciones de todos quienes se volvieron ante el estruendo y sus voces quedaron acalladas de golpe para comenzar un murmullo que se fue aumentando conforme avanzaba en la sala y la gente la veía.

Ella miró a Carlisle y éste entendió sin necesidad de palabras bloqueando su vínculo con sus hijos temporalmente. Lo que iba a pasar allí no debían saberlo.

Caminó con paso decidido, la cabeza bien alta sin mirar a nadie, fija sólo en un punto que estaba delante. Sabía que, si ocurría algo, Gala estaba detrás y no dejaría que se acercaran lo suficiente para atentar con su vida y menos aún Carlisle quien, por una vez, la defendería, aunque fuera para salvar la vida de sus hijos de forma indirecta.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde los reyes la esperaban levantados, sorprendidos por su aparición, temerosos por lo que la gente pudiera hacerle tras descubrir que el vínculo estaba completado.

–¿A qué debemos tu presencia, Bella? –preguntó Carlisle solemne.

Ella se aclaró la voz y desfiló la mirada a su alrededor sin fijarse en nadie en particular.

–Me gustaría, ya que mañana parte la nave de regreso a la Tierra, decir unas palabras al pueblo de Rochel... Si tanto los Reyes como los presentes están de acuerdo.

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando a los reyes esperando alguna reacción por su parte pero ésta no se produjo. Tanto Carlisle como Esme cruzaron sus miradas, algo descolocados. La propia Esme intuyó algo en los ojos de su esposo. Se giró de golpe hacia Bella pero antes de poner pronunciar más de su nombre, Carlisle la interrumpió.

–Adelante, Bella. Salvo que alguien esté en contra –añadió al final escudriñando los rostros de los que estaban allí, parándose en Aro.

Esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Bella y extender el brazo para situarla delante de su trono, cara al pueblo.

Gala se situó entonces a su lado, un paso por detrás de ella. En ese momento su valentía se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de agachar la cabeza hasta que el roce de Gala llamándole la atención la devolvió a la realidad. Alzó más el rostro y abrió la boca dejando mudos a los oyentes.

–Los compadezco... –pronunció sin ningún titubeo ni signo de arrepentimiento–. Reconozco que los humanos tenemos muchas cosas malas en nuestra personalidad pero no pensé que un pueblo con una historia tan nutrida de relaciones con otras razas pudiera ser así de cerrado y discriminador, tan conservador de unas reglas y normas que no tienen sentido en vuestra sociedad.

Bella se detuvo a tomar aire después de soltar semejante bomba.

¿De dónde había salido ese carácter? Pocas veces podía contar con esa energía y sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Y ahora no quería parar. Por eso siguió antes de que la interrumpieran.

–Un pueblo que alardea de estar abierto a razas y culturas pero no quiere mezclar su sangre no predica con el ejemplo de lo que demuestra a los demás. Eso es ser hipócritas. Y no sólo eso. Sus leyes para con la Guardia Real... –Ahora fueron todos los soldados que había los que se giraron olvidando su misión de vigilancia–. ¿De veras piensan que una persona, por no tener nada ni nadie en la vida, se volcará en ver cómo aquel al que sirven tiene una plena y feliz mientras él sólo puede rozarla de lejos a través de otros pero no de uno mismo?

La Tierra puede ser un planeta lleno de simios comparados con ustedes, lo reconozco, pero al menos no nos escudamos en algo que carece de sentido para la forma en que se vive.

»Para aquellos que pensaban que yo iba a cambiar las cosas... Quizá sí.

–Algunos murmullos sofocaron las palabras que Bella decía–. Quizá les hubiera comentado a Edward y Emmett que la Guardia Real fuera libre y siguiera a su corazón, que tuvieran una vida plena como la de cualquier otro hombre. Quizá les hubiera dicho que enseñaran los cuentos, las historias, la fantasía y la magia a los niños, no sólo su deber y educación para con el pueblo. Quizá les hubiera aconsejado acercarse más dejando de ser Reyes y súbditos, siendo todos iguales y velando por esa igualdad tanto entre Rochel como entre las otras razas que pueden convivir en el planeta. Pero, lo que jamás les hubiera dicho, lo que nunca he ambicionado pese a los intentos de otros, fue el trono. No ansiaba nada, yo no sirvo para reinar porque no soy ni mejor ni peor que todos los que estan delante o detrás de mí. Yo soy Bella, vengo de la Tierra y mañana parto hacia ella con mis amigos.

Sin esperar nada más, Bella bajó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras las personas se apartaban de ella aún estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, mudos ante el discurso. La miraban como si no pensaran que fuera ella, a pesar de verla delante suyo.

Gala corrió hacia ella cuando salía al pasillo y la siguió unos metros más hasta que las rodillas flaquearon y tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera.

–¿Estás bien?

–Siento las piernas de gelatina –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios–. Pero sí, estoy bien. Al menos me he quedado a gusto.

Gala la miró serio antes de echarse a reír y ayudarla a seguir caminando. Así que esa mujer terrestre podía tener carácter cuando quería. Ya le habría gustado tener la libertad para ir a la Tierra y conocer en su propia piel cómo eran las chicas de ese planeta.

–La nave parte sobre el mediodía, Becca. Edward y Emmett tienen que quedarse ultimando detalles así que no sé si los verás esta noche. Pero mañana los tendrás contigo para siempre.

Bella se detuvo y miró a Gala con una sonrisa triste.

–Ellos no vienen conmigo. Me iré sola.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Edward alzó la cabeza en cuanto sintió el cambio en Bella. A su mente llegaban unas palabras difusas, como si estuviera intentando ocultarlas con otros pensamientos, pero el vínculo era demasiado nuevo como para hacer eso y, experimentado como era, pronto pudo sentir esas palabras en su cuerpo: "Ellos no vienen conmigo. Me iré sola."

Todo su corazón se contrajo y atrajo con ello la atención de Emmett, pendiente de los datos de otra mesa donde los científicos les instruían en varios temas.

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a la puerta pero, en el momento en que iban a abrirla, la Guardia Real hizo lo propio rodeándolos con las manos sobre las empuñaduras de las espadas.

–Mis Príncipes –dijo el jefe de esa Guardia–. Su padre, nuestro Rey, solicita su presencia urgente.

–Ahora no podemos ir –respondió Emmett avanzando.

Los guardias desenvainaron apuntándoles a ellos.

–Lo siento mucho, Príncipes, pero el Rey nos ha mandado que, en caso de que se niegen, apliquemos la fuerza para obligaros.

La furia de Edward era evidente, no había más que mirarlo para saber que, sus hombros rígidos, los músculos tensionados de los brazos, su respiración agitada, las manos apretadas en puños, sólo auguraban que estaba a punto de explotar. Su visión hizo que los demás retrocedieran, incluyendo a Emmett, cuya primera reacción fue la de retirarse ante el peligro que sentía alrededor de su hermano.

–Edward, cálmate –instó Emmett acercándose para recuperar el espacio perdido por el retroceso.

–Hay que ir a ver a Bella –le contestó en su mente sin mirarlo físicamente.

–Lo sé, hermano, me ha llegado lo que has sentido cuando ella ha intentado ocultar sus pensamientos. Pero ahora mismo, y por lo menos por unas horas, debemos lealtad a nuestro padre, y no podemos desafiarle. Hay mucho en juego.

Edward respiró hondo antes de relajar los puños y adoptar una postura más relajada y tranquila. Sólo cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban las armas cedieron a guardarlas y los escoltaron a ambos hasta la sala donde Carlisle los esperaba.

Más de una vez se les pasaba por la cabeza a ambos dar esquinazo a los guardias y salir corriendo hasta donde estaba Bella. Notaban cómo ella se entretenía cambiando de tema, contando en su cabeza como si fuera una distracción con ellos. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a poder evitar el vínculo?

–Edward... –susurró su hermano haciendo que lo mirara y después enfocara su vista donde él la tenía clavada.

–Madre...

Delante de ellos su madre torció la cabeza y sonrió algo triste. No se lanzó hacia ellos como a veces hacía, sólo aguardó a que llegaran y la guardia se apartara.

–Mis niños... –susurró ella levantando las manos para acariciarlos en las mejillas. Ambos se frotaron contra esas palmas cogiéndoselas con sus manos para sentirlas presionadas sobre su piel–. Lo siento mucho, no sabía lo que su padre hacía, pero traten de comprenderlo –se disculpó cayéndole una lágrima por el rostro–. Si la unión no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte no sabría que realmente no es eso lo que los une, sino el verdadero amor, uno que, aun sin vínculo, seguiría vivo. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño. ¿Quería decirle su madre que nadie de Rochel conocía el amor, sólo el que el nexo creaba?

–Yo...

–¡Esme! –exclamó detrás Carlisle haciendo que se encogiera por el tono de voz utilizado. Rara vez le hablaba así y después de la discusión que habían tenido antes de que sus hijos llegaran estaba demasiado sensible.

Se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y escuchó en su mente la súplica de él porque lo perdonara y lo entendiera. Lo hacía, pero estaba anteponiendo el poder al amor y debía darse cuenta de que no estaba bien lo que hacía.

–Padre –llamó Edward, su voz como si estuviera esperando que le diera una excusa para entrar en acción–. Hemos de ir con Bella, ¿es urgente lo que quieres hablarnos? ¿No puede esperar?

–Ustedes no van a ver a Bella –declaró con los ojos clavados en sus hijos–. Ella puede apañárselas bien sola.

–Padre, lo sentimos, pero necesitamos hablar con ella urgentemente –intervino Emmett–. Hay algo que hemos sentido que... –gimió y ladeó la cabeza mirando con horror a su propio padre. Conocía muy bien la sensación de bloquear el vínculo, lo había utilizado con ellos para castigarlos sin que su madre supiera nada pero hacía años que no lo usaba y ahora...

–Detente –siseó Edward. También él sufría la perdida de unión con Bella–. Te lo advierto, Padre, si me haces elegir entre Bella y tú, no vas a salir ganando.

–Edward, hijo mío –Medió Esme poniéndose delante–. Carlisle por favor, su conexión es reciente, ellos no pueden controlarse perdiéndolo de ese modo. Ellos...

–No permitiré que mis hijos se vayan de Rochel, que abandonen aquello por lo que fueron elegidos. Bella lo ha entendido, ahora les toca a ellos.

–¡Qué le has hecho a Bella! –gritó Edward avanzando hacia su padre, apartando por el camino a su madre.

La Guardia Real trató de ponerse delante pero el poder de Edward los lanzó a todos contra las paredes del pasillo.

–¿¡Qué hiciste!? –repitió.

Apenas le dio tiempo a Caelisle para apartarse antes de que Edward le golpeara con fuerza. Se tambaleó hasta la pared donde se mantuvo en pie pese al dolor que sentía. Había oído gritar a Esme y lo último que había hecho, antes de recibir el golpe, era tranquilizarla. Lo hacía por el bien de todos ellos, ¿por qué no podían entenderlo?

Los guardias volvieron a rodear a Edward quien ya se preparaba para volver a golpear a su padre y varios de ellos utilizaron sus poderes contra él paralizándolo por completo.

–Padre, ¿por qué nos haces esto? –pidió Emmett–. La amamos como nunca antes pensábamos que amaríamos a alguien y sabemos que ella nos ama a nosotros, no el estatus que tengamos, sino a nosotros.

Carlisle cerró los ojos y pidió un perdón para sí mismo.

–Quizá con el tiempo lleguen a entenderlo. Bella parte mañana a la Tierra y la flota de naves quedará bajo custodia. No tienen permiso para abandonar Rochel bajo pena de muerte a aquel que los ayude. Llevenlos a las celdas, no quiero que hagan nada de lo que se arrepientan –añadió para los guardias.

–¡Padre! –se quejó Emmett mientras varios soldados lo agarraban y hacían lo mismo con Edward, incapaz de hablar o moverse–. ¡Padre! – gritó siendo arrastrado por el pasillo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Carlisle suspiró y se fijó en su mujer. Sus hombros caídos, las manos ocultando un rostro que sabía estaba lleno de lágrimas, un aspecto tan frágil... Todo su corazón se rompió en pedazos al verla así. Se acercó con recelo esperando que lo rechazara por lo que acababa de hacer pero lo sorprendió cuando se le echó encima dejando aflorar su llanto, sus gritos. La abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada más, ya era doloroso sentirla físicamente y en su mente.

–Carlisle... Te estás equivocando... –le llegó a su mente.

–Estoy poniéndolos a salvo –se explicó él.

–¿Quién te dice que nadie de Rochel irá a la Tierra e intentará atentar contra Bella? ¿O alguien de cualquier planeta?

–Una vez parta la nave enviaré otra con dos hombres de la guardia. Serán los responsables de su seguridad.

Esme se apartó de él y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, enrojecidos por haber estado llorando.

–¿Vas a sacrificar la vida de dos hombres para que la protejan en la Tierra y no eres capaz de dejar que tus hijos sean felices en ella pudiendo hacer lo mismo?–le acusó. Se apartó de su contacto como si le quemara–. No se te ocurra venir a nuestra habitación, Carlisle. Te juro que soy capaz de castrarte ahora mismo –amenazó ella mientras se alejaba.

Cerrando los ojos, Carlisle tragó saliva y verificó que el control en el vínculo de sus hijos seguía intacto. Lo mantendría durante unos días antes de que su poder se agotara. Después tendría que buscar a varios que le ayudaran en mantener la conexión sellada. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por sus hijos para que fueran felices en el lugar que les correspondía.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Hacía tiempo que su mente había colapsado. Sabía que Carlisle controlaba sus mentes y por eso no sentía el dolor que Edward y Emmett debían experimentar pero en su corazón podía notarlo. Y era desgarrador. Más de una vez había abierto la puerta de la habitación y querido salir en busca de ellos sabiendo que los iba a encontrar, con nexo o sin él, y todas esas veces se había encontrado con soldados desconocidos para ella que le habían impedido la acción.

Había soldados hasta en la puerta del dormitorio de Alice y Jasper y, aunque se le había pasado por la cabeza saltar el balcón para escaparse por allí, sabía que era inútil. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Bella se echó hacia delante abrazándose a sí misma. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que los había perdido y parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza, el corazón y su alma. Y pronto sería la hora de marcharse.

El alboroto hizo que mirara hacia la puerta escuchando los gritos de sus amigos cada vez más cerca. Vio la puerta abrirse y los dos quedarse congelados en la entrada. ¿Tan mala cara tenía? No había dormido nada, el pelo alborotado y sin duda un aspecto que no quisiera que nadie viera.

Alice corrió hacia ella y la obligó a abrir los brazos donde pudo ver que tenía sangre. Contempló sus manos y vio manchadas las uñas; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndose daño. Dejó que la abrazaran y sintió el calor del cuerpo de ella, lejano, como si no la alcanzara.

–¿Qué has hecho, Bella? –le susurró entre lágrimas. ¿Alice lloraba por ella?

–¿Dónde están ellos? –preguntó Jasper mirando a su alrededor.

–No lo sé. Carlisle iba a ocuparse de todo.

–¿Ocuparse de qué? Bella, ellos venían con nosotros –insistió él arrodillándose al lado de ella–. Venían con nosotros, ¿verdad? –Lo miró intentando encontrar en sus ojos un poco de entendimiento pero sólo mostraban incredulidad, enfado y pena–. ¡Estan vinculados! –gritó haciéndola estremecerse.

Alice se apartó de ella y golpeó a Jasper una vez pero cuando quiso hacerlo la segunda él la detuvo. Cogió del brazo a Bella y la levantó de la silla donde había estado toda la noche.

–¡Bella estan unidos, no puedes apartarte de ellos sin sufrir!

–Carlisle lo controla... No los percibo –murmuró bajito.

–Sólo por eso no estarías así. Los sientes, ¿no es así? Aunque ese imbécil de rey haya bloqueado la conexión, de alguna manera tú los notas.

Bella asintió sin palabras para decirlo de verdad. Los sentía, sabía que estaban intentando luchar contra algo, el dolor de perderla, la desesperación de acabarse el tiempo. Todo eso había estado presente desde primeras horas de la tarde acentuándose más y más hasta ese momento.

–Hay que encontrarlos –dijo Alice acercándose a ella.

–No –Negó una voz potente.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Carlisle con más soldados.

–Es hora de que los humanos regresen a donde no debieron salir jamás.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

El grito desesperado de Edward inundó la celda que compartía con su hermano. Mitad de angustia, mitad de verdadero dolor, no iba a rendirse ahora que estaba tan cerca. No le importaba si se rompía todo el cuerpo, sólo quería liberarse de esas restricciones e ir a buscar a Bella antes de que fuera tarde. Ella estaba sufriendo, quería estar a su lado, no soltarla en ningún momento, escapar de las garras de su padre, ir a cualquier planeta, ya no le importaba porque sabía lo que era importante. Y eso estaba en otra habitación a varios kilómetros.

Sintió a Emmett balanceándose con fuerza en el columpio donde lo habían colocado, atado completamente y colgado por los pies. Al cabo de unas horas ese castigo era un verdadero tormento y él seguía moviéndose como en el primer minuto.

–¿Estás bien?

–¡No! –gritó él–. ¡Quiero a Bella!

A pesar del dolor, conocía bien ese sentimiento pues era el mismo que él tenía. Volvió a tirar con fuerza aguantando el dolor. Se les acababa el tiempo y también las fuerzas. Si no le hubieran vendado los ojos podría ayudar a su hermano y las cosas habrían sido más rápidas. Pero su padre había sido concienzudo a la hora de apresarlos y mantenerlos a raya. En cualquier otra "trampa" se hubieran escapado en cuestión de horas pero él conocía sus puntos débiles.

Y la de él lo era. Estaba atado con unas cadenas, los brazos detrás juntos codo con codo, incapaz en esa postura de ejercer alguna fuerza con ellos. Otra cadena se ocupaba de mantenerle las extremidades en esa posición pasando por su cintura y sujetándole las muñecas. Por si no fuera suficiente, había otra cadeneta que le encerraba el cuello, ésta sobresaliendo de la pared, para evitar que pudiera moverse o agacharse siquiera. Y sus piernas estaban clavadas al suelo con unas tobilleras de hierro. Sólo si soltaba uno de los brazos podría liberarse de todo, lo que llevaba intentando desde el primer momento en que los habían dejado solos. Ya había conseguido tener libres las muñecas sacando sus manos de ellas, a pesar de notarlas ahora en carne viva. Pero necesitaba escapar de la que aprisionaba sus brazos.

Edward respiró hondo. Con la muñeca libre quedaba lo más complicado, aflojar la atadura de los brazos y, para eso, sólo se le ocurría una cosa.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Ed? –le preguntó Emmett mirando a su hermano.

–Nos queda poco tiempo. Si no me equivoco, Bella parte en menos de una hora.

–Mierda... –masculló moviéndose rápido.

Así era. No quedaba tiempo.

Con el brazo libre se agarró con fuerza el otro que seguía teniendo sujeto y empezó a tirar del mismo. Los músculos le dolieron pero no le importó, apretó los dientes y siguió moviendo su extremidad hacia el lado contrario focalizando en su mente la imagen de su amada.

Cuando la tuvo bien nítida en su cabeza dio un tirón más fuerte que hizo que el sonido se oyera en toda la sala. El sonido de partirse los huesos...

–¡Edward! –gritó su hermano paralizado por primera vez en horas–. ¡Edward!

–Est... Estoy... bien... –susurró sin apenas aliento.

Emmett giró la cabeza hacia él. El sudor cubría su piel y estaba pálido como el papel blanco que usaban a veces. Le estaba doliendo pero no hacía caso del mismo más concentrado en sacar el brazo sano de las cadenas que ahora parecían quedarle grandes. Sin embargo, el otro procuraba moverlo lo más mínimo.

Lo vio liberarse e ir a la sujeción del cuello la cual, con un simple movimiento, se abrió cayendo hacia la pared. Quitó la venda de los ojos e hizo lo mismo con las tobilleras para llegar hasta él.

–Prepárate, te va a doler –asintió elevándose un poco para, cuando lo soltara, no se hiciera daño en la cabeza y aguardó hasta que Edward abrió el resorte que lo mantenían colgado.

El golpe no se hizo esperar y por un momento no supo si estaba bien o no, sólo se sentía cómodo por no estar boca abajo. Notó la mano de Edward buscando el cierre de las cadenas.

–No tenemos tiempo para que descanses, Emmett, sólo recupera el equilibrio y ponte en marcha. Necesito que me termines de liberar y deberemos luchar contra los soldados que Padre haya dejado.

–Lo sé, dame un par de minutos, tú no sabes qué es estar ahí colgado.

–¿Que no? –inquirió él levantando una ceja–. Padre me tuvo dos días cuando tenía cincuenta y ocho años porque me escapé de una reunión para ir contigo de cacería.

Emmett abrió los ojos de golpe. Eso no lo sabía él.

–Así que ahora, por mucho que le disguste, no voy a permitir que siga rigiendo mi vida.

Trató de levantarse cuando se vio incapaz de hacerlo y Emmett tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera sobre el brazo roto. Cerciorado de que podía mantenerse por su cuenta buscó por detrás las esposas y las tocó abriéndose éstas. El brazo salió liberado y cayó inerte sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Te duele?

–No tengo tiempo para que me duela. Vamos a buscar a Bella.

–Sí –afirmó poniéndose los dos de pie.

Se acercaron hasta la puerta de la celda donde estaban cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y los pilló por sorpresa.

–Daos prisa, el Rey ha adelantado la partida –los apremió Gala.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Jasper miró a su espalda donde los guardias del Rey lo franqueaban para que no hiciera nada. Lo mismo le ocurría a Alice y Bella que iban unos pasos delante. Estaba claro que los estaban echando de ahí.

Ni siquiera era la hora en que debían irse y sólo unos cuantos de Rochel parecían haberse dado cuenta que la nave estaba a punto de marchar. ¿Dónde estaban Edward y Emmett?

–¡Esto no acabará bien! –vociferó dándose la vuelta para ser atrapado por los guardias–. ¡Rey Carlisle, ellos se morirán de soledad si no están juntos!

–Eso es una tontería. Nadie ha muerto por estar separado de su pareja de vínculo.

–¡Mira a Bella! Ella no lo soportará, ¿no te das cuenta de eso, estúpido troglodita? –intervino Alice también intentando que los dejaran.

Bella sabía que la estaban mirando pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ellos no estaban ya, el nexo estaba sellado y pronto los olvidaría, seguro. Siguió su camino hacia el transporte por los jardines que había donde algunos la miraban sorprendidos porque estuviera allí, después curiosos, seguramente buscando a sus príncipes. Ni siquiera escuchaba a sus amigos, o esas voces que se oían de los habitantes de Rochel gritando, o los que clamaban su nombre. Ellos no estaban... No iban a irse con ella... Los perdería...

Una sombra ocultó la luz que hasta ese momento la había acompañado y pensó que era simplemente porque hasta ella le daba la espalda. Fue cuando un cuerpo se le echó encima y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Bella se incorporó un poco y miró al que yacía a su lado. Lo tocó sólo para cerciorarse que era real cuando se percató de la humedad en el cuello. Dio la vuelta a la mano y descubrió la sangre fresca manando de una herida.

–¡EMMETT!

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO MAÑANA LOS PUBLICO...**

AleCullenn

helenagonzalez26-athos

YosiCullen89

Marcel Cullen

emaraga

coni

brigitte

Ingrid

oliveronica cullen massen

suzi

Don't trust your eyes

StefanyDay20

Chiarat

cintygise

lucianamartinez275

PrincesLynx

Nadiia16


	42. Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**Capítulo ****Cuarenta y Uno **

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Ellos apenas habían tenido tiempo de hacer nada más que correr. Correr para salvar la vida de su mujer.

En el momento en que Edward y Emmett habían accedido al exterior del palacio siguiendo los pasadizos con Gala, se habían dado cuenta de ella y la habían llamado pero era como si no los oyera. En cambio sí los habían oído su padre y su madre, igual que los soldados y algunas de las gentes de Rochel. Ellas eran las que los habían alertado y puesto el corazón en un puño al ver cómo Aro se alejaba rumbo a Bella.

Emmett había apresurado el paso y Edward había tratado de centrarse en su poder para empujarlo y evitar que le hicieran daño pero no podía conseguirlo, demasiado dolorido y débil para hacerlo tan rápido.

Los gritos se habían sucedido después al momento en que Emmett se interpuso entre Bella y el otro y recibido la puñalada en el cuello que iba dirigida a ella.

Sólo entonces, Edward había sacado las fuerzas que necesitaba para lanzar por los aires a Aro empalándolo contra una de las paredes tan bruscamente que pudo oírse cómo se rompían los huesos y caía sin vida al suelo.

Acortó la distancia entre las dos personas más importantes mientras el grito de Bella le rompía el corazón y el alma. A él volvió el vínculo con fuerza sintiendo todo el miedo, la impotencia y el dolor de sus compañeros, de su hermano y su mujer.

–¡Emmett! Me lo prometiste, prometiste que no volverías a hacerme pasar por esto, que no me asustarías de ese modo. ¡Emmett! –escuchó que le decía Bella acunándolo en sus brazos–. ¡Emmett!

Se arrodilló a su lado y contempló la herida de su hermano.

Era profunda y, a pesar de que Bella trataba de taponarla, no dejaba de sangrar. El resto de personas alrededor parecían paralizadas, los guardias protegiéndolos a todos, sus padres muertos de miedo y Alice y Jasper sin saber bien qué hacer.

–¡Avisen a alguien! –gritó Gala. Eso fue suficiente para que todos se pusieran en marcha.

Edward tocó a Bella pero no se movió, sus ojos pendientes de Emmett, sus manos sobre la herida. Le temblaban y sabía que estaba en estado de shock. Pero necesitaba que lo atendieran cuanto antes porque estaba mal... muy mal.

–Bella... Bella, escúchame –murmuró con suavidad–, deben llevárselo para curarlo, deben...

Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De lo que veía. La sangre de Emmett parecía retroceder de golpe limpiándose de las manos de Bella y volviendo a entrar en su interior mientras que la herida se cerraba como si nunca antes hubiera estado presente en la piel de su hermano. Miró a su mujer y vio que sus ojos brillaban tenuemente mientras seguía concentrada. Y entonces vio un hilo rojo aumentando en grosor en la nuca.

Se movió con rapidez atrapando su cuerpo cuando éste cedió hacia atrás y taponó la herida que empezaba a sanar también de ella.

Sólo había unas decenas de personas que poseyeran el poder de la curación, y ella, gracias a la unión con ellos, acababa de desarrollar esa habilidad.

Emmett se removió entre ellos dos y abrió los ojos tocándose la nuca como si esperara encontrar en él la herida que su amada le había borrado pasándola a su cuerpo para ser después curada por el mismo.

–¿Bella? –llamó él.

–Te acaba de curar, ahora está débil –le dijo Edward cerciorándose de que la herida comenzaba a cicatrizar. Notó la mano de Bella e intentó apartarla pero ella volvió a buscarlo y entonces pudo notar los huesos recomponiéndose y el dolor desapareciendo mientras la palidez en ella se hacía extrema–. Bella, por favor, no lo hagas –suplicó incapaz de verla sufrir de ese modo. Pero fue inútil porque, en cuestión de segundos, tuvo el brazo como nuevo mientras ella luchaba para mantener la consciencia, siendo vencida al final.

–¡Emmett! –susurró la madre de ambos acercándose y abrazando a su hijo–. ¡Estás bien! –añadió tocándolo por todo el cuerpo buscando alguna señal que la pusiera en alerta–. Estan bien... –dijo después añadiendo el plural para todos.

–No gracias a Padre precisamente –masculló Edward cogiendo en brazos a Bella y levantándose del suelo, ahora sanado.

Tanto padre como hijo se miraron, el uno sin ningún rastro de disculpa o arrepentimiento, el otro con reproche.

Se dio la vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y entró al palacio. Necesitaban cerciorarse de la salud de Bella. Después ellos partirían de ese planeta. Para siempre. Y pesara a quien pesara.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Alice asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

Edward sonrió y se levantó de la cama para invitarla a entrar. Junto a ella, Jasper también pasó.

–Está dormida. La han revisado y parece que está bien pero al ser las primeras veces que usa ese poder su cuerpo consume todas las energías y se agota.

–Menos mal... Cuando vimos cómo se abalanzaba sobre ella ese tipo... Estábamos todos cerca y sin embargo no pudimos hacer nada.

–Ya no importa –contestó Emmett saliendo del baño con ropa limpia–. Ahora sólo quedan unas horas para salir de aquí.

Edward miró a Emmett y éste a él.

–¿Estás seguro? –asintió–. ¿Voy contigo?

–No quiero que Bella se quede sola. Uno de los dos ha de estar con ella mientras sigamos en Rochel, no me fío de Padre.

–¿Crees que volverá a intentar separaros? –preguntó Alice.

–Ahora sabemos que, haga lo que haga, encontraremos la forma de llegar a ella –respondió Edward yendo hacia la puerta–. Aunque tengamos que rompernos todos los huesos del cuerpo. Porque ella nos curará con su amor y su toque –añadió cerrando la puerta.

Quedaba un asunto más por arreglar antes de irse. Uno de vital importancia.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

No le hacía falta preguntar quién era el que estaba llamando a su puerta. Lo había estado esperando durante horas. Carlisle se levantó de la silla y abrió a su hijo dejando que éste le propinara un puñetazo en plena cara que lo lanzó directamente al suelo.

Los guardias quisieron intervenir pero los detuvo y mandó fuera cerrando para que no le molestaran.

–Nos vamos a marchar. Te guste o no –le dijo Edward, tajante.

–Lo sabemos –contestó Carlisle mirando hacia donde se encontraba Esme–. No vamos a impedíroslo.

–¿Y antes sí? –escupió con amargura–. Todo esto ha ocurrido por tu culpa. Sólo queríamos ser felices con ella, ¿qué te costaba aceptarlo?

–Trataba de protegeros –se defendió–. Habrian tenido que estar en todo momento pendientes, pensando que pudieran atentar contra ella.

No hubieran vivido felices.

–¿Y qué cambiará ahora? ¿Que haya desarrollado poderes?

¡Es nuestra mujer! –gritó avanzando hacia Carlisle de nuevo.

–Edward, por favor –lo detuvo su madre–. Ya basta de violencia.

Rochel no es un pueblo bélico.

Por deferencia a su madre, se controló apartándose de su padre para respirar hondo.

–Nos iremos en cuanto Bella esté recuperada. Viviremos en la Tierra.

Carlisle cerró los ojos y abrazó a Esme cuando se acercó a éste.

–Pretendía hacer lo mejor para todos, Edward.

–Te equivocaste. Renuncio al trono de Rochel y Emmett hace lo mismo. Quizá sea hora de que el planeta evolucione.

Y, diciendo esto, Edward salió de la habitación de sus padres.

Ahora sólo quedaba dejar Rochel y tomar las riendas de su vida por primera vez en cientos de años.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

A pesar de sentirse cansada, Bella abrió los ojos esperando ver luz.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad abrazaba todo el lugar y eso la preocupó. Se movió inquieta por no saber dónde estaba hasta que dos manos la detuvieron llegando a su mente los pensamientos de Edward y Emmett.

–No pasa nada pequeña –le dijo Edward besándola en la frente–. Es nuestra habitación –le informó al saber que estaba desorientada.

–Emmett... –susurró ella.

–Aquí, princesa. No me voy a ninguna parte donde tú no estés –le aseguró besándole el hombro y frotándose contra él como un gatito buscando cariño.

–Emmett... –Su voz se quebró y ambos la abrazaron.

–Estoy bien. Perdóname por haberte asustado pero la despistada fuiste tú. Ese hombre estaba encima tuya como para no verlo.

Bella se ruborizó.

–Perdón –se disculpó–. ¿Cómo te has recuperado tan pronto?

–¿No te acuerdas? –preguntó Edward. Ella negó.

–Bella, tú me curaste. –Ella lo miró como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera más fruto de la recuperación que debía estar pasando que la realidad–. ¡En serio! –exclamó al sentir sus pensamientos–. Nos curaste a Edward y a mí de las heridas que teníamos, por eso has estado durmiendo casi veinticuatro horas. Está a punto de amanecer.

–¿Amanecer?

Bella se fijó en la ventana y vio algunos rastros de luz que comenzaban a hacerse más visibles lentamente. ¿Realmente había curado a Emmett? ¿Cómo? No podía ser cierto...

–Pequeña, ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije que algunas parejas de Rochel podían desarrollar otro poder cuando se vinculaban? –Ella asintió y miró a Edward–. Es posible que en tu caso haya ocurrido esto mismo. Has desarrollado una habilidad muy extraña, el de curar con sólo tocar. Al principio hace que las heridas pasen a tu cuerpo para ser sanadas pero después, cuando ya tienes más manejo, la curación es inmediata en la persona.

–¿Pero cómo voy a desarrollar yo...?

–El vínculo te habrá dotado de eso. Quizás al ser humana quiso darte uno poderoso. No lo sabemos –contestó Edward–. Sólo sabemos que gracias a ti ahora todos estamos bien y que nos marcharemos mañana de Rochel.

–¿Marchar? Ustedes...

Edward la acalló con su mano sobre los labios avisándola con la mirada que no intentara decir nada más. Era su decisión y ahora no iban a dejar que las excusas de nadie se impusieran. Menos unas que no tenían razón de ser.

Ella se acercó más a ellos y dejó que sus cuerpos la rodearan.

–Los amo... –susurró bajito.

–Y yo te amo a ti –le respondieron ambos–. Pero hay que prepararse –añadió Emmett–. Debemos irnos antes de que Rochel entero despierte; no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo que ayer. Si nos vamos ahora será mejor para todos, incluso para nuestros padres.

–¿Estan seguros? ¿No deberian despedirse de ellos? –Miró a ambos y supo que los hacía dudar–. Son sus padres, al menos un hasta pronto.

–Iremos preparándonos y ya se verá todo. ¿Quieres dormir un poco más? –Ella negó con la cabeza y se incorporó verificando que no le doliera nada.

Se fijó en ellos y vio que sus cuerpos estaban inmaculados, ni siquiera había rastro de la herida de Emmett en la nuca.

–Entonces en marcha, nos quedan unas horas para abandonar Rochel.

–¿Alice y Jasper?

–Estarán durmiendo. ¿Los despertamos juntos, princesa? –Se ofreció Emmett saliendo de la cama–. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes te tendremos en una nave atrapada durante unos días donde no saldrás de la cama.

Las risas de los tres inundaron la habitación e hicieron que Gala, vigilante fuera, sonriera. Así debían ser las cosas.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

**2 ****semanas ****después**

El viento azotó la melena de Bella despeinándola. Se arremolinó en el abrigo de Edward y contempló las vistas. Verdaderamente la isla de Skye era hermosa.

Hacía un par de horas que había hablado con sus padres y éstos confirmado que seguían allí hasta el día siguiente en que viajaban a China. Sus padres sí que sabían vivir sin problemas, viajando de aquí para allá, sólo disfrutando de paisajes y momentos íntimos.

Los brazos de Emmett la rodearon atrapándola y sintió sus labios sobre la piel. Habían sido dos semanas de viaje fabulosas con ambos, como si de una luna de miel se tratara.

–¿Nerviosa?

–Un poco. ¿Y Edward?

–Ya viene, Alice le había pedido algo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla.

–Ella es así –sonrió.

–No te preocupes, seguro que le caemos bien. A Edward ya lo conocen y yo sabré comportarme.

–Lo sé, pero recuerda que son dos, y no sé cómo se lo tomarán mis padres.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que en tu vida no pintan mucho... Cuando estemos en tu casa dudo que digan algo. –Bella se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada–. Si quieres presenta sólo a Edward, no me importa – añadió al verla un poco agobiada. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca–. Mientras te tenga así el resto de mi vida no me importa nada.

Bella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

–Hey, hey, deja algo para mí –dijo Edward andando hacia ellos.

–Como nos gasten a nuestra amiga o se la cargan–amenazó Alice.

Todos se echaron a reír.

–¿Has pensado cómo vas a atacar a tus padres? ¿Has elegido una zona neutral?

–Un restaurante –contestó Bella.

Alice asintió.

–Bien, habrá gente, no pueden liarse a palos allí.

–¡Alice! Ni que fueran dos rufianes. Son mis padres.

–Sí, y cuando te vean con estos dos seguro que te dan sus bendiciones, una vez hayan verificado que son fiables. En serio, tus padres serán lo que quieras, pero la prueba de fuego se la harán.

–¿Prueba de fuego? ¿Tendremos que demostrar nuestra valía?

– Quiso saber Emmett, ingenuo como siempre.

La risa de Alice y Jasper asaltó el lugar donde estaban.

–¡Nooo! –exclamó Bella–. Alice está de broma. Presentar a mis padres no quiere decir tener que demostrar nada, es una tradición en la Tierra.

–Sí, igual que la de que te caigan mal tus suegros –comentó Jasper.

–¡No me ayudan! –gritó ella con los brazos en jarras.

–Anda, anda, vayanse ya y luego nos cuentas. Jasper y yo daremos un paseo y nos encontraremos aquí dentro de cuatro horas. Digo yo que nos iremos a casa, ¿no? –dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Bella. Ella asintió.

Media hora después se encontraban los tres sentados en la mesa que habían escogido esperando a los padres de Bella. Ella retorcía el mantel entre las manos hasta que tanto Edward como Emmett la detuvieron cogiéndole las manos.

–¿Algo que debamos saber de ellos?

–Todo –contestó nerviosa.

–No va a pasar nada. No estabas así cuando conociste a nuestros padres.

–Ya lo sé, pero mis padres nunca han conocido a un extraterrestre, y ahora voy a presentarles a dos.

–Todo saldrá bien. También puedes decirles que somos humanos, nos adaptaremos a la vida y no pasará nada.

Antes de que pudiera contestarles, el grito a Bella hizo que se volviera hacia la fuente de la voz y se levantó para correr hasta abrazar a un hombre delgado con bigote y algunas arrugas bien sobrellevadas en el tiempo. Llevaba unos pantalones y un chaquetón cerrado hasta arriba, su pelo despeinado por el viento.

A su lado, una mujer más baja que él y con algunas curvas de más, se apresuraba a besarla y abrazarla, no se decantaba por una cosa u otra, mientras Bella aguantaba.

La vieron hablar con ellos unas palabras y finalmente los señaló poniéndose de pie ambos. Los tres se acercaron a ellos.

–Prueba de fuego... –murmuró en su mente Emmett.

–Oh, cállate –lo censuró Edward.

–¿Quieren no hacer caso a Alice? –les envió Bella.

–¿Hija?

–¿Sí mamá?

–¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Quién es Edward?

–Yo soy Edward, señora. Él es mi hermano, Emmett–se presentó por Bella–. Es un placer conocerles.

–Madre de Dios, el placer es mío... –respondió la madre sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Edward–. ¿Dónde dices que lo conociste? ¿Había más como él?

–¡Mamá! –gritó abochornada por semejantes comentarios–. Papá dile algo.

–¿Yo? Todavía intento recuperarme de saber que mi niña se ha casado con un adonis.

–¡Papá! –Si el rubor era apreciable antes, ahora ya era visible a varios metros de donde estaban.

–¿Qué es un adonis? –preguntó Emmett sólo para Bella.

–Un hombre muy guapo.

–¿Somos guapos? –inquirió Edward.

Bella masculló algo ininteligible así que los dos se quedaron esperando.

–Condenadamente guapos... –masculló, sólo que, en lugar de hacerlo para el vínculo, se le escapó delante de sus padres que se la quedaron mirando.

Eso no iba a salir bien...

Después de tomar asiento y hacer unas presentaciones de rigor, el camarero se acercó para tomar nota de todo. Sólo cuando los dejaron a solas, los padres de Bella comenzaron a acribillarlos con preguntas que fueron respondiendo, a veces ayudados por su mujer, lo que era una ventaja teniendo una comunicación interna pues así no debían preguntar esas cosas en voz alta.

La madre de Bella era muy parecida en carácter a Alice, prácticamente intentando llegar a seducirlos y a adularlos. Mientras, el padre era más recatado y tranquilo, más acorde con la personalidad de Bella. Había sido una buena combinación pues, en la cama, no se podía decir que ella fuera serena...

Tras una hora, el ambiente se relajó y las cosas cambiaron de rumbo.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre viajes y lugares que habían visitado, todos pendientes de las curiosidades que los padres de ella contaban y las aventuras que habían vivido. También ellos, dentro de la normalidad, les hablaron de algunos sitios curiosos que se podían visitar sólo en determinadas épocas y para grupos muy selectos, una manera de no hacerles pensar que podían estar refiriéndose a otros planetas.

–¿Nos disculpan un momento? –se excusó la madre de Bella levantándose y pidiéndole a su hija hacer lo mismo–. Ahora volvemos.

Los dos miraron a Bella y le regalaron sonrisas que le hicieron tener mariposas en el estómago. ¿Tenía que irse de su lado en ese momento?

En su mente le dijeron que fuera y ella obedeció, no sin antes hacer un puchero mental y darse la vuelta.

Cuando estuvieron en el baño, su madre la abrazó y chilló de alegría.

–Cariño, es guapísimo, y perfecto y... ¿Ese Emmett tiene a alguien?

–¿No estarás pensando ponerle los cuernos a papá? –le insinuó.

–¡No! Pero menudos cuerpos... ¿Por qué ha venido Emmett con ustedes? ¿Estan de niñeros de él?

–No, en realidad él... –Iba a ser complicado decirle, y más en un baño público. ¿Cómo le contaba a su madre que se había enamorado de dos hombres y que estaba con ambos? ¿Y que eran extraterrestres?–. ¿Y si te dijera que también es mi novio?

–Dulzura, si tuvieras dos así, sabiendo lo que has pasado en tus anteriores relaciones, te diría que te lo mereces –respondió ella–. Pero si fuera así, a tu padre ni a mi nos importaria aunque. Se ha tirado, desde que nos llamaste contándonos que estabas aquí con Edward, llorando y diciendo que te había perdido para siempre.

Bella no pudo cuanto menos que echarse a reír. Quizá no pudiera decirle la verdad a sus padres, pero con el tiempo ellos se darían cuenta que los amaba a los dos con locura y que no podría estar separados de ellos. Nunca.

Siguieron conversando algunos temas relacionados con ellos en la intimidad de un baño público, o la que se podía tener en uno, hasta que por fin salieron a reunirse con ellos, pillándolos en pleno alarde de masculinidad. La madre de Bella se tapó con la mano la cara y suspiró diciendo de todo sobre su marido antes de llegar hasta él y propinarle una colleja para que dejara de hacer el ridículo intentando impresionarlos.

Cuando el móvil de Bella empezó a sonar y vio que era Alice se retiró un momento.

–¿Va todo bien?

–Lo que se puede decir bien conociendo a mis padres –contestó Bella.

–Genial, eso quiere decir bien. ¿Como vas a decirles a tus chicos lo otro?

–No lo sé. ¿Cómo le dices tú a alguien que hay que volver al planeta del que han querido salir y no se arrepienten?

–Siempre puedes quedarte un tiempo en la Tierra, recuerda lo que te dijo Esme.

–Sí, lo recuerdo, casi. Esto de tener parte de la mente bloqueada cada vez que me hablas de este tema...

–Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que el poder de Esme actúe sólo si hay un catalizador –se excusó–. El caso es que ya viste a la gente de Rochel.

Después de la muerte de Aro, y de verlos a los tres, parece que han recapacitado y no quieren perderlos a ninguno. Y tú querías quedarte.

–Eso ya, pero...

–¿Quieres que vayamos?

–No voy a decirles nada aquí delante de mis padres. Pero tengo que hablar con ellos cuanto antes.

–Vale, cualquier cosa, teléfono.

–Gracias. –Se oyó un sonoro beso seguido de un "sé fuerte" de Jasper y la llamada se cortó.

Suspiró pensando un momento en la conversación y en los sucesos que habían acontecido el día de la partida de Rochel. Esa mañana, a pesar de que ninguno la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, Esme le había enviado un mensaje a través del guardia que la había liberado del sello de Aro, el primer Guardia Real al que le habían devuelto su identidad y a su familia, el favor que le había pedido a Edward por salvar su vida y, por lo que pensaba, quizás el primero de todos los demás que formaran parte de la seguridad.

Ella se había logrado escabullir de ellos y llegado a su habitación donde también se encontraba Alice, para sorpresa de ella.

Allí había escuchado en silencio lo ocurrido, la historia de Esme y Carlisle encontraban las dos en esa habitación. La había conducido a través de un pasadizo a la sala de audiencias donde el pueblo de Rochel esperaba y había oído a cada uno de ellos durante horas pidiéndole que no se fueran, que se quedaran, que habían entendido que ellos debían estar juntos y no querían perder a sus Príncipes. Todos se mostraron atentos con ella, no le pidieron más que lo pensara, que lo hablara con ellos, y que, si no volvían, al menos se acordaran un poco en su larga vida.

–¿Qué te ocurre, princesa? –le preguntó Emmett. Ella se volvió con una sonrisa.

–Nada, pensaba en su madre.

–Estará bien, Padre está con ella.

–Lo sé –le dijo acariciándole–. ¿No la echas de menos?

–Todos echamos de menos algo que hemos tenido siempre, Bella.

Pero estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo una y mil veces por el amor que te tengo.

–Te quiero –le susurró bajito.

–Y yo.

Debería hablarlo con ellos y, para eso, quedaba arreglar el asunto con sus padres aunque, visto cómo se veían con Edward, no parecía haber mucho problema al respecto.

Se acercaron a la mesa y se fijó que su madre la miraba demasiado. Quizá había visto algo entre Emmett y ella o quizá...

–Cariño...

–¿Sí, mamá? –Se sentó en la silla entre los dos.

–¿Estás embarazada? Porque tienes un brillo especial que sólo ellas tienen.

Bella se quedó perpleja ante el comentario mientras sus hombres la observaban con sorpresa. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella?


	43. Epílogo

AQUI LES DEJO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Encarni Arcoya Álvarez Y LOS PERSONAJES A Stephanie

ESPERO LES GUSTE

*******CHICAS AQUI LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA AGRAGARON A **

**FAVORITOS Y POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS*******

* * *

**Epílogo **

*****8 ****meses ****después*****

El puño de Emmett se estrelló contra la pared dejándola abollada mientras su cuerpo temblaba y no dejaba de retorcerse.

Mantenía la boca bien cerrada y apretada para no gritar pero su rostro pálido y el hecho de que no pudiera estarse quieto, unas veces agarrándose en el vientre, otras respirando entrecortadamente, otras mirando al cielo como si buscase una salvación, lo traicionaban.

Estaban de nuevo en Rochel. Su planeta. Después de pasar un día entero con los padres de Bella y despedirlos en su viaje a China, de coger la nave y regresar a su ciudad e instalarse, finalmente habían hablado, con Alice delante, y sabido de la conversación con Esme, de lo que el pueblo opinaba y todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Y tras haber debatido, tomaron la decisión de volver, por ellos, y por su futuro hijo, tras varias pruebas con productos de farmacia que anunciaron la buena nueva.

–¿Cuánto más? ¿¡Cuánto más puede durar!? –gritó finalmente apoyando la espalda y cabeza en la pared y dejándose caer al suelo mientras se cogía entre las manos la cabeza y se secaba el sudor de su frente.

–Edward no aguanto más...

–Ella se está llevando la peor parte –respondió a duras penas mientras aguantaba una nueva oleada de dolor–. Padre dijo... dijo que era... así... –agregó entre bocanadas de aire.

–Padre aguantó unas horas... Bella lleva días...

Aunque no podía, Edward rió.

–Lleva sólo diez horas. Ya nos dijo cómo eran los partos humanos.

–¡Pero ella tiene ya parte nuestra! –exclamó golpeando el suelo mientras sentía de nuevo la contracción.

–Por eso está de parto con ocho meses –explicó Edward antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

–Joder... –blasfemó.

Podían sentir el sufrimiento por el que Bella padecía en ese momento como si fuera el suyo propio. Y como su vínculo era aún más fuerte que el de cualquier otro, el tormento les hacía pensar que fueran ellos los que estuvieran de parto.

Una nueva corriente hizo que Emmett gritara tan fuerte que alertó a las personas que había dentro de su habitación. Esme salió con las manos tapadas por una toalla.

–Hijos, por favor... Bella está preocupada porque los siente. ¿Es que no pueden comportarse como hombres y aguantar? Ella lo está haciendo muy bien...

Ambos se miraron enrojeciendo. No es que no pudieran hacerlo, era que... Emmett golpeó la cabeza contra la pared cuando sintieron que Bella tenía otro espasmo.

–¿Cuánto le queda, Madre? –siseó Edward agarrándose al banco donde estaba.

–No lo sé, le está costando dilatar, pero cuando lo haga será más fácil.

–¿Más fácil o más doloroso? –preguntó Emmett.

Esme frunció el ceño.

–Desde luego, si fuera por ustedes, Rochel ya se hubiera extinguido –les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de ellos.

–Eso sin discusión –murmuró Edward gateando hasta donde estaba Emmett.

–¿Dónde dices que fue Padre?

–¡Y yo que sé! Cuando escucho que Bella estaba de parto y anunció un viaje urgente. Creo que sabía por lo que pasaríamos y decidió escapar para no ayudarnos.

–Madre lo habrá convencido para que no lo haga. Recuerda que le hizo prometerle cuando te dio a luz que él no usaría su poder para evitar el vínculo.

–Sí –afirmó Edward–. Todavía recuerdo los gritos que pegaba cada vez que Madre tenía una contracción, y los retortijones de estómago.

Decía que era como si un swalguel le retorciera las entrañas.

–Sí... –protestó Emmett encogiéndose tanto por la imagen de un ser haciendo eso, una criatura diminuta con alas y de color azul que llevaba un tridente, su "herramienta" y que le encantaba meterse en el cuerpo de los demás y retorcerle las tripas antes de abrirle un agujero desde dentro y seguir descuartizándolo, manteniendo a su víctima viva hasta el último segundo; como por la nueva conmoción de Bella.

–¿Y si necesita la cesár?

–Cesaria... –corrigió Edward–, y no lo sé. Ella ya habló con los médicos de eso y están dentro. Supongo que si ven algo raro lo harán. La verdad, me hubiera gustado ir a buscar a Jasper y Alice para esto. Quizás ellos hubieran ayudado.

–Ya dijeron cuando los llamamos que no tenían ni idea, y además, no podían venir, están liados con la tienda de Bella. Y como no sabíamos cuándo iba a ponerse de parto...

–Sí, sí, lo sé –cerró el tema Edward.

Tres horas más tarde los cuerpos de Edward y Emmett parecían inservibles pero, al menos, el dolor había pasado de golpe y se sentían más calmados. Los tres.

A ellos llegó el llanto de un bebé que lloraba con ahínco. Se miraron sonrientes mientras le enviaban a Bella montones de preguntas acerca de cómo era, qué era, y miles más. No resistieron el impulso de entrar en la habitación y acercarse a ella mientras los médicos se ocupaban de los últimos cuidados. Una cosita estaba envuelta en mantas y movía su manecilla hasta que atrapó uno de los dedos de Bella, cansada pero feliz.

Cada uno de ellos se colocó a un lado de ella y besó su hombro antes de fijarse en la criatura que sostenía con tanta delicadeza y amor.

–Es un niño... –murmuró sin apartarse y sonreír. Podían sentir el amor que estaba desarrollando por ese pequeño, un vínculo que, durante el embarazo, no había tenido en ningún momento. Aun ahora se daban cuenta que la conexión no era igual que la de su raza, quizá más parecido al de las madres terrestres.

–Es precioso, Bella –le dijo Edward fijándose en él. Tenía una mata de pelo cobrizo como él pero sus ojos parecían muy claros, como si pudieran ser de un color cristalino, más similares a los de Emmett.

Los tres se quedaron embobados mientras las personas en el cuarto iban desapareciendo. Su primer hijo, un niño que no sabían cómo crecería, si desarrollaría poderes o eran los que Bella había tenido.

Pero que querrían como descendiente suyo.

Bella se quejó sintiendo una contracción en su vientre. Ambos la notaron también y se miraron extrañados.

–¿Eso es normal? –preguntó Emmett.

–No lo sé –contestó Bella.

–Es como... Ahhhhhhhhhh...

–¡Bella! –exclamó Edward agarrándola antes de que ésta se doblara más.

–Coge... al bebé... –Con cuidado lo pasó a sus brazos y lo depositó en la cuna que había en la habitación.

–Llama a los médicos –ordenó a Emmett. Éste se levantó de la cama con rapidez.

–No... hay tiempo... –tembló levantando las sábanas y quedándose los dos sin respiración, había mucha sangre–. Es... Estoy de parto.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya has dado a luz! –gritó Emmett acercándose y observando cómo la mancha procedía de su interior donde se vislumbraba una cabeza.

– Edward...

Éste se sentó en la cama colocando a Bella en una postura más cómoda. Observó que había otro en camino y miró a su hermano.

–Ve a buscar a los médicos. Yo me quedo con ella.

–Ni hablar, puedes necesitar ayuda –protestó él. Ambos sintieron el tirón de Bella.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Puedo empujar?

Edward asintió tragando con dificultad. Emmett se puso a su lado cogiéndole la mano y Bella le sonrió mientras le apretaba para ayudarse. No le hizo falta mucho para que un nuevo bebé saliera en los brazos de Edward. De piel pálida y pelo negro, sus ojos, cuando los abrió, los sorprendió a todos, un color dorado y uno, azulado el otro.

–Es un niño –anunció Edward sosteniendo al pequeño con tanta preocupación que su cuerpo estaba tieso por miedo a hacer un movimiento brusco al verlo unido por a su mujer.

–Tienes que cortarle el cordón–lo instruyó Bella. Éste asintió pero no se movió del lugar, sólo con ojos para lo que acababa de ayudar a nacer. Su hijo–.Emmett, tendrás que hacerlo tú –le dijo entonces al otro, también embobado.

Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una daga. Siguió las indicaciones de Bella hasta finalmente separarlo de ella.

Bella le tendió los brazos a Edward para que le diera a la nueva bendición y lo acogió tapándolo con la sábana mientras lo limpiaba de sangre. Edward aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la puerta y llamar a gritos a alguien para que dieran el aviso de que los médicos regresaran. Volvió a la cama con Bella no sin antes cerciorarse de que había dejado de sangrar después de expulsar la placenta. Sin embargo, no sólo había dejado de hacerlo, sino que parecía que el poder que había desarrollado Bella todavía funcionaba, curada por completo del tenso momento del parto.

Cogió al otro pequeño y se sentó en la cama con él. No podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Dos hijos. Al mismo tiempo. Eso jamás había sucedido. Y ambos eran fruto de ellos, una mezcla de los tres.

–Mellizos –susurró Bella.

–¿Eh? –Emmett la miró extrañado.

–Son mellizos, cuando nacen dos bebés. O gemelos.

–En Rochel jamás ha pasado esto –murmuró Edward pasándole el bebé a Emmett para levantar a Bella de la cama y, con el poder de Emmett, convocar una nueva justo cuando llegaban los médicos y su madre asustados por si había complicaciones, sorprendidos ante las dos criaturas en sus brazos.

–Alexei... –susurró Bella mirando al pequeño que empezaba a dormirse. Edward la besó en la frente.

–Es un bonito nombre. ¿Quién te enseñó ese nombre? –le preguntó.

–Carlisle –contestó–. Fue hace unos meses, cuando estaban ocupados con el viaje a las tierras lejanas. Me contó sobre Rochel y sobre Alexei, el protector de Rochel. Me ayudó a leer el fragmento que se conserva.

–¿Te lo enseñó? –preguntó anonadado Emmett–. Padre nunca muestra eso.

Ella miró a Emmett y sonrió. La relación con Carlisle era muy diferente ahora y la trataba como a una hija, consintiéndola de vez en cuando. Se fijó en el otro, su primogénito.

–¿Cómo lo llamamos? –preguntó.

–Bryan –respondieron los dos a la vez–.

Significa la fuerza de Rochel.

*****FIN...*****

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

_**PrincesLynx**_

_**lucianamartinez275**_

_**oliveronica cullen massen**_

_**helenagonzalez26-athos**_

_**AleCullenn**_

_**emaraga**_

_**cintygise**_

_**Yas Cullen**_

_**Don't trust your eyes**_

_**Alexa G. Salvatore**_

_**AleCullenn**_

_**YosiCullen89**_


End file.
